All Hell Breaks Loose
by Spacebabie
Summary: An old enemy has returned and is gathering forces. Sookie must find away to save Tara and still thinks about Eric. Eric deals with a new vampire and goes into hiding with Bill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: True Blood and all related characters are property of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball and HBO. This is all done for fun.

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 1: Broken_

* * *

><p>"Somebody help us," Sookie cried out at the top of her lungs while she cradled the motionless body of Tara. She barely took notice of the blood that was staining her clothes as it pooled around the two of them. The only concern was that the blood was gushing from Tara. Sookie did not want to think about that was covering her friend's head besides the blood. She did not want to think about the possibility that Tara might die or is already dead.<p>

"Sookie," Bill cried out as both he and Eric had entered the kitchen faster than a flea could jump.

"What happened?" Eric asked as he looked at both Debbie's body and Tara.

"D-Debbie," Sookie croaked out. "She was here, tried to kill me, but Tara pushed me." She had to take in a deep breath. "She took the shot."

"Sookie, I'm sorry," Bill said. He was sincere. Tara might not be his number one fan on the account he was a vampire and that he had nearly killed Sookie once before and he is not a big fan of hers because she sided with Marnie at first but he knew what Tara meant to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Lafayette asked as he ran into the kitchen and nearly slipped on the blood that pooled from the remains of Debbie's head. "Sookie, what the fuck?" His eyes widened when saw Tara. "What happened? What the hell happened to her?"

"An insane were tried to kill Sookie," Eric explained in his usual calm tone. "Your cousin took the shot instead."

"Fuck no," Lafayette gasped before he shouted. "No fuck no, not Tara." He glared at the ceiling. "You first take my Jesus and now you fucking try and take my cousin? Fuck you!"

"Calm down," Bill said.

"I aint calming down," Lafayette said and started to pace around. "We need to call an ambulance."

"No time," Sookie said and stared at Tara. "We have to take her to the hospital now. We have to save her."

"I don't think the doctors could save her," Eric said. "If she was hit in the head then-"

"Eric," Bill held up his arm. "The only way to save her would be to turn her." His fangs popped out.

"No," Eric grabbed him by the arm. "You still have one baby vampire under your wing."

"You have Pam," Bill said.

"She can stand on her own, Jessica needs more from you." Eric's fangs extended.

"No," Lafayette shook his head. "You aint turning her into one of you."

"There is no other way," Eric said.

"Please," Sookie begged as she took a gasp. "Just save her."

Eric dropped to his knees and leaned forward for the bite, only pausing as his fangs were a hairsbreadth from Tara's neck.

"Too late," Eric gasped and uttered a string of foreign words. "She can't drink from me."

"No," Sookie cried out and lowered her head allowing her warm tears to fall on Tara's body. "Oh God no, please, don't let her die."

"I can help," a strange voice said.

Sookie snapped up her head and stared through bleary eyes at the stranger. He was somewhat familiar with short dark hair and a solemn expression. She had to blink a few times before she studied his handsome face.

"Who are you?" Bill snarled at him with his fangs still bared. Eric was also glaring at the stranger.

"I am Claude," the man said and scowled at Eric. "One of you is responsible for my sister's death."

"I know you," Sookie said softly. She imagined him with pale gray skin, pointed ears and nose and odd blue eyes. He was the fairy who helped her escape the world of Faery. "Please, can you do something?"

"Who is this?" Lafayette asked and pointed at Claude. "What is he, another witch? Is he some sort of magic healer? Is he an angel?" He looked at the ceiling again. "I take that back, just save her."

"I can save her," Claude said as he stepped away from the two vampires that were inching closer to him. Sookie had thought they kept their fangs out because they were trying to protect her and Tara, but now she wondered if they were tempted by Claude's blood.

"I'll do anything if you help her, please."

"Sookie, no," Bill was able to snap from his craving. "He is only doing this so you will go back with him."

"Don't you care?" Sookie asked.

"What's going on?" Lafayette asked

"I care," Bill said, choosing to ignore the frightened man. "But I also care about your well being."

"I agree with Bill," Eric said. "Their motives are far from pure."

"He aint an angel?" Lafayette asked.

"This isn't about me," Sookie said. Her sorrow and anguish was replaced by anger. "This is about Tara." She turned back to Claude. "Whatever it takes. I'm willing to do it for her."

Claude nodded and grabbed Tara's arm. "Extend your light with mine."

Sookie held up one hand and watched as the light build up in her hand. She watched as another light built up in Claude's. Both their lights grew larger until it cased both of them and Tara.

* * *

><p>One lesson that Jason Stackhouse learned that night was to never answer the door buck naked again, no matter what. Instead of Jessica he was facing Reverend Steve Newlin who was hissing at him with fangs bared, fangs?<p>

"Are those real?" Jason asked. It was a stupid question and he knew it but the idea of Newlin, the leader of the Fellowship of the Sun, the biggest vampire hater in the country standing before him as a vampire was so non believable, Andy Bellefleur being an alien from mars was more believable than that.

"Of course these are real," Steve said and pointed at Jason's crotch. "Is that real?"

"Yeah," Jason said, not sure if he should be insulted or proud. Wait was the reverend checking him out? He placed his hands over his goods. "Just thought it might be a costume."

"I'm been kept away for months and when I'm finally let out I go trick or treating as one of them?" Steve shook his head. "Jason, you were always a good little soldier of God. You were good with weapons, nice and strong and pretty, but you were not that bright. You still aren't."

"Well excuse me if I'm having a hard time believing that you became a vampire."

"Did you think this was my choice?" Steve asked as blood welled up in the corners of his eyes. "Did you think I want to be condemned? I have nowhere to go, no one. Sarah left me, my family is dead because of them, because of _my_ kind now. I'm a monster. I'm a bloodthirsty monster. Now are you going to let me in?"

"Sure," Jason said as he stepped back and realized his mistake when Steve rushed in and pinned him against the wall. He should have guessed there was the possiblity the reverend could glamour him.

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "But I'm starving."

"Get out," Jason said as he glared into the eyes of the new vampire. "I rescind my invitation. You are no longer invited."

"That's-" He was cut off when a force pulled on him and carried him out of the house.

"Now you wait." Jason pointed at him. "I got some Tru Blood in the fridge." Jessica might not be drinking it now but he kept a few bottles but Bill might visit him and Jason wanted to be prepared incase Bill just wanted to shoot the shit with him and that was hard to do without a beer or blood in the case of vampires.

"You are helping me out?"

"Yeah," Jason said as he slipped his pants back on. Steve Newlin was not his favorite person, not after he tried to have Sookie killed along with Eric and the fact the new vampire tried to snack on him but neither Michelle nor Corbett Stackhouse, nor Adele Stackhouse raised him to refuse food to a hungry person coming to his door.

He grabbed a random bottle of the synthetic blood from the bridge and headed back to the doorway. "I aint warming this up for you." He looked up at paused.

Jessica had returned and was holding up Steve by the throat. By the way she held him and the way her cloak flowed in the breeze made her look like a super hero. Both sets of fangs were bared but it seemed that Jessica had just arrived. Her expression of anger turned to shock when she realized whom she was holding.

"Reverend Newlin?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, put him down," Jason instructed. "and give him this." He held out the bottle towards her.

"Did I accidentally step into an alternate dimension?" Jessica said as she set the reverend down. She accepted the bottle and handed it to the new vampire.

"Thank you, Jason," Steve said and nearly swiped the bottle from Jessica's hand. "Bless your soul. You are a good Samaritan." He removed the cap and chugged.

"What is going on?" Jessica asked. She found someone to feed on even it was for a few minutes because there was a smudge of red around the corner of her mouth.

"You remember how Reverend Newlin was missing?" Jason asked and waited for Jessica to nod. "Well this is what happened to him." He placed his hands on his hips. "Why did you come back?"

"I thought you were in danger," Jessica answered. She glanced at Jason before turning back to Steve for few seconds and then glanced at Jason. "Were you?"

"Sorta but I took back my invitation," Jason answered.

"You invited him in?" She asked in disbelief.

"He glamoured me."

She shrugged.

"B positive is nice," Steve said once he stopped drinking and studied the bottle. "Almost like a good phrase. You can get far in life if you be positive."

"Oh great is he going to give one of his sermons?" Jessica asked. "Why did you feed him?"

"He has nowhere else to go," Jason said as he pointed at him. "What vampire is going to take him in? He can't go back to his flock."

"Maybe it would be for the best if they did tie me to a cross for a bonfire," Steve sighed. "Send me to hell faster."

"Steve you aint evil," Jason said. "Misguided yes, a little bit crazy with your fanatical ways oh hell yes, but you aint evil."

"I can't believe you are being nice to him."

"I can't believe it either, but he's kinda like you, Jessica. He was taken and turned against his will." Jason wasn't sure but he had a feeling that Steve had a crush on him. He remembered that look on Steve's face after he had punched him and confessed that he slept with Sarah. The reverend looked heart broken but was it because Sarah cheated on him or because Jason didn't sleep with the reverend?

Compassion flicked across Jessica's face. "I guess, but where is he gonna sleep during the day?"

"I dunno." There was the basement in the house, but he wasn't going to invite Steve in that soon, not after being attacked.

"We could call Bill or Eric," Jessica suggested. "They aint going to like this but that's all I got."

"It's worth a shot," Jason said and turned back to the house.

"Jason, wait," Steve said. "There was another reason why I came here. I know you would deliver the message to your sister and her vampire friends."

"What kind of message?"

"They released him," Steve answered. His expression and voice was serious. "They released Russell Edgington."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter. This will be mostly through Sookie's and Eric's different POVs but other characters will have their focus now and then. I may bump up the rating if I do get in a lemony mood in later chapters.**

**I decided to try to do something a little different with Tara here than in other stories where she dies, or gets vamped or healed with vamp blood.**

**Next Chapter we will see where Claude takes Sookie and Tara.**


	2. Bring Me to Life

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 2: Bring Me to Life._

* * *

><p>Sookie could no longer hear the voices of the vampires or Lafayette and felt the same pull, as last time when she was brought to the world of Faery She wasn't sure what she was going to see when they arrived. Would it be the beautiful glamoured up world that she saw when she had first arrived or the nitty gritty world that it truly was.<p>

Once the illumination faded she could see it was the former. They were surrounded by trees, weeping willows that had their long slender branches reach the ground and everything on the outside was blocked by the lush green leaves forming a curtain. The grass was a deep and brilliant shade of green and in the center of the circle were two large flowers, angel's trumpets that were big enough to hide under.

"At this point we can only hope for regeneration," Claude said as he lifted Tara into his arms and sniffed the air above her. "The veil is very weak but her spirit is still here. I have to move quickly."

"Then move," Sookie demanded. The idea that she had the gall to speak to the fairy this way did not strike her. She knew how she sounded and she didn't care, all she wanted was for Tara to live.

"You have great strength and courage," Claude said as he carried Tara to one of the large blossoms. "I can see why my sister took a shine to you." He placed Tara inside the flower but not before taking a leaf and wiping some of the blood off of her.

"Is this a magic fairy cure?" Sookie asked as Claude placed the blood soaked leaf under the other blossom.

"Not a cure," Claude said and traced his fingers over each blossom, drawing an invisible pattern over each of them. Tiny golden lights appeared on the blossoms creating the beautiful patterns and designs like an enchanted Lite Brite.

"What is it doing?"

"Regeneration, and rebirth. A new body for your friend will be created."

"You mean a clone?"

"Like a clone, yes."

"I don't want a clone of Tara. I want my Tara, the real Tara."

"She will be real. Once the body is complete all her thoughts, all her memories and her soul will be transferred to the new."

"She will be exactly the same?"

"Not exactly," Claude smiled weakly. "All the lasting damage she received through her life will be gone. There will be no scars, no piercing holes, no tattoos."

Sookie blinked as she took that in. "That means her tonsils would grow back?" In addition to protecting Tara from Lettie Mae's drunken abuse Gran also saw to it that Tara attended to doctors appointments and paid for it herself. She paid for Tara's surgery to have her tonsils and adenoids removed and the weeks following that surgery Tara was treated to Gran's home made puddings and hand churned ice cream.

"Everything will be back."

"Thank you," Sookie whispered before she felt her legs give away. She felt Claude's arms and body hold her while she wept into him.

"Shhh."

"Why are you doing this?" Sookie finally asked a few minutes after she had stopped crying.

"Claudine had asked me to. She told me if anything happened to her then I should watch over you."

"You are her brother right?" Dumb question.

"I am."

"Does this make you my Fairy God Uncle?" Another stupid question but this one only sounded stupid after she had asked it.

"Only if you also consider my other sister, Claudette to be your Fairy God Aunt." His smile was big and warm.

"Claudette?" Sookie asked. She was about to question the naming scheme but decided against it. It would be rude and considering her own name it would seem a bit hypocritical.

"The youngest," Claude explained. "We are triplets. She is watching over your cousin, Hadley and her son."

Sookie nodded. Hunter had the same ability that she and her grandfather had. Hadley didn't have any fairy abilities and neither does Jason and Sookie wondered if Jason could pass it on to any of his children, if he ever has any.

"What is on your mind?" Claude asked.

"My brother and Tara of course," Sookie answered. "And the two vampires in my house and Lafayette, oh God poor Lafayette. He has no idea what is going on. I don't want to return a year later. I don't want Jason or Lafayette or Sam or anyone else to wait that long for us."

"You won't. I promise."

* * *

><p>And like that they were gone. Both Sookie and her vampire hating friend as well as the fairy were gone and the only thing Eric could hear was Lafayette hysterically swearing while pointing at everything.<p>

"We couldn't have forced her," Bill said, having to raise his voice over the human's.

Eric said nothing, only nodded. He had to think. First of all there was the corpse of the were on the floor, secondly they still had to worry about the Authority and third he felt like he should at least tell Sookie's brother what had happened and fourth—damn it.

"Silence," Eric snapped and pointed at Lafayette.

"Oh fuck no," the human said and shook his head. "You are not telling me to shut the fuck up. Who the fuck was that guy? Where did they go? Who the hell is this bitch that shot at my cousin?"

Eric bolted up to the human. "Sookie and your cousin are beyond our reach. We need to think about the now and I am having trouble thinking with your mouth running faster than my legs."

"Eric," Bill said in a stern way before he turned to Lafayette. "That man was a fairy and he took Sookie and Tara to his home dimension to heal Tara."

"Don't start with that crazy shit," Lafayette said. He stared at Bill who had the same stern expression as Eric. "Fuck me sideways. Then that fairy man who was just here is going to save Tara?"

"We hope," Bill said. "We should dispose of the were's body and clean up."

"Shouldn't we call the cops?"

"Sookie's finger prints are on the gun," Eric said and shook his head.

"We'll burry the rifle," Bill said.

"Hell no," Lafayette said. "I am not going to go digging a grave for that bitch."

"You been through a lot," Bill said in a comforting voice.

"You have no idea. You didn't have some bitch wear you like a suit and kill your lover with your own hands and now my cousin is shot and taken away by Tinkerbelle's brother."

"We'll bury her," Eric volunteered. "I know where Sookie keeps her yard tools."

The ringing of the kitchen phone had caused Eric to pause in his tracks. He picked it up before any of the others went for it.

"Hello?" Ginger's voice was on the other end. "Can I speak with Sookie?"

"Ginger, sweetie, it's me," Eric answered.

"Eric? Oh good I was going to ask Sookie if she knew where you were." His employee sounded frantic about something.

"What is it?"

"Pam is freaked not just about what you said either, and you know I'm kinda pissed off myself with what you have done."

Damn. Eric cringed at the memory of what he had last said to his progeny. He knew she was upset. He vowed to redeem himself to her.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here." He knew there was more for her to tell.

"We just got a call from Mr. Herveaux and he told Pam that Russell got free."

If Eric's heart could beat it would have stopped and he would have sucked in his breath. Ginger's words had turned his spine into ice and he had to watch his strength or he would break the receiver.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Eric said and hung up. Not a second passed when it rung again. This might be Alcide with the details. "Hello?"

"Hi is Sookie there?" The voice sounded like it had belonged to Jason Stackhouse.

"Your sister is not here, Jason," Eric said. "Forgive me if I may be short but I have a bit of an emergency on my hands."

"So do I in a way. I have this new vampire on my front lawn. He's what you call a baby vamp and he really has no where to go and he can't stay with me. I thought either you or Bill would take him in."

"I am a bit concerned for the young one but I have greater concerns on my mind."

"He says he knows who freed Russell Edgington."

Eric was silent for a minute. "Bring him to Fangtasia. Drive as fast as you can."

"What was that about?" Bill asked. He had already scooped up the were's remains into his arms.

"Once you have her buried come to Fangtasia. I'll tell you then." He did not wait for a response from Bill or Lafayette before he bolted from the house, everything turned into a blur as he made his way to Shreveport.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves so far and sorry this chapter is short.**

**Claudette is the younger sister of the twins in the books but Alan Ball mentioned that fairies have litters.**

**Next chapter will explain why the time difference will be a bit different.**


	3. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 3: I Want to Hold Your Hand_

* * *

><p>Sookie wasn't sure how they were going to return home without much time passing although Claude had promised they would. She wished he would explain it but instead he had vanished, leaving Sookie along to watch the glowing flowers at work.<p>

Now that Tara was being taken care of she could think about her big decision. She wanted to be alone for a while, live as a single girl. What is she going to do on her nights off? Maybe she will go see more movies, or even head over to Shreveport to explore the non vampire clubs and bars. There were always the high school games. She could also do a little more web surfing, something she never did much do before but she had heard people talk about chat rooms and message boards and sites to either create or adopt a cute little made up critter. That did sound like it might be some fun.

"This is for you," Claude had returned holding up two gowns made out of silvery white material that seemed to be made of delicate material. "One is for you and the other is for your friend."

"Thank you," Sookie said as she studied the gown. She was still a mess and she figured Tara would be naked since her body was being regenerated. "Is there a place for me to clean up?"

"Over there," Claude said and pointed to a nearby pond that Sookie hadn't noticed before. The water was clear as crystal and emitting a soft blue-green glow.

"I'm not going to have to stay here if I accidentally swallow some of that water?"

Claude shook his head.

"I have to stay anyway as payment for saving Tara?"

"No. I only believe those should stay if they want to stay. Forcing people to stay in our world out of duress is one policy I never agreed with."

Sookie nodded and headed over to the pond. "You are not going to watch are you?" She wanted to get out of her grimy and blood stained clothes but didn't want her fairy god uncle to watch."

"I will not watch." He faded out of view.

Sookie tore off her clothes and jumped inside the pond. It felt cool but not cold. She held up her hands after she had held them under water and blinked. Arlene once convinced her to go with her to get fancy manicures where they had their hands scrubbed with two different kinds of soaps and had lotion applied. Sookie's hands looked just like her hands did after that. She held her breath and dipped her whole head in the water before she climbed out.

"I just need a towel," she said as she made way to one of the two dresses that was hanging from a thin green vine like branch. She didn't feel wet as she looked down on herself she was dry. She slipped into the gown easily. She could not believe how soft it was. "I love this dress."

"I am glad you like it," Claude said after he materialized again. "They are made from special spider like creatures we call Arachnes. One mischievous one named Anansi came to your world."

"I have a few questions," Sookie said as she ran her fingers through her hair. The water did something amazing to it as well. It not only washed and conditioned it but also got rid of the split ends and tangles.

"You may ask."

"With so few of you left why are you guys fighting each other?"

Claude frowned slightly. "Many of us feel Mab has gone mad and is abusing her power. She is corrupt and needs to be overthrown. Her son, Oberon wants her to step down but she refused. He had pleaded with her before things got worse and she banished him."

"I'm not sure if I want to get swept up into fairy politics," Sookie said. She had enough with human and vampire politics and then there were were politics as well.

"You don't have to."

"I also want to know how we are going return home without much time passing."

"This is not Faery."

"Then where are we?"

"We are in a pocket dimension. Time here is different. Hours that are spent here will be no more than minutes in your world."

"Oh." That did seem like it would be better, much better.

"You seem weary. This night has been very trying and harsh for you. Lie down and rest for a while. I will watch over you."

"Thank you again," Sookie said as she curled up on the grass. It felt more like a blanket made out of velvet than actual grass and had the mixed aromas of mint, citrus and vanilla. She inhaled the scent as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Shreveport<em>

"Pam?" Eric called out as soon as he stepped foot into Fangtasia. He wasn't sure if she wanted to face him or not after what he had said to her. He was still upset with some of her latest actions but he could understand she was hurting and upset and felt lost. "Pam where are you?"

"Eric?" Ginger asked him. She was dressed up as a porn star style of nurse. "Where have you been?

"Silvered and nearly burned at the stake," Eric answered. "Where is Pam?"

"Holed up in your office," Ginger explained. "A lot of us are upset with what you said to her. Alistair was so disgusted with how you favored a human over Pam that he also quit."

"We have bigger issues," Eric said. He did not need to think about replacing any employees now. "Go through the resume folder on the computer and set up interviews. I need to speak with Pam."

"Mr. Herveaux is on his way. Oh and before I forget the new waitress will start tomorrow night."

Eric nodded. He figured the werewolf would head to Fangtasia or to Bon Temps if he couldn't find Eric at the club.

"I wish to be alone with her. When he arrives offer him a drink on the house and ask him to wait. The same goes for Mr. Compton and Mr. Stackhouse."

"I'll stand by the entrance," Ginger offered.

Eric knocked on the door to his office. "Pam, are you in there? Do you want me to come in?"

Silence was his answer until he heard Pam's voice call out. "The real Eric Northman wouldn't knock on his own office. He would storm in and demand to talk to me."

Fine if that is how she wanted it. Eric nearly kicked in the door and found Pam curled up in the corner. He marched right up and her and stared down at her.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled, make up smudged and there were thin reddish brown streaks trailing down from her eyes.

"I am going to talk to you and you will listen," He answered in his most demanding and controlling voice.

"No."

"As your Maker I command you to listen to me, now stand up." He waited for her to rise to her feet. "Now we will talk."

"This better not be about your precious fairy girl," Pam snarled. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred.

"This about you and me and the news that was recently delivered," Eric closed his eyes. "My mind was altered. I became something else and the spell is broken but I have memories from that time. I won't ever be exactly the same but I am the old me."

Her expression did not change. "This is supposed to make me feel better?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have said, maybe. We both have done things we shouldn't have. I was tied to a stake. Bill suggested that I call you for help. I suggested he call his progeny and he refused. I was a little upset he was willing to sacrifice you for us."

"Keep talking."

"I would never ask you to risk your own immortality for me." He rubbed his finger against one of the streaks. "You are the best progeny a Maker could ask for. You have served me well for over a hundred years. Remember that time in '77 at Studio 54?"

"How could I forget?" A small smile crept on her face. "You wanted to wear those platform shoes and I told you that you were tall enough and you would look ridiculous." She ran her fingers through her locks. "I had hair like Farah. I lost count of how many times I glamoured Liza and there was that time with you and Warhol."

"While you watched," Eric said. "How many times did I have to talk you out of trying to turn David Bowie?"

"Five times," Pam said and sat back down on the floor. "Then I grew bored with the idea."

"Then you wanted to move on to Adam Ant." Eric sat down next to her.

"Mr. Goody Two Shoes indeed. I bet he was into some freaky sex."

Eric laughed as he placed an arm around her. He brought up several more memories, feeding off of flower children during Woodstock, meeting Ernest Hemmingway and T.S, Elliot in Europe, going to drive ins and snacking on the humans they way they snacked on popcorn, the members of royalty, parliament and various branches of government they had romanced and fed on.

Reminiscing came to a screeching halt when arguments were growing louder outside the door. Eric had instructed Ginger to let the guests in and offer them refreshments. He also asked to not be disturbed. He didn't ask her to stand guard.

"We will continue this," Eric said as he stood back up and stormed out of his office.

Alcide and Bill were glaring at the direction of Jason Stackhouse and Jessica who was dressed in an alluring Little Red Riding hood costume.

"What is he doing here?" Bill demanded. His fangs were out.

"I'm trying to explain," Jason said as both he and Jessica were forming a protective barrier in front of the third member of their party.

Eric felt his body fill with rage when he saw who it was. With out a single word his fangs extracted as he dashed up to Steve Newlin and shoved him against the wall with enough force to cause the framed pictures to shake and one to even fall to the floor.

Eric had expected to see fear in the human's eyes, have him lose control of his bladder, put on a false mask of bravery and spout some bullshit that his death would increase the rage of his flock and prove that vampires were the very monster he preached about. What he didn't expect to see were two fangs to pop out in the reverend's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all to my readers. **

**I figured if there was a Mab then there was a good possibility that there would be an Oberon as well and he would be the one in charge of the rebellion.**

**After seeing Bill in early 80's punk mode I imagined what Eric and Pam looked like at that time and believed they would have hung out in Studio 54.**

**Next chapter will be a little different.**


	4. I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 4: I just Died in Your Arms Tonight_

* * *

><p>Eric wasn't sure how long he was staring at the reverend's fangs but from Bill's "What?" and Alcide's gasp he could tell they had also seen them.<p>

"Surprised?" Newlin asked. He still wasn't used to talking with fangs like most young vampires. His s sounds came out sounding like sh.

"That would be an understatement," Eric said as he felt his grip relaxed. He placed two fingers on Newlin's neck. The lack of a pulse confirmed it.

"Are you trying to feel me up?"

"No," Eric said as he removed his fingers. "I just have a hard time believing this."

"Well believe it," Stackhouse said from behind. "He's a vampire."

"Steve Newlin is a vampire?" Pam asked. She was the only one who hadn't seen his fangs. "Who made that thing into one of us?"

"This underground group in Richardson," Jessica chimed in. "They were the ones who abducted him and turned him."

Eric glanced over to the Stackhouse boy who nodded.

"Its what he told us while I drove," Jason said. "Made the ride seem faster than usual."

"It is not your story to tell," Eric said and turned back to the baby vampire. "Explain."

"This started in January," Newlin began.

* * *

><p><em>January 15<em>

The pray in was good. Reverend Steve Newlin was able to speak with some of the more troubled youths and not just those who were having trouble in school although he did offer the church as a place for them to come to after school with help with homework or counseling, nor were they tempted by drugs or sex. The ones he felt were truly troubled were the ones who were tempted to meet vampires or even day dreamed of romancing one. Steve blamed those books where the vampires sparked instead of burned up. He reminded those young ones what they were really like.

There was also some good food. Avery Tanner grilled burgers, Ivy Kelton made her famous chicken casserole, and the Sunshine Ladies Group brought in pies and cakes and there were plenty of macaroni, baked beans, baked potatoes, various salads and barbecue ribs in addiction to juice, iced tea and soda to drink.

After everyone had their fill they went home and Steve was one of the last to go. He had to set up meetings with some of his attendees and few of the older men asked him to come over for dinner when their college age daughters would be home. Steve was a little flattered and as a good neighbor took up on their offers.

After bidding goodbye to Caroline Andrews who played the organ every Sunday he got into his car and headed home. The drive wasn't far but something did seem extremely off. It was almost empty, no one else seemed to be on the same road except for what he thought might have been another car following close behind but that was only for a couple of minutes.

"You are going to scare yourself," he said and hummed a few bars of 'You Light Up My Life' as he kept his eyes on the road in case anything decides to scurry across.

Instead of a small animal he came across a woman lying on the side of the road and made his car screech to a stop.

"Sweet Mary and Joseph." He bolted out of the car and ran up to the woman. She was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress. "Are you all right?" He kneeled next to her and checked her vital signs and wished he had a cell phone on him so could call her an ambulance.

"I am," the woman said and grabbed him by the collar. "But you won't be." She smiled as a pair of fangs extracted.

He grunted as he tried to pull away from the vile demoness but her she held him fast. He kicked at her but it had no effect. He slammed his fist into her face but that only made her angrier and she punched him with enough force to knock him out.

* * *

><p>The first thing Steve noticed when he woke up was the sound of dripping water or at least he hoped it was water. He could also hear something skittering on the ground. He opened his eyes, or rather one eye. His left one was swollen and he could barely open it more than a crack. His face was sore and he was freezing.<p>

He was alone and tied to a chair in what seems like a basement. For some reason he was still alive and he had no idea why. There were a few thoughts that crept into his mind. He wouldn't be surprised if the bloodthirsty beasts wanted to molest him before they drained him dry.

"Hello?" He moaned out. He called out in more of a form of instinct. It was stupid and he knew it considering he was in the lions' den.

The creak of old hinges was heard from above followed by footsteps on stairs.

"Well well well," a voice said. "It sounds like our guest is finally awake." A young man that appeared to have been in his twenties approached him. He dressed in the same fashion as a lot of the kids: denim pants that were a size too big and barely held up by a black leather belt covered in pointy brass like studs. He had on a black shirt with some band name on it. Most of his head was shaved except for one large streak of hair and what was left was gathered into a ponytail.

Steve knew all too well that this was another vampire by the extreme pale skin and the fact that he just oozed out pure evil in his swagger.

"Do what you want," Steve said as he tried to glare into the vampire's eyes. "My good soldiers will hunt all of you down."

"I'm not going to do what I want," the vampire said as he placed his hands on his hips. "If I had my way I would have you drained, cut your head off and put it on a pike for all to see what happens to humans like you, or even better. I scalp you of your pretty hair and we nail you to a cross. That would be fitting."

"You are not the leader of your coven."

"Coven?" The vampire chuckled. "You religious types can't even keep the terms right, but you are right. It aint my decision." He lashed down with one hand and grabbed at one of the chair legs.

Steve felt himself fall backwards and land on the floor. The pain of the impact was followed by himself being dragged across the floor. He looked up and he could see the vampire was dragging the chair with him upside down in it.

"I heard the Golden One will make sure your punishment will be a lot worse than I want. We have been preparing this for a while. Spied on you from a distance during evening services and other pray ins. We knew your favorite roads to take. Everything went down according to plan."

Steve gritted his teeth as he was dragged up the steps. He tried not to imagine what could be worse than what this punk had suggested. Were they going skin him alive? Were they going to pull out his bones one by one? How was he going to die?

He was brought into a large room filled with more vampires and all of them were glaring at him, most had their fangs bared. Steve sought out the one who had knocked him out. She stood in the corner with her arms folded. She had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, green eyes framed by thick lashes, thin lips and a pert little nose.

"I hope we can tap him," A burly looking vampire that never heard of a hairbrush said. "I have the keg tap."

"No," another vampire said. He was dressed as a businessman and had light brown hair cut short. "His fate lies with the Golden One." He pointed to the man seated in the large red armchair.

The Golden One appeared to have been somewhere between his late teens and early twenties and looked like he had hailed from the Middle East. His hair was dyed a rich golden blond and wore gold eyeshadow, dressed in a shiny golden shirt and golden brown khaki's. His feet were in golden boots and he had a gold hoop in each ear, bejeweled gold rings on each finger, golden cuffs on each wrist and several golden chains around his neck.

"Do you know who I am?" The Golden One asked.

"I do not care to know the names of the Hell bound," Steve answered.

"This is quite sad when a lesser creature does not care to know the name of it's superior. I am the Golden One. I was next in line to become the next Magister but the Authority past over me and gave that position to someone else, some one who does not see our kind as we should be viewed. The Authority wants us to be friends with the humans. Those lesser should bow down and accept us as their true masters."

"Your vampires are the lesser kind."

"Such arrogance from a human," The Golden One said and clucked his tongue. "You shall address me as Golden One, Steve Newlin. Yes I know who you are. Every vampire knows the leader your church."

"So I'm public enemy number one to your kind?" Steve asked in a proud tone.

"You rank up there yes and it is time to cast judgment." He pointed at Steve. "Reverend Steve Newlin of the Fellowship of the Sun. You stand here accused of giving the lessers a delusion of grandeur, rallying them to hunt, fight, and kill our kind, The deaths of our kind at the hands of your flock is because of you. Do you deny these charges?"

"No," Steve said and swelled out his chest. "I am proud of what my soldiers have done."

"Then prepare for your sentence."

"Do your worst. I have made peace with my lord and myself. I am ready to meet my maker."

"Oh?" The Golden one arched his eyebrow smirked. "Interesting choice of words. You will die tonight indeed and you will meet your maker." He stood up and pointed at him. "I the Golden One, he who shall serve as judge under the true king of the vampires, have sentenced you Reverend Steve Newlin to be fed upon, to be drained and to rise again as one of us."

Steve felt his jaw drop the same time as several of the other vampires gasp and protest.

"Are you serious?" The burly vampire asked. "Turn him into a vampire?"

"Do not speak that way in front of the Golden One," the vamp in the suit said. "He has his reasoning."

"I do," The Golden One said. "With those like this lesser our kind is being hunted. We need to make more, teach them of the right ways. His death will not bring back a single vampire. There is also the fact that he despises us to the point he will have his flock harm the lessers who are willing to let us feed on. We see it as a gift of immortality. He sees it as an eternal torture."

"Which one of us shall be his Maker?" The one in the suit asked.

"Which one of you have lost a Maker to his church?" The Golden One asked. When no one raised a hand he asked another question. "Which have you lost a child?"

The female who had knocked Steve out raised her hand. "I have to a member of his flock."

"Nicolette you may have the honors."

"No," Steve said as Nicolette bolted up to him. He cried out again only louder as she sank her fangs into his neck. "You can't change me. I will never be like you monsters. Y'all are going straight to hell but I will be accepted by his good graciousness." He kept yelling at them, ignoring when he felt light headed and continued until he had lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Steve opened his eyes and closed them again when he felt dirt enter. He felt someone next to him wriggle around. He could smell damp earth all around and felt it on him. He was buried alive and he was starving. He thrashed his arms around clawing at the soft dirt as it covered him and he felt like he was swimming. Relief came when he felt cool air on his skin and a hand grab his and pull him out.<p>

"Here," a voice said and handed him a bottle of something. Whatever it was it smelled delicious.

"Thank you," Steve drank from it. The liquid was warm and rich with a bit of a salty tang to it. As soon as he had finished he wiped the dirt from his eyes and stared at the empty glass bottle. It was a bottle of Tru Blood.

"Welcome young one," The Golden One greeted him. "Nicolette have your progeny cleaned up."

The following few minutes was a blur for him. He vaguely remembered being dragged back into the house, shoved into a shower, bathed by the vampire that turned him and slipped into clothes he was wearing when captured, only now clean.

"Now it's time for your first true feeding," Nicolette said as a giggly drunk woman wearing an eye mask was brought in. "Steve come here."

"I'm not feeding off of a human," Steve said. He could not believe what was happening, what had happened to him. He placed his hands over his heart and felt nothing.

"You will," Nicolette said and used her fingernail to scratch on the woman's wrist.

As soon as Steve saw the blood start flowing he heard the familiar click, but this time it was louder. He used his tongue to feel around and felt the points of his fangs. This was real. He was a vampire.

"Steve come here," Nicolette ordered again. "As your Maker I order you to feed."

He could no longer resist and kneeled down in front of the woman. His mouth pressed against the wound and he licked. It was even better tasting than the Tru Blood. He bit into her and sucked.

"Enough now," Nicolette said after several minutes and gently pushed him away. "Well done."

"Well done," Steve repeated as he drew his knees towards his chest. He muttered a few prayers, begging the lord for forgiveness while he rocked back and forth. "What have I become?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Decided to do a back story about Steve being turned. More of what this nest has done to him will be mentioned again in the next chapter. I will also get back to Sookie in the next one.**


	5. Home

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Small Warning for mention of torture in this chapter.**

_Chapter 5 Home_

* * *

><p>Eric wanted to hear more from the child but he had to wait while Steve finished his long swig from the bottle of Tru Blood that was given to him. He glanced around the room and saw that the others had some form of liquid refreshment. Even though Pam would have probably rather have the blood from Stackhouse's thigh she was sipping at a bottle and Bill ordered Jessica to drink one. Jason and Alcide were nursing on beers.<p>

"Continue," Eric ordered one Steve had pulled the bottle from his mouth.

"Not much to tell for the rest of the months," Steve explained. "The Golden One nodded at me when he saw how I distressed I was and he left, not before everyone bowed before him and made me bow as well. The following months were rough. I slept in a trunk in the basement during they day while they had coffins, some of them took turns beating on me, snapping my neck, filling me with regular bullets and using dull rusty knives to tear them out."

"Damn," Jessica gasped. "You didn't tell us this part."

"And your Maker allowed this to happen?" Eric asked in disgust. Newlin wasn't one of his favorite persons, far from it but the idea of a Maker allowing other vampires to torture their child filled him with a burning anger.

"Nicolette didn't like it," Newlin explained. "Begged for it to stop but Gerald ordered it to continue until spring. The physical torture stopped but they still verbally tried to attack me, taunting me asking me why would my God let this happen to me and if he exists then he sees me as an abomination, that I was a monster just like them and I slowly started to believe them."

"**M****åtte man röta liksom min ansikte," Pam growled under breath. "You do not do that to a child."**

Eric nodded. If he came across this Gerald and by the description it sounded like Gerald Conners, he would break his spine.

"Nicolette told me to ignore them," Newlin continued. "She wanted me to accept what I was and embrace it, be proud of being a vampire. She taught me how to Glamour she had the blindfolded fangbangers bow before me, she held me close and comforted me when I became catatonic. She saw to it that I had my own coffin to sleep in."

"Did you two have sex?" Stackhouse asked.

"Jason," Jessica said in a scolding tone and stared at the human while Alcide made a sound that was part snort and part choke.

"Well I figured Eric and Pam here were an item," Jason said as he pointed at Eric. "And Sookie told me about Bill and his Maker."

"Bill and I didn't have sex," Jessica said.

"Nicolette and I did a few times," Newlin said before taking another long gulp.

"Does that mean I have to sleep with Bill?" Jessica asked before she turned to her Maker. "No offense I just-"

"Don't feel comfortable," Bill finished for her. "You don't have to sleep with anyone you don't want to."

"How did you escape?" Alcide asked. Leave it to a werewolf to get to the point.

"Gerald received contact from the Golden One about the location of Russell Edington," Newlin said. "He, Nicolette and several others left to go join him a few nights ago. Those that stayed back received a tip about the AVL coming this way to round up the rest of them since they don't agree with their views. They took off and since there was no one to hold me back I left." He smiled. "First time I ran at this speed. I cleared a few counties before I had to stop and figure out where was I going. I felt a connection to Nicolette but I don't want to be a part of them, can't really go into a major city, or to anyone I knew or used to know. I don't know any other vampires."

"That's why you came to me," Jason said.

The child nodded. "I remember you said your were from Bon Temps and I took off in that direction and looked you up, but by the time I got to your place I was famished and didn't know how to control myself."

"Do you know these guys?" Stackhouse asked while looking at Eric. "I don't mean that all vampires know every other vampire. I don't want to come off like that."

"He just knows Eric has been around for a while," Jessica explained.

"I don't know Gerald or Nicolette," Bill said. "But I have heard of the Golden One. He's nearly a thousand years old, loves to live lavishly works for both the Authority and the tribunal or at least he used to."

"We have crossed paths before," Eric said as he remembered hunting for stray humans in the Iberian Peninsula centuries ago with Godric and while they did not want to take any sides in any human conflict they felt sorry for the Moors who were being driven out and after saving a group of them they met with a vampire who called himself the Golden One who thanked them. "He once felt a connection with those who once had the same faith and ethnicity as him but centuries later he was living in a mansion where he had humans as servants, living only to do as his bidding."

"I'm not going to end up thinking that way am I?" Newlin asked after he finished his bottle.

"Not every vampire is the same," Eric assured him and he had a feeling Jessica felt the same ways as the reverend.

"What's the next move?" Alcide asked.

"Dawn will come in a few hours," Bill stated. "The mortals need to rest."

"I am off tomorrow," Jason said. "I could find a hotel."

"You are welcome to rest here," Eric told him.

"You can share a bed with me," Pam said with a smirk and earning glares from both Jessica and Newlin.

"I don't mind sleeping on a couch," Jason said as he placed his arm around the female child.

Eric nodded. "Pam show the children where they can sleep." He knew the werewolf would just return to his home to rest. They had a lot on their plate. They had to deal with Edgington and the Golden One and there was the subject of the Authority coming after them, but as of now they will rest.

* * *

><p>"Sookie," the soft voice of Claude roused her out of her sleep. "Wake up."<p>

"Claude?" Sookie moaned as she sat up. She was still in the pocket world and she was still wearing her gown. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours," Claude answered. "Your friend has been restored."

"Tara?" Sookie asked as she stood up. She looked towards the direction of the large flowers and saw nothing. She turned around and felt her jaw drop as Tara walked toward her from the direction of the pool.

Tara was as clean as Sookie and almost seemed to have a glow covering her skin. The gown she wore seemed to move like a mist with every step she took. She also seemed like she was happy.

"Tara?" Sookie asked. "Is that you?"

"No I'm Oprah," Tara said and rolled her eyes. "Of course it's me." _Come on Sook, what kind of question was that?_

"I was just worried and had to ask that," Sookie said, relieved that Tara was still readable.

"What happened to that bitch who shot me?"

"I shot her with her own gun," Sookie answered. She turned to Claude. "Thank you again." She threw her arms around him and held him tight. "How could I repay you?"

"It is an easy task," Claude said. "I will bury the remains of Tara's old body on your property, from there an oak tree shall go."

"I take it this aint an ordinary oak tree," Tara said. She didn't seem phased by the idea of her old body being used as fertilizer.

"It is hope," Claude explained. "The tree will grow fast and beautiful. Next fall there will be acorns to harvest. I want the two of you to watch over the tree, gather the acorns and put them out in a dish on the night of a new moon and I shall gather them."

"What do these acorns do?" Sookie asked. "Grow more of the same tree."

"They will help repair our world."

"Repair your world?" Tara spun around and pointed at everything. "This world aint broke. This world is perfect."

"This is a pocket dimension not his home," Sookie explained.

"Is it okay to return to our home?" Tara asked.

"You may, but remember your promise," Claude said as he opened up the portal

"We will remember," Sookie said. She just hoped she would be able to find the tree. "Ready?" She glanced towards Tara.

"Ready to return to the living and undead," Tara said as she grabbed Sookie's hand.

Sookie inhaled deeply before she and Tara jumped through the hole and came out through a wall in Sookie's kitchen where Lafayette was mopping the floor.

"The fuck," Lafayette shouted as he dropped the mop and took a step backwards. "Sook?"

"Yeah," Sookie said and took a step to the side, she had guess right because not even a full second went by before Lafayette raced up to Tara and lifted her up as he hugged her.

"What the hell?" Tara asked. "I just came back to life and you are trying to crush me to death."

"Stop being a hero you crazy bitch," Lafayette said as he set her down but did not let go. "I can't lose you." His eyes were filled with tears. "Shit, Tara, you are all I have."

"You didn't lose me," Tara said as she took a step back and took a deep breath. "I'm still here."

"What did that fairy do?" Lafayette asked.

"Made me good as new," Tara answered. _That's what that fairy man said. He just grew me a new body and I got to have my ears re-pierced._

"Do I have to start leaving animal teeth under a pillow or something?" Lafayette asked.

"You don't have to do anything," Sookie said and glanced at her clean kitchen floor. "Thank you for cleaning, but what happened to Debbie's body? Where is Bill and Eric? How long have we been gone?"

"About a half hour," Lafayette explained. "Bill went and buried that bitch. Eric got a couple of calls and ran out real fast."

Sookie wondered where he went. "Where did he go?"

Lafayette shrugged. "He mentioned Fangtasia."

"Well who called?" Tara asked.

"I heard him talking to some girl named Ginger and that was the first call. Second one came from your brother."

"What did Jason want?"

"I didn't listen," Lafayette confessed. "I was still feaking out over all the shit that happened."

"Ginger is one of his employees at Fangtasia," Sookie said and stepped out onto her back porch and looked for Bill. "Bill." She shouted out. "Bill are you still out there?"

"He aint there, Sook," Lafayette said from the kitchen. "He came in about fifteen minutes ago asked where Eric was. I told him and he took off."

"Great," Sookie said as she ran her hands through her hair. She was out of the loop and that shouldn't annoy her, but she had a feeling that Jason knew what was going on. She will call him in the morning. "I think we all should go to bed."

"Not going to call Eric or Jason?" Tara asked.

"Sunlight will be in a few hours," Sookie said. "I think we all need to get some rest. She wasn't sure about Tara, but Lafayette needed to go back to bed and while the nap helped she needed some more hours.

"Is it okay if I just watch some TV?" Tara asked. "I won't have it loud."

"Go ahead," Sookie said. "You going back to bed, Lafayette?"

"I'll try, Sook," Lafayette said. He dumped the bucket into the sink and put away the cleaning supplies.

"Good night everyone," Sookie said as she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pam's line in Swedish is "May the rot like my face."**

**I figure that even though Eric and Pam don't like Steve because of his past they would really get pissed at a Maker abusing their Progeny or letting someone else torture them and view it in the same way that most people view child abuse. **


	6. Where Everyone Knows Your Name

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 6: Where Everybody Knows Your Name_

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up at a quarter to eleven that morning. Before going to bed she had removed her fairy gown and hung it up and slipped into her light blue pajamas. She didn't feel like changing clothes again until after she had something for breakfast.<p>

As she had made her way down stairs she heard Tara and Lafayette talking to each other as well as a few sounds of silverware clinking against each other and bacon frying. She could smell the familiar aroma of the bacon as well as something that smelled like corn bread.

"Morning, Sook," Tara greeted as she placed a few strips of bacon down on a plate. She had also changed out of her gown and was wearing pajama bottoms and a large faded t-shirt that once belonged to Jason.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Sookie asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I took a few naps," Tara explained as she placed a few golden hoecakes onto the plate with bacon. "That regeneration thing rejuvenated me."

"I'll say." Sookie accepted the plate from her friend and sat down at the table where Lafayette was finishing up on his breakfast. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel like a part of me is dead," Lafayette said before he took a sip from his cup. He looked up at her. "Will it ever get better?"

"You will never stop loving them and they will always be in your heart," Sookie said as she thought about Gran. "The pain does get less and less as time goes on. It does feel better knowing that they are watching over us." She spread on a little bit of butter and drizzled some honey on the corn bread cakes that either Tara or Lafayette had set in the middle of the table.

"Thank you again," Lafayette said.

"I didn't do much. All I did was agree to go with Claude to this other world." She took a bite. It was delicious and sweet. "These are great Tara; thank you for cooking this."

"Don't need to mention it," Tara said as she sat down with her own plate and cup. "What next?"

"We need to find where that tree is growing," Sookie said after she had swallowed another bite.

"What tree?" Lafayette asked.

"We promised to take care of a magic tree," Tara explained. "You know in exchange for saving my life."

"Oh," Lafayette said and whistled. "Them fairies got a funny way of payment."

"Then I'm going into town," Tara said and tapped her earlobes. "Everything got healed. I need to get them pierced again."

"Damn," Lafayette said. "Sook, you got any chores that I can help with?"

Sookie shrugged. "I need to do some laundry. I don't mind needing that done, but there are some weeds that need pulling." She never did like pulling weeds herself. Her first order of business after breakfast was going to go and call Jason, then look for the tree, then laundry, then probably vacuum.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you want to come with me," Sookie said as she and Tara entered Merlotte's that evening.<p>

"I'm in the mood for a drink," Tara said as she followed in after Sookie. She wore a bright red shirt and a pair of jeans. Her ears were now sporting a pair of small studs with her birthstone in them.

"Want to start pickling your new liver?" Sookie asked as she dropped off her purse in Sam's office. He wasn't there and was probably mixing drinks at the bar.

"Hey I hear about how some people get a second chance and life and start with all that clean living," Tara said as she rolled her eyes. "Not me. I aint into that shit. Besides, I want to talk to Sam."

"Thinking of getting your old job back?" Sookie asked as she paused in a mirror. Not a strand of hair was out of place. She chose to put on a beige eye-shadow, mascara and red lipstick. A good shade of red lipstick seems to be a good tip magnet.

Tara shrugged. "Maybe, or I might just want to give him a hard time."

"How?"

Tara pressed her lips. "Hadn't thought of that yet. I might just tie up the main phone, maybe I can reach Jason."

Sookie never did reach Jason. She had tried calling him at his house and his cell phone. She tried the police station and was told he was off. She called Hoyt but the mention of Jason's name caused him to hang up for some reason and that baffled Sookie since Hoyt was one of the most polite men in Bon Temps.

After giving up on Jason that she and Tara looked around for the tree but found nothing. Tara went into town and Sookie did everyone's laundry and watched a little TV. There was not much on and even some of the new cartoon series were borderline annoying. She tried calling her brother a few more times and got nothing.

"I appreciate you doing that," Sookie said and walked out into the main area of the bar. It wasn't too crowded. Jane Bodehouse was just walking in as Sookie started her shift and parked at her usual place at the bar. Hoyt was also there.

"Hey Sookie," Sam greeted. He looked a little frazzled. "Tara."

"Hey, Sam," Tara said. "Mind if I keep you some company?"

"Better company than Jane," Sam answered. "Hoyt is in a bad mood."

"I guess he is still pissed," Sookie said. "Tried calling around to find Jason and he just hung up."

"That aint like him," Tara commented. "I might snap him out of it."

"Careful Tara," Sam warned. "This teddy bear has turned grizzly."

Tara rolled her eyes and shook her head before she plunked herself down next to Hoyt.

"You okay?" Sookie asked and held back to keep from reading his mind. "Rough day."

"Rough last night," Sam answered.

"Same." Boy was that an understatement. "Wanna talk about it."

"Not much," Sam said. "Got jumped by a wolf. I turned into a lion and swatted him. The wolf ran off with his tail between his legs, and you?"

"Tara nearly died last night," Sookie answered.

"Really?" He glanced back to Tara who seemed to manage to get Hoyt to at least acknowledge her presence.

"It is a bit of a long story," Sookie said and noticed some customers were heading to her section.

"Tell me when you're on your break," Sam said and gave her a pat on her shoulder.

Sookie smiled at the first group of customers. They were regulars who worked at the lumberyard and were always good tippers. They ordered their usual of one large plate of sliders, a large plate of onion rings, hot wings, fries, chicken strips and a pitcher of beer. The second group was two brothers; one worked at the nearest gas station and the other was an assistant manager at the nearest Wal-Mart. They both ordered burgers fries and drinks. The third group was a family that was passing through and requested menus. Sookie took down their drink orders and dropped them off at the bar and gave the food orders to Terry.

"Uh Sookie?" Hoyt spoke to her while Sam was making one of the bros a margarita. "Sorry about hanging up. You aint responsible for what Jason done."

"What did he do?" Sookie asked while trying to not to read from Hoyt.

"Slept with Jessica," Hoyt closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

"I'll speak with him," Sookie said and turned to get grab her first groups beer and mugs. When she turned around she saw Jason enter and head straight over to where Andy and Kevin were seated. They were in Arlene's section and Sookie wanted to keep her customers happy.

When her first food orders were prepared she went to retrieve hers the same time Arlene grabbed her plate.

"What got you pissed?" Arlene asked.

"Jason," Sookie answered as she balanced her orders.

Arlene nodded. "I'll send him your way."

"Thanks." She set the plates down in front of the first two groups and made small talk before she took another drink request and food order from a semi regular. Jason was ready for her.

"We have to talk," Jason said. He look scared and a few bruises on his face.

"No kidding. Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Mostly in Shreveport."

"Shreveport?" Sookie blinked. "Where you and Jessica sexing it up in a hotel there?" She nodded towards the direction of the bar. "I had to hear it from Hoyt."

"Ah shit," Jason groaned and scrunched his face up. "That aint what I want to talk about."

"Oh?" What else could her brother have done, or in Jason's case, who else?

"Russell Edgington in free from where they buried him," Jason said after dropping his voice.

Sookie nearly dropped her tray. "What?"

"That's why we went to Shreveport. I called your place looking for Eric and he told us to meet him at Fangtasia."

"Why would you be wanting Eric?"

"Cause of the vampire that showed up on my front porch." He held up a finger. "That isn't Jessica."

"Why would a random vampire show up on your porch?" Every time her brother spoke he made less and less sense.

"Because this vampire is Steve Newlin." He didn't even wait for the shock to settle in. "Yeah Reverend Steve Newlin got turned and the ones that turn him went to dig up Russell and tried to warn me and feed on me but in his defense he was hungry."

"In his defense?" Sookie asked. "I thought you both hated each other." She disliked the Reverend for mostly wanting to kill her, Godric and Eric. "Didn't you sleep with his wife?"

"Yeah." Jason scratched his head. "I think he was more upset that I slept with her instead of him."

"Order up," Terry called out before Sookie can ask further.

"I'm off at two, meet me here at that time." She grabbed the plates of food.

"Why?" Jason asked as he followed her.

"You are taking me to Shreveport."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to get a good setting and atmosphere with Merlotte's here. Now Sookie knows about well everything.**

**Next Chapter will have a Sookie and Eric confrontation. Thank's for all the new faves and alerts.**


	7. The Hardest Thing

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 7: The Hardest Thing_

* * *

><p>Sookie's mind was going a mile a minute as she and Jason drove to Shreveport following her end of the shift. She didn't have to worry about Tara who got bored with Merlotte's after a couple hours. Hoyt offered to drive her home or rather Tara drove Hoyt back to his place since he was stone cold drunk, but still sober enough to loan her the keys.<p>

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Jason said as they entered the city. "And I can't believe you went with that fairy guy."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Sookie said as stared at the familiar sights. "Tara was practically dead." She told him everything about Debbie shooting Tara, Sookie shooting Debbie, how both Bill and Eric offered to help but couldn't and Claude coming to the rescue.

"Well at least she's alive and still human. She would have been pissed about being a vampire."

Sookie nodded. Tara hated vampires ever since Franklin Mott kidnapped her and planned on turning her into her vampire bride. Her hatred grew to wanting to help the witches kill them all. She was almost on the level of Fellowship of the Sun members.

"She might have adapted," Sookie said. "Steve Newlin has adapted, right?"

"I got the vibe he still hates being one and he hates the group that turned him but he's not that hateful anymore. We got to do some real talking last night and seemed grateful that Eric was taking him in."

"Still can't forgive him," Sookie said. She frowned when she saw a familiar group of people protesting outside of Fangtasia. "Do these people not have lives?"

"I think they are getting smaller," Jason said as he parked the car.

"Bangers are sellouts," one of the protestors shouted at them as they made their way up to the small line waiting outside the front doors.

"Reverend Newlin was right," several shouted at the same time. "Kill all vampires on site."

"All words and no fight," Jason remarked and pointed at the small crowd with his thumb. Not that the crowd could do anything, not with a few patrol cars and cops sitting in front. The cops didn't seem too bored and they had thermoses of coffee and were those donuts? No those were beignets and popcorn it seemed.

Sookie turned her focus to the head of the line and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. The guy at the doors looked like a Hot Topic threw up on him. He was dressed in black leather pants and heavy black boots. He had on a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped out and spiked wrist cuffs. His hair was tousled and gelled to keep it that way. He wore dark makeup circles around his eyes and black lipstick.

"There aint no way that is a vampire," Sookie said and pointed at the bouncer. No vampire she had come across would dress in that get up.

The bouncer's eyes widened in recognition but he kept his cool. "I'm going to need to see your driver's licenses." That voice, that soft and almost calming voice with a Texas drawl will forever be etched in Sookie's mind.

"Rev-"Jason had started but Sookie placed her hand on her brother's mouth.

"Just call me Steve," the reverend answered as he held out his hand.

"Sure," Jason said as he and Sookie handed over their drivers licenses. "Can I ask why you've gone all Pat Boone?"

"Eric wants me to earn my keep," Steve said as he read them and handed them back. "I told him I'm not comfortable letting everyone know about by undead status so he helped me make this disguise."

"Steve," Another bouncer stepped out. This one looked human and was about six foot four and shaped like a brick. "Got some wannabes that need you to talk to them."

"Sure," Steve said. "Come on inside."

"Where is Bill and Eric?" Sookie asked as they entered the establishment.

"Eric is speaking with Pam about the whole situation with Edgington and I'm not sure where Bill is." He pointed at an empty table. "Please take a seat."

Sookie waited until he was gone. "That wasn't what I was expecting"

Jason tilted his head. "Even he didn't deserve that, being turned against your will then cut and shot at and who knows what else they done to him."

Sookie was about to say something when she remembered what her brother went through at Hotshot and how he thought he was going to be a Werepanther.

"Hi and welcome to Fangtasia," their waitress greeted them. She had wavy shoulder length strawberry blond hair and had the new employee sticker over her name tag of Hailey. "What can I get for you?"

"Seeing as I have to drive I better just take a Coke," Jason said as he was scanning around the crowd.

"I'll have a hard lemonade," Sookie said and wondered what Jason was looking for.

"I'll be right-"

"Jessica," Jason shouted and nearly turned over his chair from getting up so fast.

"Forgive me brother," Sookie said and turned to where Jason was running off. Instead of Eric seated on his usual throne and having several admirers fawning over him it was Jessica in a low cut gown and ball room style gloves.

"It's okay," Hailey said. She had a dimple in her left cheek when she smiled. "She is pretty popular." She walked away thinking envious thoughts about Jessica.

Sookie watched as Jason and Jessica kissed and begun a discussion while the admirers were staring at them in pure jealousy.

"I see he found her," Steve said in a voice that had a tone of disappointment. Was Jason right about him?

"What was that about?" Sookie asked and pointed at the young couple he was talking with.

"Get some people who want to be vampires," Steve explained. "They think it would be romantic with velvet sheets and poetry and some humans are night birds. I've been told that some of the other vamps usual talk them out of it and now it's my turn."

"Why convince them?"

"Since there is no going back," he started after a small sigh. "They have to understand it would be forever and Pam says they would be annoying."

Sookie nodded. "You seem to have convinced them."

"I used to speak with youths about similar subjects, wanting to join this and that, getting a tattoo wanting to be fed on by vampires. I have plenty of experience."

"Can I speak with Bill or Eric?"

"I'll see if they want to speak with you, but come on."

"Wait," Hailey called after them. "Already gave your brother his drink." She handed Sookie her lemonade. "Oh and Steve there are people getting ready to have sex in the men's room. I knocked on the door and told them to cut it out or move it to one of the designated locations, but they won't listen."

"I'll take care of it that," Steve said and bolted straight for the men's room in a blur. A few seconds later two guys, one with their pants down and pulling up his underwear came running out. "Get out. If I catch you even taking one step back in here I'll feast on your spleen."

"Wow," Sookie said as she followed him.

"All empty threats I can assure you," Steve said as his fangs retracted. "This way."

Sookie did not see Bill or Eric, or even Pam. She caught the eye of Chow at the bar and he just acknowledged her with a nod but she did not see a familiar face not even outside of Eric's office.

"I'll see if he wants to talk," Steve said and knocked on the door. "Eric, you have a guest."

The door open and Bill stepped out. He had a phone to his ear. "Diantha please, Diantha slow down. I need to speak with your uncle." His eyebrows raised when he saw Sookie.

"Bill," Sookie greeted him.

"When I'm done here," Bill said.

"Where is Eric?" Sookie and Steve asked at the same time.

"In the basement with Pam," Bill said and held up a finger. "Mr. Cataliades thank you for taking my call. Do you know when they will be coming? The next night? Mr. Northman and I shall prepare." He hung up.

"Bill what is going on?" Sookie asked.

"How is Tara?" Bill asked.

"Alive," Sookie answered. She wasn't expecting Bill to ask about Tara. "And healed and whole again. Who was that on the phone?"

"My lawyer, or rather the throne of Louisiana's lawyer," Bill answered. "He was loyal to Sophie Anne and is loyal to me until I'm replaced. He gave me vital news about the Authority."

"The Authority?" Sookie asked. "What about Russell?"

"We need to plan, from where we will be hiding," Bill said. "The Authority wants to deliver the True Death to me and Eric. We will have to leave tonight."

"Tonight but-"

"They will be here the next night," Bill answered. "They have been slowed down when they were given the news of Nan's death and received an anonymous tip about Russell."

"From who?"

"Alcide called them while we slept," Eric said as he and Pam approached them with Steve following behind. "Spoke with one of their human employees."

"But they know what kind of threat he is," Sookie said. "Shouldn't all of you work together or something?"

"That is not how the Authority works," Eric said as he reached to cradle Sookie's chin and paused at the last second. "Bill and I are leaving now. I had to make final arrangements with Pam."

"Sookie tell Jessica I ordered her to go home with you," Bill said and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stop by my place and have her pack her things. She will staying with Jason for now."

"I think I should run this by my brother first," Sookie said and then looked at the pleading glance in Bills eyes. "Fine, what about Steve?"

"I will look after him," Pam answered. "I will teach him and treat him better than his Maker had." Pam never appeared to be the foster mom type before, of course Eric requested this of her.

"I'm an adult," Steve protested.

"You are a vampire child," Eric told him. "There is still plenty for you to learn."

"How will we find you?" Sookie asked.

"We will contact you," Bill promised. "Now please go find Jessica and your brother and go back to Bon Temps."

"One more thing," Eric said and snatched the thick stack of papers Pam was carrying. "I need you to sign on the all the lines where I marked X."

"Why?"

"I'm giving you back your house."

Sookie accepted the pen and papers and wrote her name down on all the lines that Eric had put an X on, and of course he would have used a bright red shade of ink for that. At least the pen she was using was black.

"I'll take those," Eric said softly while staring deep into Sookie's eyes.

"Here." She handed them over and even when he had the papers back in his possession he was still staring at her.

Without a single word Eric grasped Sookie's chin and leaned down to deliver a kiss to her lips. She felt cold sparks of pleasure course through her body from the kiss but she still pushed him away.

"Just something to remember you by, Now please go back home."

Sookie sighed. Her damn pride was rising but there were others lives at stake or unlife in Jessica's case. She wanted to hug both of them but instead she spun around and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again thanks for all the faves, alerts, and reviews and thank you for reading.

Jason's comment about Pat Boone was referencing the Christian musician back in 1997 when he published an album of heavy metal covers and donned leather.


	8. Meet the New Boss

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 8: Meet the New Boss_

* * *

><p>"So this is the place," Eric said when he and Bill pulled up to the L shaped building in New Orleans. They had left exactly when Sookie did and packed up what they could and drove off towards the city without stopping. They were able to make it and find the place Alcide told them about with an hour left until dawn.<p>

"How does your wolf know about this?" Bill asked as he grabbed several cases.

"Through work," Eric explained as he grabbed the rest. "The owner of this place's father knows Alcide's father."

Bill nodded. "Are we certain the Authority won't find us here?"

"They will be looking for us," Eric said. He knew they would seek out Fangtasia and Bill's place in Bon Temps first and then comb the rest of the state, checking out and investigating the new sheriff's homes and other large nests. "We should be a minor issue considering Russell."

"Maybe we can find some of these other factions and unite against the Authority," Bill suggested as they approached the front door. "Not all of them agree with the Golden One."

"I know of a few connections," Eric said. There were some up north in New York, Chicago, Philadelphia and Boston. In the south they were in Memphis, Atlanta and Miami. "Some of them are young and don't agree with monarchies."

"They want to call themselves the president of each state?"

"Not quite," Eric said and knocked on the front door. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Hold your horses," a female voice was heard. "I heard you the first time." The woman who answered the door was a young woman. She had short chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes. She was dressed in a night gown and wore slippers on her feet. "Are you the guys Alcide told me about?"

"That would be us, Miss Broadway," Eric said. "We need to get to our room now."

"And they say I don't have manners," the woman said.

"Sorry," Bill apologized for the two of them. "But sunrise is approaching."

"Oh yeah." She opened the door and motioned for the two of them to come in. "There is not much here. I put a few things upstairs that you can borrow. There is a armchair and an end table and a lamp. Oh and a small drawer I was using to store crap that I should have gotten rid of ages ago."

"That shall suffice for now," Eric said. Furniture was the least of his concern.

"Oh and I bought some Tru Blood's for you guys. I only was about to get A in positive and negative."

"We thank you for the hospitality," Bill said to her as she unlocked the door for them.

"The best place for you both to sleep is in the walk in closet," she explained as they stepped into the empty apartment. "It will be kind of snug, but I'm sure you won't mind." She winked.

"Why would you say that?" Bill asked.

"You guys are not together together?"

"No," both Bill and Eric said at the same time.

"Oh," her face fell and said something that sounded like damn under breath. "Well here is the key. You two get tucked in. I might as well start my day."

"Thank you, Miss Broadway," Eric said as he accepted the key.

"Good morning. I'll see you at night," Miss Broadway said before she left.

"Interesting person." Bill dropped off the luggage. "Let's find that closet."

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of minutes before they found it and it was big enough for them to squeeze inside. As soon as Eric closed the door he and Bill stretched and laid themselves down to sleep.<p>

The club stayed open until the Authority arrived. That was what Pam told all of the employees. The drinks continued to flow, people continued to dance and some still tried to get away with fornicating on the premises. The new girl, Hailey always seemed to know when that was occurring and informed Pam or one of the bouncers about it.

The Authority did arrive around midnight, not surprising since that was their style, and the second they made their arrival Pam gave the signal for the music to be cut off.

"I regret to inform you that we are closing now," Pam said while trying to sound stoic. She did not want them to know how much afraid she really was. "Come back tomorrow and drinks will be half off and there will be no cover charge."

There were barely any protests after that. The crowds dispersed and everyone scrambled to leave except for a few employees. Those that were human asked if they had to stay and leave after being dismissed for the evening they grabbed their purses and other personal items and left.

"Miss Pam?" Hailey walked up to her. "I was dropped off and they won't be able to pick me up for a few hours."

"I don't see how that concerns me," Pam said in a dull tone as she stared into the blue-green eyes of the girl.

"I think she might need a ride home," Ginger said. "Hailey go and wait outside for me for a second."

"Okay," Hailey said and went to fetch her purse.

"Thank you," Pam said. Even with her brains as fried as they were she could always count on Ginger.

"Could you not glamour her too much?" Ginger asked. "She is smart, real smart. She is studying to be a pale-leon-tall-a- gist. You know those scientists that study dinosaurs."

"You keep her from seeing and knowing too much and I will," Pam said. "Now you both need to leave."

Ginger didn't wait a further second before she hustled after the new hire leaving Pam and the other vampires to clean up the place. She had no idea who the Authority was going to send after them. Eric told her that Nan had been fired and that Bill had staked her. She wished she was there to see that.

"Everything is ready," Chow said as he placed a metal pail filled with ice and Tru Blood type O negative down on a table. They had plenty of the other kinds but seeing as O negative was a rare blood type before the synthetic was developed it became the equivalent of fillet mignon to vampires.

"Let them in," Pam said and took her place in front of her undead employees.

The doors opened and several vampires in business suits entered. The one in front was a short female with long dark hair held in a braid and eyes like steel. She wore a purple blouse, black dress pants, three inch black heels and a suede jacket.

"Helena," Pam greeted her as soon as she had arrived.

"Magister," Helena corrected. "I have earned that title and I expect you to use it."

"Magister welcome to Fangtasia. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Let's cut the crap and get right to it. Where is he?"

"He isn't here and he didn't tell me where he went." Pam hated playing dumb and did not want to go down that route to dodge the inevitable. "Eric Northman named me Sheriff of Area 5, signed over this establishment to me and signed over the house to the previous owner and left."

"And left?" The Magister asked.

"He did ask me to withdraw a good amount of money from the bank."

"And you are stating that he did not tell you where he went?"

"That is correct."

"Isn't he your Maker?"

"Yes my Maker did not say anything about where he had run off to only that our majesty has delivered the true death to Nan Flannigan."

"We have figured as much," the Magister said and did not express emotion. "Tell me Miss Swynford de Beaufort do you and your Maker not get along?"

"We do get along quite well. I am sorry if I cannot provide further assistance however-"

"If you cannot provide the information then maybe one of your employees can." The Magister walked up to each one and looked them in the eyes. "Did your boss inform you of where he was heading?"

"No Magister, he did not," Chow answered. "He certainly would not tell any of the humans."

"No far from it. And what of-" She froze when she stopped in front of Steve. The child hadn't changed from his goth clothing but he had removed his makeup. "Please tell me I am not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"Magister I can assure you that I am Steve Newlin, and I am one of you now." He let his fangs extract.

"I see." She closed her eyes and turned to face Pam. "What kind of ill constituted thought did you have running through your head that made this seem like a good idea?" She pointed at the child.

"I am not his Maker," Pam said.

"Magister may I explain?" Steve asked and waited for Helena to nod. "I was kidnapped from my car that faithful night in January and I was taken capture by a group of vampires led by Gerald Collins. That night they brought me before a vampire called the Golden One."

Several vampires that came with the Magister whispered amongst themselves as their leader quickly overcame her shock.

"Continue," the Magister said.

"The Golden One thought it would be fitting for me to be turned into a vampire as an eternal punishment. He left a few nights after my turning to locate the villainous vampire Russell Edgington and where he was held prisoner. These vampires have brought me nothing but pain and anquish."

"Progeny abuse," Pam said.

"I eventual escaped and Mr. Northman provided sanctuary for me here."

Helena nodded and turned back to Pam. "You are absolved of the blame." She turned back to face Steve. "Frankly we hated you as much as any vampire but none of us would ever think of kidnapping you and even if we crossed paths we know better than to kill you. Thanks to Mr. Edgington we all know that kind of negative publicity can reflect badly on us."

"I know I'm knew to this being undead and everything," Steve said. "But you agree that Russell Edgington is our number one enemy for both our kind and the humans. The Golden One, Gerald Collins and the rest of his nest should be our number one concern instead of going after Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton simply for a few mistakes concerning that little situation with the witches. Maybe it would be best if we put their pursuit on hold and focus on working together so we can take on Edginton and his forces."

Pam tried not to smile as she listened. That calm and smooth voice and silver tongue that had warmed Newlin into the hearts of every human American was working it's way on the Authority or at least it seemed that way.

"Newlin you are a young vampire," the Magister said after about a minute of pure silence. "You may not be aware that you are overstepping your bounds."

"I am sorry ma'am," Steve said.

"We will still be looking for the two fugitives," the Magister said. "However the young one is right. Russell Edgington, Gerald Collins and the Golden One are our main concerns and we will not push the issue here." She walked up to Pam. "If I find out you are lying to me, Sheriff, you will be given the True Death as punishment. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Pam said.

"We need to move," she addressed her flunkies. "We also need to speak with the AVL and inform them about the whereabouts of the Reverend." She closed the doors with a slam.

"A bit of a bitch," Pam commented when she knew they were well out of earshot. "But that is the way I like her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Amelia Broadway is a character from the books and I love to see what she is like in the show.

To my anonymouse reviewer, Thank you for the review.


	9. Heat of the Moment

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 9: Heat of the Moment_

* * *

><p>They were circling her. Sookie had no idea if they could smell the blood that was inside her but she knew they were all around her, getting closer for the kill. Even if they couldn't smell her blood she knew they wanted to get a good taste of her.<p>

"Somebody help," Sookie cried out as she drew herself into a tighter ball on the raft and watched as the as the foreboding fins of the great whites slice through the waves. She was out here, all alone and she had no idea how she got here.

Cannon fire cut through the near silence and Sookie looked up to see a large ship sail up to her. It was not a tall ship like she had seen in the pictures. The bowsprit ended in the shape of a dragonhead and there were shields on the sides that had images of Scandinavian yore, and it was captained by Sig. Wait, why was a famous crab fisher captaining a Viking ship and why were people aiming harpoon guns at the sharks. This did not make any sense.

"Sookie give me your hand," Eric called out.

"Eric?" Sookie asked and glanced up towards the sun and then back at the vampire. He wasn't even smoking. She reached up and grabbed his hands.

"I got you," Eric said as he pulled her aboard. He was not wearing his usual clothing nor was he dressed as a Viking. He did wear a puffy white shirt and long dark red vest embroidered with brocade. He had on black pants that ended at the knee and leather boots that were folded over on top. He had both a belt and a leather swash. His hair was tied back and there was an earring in his ear.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sookie asked.

"I always wear this when I rescue beautiful women," Eric replied with a wink. "Now shall we go down to the galley? Lafayette has made tacos."

"What the hell is going on?" Sookie asked and did not pay attention to the person tapping her shoulder at first.

"Sookie," a familiar voice spoke her name from behind.

"Claude?"

"Sookie, you have to wake up," Claude said as he continued to shake her shoulder. "You and Tara are in danger. Wake up."

* * *

><p>"I'm up," Sookie moaned. She opened her eyes as Claude continued to shake her. "What is going on?"<p>

"We have to get out now."

"Not until you tell me what is going on." She hated having been waken up from that dream. Sure it was strange but the image of Eric dressed as a pirate was not one she was going to forget anytime soon.

"Fire," Claude explained as the smoke alarms went off.

"Shit." Sookie leaped from her bed and ran towards Tara's room. "Tara wake up." She knocked on the door while the high pitched screeches of the alarm continued.

"I'm up," Tara said as she opened the door. "What is going on?"

"House is on fire." She could smell the smoke coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"This way," Claude said as he ran down the stairs.

Sookie followed behind and only glanced over her shoulder once to make sure Tara was following behind. The three of them ran out of the house, cleared the front porch and ran towards the direction of the cemetery and Bill's house. Once inside Sookie will call the fire department.

The baleful yellow gazes from the wolves along with their growling kept them from cutting across.

"We're surrounded," Tara said as the wolves began to circle around the same way the sharks did in Sookie's dream.

"Not for long," Claude said glowing energy formed in his hands. He threw the blasts at the wolves.

Sookie formed her own energy blasts and threw it at the wolves, smiling in triumph when she hit at least two of them. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Tara pick up a rock and threw it at another wolf.

One wolf snarled and leapt for Sookie before she was able to get a chance to form another blast. A shotgun was fired and a dead man with a bullet hole in his head landed next to Sookie.

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" Jason shouted as he aimed at another wolf. He was dressed in his uniform and he was not alone. Andy was with him and fired his gun at the Werewolves.

A human like blur rushed past taking another wolf with it.

"You may have us outnumbered," Claude said as he blasted two more of the wolves. "But besides your claws and fangs you are unarmed."

"And more is on the way," Andy said as he aimed again at a few of the wolves who do seem to be backing down. "I don't think they want to keep your secret."

The wolves looked at each other before they turned tail and ran off, leaving behind a few dead bodies, two that were unconscious and one cradling an injured arm where Andy had shot him.

"When did you guys here about this?" Tara asked as another patrol car came rolling up followed by a couple of fire trucks and an ambulance.

"Just recently," Jason explained as he walked over to Jessica who was feeding from her capture and kill. "You better head back home, take that with you."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Jessica said and ran off with the dead Were.

Jason nodded and crossed his arms. "Drove by on patrol and we saw the smoke. Are you two all right?"

"We are fine," Sookie answered. She watched as Andy read the rights to the one Were with the injured arm. She figured her brother or Andy radioed in for back up and about the fire.

"Thanks to—where did he go?" Tara asked and gestured to where Claude was.

"Damn fairies," Andy muttered as soon as he walked away from the wolves. The paramedics proclaimed the one that Jason had shot dead and were treating the injured. "And werewolves. I can see why Bud had quit."

"There is no way you can quit us," Tara said to him.

"I don't plan on to," Andy said as he studied the dead body. "What is this?" He pointed to the back of Wolf, just below the neck and between the shoulders.

Sookie let out a breath as she studied the brand. It was the same mark as those on the werewolf pack that were loyal to Russell Edginton.

"Looks like a brand," Tara said as she studied it.

"What kind of brand?" Andy asked as he pulled out a notepad. "Gang brand?"

"More like pack band," Sookie answered.

Andy pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. "Gang brand." He wrote it down and it looked like he wrote the symbol. _I know you are reading me Miss Stackhouse. I'm going to write down what it will look like to the others. I've been told these guys don't want the world to know about them yet._

"Thank you, Andy," Sookie said as Kendra and Kevin approached them.

"Sheriff Bellefleur," Andy corrected.

"Thank you, Sheriff Bellefleur."

"What she thanking you for, Andy?" Kevin asked.

"For coming here with Jason," Sookie answered. "Saving me and Tara from these guys." She pointed at the dead were.

"Don't need to thank me Miss Stackhouse," Andy said. "All part of my line of duty." He did not see Kendra rolling her eyes.

"What do you think this is, Sheriff?" Kendra asked.

"Pretty easy to figure out," Andy said. "Some gang members came here, set the house on fire and hoped to snatch up Miss Stackhouse and Miss Thornton as they fled the place."

"That does seem like it," Kevin said as he nodded.

"That explains why one is shot and killed," Kendra said. "I just finished talking to the paramedics. The others were stunned and one received a blow to the head by a blunt object."

"I threw a rock at his head," Tara said and crossed her arms. "I aint gonna let some strange assholes come and try and take me and Sook here and I aint gonna just stand by and let the men fight my battles for me."

"I loaned Sookie my tazer," Jason said, impressing Sookie with how quick he was able to come up with a cover story. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but there were a lot of them and I wanted to make sure my little sister was able to defend herself."

"Hmm-mm," Kendra mumbled and looked to Andy.

"I'll talk with him," Andy said before turning back to Sookie and Tara. "The paramedics are going to want to check you out and then we will question you."

"And take you to my place," Jason added. "You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need, sis, Tara."

"I'll think I'll stay with Lafayette," Tara said. She still had apprehensions about being around vampires.

"We'll drop you both off," Jason said before he nodded towards the direction of the ambulance.

"Thank you," Sookie said and walked towards the direction of the flashing lights.

"Do you know what is going on?" Tara whispered.

"Yeah." She didn't want to keep Tara in the dark. She explained how Alcide discovered that Edgington had gotten out.

"Back to his old tricks. Do you think he is gonna go after Bill and Eric."

"Probably. Do you think Claude might have done something to alert Jason and Andy?"

Tara shrugged. "Not certain, could have been a coincidence."

Sookie nodded and felt her hands slipping onto her pajama pockets. There was a piece of paper in one of them and she didn't remember putting it there. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was an address for someplace in Monroe. Now she was certain she didn't put it there. Sometime tomorrow she is going to see what that place it is and figure out why she came across it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all thank you to TryEverything and Anonymous for the reviews.**

**The house fire was also in the book. I have no idea if they are also going to include that in the fifth season but it was one of the more memorable moments for me.**


	10. Picking Up the Pieces

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 10: Picking up the Pieces_

* * *

><p>Jason didn't have much in the way for breakfast. There were a few half full boxes of cereal, bread for toast, pre cooked bacon that Gran would have raised hell if she ever found out one of her grandchildren were using instead of buying it raw and cooking it properly, and coffee, milk and orange juice. Sookie poured herself a bowl and filled it with milk while Jason got her coffee.<p>

"Andy called while you were in the shower," he said as he sat down next to her. "According to the report the fire was only just started when you guys got out of the house and we called it in."

"That's good," Sookie said before she took a bite of her corn flakes.

"Most of the house is unscathed," Jason continued. "The kitchen is extra crispy and the back porch and there is some smoke damage at other parts."

"The insurance agents will be there soon," Sookie guessed. Gran always made certain they had good homeowners insurance. Katrina did take out some of the windows and part of the roof when she blew down a tree. She remembered how Gran thanked them for showing up the next day and wondering if other places didn't have it worse. The company assured her they had hundreds of agents spread out in this part of the state. Rita also blew hard but the house was unscathed because of the repairs.

"I'll take you and Tara over there. You can get your things and don't have to keep borrowing Jessica's clothes."

"I do want to see how bad it is," Sookie said. She was wearing an old shirt of Jason's but one of Jessica's skirts. "I need to ask Lafayette for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" He had his eyebrows raised.

"Not for anything illegal." She smacked her brother with a dishrag. "I just want him to look something up for me." She placed the scrap of paper with the address down on the coffee table before she fell asleep on the couch.

"That's kind of an odd request."

"He has all kinds of resources." She took a sip from her cup and blinked. Jason gave her two spoons of sugar instead of one.

"If you say so." Jason took a sip from his cup and made a face. "I could of sworn I put in two spoons."

"I think we got our cups mixed."

"Yeah." He laughed. "How long has it been since that happened?"

"Four years at least." She smiled. A part of the new Sookie will be one who will spend more meal times with her brother.

* * *

><p>The stairs were clear to climb in fact most of the old house was able to maneuver about. After dropping off the address and picking up Tara Sookie and Jason arrived at the house. Most of the place was salvageable save for the kitchen.<p>

"Any dishes, Sook?" Tara called out from upstairs where she was packing up her clothes.

"There are some," Sookie answered as she carefully walked around the soaked and singed damage. Several pots were warped from the heat and everything that was plastic had melted but most of the plates, glasses and silverware were still fine. All of the appliances were pretty much shot though.

"Going to need a lot of work, huh," Jason said. He brought a few boxes and newspapers. "New roof, new floor, new paint job and curtains."

"Going to need a lot of new things," Sookie said as she helped her brother wrap dishes in newspaper. Once the got everything back to Jason's she was going to have to wash everything. "I feel bad about this."

"Why? You didn't set fire to the place."

"No. It's just that Eric had gone to all the trouble to get everything cleaned up and look nice since that maenad trashed it and this happens."

"You think he might help out again?"

Sookie shook her head. "Eric has enough problems on his own." She tried not think about the last words she exchanged with both vampires. That was funny thinking about both of them.

"You miss them?"

She sighed. "I just don't know anymore." Why did things have to be so complicated for her? If she could make a wish it would be for that the world would be normal, no vampires, no weres, no shapeshifters, or fairies or anything else. She would be a normal girl. Granted this would mean that Eric would have been dead and in the earth for a thousand years and Bill might not have even lived to see the start of the 20th century but she would have never met them and not have cared. She would have married some other guy by now and their relationship would not be complicated.

Sookie looked up when she felt Jason rub her arm.

"Gonna be okay, sis."

"Don't get all WB teen drama on me," Sookie said as she forced herself to smile. "Lets finish this."

After they had packed up the dishes and the clothes and got Tara's things squared away they stepped outside to see Maxine Fortenberry standing in front of her car holding several plastic laundry baskets.

"Oh shit," Jason grumbled as he set a few boxes down on the porch.

"I don't think she blames you," Sookie said as the older woman walked up to them.

"I'm going to keep my distance just for safety sakes."

"It's Maxine, one of the last people you should be afraid of, Jason." She plastered on a smile and turned to face her visitor. "Hells Mrs. Fortenberry."

"I heard bout what happened," Maxine said as she set the baskets down. "I'm no handy woman but I thought I could wash your gals clothes for you. I also baked some apple fritters for you and Tara."

"Why thank you." Sookie could not figure out Maxine. There had been times when she would hurl insults at Sookie and her friends and other times she is comforting them with a hug and a slice of fresh baked pie.

"Hells Mrs. Fortenberry," Jason said in his most sugary sweet tone.

"Don't you even think of talking to me, boy," Maxine said as she waved a finger at Jason. "Hoyt told what you did with that blood sucking slut." _Thank you Jason for breaking them up. Maybe now my Hoyt will settle down with a nice and sweet girl._

Sookie tried not to express her annoyance. "I'll tell Tara."

"I'll help you carry it back to my car and make sure you and Tara eat the fritters and don't share any with that brother of yours."

They got the clothes loaded up into Maxine's car and she promised Hoyt would drop off Tara's stuff at Lafayette's and Sookie's at Jason's.

"Looks like you are going to be a bit popular," Maxine said another vehicle was coming up. Sookie had thought it would be the insurance company but instead it was Alcide.

"Sookie," Alcide greeted her as soon as he stepped out. "I heard about it." He embraced her and whispered. "I know about the wolves. The Fuck You pack is resurfacing all over Jackson. Colonel Flood is keeping tabs."

"He's actually doing something about it?" Sookie whispered back.

"Not much but anything is better."

"Is it all right if we talk?" Sookie asked the others.

"Chat all you want," Maxine sad as she handed Tara a large plate covered with foil. "I have laundry to do and lots of more chores." She slipped into her car. "Your clothes will be nice and clean and smelling fresh."

"Bye Mrs. Fortenberry," Tara said as the older woman pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "Thanks for everything." She dropped her voice. "You racist ignorant bitch."

"Tara," Sookie chastised her.

"I know, I know she is being nice and all and she didn't hear me so why should I give a fuck?"

"I guess it's safe to speak out loud," Alcide said. "I know some weres from the Shreveport pack. Now a lot of them are ticked that Marcus is dead and more are afraid of Edgington's wolves but there are some who want to help."

"What are they going to do?"

"Sniff around," Alcide answered. "Tell you who all is aligned with him. They are also going to do security around your place. I told them they can squat at Bill's."

"How will I know if they are not from the F.Y. pack?"

"Already thought ahead. They will be wearing blue bandanas around their neck in wolf form."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Save your words for after I give you this." He handed her a bag from a Verizon store. "Figured you might not be able to use your home phone. It's not one of those big fancy I-phones but we can communicate."

"I can't accept this." Even if it wasn't big or fancy like he said it was still pricey.

"We need to communicate. I got it all set up and everything. All you have to do is load it with all the numbers of people you want to call, pick out a picture for the screen and a ring tone."

"But Alcide-"

"But nothing. If you want to pay me back then you can but I want you to be able to have access to communication at all times."

"Fine." She knew there was no way her pride was going to win this one. "Thank you."

"More incoming," Tara said as she slapped Jason's hand away from the plate. "I heard what Maxine Fortenberry said. You aint gonna get one."

Sookie turned and watched as a dark blue sedan pull up and a man and a woman in suits step out. They were both neatly manicured and both had pins advertising Security Blanket insurance.

"Jason could you take Tara back to Lafayettes?" Sookie asked. "This might take a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm having Sookie stay with Jason in this fic series. I like the idea of them having cute brother and sister moments.

Maxine did offer to do laundry for Sookie in the books and even though she is a lot nastier in the series she also has her sweet moments, like taking in Tommy and comforting Sam at Tommy's funeral

This will end up Sookie/Eric but I plan on Sookie going on a "Fake" date later with another character and Friend dates with Alcide.

**Anonymous **: Thank you again. I don't like fics that bash so I try not to do that and I have no idea what AB has planned. He shocked me a few times with the season 4 finale.


	11. Hot In Here

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 11: Hot in Here_

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful dream for Eric. Sookie was hand feeding him grapes that have been injected with blood and they were sitting in front of the sunset. She was wearing a bikini and sitting in his lap. He was drinking in the indulgence of it when he heard loud knocking and the dream shattered, broken into pieces of glass that fell to the ground.<p>

"What the hell?" Bill asked as Eric opened his eyes. The knocking continued.

"Hey are you two still in there?" Miss Amelia Broadway asked as she continued to knock. "You guys need to wake up."

Bill rushed to the door and nearly tore it of it's hinges when he threw it open and sent Amelia back.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked as he stepped past his former king and helped Amelia to her feet. "You knocked over our host."

"Tell her she shouldn't wake us up like that," Bill said.

"Forgive him," Eric said. "He's cranky when he hasn't had his Tru Blood first thing in the evening."

"Sorry about that," Amelia said as she brushed her bangs aside. "I waited until sundown and couldn't wait anymore."

"Is it the Authority?"

"Oh no. I've got wards set up so no one can really breach them," Amelia explained in a proud tone. "And I got signal spell set up so that if any vampire besides the two of you reach my neighborhood I am alerted."

"You're a witch?" Bill asked in slightly alarmed tone.

"Yeah I am. Still a beginner but I'm getting better. Why?"

"We are not quite fond of witches."

"I'm like Glenda and Hermione. Not on their level of magic but I am a good witch."

"What is the message you have for us?" Eric asked.

"Alcide wanted me to tell you that someone named Sookie had their house catch on fire."

Eric tensed up at the mention of Sookie and felt something inside drop down to his feet when he heard about the fire. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Bill raced out at vampire speed.

"Bill," Eric called after him before he bolted and tackled the younger vampire before he even hit the road. "We need to get back inside."

"Sookie."

"Might be all right," Eric said trying to keep calm himself. "We need more information." He led Bill back to the apartment as Amelia stepped outside. "Is she hurt?"

"No one was hurt," Amelia said. "He told me only her kitchen and back porch got burned. The rest of the house is fine and Sookie and Tara are safe and living with relatives."

Eric nodded. "Thank you."

"Was it an accident?" Bill asked.

"No way." Amelia shook her head. "Some werewolf pack had set it up."

"Werewolf pack?" Bill asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Any mention of the specific pack?" Eric asked.

Their landlady shook her head. "You guys are welcome to borrow my computer and send an e-mail."

"We will do that," Eric said. "Bill, go fetch some bottles of Tru Blood."

"Why am I the errand boy?"

"Now is not the time to be a child." Eric just gave him a look and Bill entered the apartment. "Now Amelia, about that computer."

* * *

><p>Sookie was silent while Lafaytte drove her and Tara to Monroe. Lafayette had identified the number as the address of a strip club that featured male exotic dancers. While Lafayette and Tara talked She was busy adding all the numbers of those she wanted to call. She had her friends and co-workers, Jason's, the doctor's, Andy's number, Bill's place, Fangtasia and even a few of the employees at the vampire bar's numbers.<p>

"You saying they make better cocktails than me?" Tara asked as they pulled up in the Hooligans club parking lot

"No, bitch, I'm saying they are fantastic," Lafayette answered. "And if you are saying yours aint fantastic then yeah they are better than yours."

"Screw you, bitch," Tara said as she slapped her cousin on the arm. "I'll be the boss of that." She jumped out of the car before Lafayette could retaliate.

"You going to be focused on the drinks? Fine, you drink while I indulge on what is truly delicious."

"Oh fuck off."

"No I'll be getting my fuck on," Lafayette said and smiled. "At least I remember how."

"Don't you start that shit with me."

"Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time."

"Told you to shut up about that." She punched her cousin in his arm.

"What are you two on about?" Sookie asked.

"Tara got cloned right?" Lafayette asked. "That fairy gave her a new body that is all perfect and unharmed right?"

"Sookie, no," Tara said before she glared at her cousin. "Don't you tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Tara got rehymenated," Lafayette said and ducked when Tara tried to hit him.

"Oh," Sookie said.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut about it."

"Relax hookah," Lafyette said while he swung his hips from side to side.

"I still don't know why I got this address," Sookie said as she stepped out of the car.

"Maybe Claude gave it to you," Tara suggested.

"Why would he give me the address to this place?" Sookie asked as she put her phone away.

"Why are we asking these questions," Lafayette said. "There are going to be some tasty delights inside."

Sookie knew he wasn't referring to just the drinks and she wasn't surprised that he had been before. She was glad that he was willing to come with them. He needed to relax and have fun considering the ordeal he had been put through.

"Jerome my man," Lafayette said as they were greeted by the bouncer. He held up his fist.

"Been too long my friend," Jerome said as he bumped his fist down on Lafayette's. His smile grew when he caught sight of Tara and Sookie. "And who do we have here?"

"This is my cousin, Tara and her friend Sookie," Lafayette and handed Jerome a couple of twenties. "Can you put us next to the stage?"

"Anything for you," Jerome said and led them inside. It wasn't too full and there was a long stage that cut through the floor with a few brass poles. People were crowding around the stage while a few sat at the tables. Jerome lifted a few Reserved markers from the chairs.

"See," Lafayette said in a smug tone. "Pays to call in."

"This will be fun," Tara whispered and rolled her eyes while she pointed at her cousin.

"I'm looking forward to this," Sookie said as a waitress came by and took their orders. Sookie just wanted a water to start out with and Tara ordered a soda while Lafayette ordered a cosmo.

As soon as their drinks arrived the lights dimmed and the music started. Spotlights shone on the stage and a young man dressed as a cowboy walked out. He strutted around bow legged before he thrust his crotch out several times. He pulled of his had and tossed it aside.

"What I wouldn't give to be his horse," Lafayette said as the cowboy ripped off his shirt.

Sookie felt her self taking long pulls at her glass while the cowboy worked his magic. He didn't ride a horse but he did ride the poles. As he thrust up against Sookie she put a few ones in that tight G-string along with both Tara and Lafayette.

"I think I'm ready for something stronger," Sookie said as a waitress walked up to them with another person's order.

"These are for you," the waitress said as she handed them glasses of Brandy Alexander. "Already paid for by the boss."

"Lafayette, do you know the boss?" Tara asked before she took a sip from her glass.

"I've never come across him," Lafayette answered. "Now shut up cause I certainly aint paying attention to you." He pointed at the stage as stripper dressed as a fireman came out.

Sookie drank her drink slowly as she watched the different men walk out and literally shake their moneymakers at them. She tried not to listen to the music, most of it was techno dance style and she could clearly hear Lafayette and Tara make comments about each of the dancers. After the fireman there was a chef, police officer, pirate and a construction worker.

When the Viking stepped out Sookie had thought she was looking at Eric at first until the man tore of his helmet. She felt somewhat disappointed. No, she was not going to think about Eric. She was going to focus on this guy and his rippling muscles under nice tanned skin. When the Viking approached her she put several ones in his G-String.

"Don't bust your entire wallet," Tara whispered to her after the Viking danced his way off stage.

"Sorry but he was my favorite so far," Sookie apologized.

"Don't blame you girl," Lafayette said and turned to his opposite side. "I agree Boyfriend."

"Check out the candy bar," Tara said as another man strode out on stage dressed like a musketeer.

"You need two more for that," Sookie said as the man began his dance. His hips swiveled and gyrated in way that Sookie had once thought was humanly impossible. His fingers brushed at the buttons and deftly tore them away as he slipped out of his jacket and shirt.

"What a chest," Tara whistled.

"You looking at the chest?" Lafayette asked.

"I think I seen this guy before," Sookie said as the dancer moved around on stage with the fluid and graceful movements of a butterfly.

"In my dreams," Lafayette said as the dancer slid out of his pants and leaped at the poles with an acrobats grace and skill.

As he danced closer Sookie got a good look at his face. Her jaw dropped when the recognition hit and now she also knew how she got that paper in her pajamas.

"Uh Sookie?" Tara asked. Her eyes had doubled in size. "Is that-"

"Yeah," Sookie said as he danced closer to them. "Claude?"

Claude paused in his dance to smile at them and mouthed a hello to them before swaying to the other side of the stage.

"Who is this guy?" Lafayette asked.

"The guy that saved me twice," Tara explained.

"My fairy god uncle," Sookie said as the music stopped and the audience cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have to say Neil Hopkins is pretty damn hot when isn't wearing the fairy goblin make up.

**Trish, **more along the lines of Sookie spending time with Alcide as friends.

**Anon,** Thank you again for the wonderful review.


	12. Dirty Little Secret

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 12 Dirty Little Secret_

* * *

><p>Sookie wasn't sure if she should still be watching Claude dance. It is different when the hot man gyrating his hips for money is someone that you know, but it wasn't like he was actually family, was he? She was part fairy and that meant that she had some relatives that were whole fairy.<p>

Claude slid back to their section of the stage. "Head back stage. The password is Avalon." The words came out in barely audible whisper before he pranced backstage.

"That was a fairy?" Lafayette asked before he turned to them. "That was your fairy?"

"Not our fairy," Tara said before she added her glass along with Sookie's to the servers tray. "I don't think you can own a fairy. They aint small enough for you to sweep up in a net and put into a jar."

"He is the one that saved Tara," Sookie said.

"I have a better question," Lafayette said and pointed to the direction of the back stage entrance. "What are we waiting for? We got a pass to heaven."

"You are right," Sookie agreed and slid out of her chair.

There were two guys with a fair amount of muscle and wearing tight black t-shirts standing at the backstage. They had already turned away a few sloshed men and women who tried to sweet talk their way to the back.

"Avalon," Sookie whispered to one of the two.

"Who gave you that word?" The bouncer asked.

"Claude," Sookie answered.

"Claude's cousin," the bouncer said in a louder tone. "He said you were coming and bringing friends. Come on in." He stepped by.

"Thank you."

The backstage had a small lounge area with a few leather covered loveseats and a small refrigerator. The cowboy was sitting in one and making out with some gal with short bleached blond hair and tube top and vinyl mini skirt. The Chef was on the other chatting with a couple of Asian women.

"Been to a few concerts like this," Lafayette said. "Their back stages at least."

"How did you get backstage to those?" Tara asked as they walked past the lounge and into the hallway with doors that had colorful paper stars and the stripper's stage names written across them.

"You doubt me?" Lafayette asked and rolled his eyes. "You know I got my connections." He snapped his fingers.

"You sold them drugs, didn't you?"

"Yeah you think that what it was all to that."

Sooke ignored them and looked for Claude's dressing room. His had to be the one with the gold star. D'artagnan was written on it in a glitter gel pen.

"This should be it," Sookie said and knocked on the door.

"Sookie?" Claude asked from the other side.

"Yeah."

"Come on it. It isn't locked."

Sookie entered first. There was another sofa against one wall with a coffee table covered with entertainment magazines in front of it. There was a small television mounted in the corner that was playing reruns of the X-Files. Various glamour shots of Claude and a few other attractive men were framed and on the walls.

"I'm glad you can come," Claude said. He was sitting in a directors chair in front of a dressing table, complete with mirror that was framed with light bulbs. He had put on a pair of jeans but was still topless except for the towel around his shoulders.

"So this is your day job?" Tara asked. "When you are not performing miracles and watching over us. You are watching over us?"

"More like watching out for Sookie," Claude explained as he continued to mop off the sweat. "And yes this is one of my jobs. I'm also model."

"Certainly were built for it," Lafayette commented as he examined some of the framed photos.

"I thank you for the compliment."

"Were those drinks from you?" Sookie asked. _I thought you were at war._

"Yes they were," Claude answered and stared Sookie in the eyes. _We are. Like Oberon I and many others are banished. We came back to rescue the humans, but you were the only one we could save._

"Do you know anything about Russell Edgington?" _My cousin Hadley has a son with the gift. Did the fairies take him?_

"He is unstable and he commands werewolves." _Your little cousin is safe. Those under the age ofeighteen have yet to be harvested. Our side has been seeking them out and telling them to not go into faery._

"Thanks for the info," Tara said in her most sarcastic tone. "That is more than what he had before."

"He has connections with other vampires," Claude continued. "And he has distanced himself from the officials of his kind."

"Anything recent?" Sookie asked. "He had been imprisoned for a year and now he is out and some group led by a Golden One is working with him."

"The Golden One," Claude whispered his name and closed his eyes. "He is dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Tara asked.

"Extremely. He had been known to harvest humans as children, keep them underground, fed them scraps, meat from animals he had killed and foraged fruit. Once they were of age he would molest them and either would turn them or drain them."

"Trying to raise his own army," Sookie whispered.

"Is he still doing that shit?" Lafayette asked.

Claude shook his head. "He stopped over a hundred years ago for some reason. I had rescued a few of the humans he had captured and was nearly killed in the process. Which is why I will not participate in your fight against him."

"Whoa wait," Tara said and held up her hands. "You are not going to do anything?"

"He's a pure fairy," Sookie tried to explain. "Their blood is like petite fours to vampires."

"So?"

"So it means he's gonna be the first to get jumped," Lafayette said.

"You have done a lot for us," Sookie said. "If you do get any information please tell us." She pulled out a small notepad from her purse and wrote down her new phone number and gave it to him.

"I will do that," Claude said with a small smile. He handed her a small business card. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you again for everything." She put the card in her purse and turned to the others. "Let's get back home."

* * *

><p><em>New Orleans<em>

Eric stared down at the half drunken bottle of Tru Blood in his hand. It hadn't been long but he was already sick of it. He longed to sink his fangs into the flesh of willing donor, most preferably Sookie, but the only human who knows where they exactly were located is their landlady and he did not want to overstep his boundaries as a renter and a guest.

"And it is sent," Bill said as soon as he had finished typing up the e-mail on Amelia's computer.

"Good now move," Eric said. "I need to send one to Alcide."

"I'm already typing it," Bill said as his fingers danced across the keys. "I'll let you write one to Pam when I am done."

"Alcide works for me," Eric reminded him. "I should be the one who sends him the email."

"Next time."

"The next time I ask you to do something you will do that. Am I clear?"

"If you insist." Bill did not even bother to turn around and look at him.

"You are forgetting your place, Compton." Eric was getting sick and tired of the way Bill tried to act like he was in charge all the time.

"My place?" The younger vampire asked and spun around in the chair. "What are you talking about?"

"You are forgetting that you are no longer king and once again I hold rank over you."

"You are no longer sheriff."

"I am still older than you by centuries."

"Are you two like twelve years old?" Amelia asked out loud from where she sat in her living room. She was on the couch with one foot resting up high as she gave her now bronze toenails a coating in clear polish. The local news was playing on the television.

"I am sorry Miss Broadway," Eric said once he regained his composure.

"Oh come one. I told you to ease up on the Miss stuff. Could you just call me Amelia?"

"I will, Amelia."

"She is right," Bill said softly. "That is a bit embarrassing." He clicked send. "Now that is done." He rose from his seat.

"I wanted to make certain that Alcide would be able to make arrangements for us in Jackson," Eric said as he sat down. "In case they track us down."

"Have you thought about leaving the country?" Amelia asked before she took a sip from her glass of soda.

"The Authority is spread across the entire planet," Eric explained. They might leave the states for a while. The plan was to keep on running and hiding until the Authority either gives up on them or forgets about them.

"Even Antarctica?"

"Eve-" Eric stopped. He did not know anyone with the connection to the Authority would even consider the possibility of Antarctica. The only humans that lived there were scientists. "We will consider that in the future."

"How long will this last?" Bill asked.

"Until they have changed their minds," Eric said.

"That will never happen."

"It has never happened. It doesn't mean it won't happen in the future." He at least hoped they would be able to change their minds, but even he had doubts about the Authority.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Replies:** Samantha. Pam will have a bit of a role and Jessica will have a bit of a bigger role. I am going to something mean to one of them.

Trish, Thank you.

Anon, Thank you.


	13. Cold Hearted

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 13: Cold Hearted_

* * *

><p><em>New Orleans<em>

Eric pursed his lips and read the latest e-mail from Pam. Both the Authority and the AVL had pressured her to let Steve speak with the public, let them know he is alive or let them think he is still alive. They were going to reveal his true status a few nights from now. She went out of her way to point out this was not her idea and their adopted child was still not completely comfortable with it either.

"It is to let the public rest," Eric said and sighed. He had seen the news on the MSN landing page about how he was found but still wanted to stay with his rescuers in Shreveport for a little longer.

"What do you know about the latest Magister?" Bill asked. He was in the middle of the crossword puzzle.

"Helena Davenport," Eric answered. "712 years old exact. Was originally from Sussex. She looked up to Nan and most likely hates our guts."

The sound of the key in the lock was jiggled and Amelia walked in whistling a tune and carrying in a fast food bag. She dropped the keys on the table and sat down on the couch.

"Welcome home," Bill said to her.

"Thank you for everything," Eric said and turned off the computer. While they slept Amelia cleaned the apartment for them and refilled their fridge with bottles of Tru Blood. Eric gave her money and a small list and she bought them a few more chairs, a microwave to heat the bottles, a few lamps and a few other things for comfort such as bathmats.

"Don't need to sweat it," Amelia said as she pulled the food out of the bag. "Got some new info for you."

"Go on," Eric urged.

"New Queen has been crowned. Monique Dubelle."

Eric nodded at the name. Monique was turned over four hundred years ago. She had a great radar for bullshit as she once put it and she was fair, always listening to both sides before she made a decision. She also had a bit of an addiction for Dance Dance Revolution.

"Shegoing to stay in Baton Rouge?" Bill asked.

"Yeah and she is appointing new Sheriffs soon," Amelia said before she took a bite from her burger.

"Will she chose someone over Pam?" Bill asked.

Eric shook his head. "Knowing her she will review the currant lieutenants who are acting as sheriffs and officially give them the title. She will acknowledge Pam as Sheriff of Area 5."

"I just realized something," Amelia said after she took a sip from her soda. "All these Area's got numbers right? Is there an Area 51?"

"Not in the way you think," Eric said and had to keep from smiling. Some of the way the humans think were amusing. Their ideas of flying saucers and government conspiracies to cover them up had him laughing half the time.

"How did you find out about the new queen?" Bill asked.

"I have some connections," Amelia said before making quotation symbols with her fingers. "Sophie Anne had me do a few things for her, although I had to get some more experienced witches to help her with what she wanted and up to about a year ago her little consort used to live upstairs."

"Hadley," Eric said.

"That's the one. She left all of sudden and had me forward all of her stuff via moving trucks. Hate to say it but I'm not all sad to see her go. Tried to rent out this place but the last tenant left a few months after he found out about my day job and that I willingly rent out to fangbangers."

"What is your day job," Bill asked. "If it isn't rude for me for asking."

"I give out tours for visitors and I do readings. A lot of people come to New Orleans for the magic, of course some are a little disappointed that what I do is witchcraft and not voodoo."

"I need to go upstairs and think," Eric said as he rose to his feet. He had to think deeply, meditate. He hoped to speak with Godric again. He needed his Maker's guidance. "Bill I need you to stay here for at least an hour. Try not to anger our host to the point of throwing you out."

"Why would you get that idea?" Bill asked.

"I doubt I will get angry with him," Amelia said as she reached for the remote. "As long as he doesn't disturb me in the next hour." She turned on the television and changed the channel to what looked like the start of a sitcom. "Ooh this is going to be a great episode."

"Oh?" Bill asked after a few minutes of cheesy sitcom lines and one of the main characters being caught with a bikini clad woman in his room. "What kind of show is this? I thought they got rid of the canned laughter."

"This isn't a sitcom," Amelia explained as the credits opened on the two males who were supposedly brothers. "It's about these two brothers who travel around in a 67 Impala and fight demons, ghosts and monsters. It's pretty dark and—aha that is why it's like this. The trickster is in this episode."

"Interesting premise," Eric said. "I will be back in an hour if it is okay with our gracious host."

"Sure sure now shhhh." She waved her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Shreveport<em>

Break time at last. It wasn't like Steve was having a difficult night. He was just hungry and the way some of the humans danced and when they noticed he was watching went out of their way to show off their necks, their thighs and their wrists in the hope he would drink from them. He refused to drink from humans. He would try to refuse anyway.

"Hi Steve," Hailey greeted from a small table in the break room. "How's the evening going for you?"

"Not too difficult," Steve answered as pulled out a bottle of B Positive and heated it up in the microwave. "How about yourself?"

"Pretty good night," Hailey answered. She always brought a home made meal for her break and this time it was a chicken and almond type of meal with rice with a side of avocado slices and a chocolate bar. "Most of the customers have been nice and tips are great."

"That is nice." He pulled out his heated bottle and sat down next to her. He liked her well enough and they were both new employees. She was always chipper and friendly. She was the type of gal he had enjoyed speaking to in the past and would probably lecture to about staying away from vampires and those who betray the human race by being with them.

"It's still bothering you," Hailey said while Steve sipped on his bottle. "Being turned and working here."

"More than anything." He set down the bottle and stared at his nails that had been painted black. "I'm not a monster. I don't want to go to hell."

"Evil monsters can't stand being near religious symbols." She pointed at the gold cross hanging from his neck. "They enjoy hurting people. They get off on torturing people to the point of insanity. They love to kill puppies and kittens and you don't want to do that."

"No I don't," Steve said and fingered his cross. He had asked Pam for a bible and before he would climb into his coffin in the morning he would read a passage and before he fell asleep he prayed to God, asking for his forgiveness for what he became.

"I know this is going to take time."

"I still have these emotions and feelings that I have a hard time controlling and the sun." He closed his eyes. "I can't feel the sun on my skin anymore. What creature cannot be in the sun?"

"Some humans burn faster than others. I had a friend in high school who would get second degree sunburn by being in the sun for an hour and there are some humans who have an actual allergy to sunlight and they are good people."

"Odd allergy," Steve said. He thought of humans who had what was called the vampire disease and wondered if the sun allergy she was talking about was the same or something else.

"A lot of people have odd allergies. I have to be careful when choosing a toothpaste and mouthwash cause I have a bad allergy to spearmint."

"Not being able to stand the sun doesn't make you evil. It's the feeling of not being able to enjoy it. I can't go to sporting events or barbecues, mowing the lawn or just relaxing outside with a good book during the day. My church was beautiful, Hailey. The way the sun poured in through the open roof and I'll never be able to enjoy it." He wiped away his tears and stared in disgust at the blood on his fingers.

"Here." She handed him a napkin. "Are you sure you are ready to go on air in a few nights?"

"I'm not sure." He hadn't thought about that. The idea of him revealing to the world the fact that he was a vampire now frightened him. A few members of the AVL had thought that pushing him was not the answer but the Authority wanted him to speak.

"No matter what happens you still have us," Hailey said with a smile. "Ah crap that's probably not want you wanted to hear."

"No that is what I needed." He chugged the remains from his bottle. "You finish your meal."

"I'm practically done," Hailey said as she unwrapped her Hershey bar.

"I hope you do have a good toothpaste you can use." He said in a teasing tone. "With the way you have been eating."

"These are my only vice."

"I used to have a bit of a sweet tooth myself before I got fangs." He placed the empty bottle in the recycling bin. "I better take out the trash." He took out the filled bag tied the end in a knot and carried it outside.

There was something different about that night. Steve felt prickles against his skin and had a strange sensation through his body. Someone that was close to him had returned.

"Hello?"

"Are you their servant now?" The voice sent a chill down Steve's back. "Taking out their trash for them. This is not what you are meant to be."

"Nicolette?"

"I am here." She stepped out from the shadows and stood before him. "Hello my progeny."

**A/N: **

First I like to say sorry that I'm a little behind on this chapter, been out of town for a wedding.

I'm sure some of you have guessed it by now that I'm also a fan of Supernatural and I can see Amelia being a fan as well. The episode she is watching had originally aired on November 5th 2009 and that is the date of this chapter.

**Replies: **Samantha, thank you. I try to update often.

Anonymous. Thank you. I enjoyed writing Sookie and Claude's conversation and there had been times when I want to shout at the TV. "Put them away and zip it up."


	14. Maneater

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Pt 14: Maneater_

**Possible Trigger Warning for attempted rape in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Nicolette," Steve whispered the name of the vampire who had turned him. She looked the same as she had left and wore a black shirt with plunging neckline and tight jeans. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I was hoping to speak with one of the owner's of this establishment," Nicolette answered as she pointed to Fangtasia.

"Recruiting you mean?" He took a step back while avoiding her gaze.

"More like proselytizing." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I doubt you would succeed." He knew Pam hates the group that turned him and threatened to tear out the heart of Steve's maker if she ever came across her.

"I felt you were close," Nicolette said. "I felt bad about leaving you but I was worried our king would kill you when he saw you."

"I have no king."

"We have a true king and he has been released from his prison. He will restore the vampires proper place in society."

"Proper place?" He shook his head. "We have to live together in peace. I mainstream and work here. They gave me a job, a home and they are helping with this." He pointed at himself.

"Oh my poor baby." She reached out and stroked his face. "They made you up like a clown to parade around to the lessers as a novelty."

"The proper term for them is humans."

"Are you letting them domesticate you? Do they have a collar and leash for you to wear? Do you run to them when they snap their fingers?"

"My boss is also a vampire and she enjoys it and prefers feeding from the bangers. I do not want that. I drink Tru Blood and I treat the humans as my equals."

"They are not our equals." Her voice grew sharper. "You need to stop thinking that way."

"Up until several months ago I was one of them. You are trying to convert me to your ways. I am not lost to my lord. I still pray to him and ask him for guidance. I refuse to be a monster."

"You are not a monster. To the lessers you are a god."

He took a step back. "Blasphemous whore. There is only one God and I follow him, his son Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit. I will not be a false deity."

"Oh boy," Nicolette sighed and shook her head. "Do you think your god will accept a vampire in heaven, especially one who has laid with a man as he did a woman?"

"I never slept with a man." Steve felt rigid. When he was with Nicolette's nest he had bitten and drank from the thighs of several men and he did more. He had tasted of the flesh between their legs.

"You enjoyed sucking their cocks as much as I have." She smiled. "You need to stop denying your nature. Come with me."

"No I don't think I will."

* * *

><p>"Steve, as your Maker I order you to follow me." She bolted.<p>

Steve sighed as he followed after.

They didn't stop running until they head reached a McDonalds that was opened late. Nicolette was able to scale the building to the roof with the grace of a mountain lion. Steve followed after and while his climbing was slower it was still faster than a human's.

"Why are we here?" He asked once he sat down next to her.

"Fast food," Nicolette answered with a smile and pointed at the two lone staff members who were leaving. "There is one for each of us."

"I do not drink from humans anymore," Steve answered and took a step back.

"Stop it, Roger" one of the employees shrieked from below. "I don't want to go home with you."

"Come on, Becca," the male said. "I invite you every time we get off and you won't even want to have lunch with me on our days off."

Steve crawled to the edge and stared down over the side as the male was closing in on Becca.

"I said no every time. Get the hint?"

"Yeah I get the hint." Roger snatched her wrist. "The hint that you are a fucking tease and a slut."

"Let me go."

Steve was down on him in a second, but even that was slower than Nicolette who had tackled Roger to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Becca asked.

"Run," Steve said as he bared his fangs at her. "I would run if I were you."

"Shit!" Becca ran and hopped into one of the cars and sped out.

Seeing as she had escaped Steve turned to Nicolette and the disgusting man. His maker was already drinking from one side of the creep's neck. Steve sank his fangs into the other and drank deeply. He could feel the pulse slow down but he didn't care. It had been days since he last fed on a human the rich taste of actual human blood filled his senses with pure pleasure.

"See my child?" Nicolette said once they finished draining the would be rapist. "You cannot deny your nature." There was still blood on her mouth.

"My nature is a killer," he whispered. He killed a human being. He had truly become everything he had preached against.

"Yes. You are learning well." She pressed her mouth against his.

He closed his eyes halfway as he tasted her lips and the blood. He had forgotten what her kisses were like, almost removed them from his mind but this released those memories.

* * *

><p>The kiss was nice and Steve had no idea it would lead to him laying in the middle of the parking lot with his head on the corpse had drained and with his maker straddling him and riding him at a full gallop. Her thighs were only squeezing marginally harder than her smooth inner muscle around his erection.<p>

He let out a moan as he continued to let himself be ridden but as he closed his eyes he imagined that it was Jason on top of him and his hard flesh was inside his former soldier.

"Oh, oh," Nicolette gasped. "That was what I was missing." She slid off him and slipped on her panties and reached for her pants. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Steve said as he pulled his underwear and pants back up.

"Not great?"

"To tell the truth you are not who I was thinking off."

"Do tell."

"I don't think so."

"I'll be going back soon. I want you to come with me."

"I need to think about it." He was afraid that if he flat out refused she would use her power over him.

"Don't take too long." She pulled up her pants and buttoned the snap. She did not see the figure standing in the shadow behind her.

Without a word the figure raced out, slashed her claws at Nicolette's arm and scaled the side of the building. Steve turned and saw a dark pink human like creature with wings and horns before it reached the top and took flight.

Nicolette was screeching in pain and hand her hand over where she was clawed.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked.

"No. I've been infected. I have to leave."

"You are damn right you have to leave," Pam said as she walked up to them. "So you are the nasty bitch who let her Progeny be tortured."

"I was following orders."

"Yet you never asked or pleaded for them to stop." Pam marched up to her.

"I begged for them to stop."

"You wanted him to be hurt so you can coddle him and sooth his pain. You never cared about your Progeny."

"Fuck you, bitch," Nicolette hissed. "I am turning him into a true vampire."

"A true vampire? All I see is a sadistic slut who bows before a gold spray painted spoiled brat who didn't get to be crowned prince."

"Watch your tongue."

Pam clenched her mouth and struck her fist against Nicolette's face, sending the other vampire flying a few feet.

"Human loving tart," Nicolette spat.

"Get out of my area. As Sheriff I order you to leave."

Nicolette hissed and took off, racing through the night.

Pam continued to glare at the direction Nicolette had run off to before she turned to Steve.

"Pam, I'm sorry," Steve said. "I didn't want to follow her. I never wanted to kill anyone in that way."

"Follow me back to Fangtasia," Pam said, her voice devoid of any emotion. She ran off in the direction of the club.

Steve sighed and followed after her.

* * *

><p><em>New Orleans<em>

Eric sat with his legs folded in the lotus position. His arms were out parallel. Once his eyes were closed he made his mind go blank. He did not think of his current living condition, or of the Authority, or Pam and he fought of every urge to think of Sookie.

"Eric," Godric's voice flitted about in his mind.

"Godric?" Eric asked. Darkness was replaced with moonlight and he found himself in the woods, wearing his armor from when he was once alive.

"Eric you seem lost." Godric stepped before him dressed in the clothes he wore when he went to meet the sun.

"I am in trouble," Eric confessed. "Bill and I are in hiding from the Authority. The vampire we had sealed has been freed. I worry not only about myself, but my progeny and for Sookie."

"I remember her," Godric said with a smile. "She was special. The closest person to an angel."

"With Russell free her life is in danger."

"The Authority has been around for a long time," Godric said. "I remember when they were formed."

"I need to find away to either get rid of the Authority and make amends with them and I need to fight Russell."

"You need to seek out the maker of my maker," Godric said.

"Ismene?"

"Find Ismene and you will be able to solve your problems," Godric said as he walked off. "You will have to find her."

"Godric wait," Eric called out to him but his Maker had faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** and with that little scene I'm bumping this up from T to M

**Replies**: Anon-Too, Thank you very much for your review

Anonymous, also thank you. I have a friend who has claimed she had a similar radar.


	15. Come To My Window

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 15: Come to My Window_

* * *

><p>Nicolette tried to ignore the burning sensation as Hilde rubbed the salt over her wound. It was step three of the healing process. The first was to hold it over steam for five minutes, then rub in alcohol while drinking down a bottle of whiskey (the type of drinkable alcohol didn't matter) and now the third step was to scrub it with salt.<p>

"All this mystical talk about blood from a virgin," Charles said as he and the werewolf, Bucky were mixing the fourth part of the cure. "Now we have to have it."

"Did it say it had to be human blood?" Bucky asked. "Cause we got a new pack member who never fucked."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Why do you wolves have to be so damn crass about it?"

"Sorry," Bucky said. He was like most weres, tall and hairy. His chestnut brown hair touched his shoulders but he was clean-shaven. "I still can't believe these things are real."

"I was told they exist," Charles said. He had a neatly trimmed beard, combed honey blond hair, polo and clean dark denim pants. He was three hundred years old and Nicolette's Maker. "I have never seen one."

"I wonder if they are stacked. You always hear about how they have huge breasts." He turned to Nickolette and Hilde. "How big were the boobies?" He received a smack on the side of the head from Charles.

"I wasn't looking at her chest," Nickolette said and glanced at her arm. When she had arrived the scratch marks had turned dark green. The skin around the area was gray and swollen and the veins were turning a greenish yellow.

"That little strumpet got you good," Hilde said. "I wonder why she targeted you?"

"She had to be working with that traitor bitch."

"The Viking's child," the refined voice of Russell was heard before their king entered the room. "How are you feeling, Nicolette?"

"Still hurts but not as much."

"Succubae are nasty bunch," Russell continued as he made his way over to Charles and Bucky. "Their claws tend to make mortals aroused but are poison to us. Came across them and Incubi several times in my existence. This is the only way to cure their poison." He smiled before he observed the potion. "That should do it, don't forget to take a few spare leaves, slather some on and cover the wound before she drinks it."

"I will do that," Charles said as he grabbed some of the mint leaves and dipped it in the potion. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Don't need to thank me," Russell said as the potion was poured into a glass. "I'm still in your gratitude for digging me out, course I shouldn't be too surprised. My golden boy always did impress me."

"Forgive me for leaving," Nicolette said as her king placed the leaves over the scratches. She cringed from the cool sensation followed by the burn.

"Now don't you be apologizing for trying to take back what is yours." He handed her the goblet. "Though I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't bring him in the first place."

"Forgive me your highness but I was afraid you would kill him on sight." She drank down the potion as fast as she could.

"His head aint the one I want to tear into pieces." The ancient vampire pressed his hands together. "Now it's true I did want to drain the reverend dry when he was a human. He was the enemy but my Ammon is brilliant as always." He tapped the side of his head. "Always thinking ahead. He knew we needed new blood so to speak and a great way to get rid of an enemy is turn him into one of us."

"I tried to condition him. To make him appreciate what he was and to embrace his nature. We both drained a lesser who tried to force himself on another."

"Good job, darling. Still needs more work it seems. We should take a page from my Ammon. We will all become Makers."

"Except for me," Bucky said.

"Well of course, except for you. You can become a daddy the old fashion way."

"Where will we find them?" Charles asked.

"Got to be plenty at these fangbanger clubs. We all make the proposal and bring them here."

"And once we have our army?" Charles asked.

"We will take on the Authority but first I need to take care of my craving for revenge."

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps<em>

Sookie had changed into her lavender pajamas with pictures of cartoon kittens printed on them but she was not tired. She wasn't sure if she wanted to watch any television. There was a good chance a Christmas commercial will appear on screen and she did not want to think about Christmas until after Thanksgiving.

"Thanksgiving," Sookie said as she grabbed a notepad that was from her living room. She had managed to get a lot of things from her house besides the clothes and toiletries. She had managed to rescue a good amount of dishes from the kitchen. She also grabbed books, videos and DVD's, her radio, CD's, jewelry and some extra sheets, blankets and pillows.

She wrote down Home Improvement on the top of the pad and listed everything that she was going to need. First would be to repair the walls and foundation, followed by floor, then cabinets, appliances both big and small, new large plastic bowls that were good for storage and mixing and new curtains for the windows.

"Whoo," Jason exclaimed as he emerged from the basement. "I'm gonna need a cold one for sure."

"Sweet Jesus Shepherd of Judea," Sookie sighed.

"I aint apologizing for things getting intense." He grabbed a small dishtowel and mopped off some of the sweat.

"I don't re about that," Sookie said and she flipped the page over. "I don't wanna hear about how much you are enjoying it. Can you cool it on the sound effects, please?"

"That I will work on." He twisted off the cap from the bottle and took a long swig. "Wacha writing?"

"Just making lists." Sookie wrote down Thanksgiving on the second note. "For the house and Thanksgiving."

"That's my sis. You always plan ahead. Will it just be the three of us?"

"I was thinking of inviting Tara and Lafayette." She wrote down some of the food they would be having so far she had turkey, stuffing, gravy, biscuits, and green beans.

"The more the merrier," Jason said and headed back to the direction of the basement only stopping halfway and smacking the side of his head. "Nearly forgot." He dashed back to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of Tru Blood and stuck it in the microwave.

"Bill is going to be pleased with you," Sookie said. Damn just saying his name reminded her how much she missed him and Eric. "How did you convince her to drink from the bottle?"

"We both kind of agreed on it. This Russell has his forces sneaking around and it might not be safe for Jessica to look for people to bite."

Sookie nodded. "She still not a fan of it."

"Nope. Hey did you know there is something called True Bl'orange"

"What is that?"

"Some drink made with juice from oranges but it's red. So I'm thinking it's like red orange juice." Jason took another swig from his bottle as the microwave beeped. He took the warm bottle with him and headed back for the basement. "I promise not to broadcast."

"I appreciate it," Sookie said as she wrote down more on her list. She added mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, cranberry sauce, wine, pickles, olives and other garnishes for nibbling on while the main meal was cooking and of course pie.

She thought about making more lists for ingredients needed for the meal and she wasn't sure if Jason had good tablemats or a table cloth. Gran kept all the fine china and other fancy dinner dress up stuff in storage near the kitchen and Sookie had checked but the linens were ruined. She did save the china and she wondered if it would be a good idea to keep the fine silverware since it was silver.

There was other stuff she needed to do even with a limited amount of guests. She wasn't sure what it will be. Cleaning was an obvious one and so were groceries and tableware but there were a few other things that were chewing at the back of her head and it bothered her that she couldn't think of it. Was this the first sign she was getting old? It will come to her, but in the meantime she could kick back with a nice book.

The room she was sleeping in was the guest room and used previously by Hoyt. Sookie had removed the plain coverings and replaced it with sheets and blankets from her house. She had hung up some of the clothes that Maxine Fortenberry had washed for her and put the rest in the drawers. There was some shelf space and she put the books she brought on them.

A tree branch was tapping against the glass and sent a shiver down Sookie's back. There was nothing to be afraid of. She was not alone and one of the other people in the house was a vampire and Sookie knew how to use a shotgun. She was not afraid of a simple tree.

"Sooookie." A voice was heard outside the window. No it was the wind. It had to be the wind, except the wind never called her name.

Sookie swallowed a gulp and turned to face the window and nearly fell backwards when she saw Eric staring back at her. A flood of emotions ran over her. Fear was quickly replaced with annoyance and then happiness followed by worried. She opened the window and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Eric said with a smile.

"Does Bill know you are here?"

"No and I don't care."

"Are you not afraid of the Authority?" She cannot believe he would do something this stupid just to see her.

"We are one of the lower priorities right now. I spoke with Godric again."

"His ghost came back?"

"I was on a different plane with him in here." He pointed at his head. "We need to find Ismene."

"Ismene?" Sookie blinked. She was certain she had heard that name before and it came back to her. It was the same as character in a Greek tragedy.

"The maker of Godric's maker. He led me to believe she can help."

"Where the heck am I supposed to find her?" Sookie asked. She wasn't sure if she should be annoyed with Eric showing up here like this and asking for her to look for Ismene.

"I need to have all those on our side looking for her," Eric said.

"I'm not exactly sure if we are on the same side right now." She could never be sure with Eric.

"Are you against Russell?"

"Of course I am. What kind of a question is that?"

"Then we are on the same side."

"Maybe you should go back to your hiding spot right now." She wasn't sure what she was feeling or what she should be feeling.

"I wanted to see you again. It was getting to me."

"I'm sorry but you said it yourself that it wasn't safe." She had no idea how to make him leave. She certainly can't rescind an invitation for just standing outside the window. "I'll tell Pam to give you my number. Just please go now."

"I will go since you asked." He sadly turned away.

Sookie didn't wait to watch him bolt off in vampire fashion. She threw herself to the bed and tried not to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There is a real drink called Tru Blood that is based on the drink from the books and movies and it is made of carbonated blood orange juice. I haven't seen any in stores but you can order it online.

I decided to play around with the supernatural kitchen and have a succubus attack Nicolette. There is a reason why this particular succubus attacked her.


	16. Everybody Hurts

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 16: Everybody Hurts_

* * *

><p><em>Shreveport<em>

Pam had a lot on her plate that evening and she couldn't really do much until the witch she hired showed up. In the mean time she was trying to keep the youngest vampire on the premises calm. The previous evening he had encountered his Maker who tried to take him back and the Authority arrived a couple hours after opening with the order that Steve go on the air the next night and show his fangs. The last thing she was looking forward to was a phone call from Sookie.

"Pam, I need to ask you something," the fairy girl said.

"Why Sookie it is so nice to speak with you," Pam said. She didn't even bother to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you know Ismene?" Sookie asked. Pam couldn't tell if she was annoyed or not. If the girl was then she was hiding it.

"Ismene is an ancient vampire," Pam answered. She remembered Eric mentioning her name several times before. "She turned a Roman warrior who turned Godric."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I have never met her. I have no idea where she is."

"It's important that we find her."

"Who told you that?" Pam asked and felt herself growing tense. She could not believe Eric would pass on information to Sookie and not herself.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have to find her."

"Try Isabel," Pam suggested in a sharp tone of voice. "She took over Godric's role as Sheriff."

"Thank you so much." The waitress hung up.

"Thank you so much," Pam said in a high tone and mimicked Sookie's accent. She closed her phone with a loud snap. "Fucking Sookie."

She was still seething when she was alerted by Ginger that the wizard, or witch, or whatever title he went by had arrived.

The man in question was standing in the office. He was dressed a black suit and a blue tie. Dark hair was slicked back and he wore tinted sunglasses. He had a cane in one hand and lying down by his feet was a German Shepard with a harness.

"Are you the witch?" Pam asked.

"Witch?" The man asked and chuckled. "I'm more of a spell doctor."

"Witch Doctor?" Pam asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I have been called that before, but I prefer Danny." He waved his hand about, taking in the entire room with a gesture. "Is this where you want to do it?"

"This will work."

"Now I just need three main components," Danny said and held up the first finger. "The first is the vampire in question, the second is either the Maker or the blood of the Maker and the third is the one we make the transference to."

"I am here and I have this," Pam said as she held up the vial of blood. It was waiting for her, on top of her coffin with a note saying it was blood from Nicolette. She had a small suspicion on where it came from. "Steve come in here now."

Steve entered the office with his hands in his pockets. He looked like a lost puppy. This transference of blood spell should help relieve him and he would no longer have to obey Nicolette's commands.

"I'm sorry they are making you do this tomorrow," Pam said as she grabbed his hand. "We will do the transference now."

"Are you sure this will work?" Steve asked.

"I have heard this done before. The only way this won't work is this isn't her blood." She pointed at the vial on the table.

"I need you both to cut yourselves," Danny said as he cleaned his hand with a special bottle of water and then rubbed oil on his fingertips.

Pam extracted her fangs and bit into her wrist. She heard Steve's fangs click out and watched as also bit his wrist as well.

Danny inhaled deeply and began to chant in Latin. As he continued in his chant he opened the cap of the vial and touched the blood. There was a spark and he resealed it and placed his other hand on Steve's wrist. There was another spark and when Pam blinked she though she saw a small glowing chain. While still holding Steve, Danny grabbed Pam. His thumb came in contact with her blood and there was another spark.

Pam's eyes widened. She felt a tingling sensation run through her veins and a new feeling. She felt a new connection, one that was similar to the one she felt with Eric but now with Steve. She could taste his blood, his human blood back in her throat and felt her blood course through him, changing him.

"Done," Danny gasped and had to brace himself on the side of the table. His dog who had been watching with a curious expression on his face had jumped to his feet and ran to his aide. "Easy, Pavlov. I'm fine." Danny gave his dog a gentle scratch around the ears.

"I felt something," Steve said and stared at Pam. "I feel this odd bond with you. I only felt this with Nicolette."

"Steve as your Maker I command you to bring me a bottle of water," Pam ordered.

Steve smiled as he ran off and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of Aquafina. He handed it over to Pam.

"It seems to have worked," Pam said as she handed the bottle to Danny. "Ginger will pay you."

"Thank you," Danny said and took a long drink from the bottle.

"We need to go over what you are going to say tomorrow," Pam said as she guided her Progeny out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps<em>

It wasn't a busy night and it wasn't a slow night but it did seem like it was a long night for Sookie. She had a difficult group of out of town folks and there were a few rowdy high school students who kept trying to either smack her or Arlene's butt. After one of the more faster boys managed to leave prints on Arlene's posterior he was treated to Terry's wrath and Sookie had to give Terry plenty of credit since he did not raise his voice but spoke to the boy calmly before throwing them out.

Sam wasn't working that night. He had his shifter meeting and Tara was working the bar. She took over on nights when Sam or the other bartender, Ricky Farmer were not available. She was lucky that she didn't have to endure the teens antics, or maybe it was the teens who were lucky since they did not have to worry about facing Tara's wrath.

"Hey Sookie," Jason greeted when he and Andy came in for the evening and sat themselves in Sookie's section. "Two usuals please."

"Coming right up," Sookie said as she wrote them down, two cheeseburgers with fries and two beers. She handed the food order to Terry and went to the bar to fill a couple of mugs.

"Do you think we should name it?" Tara asked as she finished cleaning down a few glasses.

"The tree?" Sookie and Tara went over to the house earlier and while Sookie was talking with the contractors, Tara found the tree. It was between a sprout and a sapling in size and surrounded by a ring of shimmering white toadstools. The water had been cut off while the damaged parts were being gutted out but Sookie ran to the nearest pond with a bucket and gathered some water for the tree.

"Something that grows that fast and is that special deserves a name," Tara said.

"Turn up the TV," one of the customers called out. "They have an interview with that Reverend Newlin."

"Joy," Tara sighed as she turned up the volume.

"Tara," Sookie said in a stern tone.

"I'm glad they found him and he's all right but he is a grade A douche. Didn't he try to sacrifice you?"

"Yeah but I thought you shared similar views."

Tara shook her head. "I don't like vampires. I also don't like those who attack innocent people that do like vampires and I certainly do not like dipshits who attack my friends."

Sookie chose not to say anything and brought Jason's and Andy's beer over to them. Both her brother and the Sheriff had their eyes glued on the screen, as did everyone else.

"Steve you been through quite the ordeal," Barbara Walters said. "And you are ready to talk about what happened to you?"

"That I am Barbara," Steve said. He was wearing a white suit and his hair was gelled in way he used to wear it before he was brought to Fangtasia.

"He looks so pale," one of the women who sat at Maxine Fortenberry's table said.

"'Course he looks like that," Maxine said and waved at the screen. "Poor man was changed up in some cellar in God knows were for several months."

"Many people assume that you were abducted by vampires," Barbara continued. "Is this true?"

"That is true," Steve said and pressed his hands together. "One was lying by the road and I thought she was poor injured gal. What kind of Christian would I be if I just continued on my way? I got out of my car and checked on her. Her fangs came out and she knocked me out and when I came to I was in the basement of her nest."

"We are relieved that you managed to get away and are alive."

"I did get away, but I wouldn't say alive." His smile shrank.

"What do you mean?"

"That particular nest follows under the orders of a vampire known as the Golden One and this Golden One follows in the footsteps after that Russell Edginton. Who is without a doubt a complete monster."

"Amen to that," Arlene said as she brought refills to one of her tables.

Sookie kept her ears open as she made her rounds and brought the burgers back to Jason and Andy. Not a single person was paying any attention to her.

"What did they do to you?"

"The worse thing they could do to someone like me," Steve said. "Even worse than killing me." He closed his eyes and was silent for several seconds. "They turned me into one of them." He opened his mouth and let his fangs extract.

A glass fell to the ground and shattered while everyone had their mouths hanging open.

"Steve, you are a vampire," Barbara gasped.

"They wanted to hurt me. It wasn't bad enough they killed my family, including little Bethany and she was just a baby, just a baby, but they had to do this to me and since I'm now immortal they were able to inflict all forms of torture."

Sookie made her rounds asking if people were enjoying their food and if they needed refills. On screen Steve described some of the kinds of torture that was used on him. She felt her stomach tighten. No one deserved that, not even him. He was even crying and Mrs. Walters not only gave him some Kleenex to use but also hugged him.

"Abandoning me was the best thing that happened since my turning," Steve continued. "I came across one of my former Soldiers of the Sun and he helped me. He introduced me to a group of vampires that took me in, treated me kindly and I was wrong. I aint to proud to admit I was wrong but clearly I am wrong. I still love Jesus and praise his name. I pray to him before I rest. I wear a cross."

"Has the American Vampire League come in contact with you?" Barbara asked.

"They have and they were able to forgive some of the hurtful things I've said about them."

"How are you coping?"

"I take it one day at a time. I mean one night at a time. I think that is the hardest thing for me, not being able to be in the sun anymore."

Sookie was sure she had enough and headed back to the bar. Arlene was wiping away her own tears and Maxine and her friends were shaking their heads in pity.

"That poor man," Maxine said with a sigh.

"Its kind of unnerving when you think about it," one of her friends said. "That could of happen to any of us."

"Karma bit him hard in the ass," Tara said as Sookie dumped off a few empty glasses.

"I wonder how his followers are taking it," Sookie said. They did let a caller speak to them. It was from a vampire who also was turned against his will and brought up a support group and their website. "I should tell Jessica about that." She had no idea if Bill knew about it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The reason why I had Barbara Walters interview Steve is because it almost seems that no matter who she interviews(on her own, not on The View) the other person sheds some tears.

I thought Pavlov would make a great name for a dog. I knew someone who had a cat named Schrodinger.


	17. Balls to the Wall

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 17:Balls to the Wall_

* * *

><p><em>New Orleans<em>

Eric had is eyes glued to the television screen as the three of them watched the interview with Newlin and Barbara Walters. Pam had told him that the Authority and AVL were trying to push him to reveal what he had become to the world.

"Damn," Amelia commented as Barbara embraced the child. "I don't think anyone expected to see him like that."

"We didn't," Bill admitted. "Never thought he would go on the air like that."

"I can see why," Eric said as he rubbed his chin. "Nan was centuries old. She had been a vampire for a while and could speak about us with pride and confidence. She seemed to be the prefect face for the friendly vampire image. Steve is new, a former hater who has to change some of his thoughts and ideas of our kind. He had friends and neighbors, a congregation. He has a great speaking skill on television."

"People can relate to him," Bill said finally catching on. "Nan tried to convince the humans that we are like them up until recently Steve was like them."

"They aren't going to use him as a puppet are they?" Amelia asked and shook her head. "Poor guy has been through a lot."

"He has," Eric agreed. He remembered when Newlin had mentioned that vampires had killed his family when the former reverend and his followers imprisoned him. It was hard for him to feel sympathy for Newlin when he was silvered by the Fellowship of the Sun but when Newlin brought up his baby sister Eric flinched and remembered seeing little Marta dead on the ground next to their mother. She was only a few months old. Eric could understand why Newlin was fueled by revenge.

"We don't normally get callers," Barbara said. "But it seems someone believes they can help Steve and those like him. Anthony you are on the air."

"Yes Barbara this is Anthony Johannes of the Deserve a Choice," the voice came through. "Steve, like you I was turned against my will fifty years ago. I was forced to leave my wife and my family. Our organization is a support group for vampires like you and me."

"I'm sorry you were also turned," Steve said with a sincere and sympathetic expression on his face.

"We have a website .org."

Out of the corner of his eye Eric could see Bill writing the name down on a piece of paper. He could understand why the younger vampire would want to explore that website and organization but he hoped that Bill would not do something stupid and sign up with his real name. While there are many vampires who hated the fact they were turned would reject the Authority there are also many who accept them as their leaders.

"You are not going on that website are you?" Eric finally asked as the interview came to an end.

"I want to look it up," Bill said.

"Do not register with your name. Do not register period."

"Can't he make up an alias?" Amelia asked. "Like a sock puppet?" She blinked when both vampires looked at her. "Have you guys been living in a cave? Whoops bad analogy even though you guys don't turn into bats. A sock puppet means a fake account some people use to get around online community bans, or to troll, or to post in communities were they don't want to be associated with their main account."

"Even then it is dangerous," Eric said and gave Bill and warning glance.

"I will not register," Bill promised. "But I will look."

"You'll be in lurk mode," Amelia said. "That means he would read and not-"

"Not write anything or post," Eric interrupted. "We not complete idiots when it comes to the Net. I don't think Bill should even go to lurk."

"I will read and tell Jessica about it," Bill said.

"I have a feeling she is going to be watching."

"I want her to look around and see if anyone knows Ismene."

"Ismene always asked," Eric said. "But they might be turned by some of her Progeny."

"Exactly." He folded his arms. "I would not lecture about compromising our safety if I were you. I was not the one who flew to Bon Temps."

"You knew?"

"You risked yourself just so you can see Sookie. What were you hoping for, Eric? Did you expect her to change her mind about you already?"

"I was informing her about Ismene," Eric answered. He tried not to look defeated only challenged at the accusation.

"You could have spoken to Pam and asked her to ask Sookie for us, but no. You went to where she was staying." He smirked. "Did you go to her window? Did you have a flower in your hand or mouth and quoted poetry?"

Eric slammed Bill into the nearest wall. "Do not use such words when they are extremely false. You know nothing."

"I know you can't stop thinking of her," Bill said.

"I am not like you."

"You have been poking at her trying to get her to date you."

"And you didn't?"

"I was a proper gentlemen," Bill said in a smug tone.

"A proper deceiving gentleman," Eric reminded him.

"Uh Angel, Spike could you ease up?" Amelia asked. "And not take it out on my walls."

Eric pursed his lips about the comparison and stared at Bill who seemed unsure if he was insulted or not. After a few seconds he relaxed his old on the younger vampire.

"Thank you," Amelia said and rolled her eyes. "This might sound rude and I don't care but could you two leave for the rest of the evening? I have to be at Jackson Square at eight tomorrow for a tour and I have to hit the hay."

"We are overstepping our bounds," Eric said as he grabbed Bill by the arm. "Good night ,Amelia." He dragged the other vampire out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps<em>

Sookie's shift ended at eleven thirty and as soon as she entered Jason's home she went straight to the shower, ignoring the fact that Jessica was on the computer she had brought over from Bill's house. Sookie would be polite and make conversation with the vampire after she cleaned off the odors of greasy food and beer from her body.

Once she had showered and changed into a nightgown and put her hair up in a towel Sookie came into the living room. Jessica was still in front of the computer and Jason was standing next to her.

"That deserved a choice website?" Sookie asked. She figured Jessica would have watched the Walters and Newlin interview as well.

"I'm registered," Jessica said. "Made some posts on the message board." She frowned and shook her head. "A lot of these vampires are annoying though. They just are so angsty and self loathing it's disgusting."

"Not all of them came from homes like yours," Sookie pointed out. "A lot of them were happy and in love and had a lot of friends."

"But they don't have to take crap from anyone anymore," Jessica said as the phone rang.

"Got it," Jason said and walked off to answer it.

Sookie waited for Jason to answer the phone before she added. "Maybe some of them didn't mind after they got used to it but they had to adjust even with their Makers helping them. They were still separated from those they cared about."

"Some of them can be reunited now that we are mainstreaming. Bill even got to meet his descendants."

"Mainstreaming does help bring them together." Sookie thought about the two sisters from the Festival of Tolerance.

"Ah good," Jessica said and it was apparent that it wasn't from her discussion with Sookie. She was reading the forum. "Here is a section for those who didn't want to be turned but like their new lives."

"I'm glad you found one that makes you happy." She gave the girl a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I wonder if Bill is thinking about this," Jessica said as she went to the introduction section and clicked on a new post. "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah," Sookie answered. She was honest. She missed both Bill and Eric and she wasn't sure who she missed more. She almost wish she could take back the way she dismissed Eric the night before. She did not want him gone. She wanted them both near bye, but new it wasn't safe with the Authority looking for them and if Russell's wolves were trying to capture Sookie then it wouldn't be safe for them in Bon Temps.

"I want to do more for them, but I don't know who to ask our where to ask about this Ismene." Her eyes widened. "Shit what am I saying? I'm right here at a vampire message board."

"That's right," Sookie said perking up a bit. "Just ask on that board if anyone has come across Ismene and might know where she is."

"Hold on I gotta find the right area. I don't want to make a noob mistake."

Sookie sighed with relief and glanced over to the direction of her brother. Jason was still on the phone with his caller.

"Sure if that is what you really want," Jason said. "We can all play video games or something. I'll pick up some packs for you before you arrive. Well you take care and I'm glad most of the calls you got have been positive."

"Who was that?" Sookie asked.

"Steve Newlin," Jason answered. "After what went down tonight he needs some time to relax and asked if he could come here."

"And you are inviting him over?" She tried reading Jason's mind but it was full of preparation plans for Steve and some positions he wanted to try with Jessica when she was done with the computer.

Jason shrugged. "He just needs some place to relax. Fangtasia will be crawling with fangbangers who want to corrupt a man of the cloth."

"I don't wanna know where you heard that phrase or why you thought of that. I still remember you kicking him and throwing your ring at him."

"Well that was before he got turned and went through all that hell," Jason said. "I can understand if you are not comfortable with him being here."

"I'm not uncomfortable."

"Jessica is it okay if Steve comes for a visit?"

"Your house," Jessica said and smiled. "It might be nice to spend more time with him."

Sookie shrugged. It was her brother's place. She had no say in the matter. She will be polite around him like they were in Fangtasia.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>I wanted someone to make the comparison between Eric and Bill to Spike and Angel for a while and figure Amelia would be the one to do it.

After what Jason went through when he was prisoner of the Werepanthers I feel he could relate to Steve in a way.

**Reply**: Anonymous thanks. Pam and Sookie won't be exactly friends. They will respect each other but not on the same level as in the books.


	18. Secrets That You Keep

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 18: Secrets that You Keep_

* * *

><p>Sookie has breakfast by herself since Jason had already gone to work and Jessica was asleep in the basement. She cooked some eggs and toast and ate it with coffee and a glass of orange juice. While she ate she read the newspaper. The top story was all about Reverend Newlin being a vampire and the picture was of Newlin when he bared his fangs.<p>

"Seriously this is the most important?" Sookie asked as she read the second article about a third victim in a murder spree and surprise surprise it wasn't by any vampire, not that there was any evidence pointing to that fact. Why wasn't that the top story instead? Why does everyone have to be all up in arms and think nothing else besides vampires?

Once breakfast was done, Sookie cleaned the dishes and looked around the kitchen. Her brother tried his best. He swept and mopped and scrubbed the surfaces when it got dirty but Sookie can't remember the last time her brother got elbows deep in cleaning. Since he was putting up with her she felt it would only be fair if she cleaned the kitchen.

After making an inventory of the cleaning products she was going to need she made a quick trip to the store and ran into Arlene in the check out.

"Sookie thank the lord," Arlene said. She was already in her Merlotte's uniform and was purchasing milk and a box of baby rice cereal.

"Arlene, what's wrong?" Sookie asked. By the way her friend was acting it sounded like Arlene had a family emergency and needed to trade shifts with Sookie.

"What time are you due in today?"

"At two, do you need to trade shifts or something. I can always call Sam."

"Oh no."

"Is it Mikey?"

"He's fine. All that weirdness seems to have gone. I think it was that doll. There are stories and movies about evil dolls or dolls with evil surrounding them and that's what I now think." She was lying. She is still worried that Mikey would grow up to be like Rene. "It's about Patrick."

"Terry's friend?" Sookie had seen Patrick Devins appear in Merlotte's before. He was in Arlene's section. She never tried reading him and she was never properly introduced to him.

"There is something about him, something that has me on edge. Holly even said he got her Wicca senses tingling."

"Would you like me to read him?"

"Could you?" Arlene smiled. "Terry said they would come in with the kids around five."

"Even if they are not in my section I will speak with them."

"Thank you," Arlene said and gave her a big hug. "Just don't mention a word of this to Terry. He is just pleased as punch that his old army friend is still alive."

"I promise," Sookie said as Arlene put her items down in front of the cashier.

* * *

><p>Sookie had managed to get the kitchen to her standard of spotlessness and she still had time to send an apology letter to Pam. She shouldn't have apologized to her since she didn't summon Eric to her window. She did not control him. Eric came on his own accord and why the hell is Pam jealous. She can have as many lovers as she wants and she did seem to prefer women. Sookie wondered if this was a Maker Progeny type of thing, but Jessica didn't care who Bill was dating.<p>

Merlotte's was slow that afternoon. When Sookie arrived most people were finishing lunch. There were a few who had late lunches and the after school crowd did stop by for snacks and sodas or some of the non-alcoholic cocktails. Gossip wasn't much. Most people talked about their days and the weather and sports. The teens talked about football, tests, homework and homecoming. A few mentioned the murders and only two talked about the interview last night.

What they were thinking was totally different. Many were thinking about money and paying bills, others thought about the beautiful people that were shilling cars, beer, insurance and Doritos. The teens thought about sex, no surprise there, and homecoming. One boy was thinking about if he liked guys or girls, or even both. Many were thinking about the interview and a few were thinking differently about vampires and how some were victims.

Around four thirty came in the early dinner crowds, mostly the elderly and Sookie got the usual sandwiches and soups for them. She kept a look out for when Terry and Patrick would arrive and kept smiling at Arlene.

_There goes that red headed tramp_, one of the elderly women thought. _And a fake red head at that. I bet she goes through men more than bottles of hair dye. I heard she let her daughter dress up as a pregnant teenager. So not surprising with that trash. In a few years that girl will probably pregnant, spreading her legs as easily as her mother._

It took all of Sookie's reserve not to dump the entire pitcher of iced tea on that woman. She walked back to the bar and set it down with a clang instead.

"Problem?" Sam asked.

"Just someone with judgmental thoughts," Sookie answered and turned when she heard someone enter the bar. It was Jason and he walked straight over to the bar and sat down. "Hey."

"Hey sis," Jason greeted and turned to Sam. "Hi Sam, can I get the chicken strip basket and a coke."

"No beer?" Sam asked as he wrote down the food order.

"Got to prep for a guest tonight," Jason answered. "I need to do a few errands first."

"Got you order up, Sook," Lafayette called from the kitchen. Seeing him back and cooking and joking with the staff had brought relief to both Sookie and Tara.

"Thank you," Sookie said and accepted the plate and went back to the table with the obnoxious and judgmental woman. "Here you go." She set the plates down and gave her the most saccharine induced smile that she could muster.

"Thank you dear," the judgmental woman's friend said.

"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes," Sookie promised. "If you need anything don't be afraid to flag me down."

"Sookie," Arlene called to her from across the room and nodded to the entrance.

Terry had just walked in to Merlotte's with Mikey strapped to his chest and Coby and Lisa hanging around him. He was also accompanied by Patrick Devins. Before Sookie could greet them the group went up to Arlene. Terry kissed her and they sat in her section.

Sookie sighed and went around checking on her customers, writing down new orders and picked up a check. It was well over an hour before she could speak to Arlene about the subject, but she promised she would listen in on Patrick.

"You can't leave yet," Arlene said as Terry and the group were getting ready to leave.

"Mikey conked out," Terry said. "Coby and Lisa are also getting tired."

"No we aren't," Coby protested.

"Well you still got to take your baths," Terry said to them.

"We haven't introduced Patrick to Sookie yet," Arlene said as she motioned Sookie over to her. "Patrick this is my good friend, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Hello," Sookie said and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Patrick said and shook her hand. "Terry has told me about you."

"Terry has told me about you as well," Sookie said as she tried to focus into Patrick's thoughts. At first it seemed that he wasn't readable but then there were something.

_She is very pretty_," Patrick thought. "You are very pretty, Mrs. Stackhouse."

"Thank you very much," Sookie said as she kept on reading.

_I really want to talk more but I have to get back before nine. _"I really want to talk more but I have to get back before nine."

"I understand," Sookie said and tried to dig around even more. Patrick's mental voice was a bit distant and muffled and for some reason there seemed to be like a second voice whispering inside his head. "It was nice meeting you."

_It was nice meeting you_. "It was nice meeting you."

"I have to get back to my tables." Sookie ran off to her section. She did not speak to Arlene until an hour later when Arlene was getting ready to clock out. Holly and convinced Sam to hire her friend Danielle and she and Sookie had divided Arlene's section in half and added it to their own sections.

"Well?" Arlene asked. She had already put on her jacket and her keys in her hand.

"He actually says what he thinks," Sookie said.

"Really?" Arlene made a disappointed face. "Is that all?"

"No his inner voice is different. It's kind of muffled and away and there was a second voice."

Arlene's eyes widened. "Oh my God is he possessed?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Oh dear lord." Arlene placed her hand at the back of her head. "He was near my kids."

"We don't know for certain."

"I have to get home now. Thank you for helping me, Sookie." Arlene gave her a quick hug before she ran off.

Sookie hoped it wasn't demon or ghost possession. She already had to worry about Russell and worry for Bill and Eric. This was the last thing that she needed. She thought about asking Claude to look into that for her, but the fairy had done so much already.

"Sookie," Sam's tone sounded frantic.

"What is it?" Sookie asked as she ran over to her boss.

"You got a call from your werewolf friend," Sam explain and handed her the phone. "He says it's an emergency."

"Alcide?" Sookie asked.

"Tried reaching your phone but it was off and figured you were at work," Alcide said on the other end. "Some of Russell's wolves have returned to Bon Temps."

"Are you certain?"

"Damn serious. The took out some of the Shreveport wolves. These guys are high and were at your house."

"They don't know I'm not there. They have no idea where I am."

"We do have a great sense of smell. They can track you down. I'm on my way now."

"Jason," Sookie gasped. Even with Jessica there he still was no match for the wolves. "I have to go."

"Sookie wait," Alcide said on his end. "Don't go and do something stupid."

"I can't let them hurt my brother."

"I'll be at the bar in about ten minutes. I'm already on the road."

"I can't wait." She hung up and turned to Sam. "I have to go."

"I heard," Sam said and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And I agree with Alcide. I'll let you wait back here and I'll cover for you. I only got Jane sitting at the bar."

"Sam I can't wait." Her eyes were burning with her tears. "I just can't." She snatched up her keys and her purse and bolted for her car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wasn't too sure if I would get this chapter done, been hit hard with a cold and also taking care of a toddler with a cold.**

**To my readers in the U.S.A: Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Replies. I usually reply to through the links on the reviews but FFnet is having issues.**

**Ncmiss12: **Thank you. Sookie does have a whole lot on her plate.

**TheLadyKt: **I've always loved Spike and Angel, hard for me to chose but with Trueblood I'm more of an Eric fan.

**Desireecarbenell** : Thank you.

**ashmo2000: **Bill and Eric are centuries old and both need to grow up still.


	19. Dangerous

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 19: Dangerous_

* * *

><p>"Jason?" Sookie called out as soon as she grabbed the front door knob to her brother's house. The lock wasn't broken and neither were any of the windows but she still had a bad feeling when she leapt from her car. Her fears were confirmed when she looked inside and saw furniture over turned.<p>

"Jason!" She shouted as she looked around. Her heart stopped when she saw the legs of someone on the ground. After lifting up the overturned table she could see that it wasn't anyone that she knew and there were two other dead bodies. One had a gunshot wound in the head and the other two had their heads turned in such odd angles it meant that their necks were snapped.

"Jessica," Sookie called out and looked through the house. "Jason." She searched through out every inch found not a single trace of her brother or Jessica. "Oh God no." She was shaking and her tears were building in her eyes.

She looked up when she heard the sound of a car driving up. Hoping that it was Alcide, she ran outside and stopped when she saw that it was car she had never seen before.

Steve Newlin stepped out of the car, dressed in a simple cotton shirt and blue jeans. There was not a speck of hair gel in his hair and his bangs hung over his forehead. He was grinning as he approached her.

"Don't you dare take another step closer," Sookie warned. She was ready to blast him back.

"What's wrong?" Newlin asked. He was clearly taken aback by her anger.

"You don't know?" Sookie asked.

"Seeing as how I just got here of course I don't know." He placed his hands on his hips. "What happened and where is Jason?"

"I don't know," she answered and immediately broke down crying. In an instant she felt arms holding her and she was crying into Newlin's chest. "Don't touch me." She pushed him away.

"Sorry," Newlin said. "Could you tell me what had happened?"

"Sookie!" Alcide shouted as he drove up. As soon as he had parked the car he ran over to her. "I told you to wait for me." He looked over to Newlin and then back at Sookie. "What is going on and why is he here?"

"Jason invited me over," Newlin answered. "But she says he isn't here and I have no idea what is going on."

"Jason did invite him over," Sookie answered. "Jason and Jessica are gone and there are three dead bodies inside."

"Son of a bitch," Alcide gasped and ran inside. Sookie followed him after and watched as he walked around, sniffing the air and examining the dead bodies. "These are Russell's wolves all right. There were several more in here."

"He can smell them?" Steve asked from the doorway. He looked like he wanted to step inside but couldn't.

"He's a werewolf," Sookie explained. "There are a lot more out there besides vampires."

"I know about werewolves," Steve said. "My enemies explained them to me while they were teaching me the ways of being a vampire. I wasn't sure if they could still track by scent in human form."

"We can," Alcide said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "But we track better in wolf form."

Sookie made sure she had turned around while Alcide was taking off his clothes. She found her self looking at Steve who seemed to be interested in watching the werewolf.

"I've never seen one cha—wow that was fast," Steve said.

"What was your church's stance on werewolves?" Sookie asked.

"None. We knew about vampires but not werewolves. It came up in the question about what if they exist and I wasn't sure. There are so many stories about them and most is they can't change at will and are not in control of their actions as wolves, but this one seems like a nice fellow."

"I bet if the revealed themselves when the vampires did you would have wanted to hunt them down as well."

"I-I don't really know," the reverend shrugged. "I'm not that person anymore obviously."

"You are still motivated by revenge, still think I'm a whore." She could no longer hear his thoughts but the last ones she heard from him were still ingrained in her mind.

"Do you want me to say I regret saying those things?" Steve blinked. "I do. Humans that are friendly with vampires are not traitors to our race—their race. I don't see you as an enemy. I see you as the sister of someone I care about."

"Until you found out we were related."

"There was that and that was true but Jason and I talked and we agreed to start anew. Your brother is giving me a second chance."

"How do I know you are not responsible for this?" Sookie asked.

He sighed. "I would never hurt Jason."

"Why do you expect me to believe that?"

"Because I care about him." He closed his eyes. "I have feelings for him."

"He wasn't involved in this," Alcide said from behind. He had put on his clothes. "His scent never left the foyer. There was a vampire here besides Jessica but not him. Everyone else was a werewolf."

"What happened to Jason?" Sookie asked. "And Jessica?"

"I went out back and around and found tire marks belong to a van," Alcide answered. "They took them somewhere."

"Why would they want Jason?" Steve asked.

"They wanted me," Sookie said and stared at her hands. "They set fire to my house and hoped they would snatch me up when I ran out. That is why I'm living here." This was her fault. She should of thought of seeking out the enemy and instead they went looking for her.

"We are going to find them," Alcide said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do first."

"I do." He shifted back into wolf form and ran outside and onto the street where she sniffed the ground and then ran up the road. After he ran back into the house he shifted back into his human form. "Come on." He slipped his clothes on.

"I'm coming too," Steve said. "I can fight these wolves."

"No," Sookie said. She didn't want to be in the same vehicles as the reverend.

"I want to help Jason."

"I don't wa-"

"Sookie stop," Alcide grabbed her by her shoulders. "We need all the help we can get right now. I know you have issues with this vampire but he can help and he said he was in love with your brother."

"I did not say that," Steve protested.

"You do have a crush on him?" Alcide asked and closed his eyes. "Never mind that is not important."

"Fine." She was ready to follow after the men when a thought hit her. "Steve when was the last time you ate?"

"Just before I left Shreveport," Steve said.

"Wait." Sookie ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Tru Blood. "You are going to need all of your strength." She knew younger vampires needed more and she did not want Steve to think either she or Alcide would be worth snacking on the way.

* * *

><p>Sookie wasn't sure if she would get any answers from the people she was calling but she had to at least try. She called Andy first.<p>

"Hello?" Andy greeted her. He sounded bored or tired.

"Andy Jason's been kidnapped," Sookie said.

"Kidnapped? What makes you think that?"

"Because my brother and Jessica are not at home," Sookie explained. "That furniture has been tossed around and the three dead bodies on the ground."

"Dead bodies?" Andy sounded more alert. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

_Because my brother being missing is my main concern_. Sookie grit her teeth. "It's those gang members from before."

"Hold on let me put my pants back on." That was a little too much information for Sookie. "Now you stay put I'll be there to investigate."

"I won't be there. We are already on the road trying to find them."

"What? What? Now look Miss Stackhouse this isn't something you need to be stepping foot in. This is police business."

"I know but he is my brother."

"I know and I know you aint gonna listen to me but I have to say this anyway."

"I need you to ask if anyone has seen any strange vans around."

"Vans?" Andy asked.

"There were track marks that belong to a truck or a van and I was thinking a van cause it could hold a lot of people."

"I'll ask a—stop telling me how to do my job."

"Please call me when you find out anything," Sookie said and hung up. She wasn't sure how fast Alcide was driving, but it was certainly faster than she had ever driven.

"Still can smell them?" Steve asked. He sat in the back and was nursing on his bottle.

"Pretty much," Alcide answered. He had kept the windows open. "It is faint though. I'll have to stop and shift into a wolf again in case I lose the scent."

"Can't you shift into a wolf now?" Steve asked. "We pull over for a minute and I'll drive or Sookie can drive and you just keep sniffing."

"Damn," Alcide said after a few minutes. "Why didn't I think of that?" He slowed the car and pulled over to the side. "Can you handle this truck, vampire?"

Steve responded with a grin. "I can be a stereotypical Texan." As soon as he and Alcide had switched seats Steve started the truck and punched it.

Sookie sucked in her breath. "I am going to be honest with you." She heard Alcide remove his clothes in the back. "Jason is straight. He is very straight."

"I figured as much," Steve said softly.

"He'll be nice about it. You are not the first guy who had a crush on him." She remembered when Lafayette had his sight set on Jason and remembered how her brother had gently let him down.

"I'll be happy being friends with him."

"I think we can build something," Sookie said. "Forgive and forget. Trying a fresh start."

"Almost like being reborn," Steve said and chuckled. "I guess in a way I am. I don't know how strong I am against this one vampire but am I stronger than werewolves?"

"Generally vampires are stronger than weres, but this pack in particular are V addicts and the blood makes them even stronger."

"If I gave Alcide some of my blood would that help?"

"It might?" Sookie looked over at Alcide. "Would you be willing to drink a little of Steve's blood."

Alcide nodded his head.

"We'll be fighting fire with fire," Steve said and after a second his eyes widened. "Fighting fire with fire."

"You okay?" Sookie asked him.

"I'm better than okay. I'm great."

The drive was almost quiet for the next twenty minutes. Andy called back with information that some of the closest neighbors did see a suspicious van peel out about four minutes before Sookie arrived and they heard gunshot but thought it was Jason shooting at rabbits again. Andy gave her the make, model and color of the van.

"Now we know what to look for," Steve sad.

Several barks came from the backseat. "Pull over." Alcide shouted. "We have to pull over now."

Steve stopped the truck and Alcide jumped out, shifted back into a wolf and sniffed around.

"What is it?" Sookie asked.

"The van stopped," Alcide explained once he was in human mode again. "There was another van, but now there are two new directions. They separated your brother and the girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no idea why but writing the Andy and Sookie phonecall was a lot of fun.

I had this chapter ready to be posted yesterday but was pretty tired after going to the Renfair.

**Replies**: The LadyKT and Desireecarbnell: Sookie is self sacrificing, but I would to if it was my brother, or my husband or daughter, especially my daughter.

Ncmiss12, Thank you.

Audraleeony. The weres want Sookie because Russell wants Sookie.

Ashmoo2000. Yeah Coot was a dumbass.


	20. Bleed and Die

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 20: Bleed and Die_

* * *

><p>Sookie just stared at Alcide for a couple of minutes, unmoving and not saying anything. She was digesting the werewolf's words. There are now two cars and Jason was in one and Jessica was in the other.<p>

"How can we rescue both?" Steve asked. He had gotten out of the car and was kneeling and sniffing. "There were a lot of people here."

"You do have a stronger sense of smell than a human," Alcide told him. "Still don't compare to a werewolf."

"I can't," Sookie said. "I just can't decide on choosing one and giving up on the other. Jason is my only family. He is the only one I have left, but if I give up on Jessica he would never speak to me again and neither would Bill."

"How strong is your brother?" Alcide asked.

"He's tough. He works out and he is good with a gun," Sookie answered and glared at the wolf. He could not be choosing for her.

"Good?" Steve said it as if he just heard the punch line to a joke. "He's outstanding with a gun. I never had seen anyone who could shoot like him."

"It doesn't matter," Sookie said as she paced around. "I don't think they let him have a gun now."

"Jessica is stronger than him," Alcide said. "She can resist better."

"What are you saying?" Sookie asked. She could not believe he would be this way with such calculations.

"I'm saying we rescue Jason first," Alcide said.

"I can't believe you." She shook her head at him. "By the time we rescue Jason and go after Jessica she might already be dead."

"And if we just stand here and do nothing then both will be dead."

"He's right," Steve said. "We can't just sit here and Jason is human. Jessica might have better chance at survival."

Sookie rubbed her head. "I can't believe you are saying this."

"I know it feels like a Sophie's choice," Alcide said softly. "But this is more logical."

"Bad way to phrase things," Steve told him.

"But I do have a point."

"Jason," Sookie said as she thought of her brother being bound and mauled by several different werewolves. She wasn't sure how she was able to find the strength to climb back into the truck.

"Turn left," Alcide instructed after he climbed in.

Steve muttered some curses and gunned the engine once again.

* * *

><p>The one good thing about traveling with a vampire and a werewolf was there was no need for headlights. Steve's vision was perfect for the night and the dark and Alcide can see better at night that Sookie can.<p>

"Stop," Alcide shouted. "Pull over. We are close."

"Why shouldn't we keep driving?" Steve asked but pulled the truck over along the side of the road anyway.

"Gotta keep the truck at a good distance," Alcide explained. "Can't have them hear us coming." He jumped out of the truck and shifted.

"Kind of fascinating to see them change," Steve said. "Even if it is so fast."

"Talk about it later," Sookie told him.

They ran through the untamed land and Sookie ignored the multitude of tiny grasshoppers jumping on her, the way the tall grass tickled the backs of her knees and the feeling of the thorns and other brambles that occasionally cut into her.

The trail led them to what looked like an old fashioned church that was long abandoned and covered in kudzu. Sookie's eyes widened when she saw the van in question.

"Their scent is stronger," Steve said. "I also smell something else, something that-"he was interrupted by the sound of his fangs extracting. "Dang it."

"I am bleeding," Sookie admitted. "Just remind yourself that you can sink those into a nice big juicy werewolf."

"I hear you. Shouldn't I give our friend here some of my blood now?" He was right. Now would be a good time.

"Alcide it's time." She coaxed the wolf over to them and watched as Steve bit into his wrist and let Alcide lap up the blood. That would not be enough. They were also going to need some form of a plan and she would be able to think of one if she could see inside and what was going on.

There were five people inside the church walking around. The place was lit by only a few electric lanterns and flash lights. Four the men walking around were gorging on what appeared to be fried chicken.

"Gregor," Steve whispered and pointed at the one lone man walking around.

"Vampire?" Alcide asked and nodded towards the direction of beefy man with hair like a tumbleweed.

"That's one of the ones who tortured me."

"Where is Jason?" Sookie asked. She was looking for him.

"His scent is very strong here," Alcide said.

"I think I see him," Steve whispered and pointed at one of the pews. It was wiggling back and forth and the top crown of honey colored hair appeared now and then. "There is also might be a back entrance." He dashed off.

"How are going to get them out?" Sookie asked.

"Can you use your gift?"

"Sure," Sookie answered.

"What gift?" Steve had returned. "There is a back entrance."

"Sookie can read minds."

"Oh," Steve gasped. "That would explain a lot. Are you reading right now?"

"Alcide is keeping his thoughts covered," Sookie explained. "I can't read the minds of vampires, but I can hear the wolves." She concentrated on what they were thinking.

_This chicken is shit. We should have stopped for Popeye's._

_I wonder where the hell we are going to sleep. This vampire can sleep beneath the floor boards and in the ground but what about us? Are we just gonna try on these old wooden pews?_

_I don't think all this V is worth it. Justin, Toby, and Declan is dead for this?_

_Hope we get to kill something soon._

"Nothing that we can use," Sookie said after getting a good read.

"Steve you said there is a back entrance," Alcide said after a few minutes.

"That's right."

"You know this vampire. We need you to distract them. Go and talk to him." He grabbed Sookie by the arm. "This way."

She followed the werewolf to the back of the church and Steve was right. There was a small door in the back. She gently pushed against it and saw it led into a small room that contained a few old ratty robes, and a candle lighter. The room had another door and she carefully opened a crack and peeked out.

Jason was tied up and on one of the pews and in plain site. He was covered in scratch marks, bruises ad other cuts. Even with all his injuries he was still trying to struggle and slip free from the ropes.

"I always love coming across these," Steve said loudly as he stepped in through the doors. "Always a bit like coming across a treasure." He looked around. "You just have to love this architecture."

Sookie slipped out of the small room as the werewolves ran up to Steve.

"Stand down," Gregor commanded. "Well, well look at what the cat dragged in."

"Tried cat," Steve said and shook his head. "Just not as good as human."

"What are you doing here?" Gregor asked as he circled around the younger vampire. "You left us and now you told your sob story to the whole fucking country."

"Can you not use such language in God's house?"

Sookie kept her eyes on Steve and the group while she came upon Jason. Her brother's eyes widened in recognition but he kept quiet.

"You aint with us," Gregor said while Sookie worked on untying the rope and while Alcide chewed through. "You never were one of us."

"I actually am one of you brother," Steve gave Gregor a light pat on the shoulder. "We just gotta win these Lessers over, let them think we want to be friendly and think of us not as blood thirsty monsters, but as Care Bears with fangs."

"Now why would we want to go and do that?" Gregor asked.

"It leads them into a false sense of security," Steve answered coolly and with that proud smile.

Still silent Sookie and Alcide led Jason to the back. She kept her eyes on the two vampires and the werewolves that surrounded them.

"And how did you find me, child?" Gregor asked.

"Tracking skills. I was in boy scouts," Steve answered.

"Boy Scouts?" Gregor asked in disbelief. "That is your answer. Reverend you were a pathetic human and you are even more pathetic as a vampire." He bolted to the back, slammed the door as Sookie was trying to open it and stood in front of it. "I am 483 years old. I can't believe you would think that I would fall for this."

Sookie ignored the growls from the wolves and blasted Gregor with a burst of light. Out the corner of her eye she watched as Alcide ran up to face the wolves on his own.

"Four against one aint fair," Jason said as he raced up to them. "Come one and fight me like a man."

One of the wolves shifted into his human form. "If that is the way you want it."

Steve had pounced on another wolf and managed to subdue him while he tore into his throat.

"Is this really worth it?" Sookie asked. "Is your own lives worth working for an insane vampire just for the V?" She watched as one wolf paused and backed up. "You don't have to do this. You can always change packs." She continued to watch as Alcide tore out the throat of the one wolf that was fighting against him and Steve continuing to enjoy his meal.

Painful grunts from her brother's direction brought her focus to where one of the wolves was beating on her brother. Sookie threw another blast and knocked that wolf off.

"Jason," she gasped and would of ran to her brother if she wasn't grabbed from behind by the neck.

"What they do to that other Lesser is no concern of mine," Gregor whispered. "Our majesty just wants you."

"Russell," she choked out.

"He says you are special." Gregor sniffed her. "He is right. Your blood does smell delicious."

"I think you forgot something," Sookie said as both Steve and Alcide came running to her defense.

"As did your friends," Gregor said as the one wolf that Sookie stunned had returned to his senses and ran up to them. Alcide tackled that one. "Steve, what are you doing?"

"You remember how you asked me how could someone like God allow me to be turned?" Steve asked. His bottom lip and chin were covered with blood and he still had his fangs out. "This is why." He tore off a section of one of the pews and ran up to them.

"Did you not forget how old I am?" Gregor asked as he spun around, throwing Sookie to the ground in the first place and grabbing Steve by the chest and living him.

Sookie threw another blast at the older vampire. "Now Steve!"

As soon as the light had stuck Gregor, Steve slammed his stake into his chest, causing the vampire to explode in a big gooey mess.

"God wanted me to be turned," Steve said as he pointed to the pile of goop that used to be Gregor. "There is true evil in this world and God wants me to fight it. He wants me to be strong and fast enough." He dropped the stake and used his fingers to wipe off the blood on his mouth before he licked them.

Sookie breathed easy. Alcide was scratched up but he had taken care of the other wolf. He was going to be okay. The fourth wolf was in human mode and curled up in the corner and did not look like he would be a threat. Her eyes sought out Jason and she found him on the floor, motionless.

"Jason," Sookie gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

TheLadyKT: You do have a point. Sookie always did have that Pride thing working against her.

Cacalle. Thank you and Coot did have some good lines.

AudraLeeony. Thank you. I love Steve and Michael McMillian.

ncmiss12. Thanks. I love writing action Sookie.

ashmo2000 Alcide might not be a match in the physical sense but he is smarter than most of those guys.

Desireecarbenell. Thank you. They do have some plans for Jessica and it wont be pretty.

Anonymous: Thanks. Patrick is a bit of a side plot and I kinda like writing Sookie at work, they really don't show her waitressing much anymore on the show but then there are multiple story lines and POV's.


	21. Blurry

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 21: Blurry_

* * *

><p>"Jason!" Sookie shouted as she ran over to her brother. Jason still wasn't moving, but he was breathing and acquired more bruises than before. "You shouldn't have tried fighting. You brave idiot."<p>

"Sookie," Alcide sat down next to her. "How is he?"

"He's alive," Sookie said as she stroked Jason's hair.

"Jason," Steve whispered his name while gently brushing his fingers on his hand. "Please say something."

Jason's eyelids fluttered and his mouth parted, emitting a small groan.

"Open his mouth," Steve instructed before he bit into his wrist again.

Sookie understood what he had planned and parted Jason's mouth while Steve let the blood fall inside. Her brother spat it up at first but eventually began drinking it.

"What are we going to do with him?" Alcide asked and pointed to the one survivor of Russell's pack who was crawling over to his discarded clothing.

"Talk to him," Sookie instructed. "He stopped fighting us. He is not fully committed to serving Russell."

Alicde nodded. "Hey you." He pointed at the other wolf while he was still in mid dress. "Don't worry I'm not going to fight if you don't want to. I just want to talk."

"How is he?" Sookie said softly when she turned back to Jason and the vampire. Her brother had stopped drinking and some of the smaller bruises and cuts were already healed.

"Doing better," Steve said. "We still need to get him to the hospital. Or you can take him to the hospital and Alcide and I can go rescue Jessica."

"You take him," Sookie said and placed her hand on his. "We'll go rescue her."

"Are you certain? Even with those abilities you have you are still human, or mostly human. I have the strength and speed."

"You are still new to being a vampire. There are going me more wolves high on V and there might be more vampires that are stronger than you."

"I'm hoping for that," Steve said and looked over at the remains of the dead vampire. "I'm ready to fight fire with fire. I was meant to become a warrior on equal grounds. I can see that now."

"Jason needs you, please take him. Do it for him if not me."

Steve glanced down at Jason. "I'll carry him as fast as I can."

"Be easier to drive him," Alcide said. "You still have the keys to my ride?" He waited for Steve to nod. "Take the truck."

"How are you two going to track down Jessica?" Steve asked.

"Rusty here gave me the keys to the van they used," Alcide said as he held up a different set of keys. "Also told me where they were going."

"Is he coming with us?" Sookie asked.

"No more," Rusty shook his head. He had tucked himself into the corner and had his arms wrapped around his knees. "Not tonight. No more."

Alcide shook his head. "He's going nowhere right now. I promised him sanctuary from the Shreveport pack for the information."

"Then it's decided," Sookie turned back to where Steve and Jason were but they were gone. She would thank him later after they have rescued Jessica.

* * *

><p><em>New Orleans<em>

Eric had hoped that he would be able to communicate with Godric again through meditation as he had before. They knew who to find but he didn't know where to look or who would know where she was exactly. He needed more answers.

"Godric," he whispered the name of his creator before he closed his eyes and concentrated.

There were no woods this time only darkness and grass. Eric walked amongst the blades. Unlike last time there was no scent of fresh grass or pine, only death. He looked down and saw tombstones and toadstools.

"Godric where are you?"

"Mud," the wind whispered to him.

"Mud?" Eric repeated. Why would Godric tell him mud?

Loud explosions shattered through the pristine and morbid scene and sent Eric back to the reality of the apartment he shared with Bill. His eyes opened at the sound of the knock.

"Bill," he growled out the name of the other vampire and stood up. He gave his former king the specific instructions of not coming up to disturb him. He opened the door, ready to tear Bill a new one and felt held back when he saw that it was Amelia instead.

"Bill is gone," Amelia said in a frantic tone.

"He's gone," Eric asked. "What is going on?"

"We were playing Battleship," Amelia answered. "And all of sudden he stops. Shouts out Jessica and then just leaves." She made a motion with her hand. "Just whoosh and he was gone."

"She has to be in danger," Eric said. "Or worse." He shook his head. If the Authority were hoping to lure out Bill by harming the young vampire then it worked. "If you will excuse me I will join him." He took off before his landlady could protest.

* * *

><p>Sookie was silent through most of the ride. Her mind was on two people: Jason and Jessica. She was still worried about her brother's health, even though Jason was starting to heal and look better after drinking some of Steve's blood. She was more worried about Jessica. She had no idea why they were separated unless they were trying to throw off the scent.<p>

"No problem," Alcide said as he finished his phone call. "Pack business. I told them where they can pick up Rusty."

"Are you going to let him join, just like that?" Sookie asked.

"Spoke with the pup. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to be in the Fuck You pack and only joined because of some friends. He had only one taste of V."

"Still going to forgive him for what he has done?"

"You were the one who read his mind," Alcide said. His voice had a bitter edge to it. "What happened to you? When we first met I got this impression that you were the type that always saw the good in everyone. The believe in second chances type and now you are like this."

Sookie shuddered. People had said the same about her in the past and there was the time she felt that way, but that was before she was betrayed several times by friends and loved ones.

"You told me people don't change."

"I was referring to love." He took a deep breath. "You can see how Steve is different now. He is concerned about your brother. He is not the same person he was when he was human."

"He really is different," Sookie agreed. "A lot of people do change when they get turned. Jessica told me she lived in fear of her father's discipline…" She trailed off while thinking about her friend and was silent until she felt Alcide's hand on hers.

"We will find her. We have clear directions this time."

Alcide stopped a half hour later and pulled the van to the side of the road before turning off the engine.

"How far away?" Sookie asked.

"Ten to fifteen minute walk at most," Alcide said as he pocketed the keys and jumped out. "Keep your mind open."

Sookie whished she had something to cover her as they walked. Even though the place was only a few miles more north than where they found Jason it was even cooler. She hugged her arms to her chest while she shivered.

"Here," Alcide said and handed her his plaid over shirt. He wore a cotton shirt with mid sleeves underneath. "I don't really need it."

"Thank you." She put it on. It wasn't thick but it did provide her with just enough covering. It was also comfortable and smelled like Alcide's Old Spice.

"Don't mention it. Just keep going and stay quiet."

Sookie tried to keep her mind open for any sound. All she heard was Alcide's thoughts and his were the same as hers, worried about Jessica, worried about Jason, hoping they would find the girl soon and he was also worried about Sookie.

The fact that the werewolf was worried about her put the possibility of dating him back in her head. Alcide was a good friend. He certainly was very attractive, strong, while not the smartest person in the state he was no idiot. He cared about Sookie and her friends and he was willing to give that one werewolf a second chance. There was also the fact the was a werewolf and not a vampire. He wasn't attracted to her blood. That did put things in a whole different perspective.

_How long we gotta stay out here?_ The new mental voice cut through Sookie's train of thought.

"Alcide," Sookie whispered and held up her hand.

"Hmm." Alcide sniffed the air and nodded. He pointed to the left and shifted into his wolf form.

Sookie followed close behind as they cut through various weeds. She tried not to step on a twig or make too much sound.

_Sookie run_ Alcide thought.

Sookie ran as fast as she could in a zig zag pattern and looped around. She could hear wolves but she didn't know which direction to run except away from their thoughts. After changing direction once again she saw a large house. That was probably where they were staying.

Several wolves jumped in front of her and snarled.

"Don't make me angry," Sookie said as she felt light generating in her hands. When the wolves growls grew even more she threw the blasts of light at them. She heard more growling from behind and spun around throwing even more at those behind her.

"That is pretty damn impressive," a voice said from behind. "But I would stop."

"Why?" Sookie asked and turned to see a man of moderate height in with short brown hair and dressed in a suit. "Who are you?"

"A leader of my nest," the man said. "I would suggest you lay down your whatever it is your are doing, if you want your wolf friend to survive." He pointed to where a group of werewolves were holding Alcide.

Sookie sighed and held up her hands in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies<strong>:

ashmo2000, Steve is getting into his vamp groove, still doesn't love being one yet.

Desireecarbenell, don't worry I won't kill Jason and Steve's concern for Jason is what has kept him in control.

Kelly, Thank you very much.

Anonymouse, thank you very much. I try to add a bit of Book!Sookie to the mix.

AudraLeeony. Thank you. I love writing angry Sookie.

ncmiss12. Thank you and you guessed right about Steve giving Jason some of his blood.


	22. Only Solutions

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 22: Only Solutions_

* * *

><p>Sookie refused to let the hands of the vampire in the business suit touch her as she and Alcide were brought inside the house. The entrance way was finely decorated with beautiful woven rugs on polished wooden floors, potted plants were placed near the entrance and there were small sculptures and vases on the table. If she were an actual guest she would take time to admire it.<p>

"Where is Jessica?" Sookie demanded.

"Oh that little spitfire?" The vampire asked and chuckled. "Oh she is full of quite a bit of pride and determination. She killed two of my wolves in that backwater town and even managed to kill another one here before she was subdued." His smile grew larger. "I take it she is a friend of yours?"

"Where is she?" Alcide snapped as he tried to break free from those holding him.

"Heel boy," the vampire warned and wagged his finger. "Or we might have to muzzle you."

"Just tell us where she is," Sookie asked.

"You will see soon enough." The vampire grabbed her by her chin. "Our king was hoping to get you. The boy was a decoy but he did want you."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked. "Edginton wants my blood still? The sun walking don't last that long, even with pure fairy."

"He says he wants you for something else, but mostly for bait."

"Bait?" Alcide asked.

"Bill and Eric," Sookie realized.

"Those were the ones he had mentioned," the vampire said. "As for your werewolf friend here…well I haven't thought of what to do with him. Perhaps he would make a nice snack."

"Gerald," a were walked up to him. "Got bit of a problem." He held up a phone. "Tried calling Gregor. All we got is a nice fuck you from Rusty."

Sookie couldn't help but to smile and glanced at Alcide who smiled and nodded back.

"You two would know something about this?" The vampire asked and stared into Sookie's eyes.

"He's still at that church," Sookie said while still smiling.

"You are just going to need a mop to clean him up," Alcide added.

Gerald's fangs extracted and he ran up to Alcide and struck him out with a punch and slapped Sookie across the face.

"Gregor has been part of my family for over two hundred years."

"And in all that time he never learned how to groom himself?" Sookie asked while she ignored the sting from the slap.

"He was a bit lazy about that, yes, but you will never speak of him such a fashion."

"Where is Russell?" Sookie asked after glancing at Alcide and watched him being dragged away.

"He's out there, doubling our forces." That had to mean only one thing.

"Forcing more people to become vampires against their will?" Sookie asked.

"You saw that interview then?" Gerald's voice grew even more smug. "Reverend Newlin was turned by one of my own nest mates. She thought he was dead when she felt no connection. We were all a bit surprised to see that interview. No not force them against their will."

"A lot of fangbangers just want to be romanced by vampires, not be turned into one."

"You are out of touch. This is a great area to be undead and kicking. Not because of the classics written by Stoker and Rice, nor because of Buffy. I'm talking about those awful teen romance novels. There are so many who are lining up to join our ranks."

"So you build your army," Sookie said. "Big deal. There are still those who work for the Authority."

"Which will soon not exist, but I believe I said to much." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Sookie.

Sookie did not say anything as she was being dragged away and thrown into a room that was locked on the outside. She had hoped she would be with Jessica since Alcide was on the bed but seeing as it was a room with a window she knew the vampire was no where to be found. She had to think of a way to get out and soon.

* * *

><p>"I really don't need to be admitted," Jason said as he and Steve entered the hospital. "You fixed all that and I thank you, but you really should go and help my sister. Hell we both should."<p>

"Trust me I would go after them," Steve said as they walked up to desk. "But I don't know where they exactly are, even with my heightened senses I don't know where you were and besides your sister will kill me if I don't see it through that you got completely healed.

"I don't like her going alone." Jason grabbed the clipboard and wrote down his name, date, and insurance. "We should both be out there."

"I know. Does your sister have her phone on her?" Steve asked.

"She might," Jason answered as he filled out the rest and handed it back to the lady behind the desk.

"Just take a seat over there," the lady said and pointed to a semi crowded room of people.

Jason sat down in one of the empty chairs and Steve sat down next to him. Jason glanced around the room while he fished for his phone and stopped when he saw the no cell phone sign. He glanced over to the former human who seemed to be the focus of the entire room.

"They know what I am," Steve said in a nervous tone of voice. "They were all watching."

"Or read the newspaper of saw it on the Internet," Jason said as he scanned around the room. "You are also covered in minion goo."

There were a few people who had self applied bandages, one person had their foot up on the table with the magazines and wrapped in an ace bandage. There was also a family who had a child holding a sock filled with something, probably warm salt, against their ear.

The click of fangs extracting was heard and Steve covered his mouth with his hands. It invoked a bit of a reaction. A few people gasped and shrank back into their seats. One person who looked like they had a Fellowship of the Sun pin held up a magazine in front their face.

The older child from the family got out of her chair and walked up to Steve and smiled at him.

"Can I see your fangs?" She asked.

"Sure," Steve said as he lowered his hands and smiled.

"What happened to you?" The girl asked and pointed at the gooey bits still clinging to Steve's clothes.

"He killed an evil vampire," Jason explained.

"Are you a good vampire?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am," Steve said as his fangs retracted.

"Kaitlin," the girl's mother called her over. "You leave that poor man alone. He's been through enough."

"Steve," Jason turned to his friend. He knew this crowd was making him uncomfortable. "They don't need both of us. You go to my house and call Sookie. I invite you into my house. You have permission to enter my house."

"Thank you," Steve said. "I'll run. You take these keys."

Jason accepted the keys before Steve rushed off, leaving the crowd to gasp again at the sight of his super speed.

* * *

><p>Sookie paced around the room trying to think of a way to get out. The door was locked and there was no doubt there were guards on the other side. She had checked the window. There was no way she was going to be able to open it without breaking it and as she watched the outside she could see some wolves running around.<p>

"Ugh," Alcide groaned as he rolled over and sat up. He rubbed his head. What V he had in him was still enough to reduce the swelling and color of the bruise.

"Alcide?" Sookie ran over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a fading headache," Alcide said. "And I feel pissed off. How are you?"

"My cheek is a bit sore but that is all. I still don't know where the hell they are keeping Jessica. Even if we do get out we have no idea on how to find her."

"We'll find her," Alcide said as placed an arm around her. "We will rescue her."

Sookie rest her head against his chest and sighed. She wished she could think of a good plan and she wished that Eric was there or Bill. Maybe if she listened she can learn where they were keeping Jessica.

"Isn't this sweet?" The door opened and Gerald greeted them. "Almost something out of one of those daytime soaps, of course I am only guessing here since I only hear about it second hand."

"What the hell do you want?" Alcide asked.

"Giving you the good news that you want to hear," Gerald said. "You are free to go."

"What?" Sookie could not believe what she was hearing and wished she could hear Gerald's thoughts.

"Why?" Alcide asked.

"Got a trade," Gerald answered. "We are going to bind you first, can't have you coming back here."

"What about Jessica?" Sookie asked as the tied up her wrists behind her back.

"The girl also goes free, now follow me."

They were lead back to the foyer of the house and they were not alone. Lying on the floor with her wrists bound in silver was Jessica and kneeling next to her was Bill.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

AudraLeeony: Thanks. That idea is pretty much what Russell wants.

ncmiss12: Thanks. Steve won't be much help, since he doesn't know where they are.

Anonymous: Thanks. The idea of the game just popped into my head.

TheLadyKT: Never underestimate the power combo of a vampire, a werewolf and a human/fairy hybrid.

ashmo2000. Interesting and fun.

Desireecarbenell: Thank you


	23. Save Me

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 23 Save Me_

* * *

><p>"Bill," Sookie gasped out the name of her former lover. "Jessica." She tried to run towards the hurt vampire but was held back.<p>

"Oh no my dear," Gerald said and waved his finger at her. "Can't have you firing your flash grenades at us."

"Let me go," Sookie demanded as she pulled even more.

"We are going to let you go, but not right now."

"That was the deal," Bill said. "I offer myself and tell you the location of Eric Northman."

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"Sacrificing himself," Alcide said in a somber tone.

"He's giving up on Eric."

"For us and Jessica," Alcide said.

"But," Sookie started and laid her eyes on Jessica. The poor girl wasn't moving even though here eyes were open. Her limbs were covered in burn scars from being tied by silver chains.

"Sookie this is the only way," Bill said as he brushed his fingers through Jessica's hair. He looked up at Gerald. "Now let them go."

"Just one thing," Gerald said and nodded at the werewolf that was holding Sookie from behind. "Joey, get the bowl."

Sookie heard some of the rope being cut through and Gerald grabbing onto her free wrist. Before she could react Gerald took a knife to her arm and cut it while another werewolf held up the bowl.

"You said no harm," Bill said as he walked straight up to them but was held back by several weres.

"No I said I would let them go alive," Gerald said as held Sookie's bleeding arm over the bowl. "That should be enough. Go and bottle it. Ella it's your turn."

"Sorry if this stings," a female were said. She wiped down Sookie's arm with a wet cloth. She spread on some medicine from a tube that did sting before covering it with a thick cotton pad and wrapping it in gauze. "I don't think there will be a need for stitches, but it would be a good idea for a doctor to check it out." She secured the gauze with some medical tape.

"Blindfold them and take them away," Gerald ordered.

"No," Sookie gasped. "Bill."

"This was the only way," Bill said as Sookie felt herself being tied up. "Take care of Jessica."

"But Eric."

"Sookie keep quite," Alcide said._ You don't want to risk them knocking you out_.

She bit her lip to keep from snapping at the wolf as a cloth was placed over her eyes and another over her mouth.

* * *

><p>The three of them were loaded up in the van they had stolen. Sookie wanted to make sure Jessica was all right but she did not know where the girl was located exactly and it was hard to wiggle around. She couldn't hear Jessica's thoughts nor could she smell where she was exactly. She could read Alcide's mind but couldn't ask.<p>

"Meshica?" Sookie tried to get out while soaking her gag even further with her saliva. She heard a feminine moan coming from her left. Sookie crawled over closer.

"Here's your stop," a were said as they pulled over.

Sookie felt herself being picked up and hauled out of the van. She felt the sensation of falling followed by brief pain of striking the ground and grass. She rolled over and felt something big, warm and breathing.

"Can't we get some V from her?" One of the were's asked as they dumped the third body.

"I'm not about to piss of the boss," another were answered.

"Not even a little lick?" The first were asked.

"Not even a single drop," The second one answered as two objects were dropped down next to them. "If you can get out of that then call someone who cares and I would work fast if I were you."

Sookie wondered if she could burn away the rope that was binding her with her light. It might not work and it might even knock her out with the burst.

"Hmmm," Alcide moaned and Sookie could feel his mouth against her face as he managed to get his lips around her gag and with a motion of her head slip it off him. His lips brushed higher on her face and found her blindfold and he pulled it off her.

"Thank you," Sookie said as she sat herself up. She could see they were in a ditch on the side of the road smack dab in the middle of no and where. "Let me try the same." She bent down and used her mouth to remove Alcide's gag and blindfold in the same way he removed hers.

"I'll get the girl's," Alcide offered as he rolled over to Jessica. "Still gotta get out of these binds."

"I'm going to try something," Sookie said and felt the warmth of her light in her hands. She felt it grow warmer and warmer and smelt smoke. As it burned she got on her feet and ran to the middle of the road while the rope burned and once it was weak enough she threw it off her hands onto the dirt where she stomped it out.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Alcide asked as Sookie squatted behind him and untied his bindings.

"Just now," Sookie said as she finally finished the last binding. She moved over onto Jessica. The chain was tied tight and she couldn't unbind it. "I don't think I can melt silver though."

"Got these rocks," Alcide said.

"Jessica can you speak?" Sookie asked as she stared in Jessica's eyes.

Jessica shook her head and opened her mouth. There were scorch marks on the inside of her mouth and down her throat and there were bloody gaps in her teeth where her fangs were.

"Those bastards," Sookie gasped.

"What did they do?"

"Tore out her fangs and they made her drink a mix of silver powder and water."

"That group is sick and twisted," Alcide said as he shook his head. "They were the ones who put Steve through that form of hell."

"They wanted to hurt her bad so Bill would come running." She heard the clink of the chains falling off of Jessica. "Jessica can you walk?"

The young vampire nodded and stood up. She walked over to another part of the ditch where she bent down and picked up to dropped objects. It was their phones.

"Uh thanks," Alcide said as he grabbed his. "This aint good. We got only a little more than an hour until sunrise."

"Jessica is going to need some way to stay under," Sookie said. "And she needs some blood."

"I know," Alcide said and bit into his wrist hard. "Here you go." He held it out to the young vampire.

Jessica smiled in appreciation before she sucked from his wrist.

"Still need to find shelter for her," Sookie said as she looked at her phone. There were a handful of calls. Some came from Sam, there was one from Andy and a few from Jason's house.

"That will be enough," Alcide said and pulled away. "Now for the shelter." He walked away from the ditch and further into the field before he removed his clothes again.

"Jessica do you need some more?" Sookie asked. She stared at the bandaged area on her arm. She didn't want to risk infection by reopening that wound. Instead she scratched her other arm a few inches past the wrist. "Here."

Jessica was a bit reluctant but she drank from the wound for a few minutes before she pulled herself off and pointed to the direction where Alicide had gone.

Alcide was in wolf form and digging a long and wide hole. Jessica crouched down beside the wolf and dug as fast as she could using her vampire speed. Sookie joined in digging as fast as she possibly could.

When the hole was dug deep and wide enough Jessica climbed inside and pulled dirt covering legs before she lied down and Sookie and Alcide buried the rest of her.

"Now what?" Sookie asked. She was exhausted and sore. She needed to get her arm checked and they had to find some way to rescue Bill. She also wanted to check up on Jason especially if he had been calling her for several hours.

"I'll be able to find her," Alcide said as he finished dressing. "Got the scent book-marked in my brain."

"This is a dirt road," Sookie said. "Don't know which direction to take."

"Tire marks from the van are heading west," Alcide said. "We follow it we will find asphalt for certain if we go that way and even if we don't come across some form of a gas station or motel then someone driving along might show up and give us a lift."

"We have to figure out how to save Bill."

"We need to get you checked out," Alcide said after he placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Then we both need food, rest and showers, now lets call our friends and that will guarantee us being found even sooner."

Sookie sighed. Alcide was right and she knew it. She called Jason's house first.

"Stackhouse residence," Steve Newlin's voice came through on the other end.

"Steve?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie?" Steve asked before the phone was taken from him.

"Where are you?" Jason asked. "We have been trying to reach you for hours."

"Sorry," Sookie gasped. "Jason I'm so sorry."

"Why? What happened with you guys?"

Sookie felt her eyes burn as she told her brother everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I do feel pretty bad with what I've done to Jessica but I figured she had to be hurting pretty badly for Bill to feel her fear and danger.

Eric will make an appearance soon.

**Replies: **

Anon, thank you. I am having fun with Steve and I'm not sure if I will have Sookie and Amelia meet in this story.


	24. Bent

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 24: Bent_

* * *

><p>Sookie woke up after nearly ten hours of sleep. She needed it after the previous night. After making sure Jason was all right, the night before, She had called Sam who drove up to find them and bring them back home. Sookie had her arm checked out at a clinic that was located somewhere between the two towns and the three of them ate breakfast from a McDonalds on the way. Sam offered to let Alcide stay at his place until he got cleaned up and well rested.<p>

"Good afternoon, sis," Jason greeted when Sookie had entered the kitchen, fully dressed in and old shirt and overalls. "I made you lunch." He pointed to the plate that contained a sandwich that was sliced in half, Ruffles, and grapes.

"Thank you, Jason," Sookie said before she took a bite out of her sandwich. It was turkey and Swiss and it did contain a bit of lettuce and a tomato. "Not working today or tonight?"

Jason shook his head. "Andy told me to take a couple of days off with all that's been happening."

"What did he say about the bodies?"

"Self defense," Jason said before he ate one of his own chips. "It's been confirmed it's self defense."

"You do look much better."

"And I thank you, Steve and Alcide for that." His smile faded while his eyes widened. "I forgot to tell you. Steve's asleep on the air mattress in the basement."

"I guessed right then." She felt a little guilty for how she head treated the vampire. "He staked that other vampire. It was amazing."

"He told me about it," Jason said with a smile. "It's good that he's adjusting and finding his purpose now. Still wishes he could be human again."

"I hate to say this," Sookie said before she took a sip from her iced tea. "I kind of like him better as a vampire. He really does care about you Jason. He has feelings for you."

"I know. We talked and he's not sure if is gay or straight or that other one."

"Bisexual?"

"Yeah that's the one. I asked if he ever loved Sarah and he said he did love her, he just wasn't in love with her."

"Don't break his heart."

"I never have," Jason said. "Not guys anyway. I told him the truth and that I really want to develop a friendship with him."

Sookie nodded. "You make a lot of mistakes, but when you do something right it outshines everything else."

"Thanks, I think."

* * *

><p>After lunch Sookie did the dishes and went over to her house to check on the tree and found Tara and Hoyt were already there taking care of it.<p>

"Tara explained to me about this tree," Hoyt said as he removed the last of the weeds that dared to grow in the inner circle of the tree. "She kind of also mentioned fairies. Here I thought they were just, you know, fairy tales."

"We once thought that way about vampires," Sookie reminded them.

"Almost wish they never existed," Tara said as she finished sprinkling some water on the tree.

"Almost?" Sookie asked.

"I at least saying that and not actually wish them dead," Tara said and set the can down.

"I would have never have my heart torn out and stomped," Hoyt said sadly. "And that Reverend Newlin would still be human and just a regular reverend."

"You would have never met Jessica," Sookie pointed out. "She would still be living in fear of her daddy's belt and Hoyt you would still be living with your mama. At one time Jessica did love you. You were her first boyfriend ever and she was your first girlfriend and she installed confidence in you. A lot of people used to take advantage of you, Hoyt and now you are standing up for yourself."

"I-I well…" Hoyt trailed off and stared at his shoes.

"Okay I'll give them that," Tara said and crossed her arms. "Going to tell me what happened last night?"

Sookie told them about Jason and Jessica being kidnapped and the rescue team of herself, Steve, and Alcide, how they took out one group, got captured by the other and how Bill showed up to sacrifice himself. She finished with details of what they did to Jessica and how the young vampire was taking a dirt nap.

"I'm going to kill them," Hoyt said when Sookie was done. "We may be over, but I ain't going to let them get away with doing that to her."

"And this is the same group that turned Newlin into a vampire?" Tara asked and shook her head. "These guys are sick, Sook. I know you wanna rescue Bill and all, but if these guys are willing to do all that to one of their own then who knows what they will do to you if you meet again."

"I know," Sookie said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe you should just find away to call the vampires in charge," Tara offered. "You said you had the directions to that place."

"Yeah call the American Vampire League," Hoyt suggested.

"If I do that then they'll call the Authority." Sookie realized she was pacing back and forth. "Eric asked me to find the Maker of his Maker and thinks she will be able to help in some fashion. I just don't know any more."

* * *

><p>Alcide was at Jason's place when Sookie returned to pick up his truck. He planned to leave in a few hours so he would be there to dig up Jessica when the sun had set.<p>

"Let me fix something for you," Sookie suggested. She mixed up some cornbread batter and put them in the muffin pan and while they were baking she fried up some chicken. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too," Jason said.

Alcide shook his head. "Just me. Sookie is still resting or supposed to be resting and I don't think she wants to be alone when your friend wakes up."

"I am warming up to him," Sookie admitted, but Alcide was right. Things were going to be a little awkward with just her and Steve. Jason would make things a little easier for the both of them.

"I do appreciate you cooking for me," Alcide said. "That chicken smells good."

"Sookie makes good fried chicken," Jason said in a proud tone as he pulled out a travel cooler and filled the bottom with ice and put a few cans of Coke in there along with a few bottles of Tru Blood for Jessica.

Once some of the chicken and the muffins had cooled Sookie and Jason packed them up in Ziploc bags and placed a tray over the ice and put the bagged food on the tray along with some fruit.

"Thank you for this," Alcide said as he picked up the cooler. "I'll bring Jessica back as soon as I dig her up."

"Do you need to borrow a shovel?" Jason offered.

"I have my paws."

"Oh yeah." Jason smacked himself. "I can't believe I forget details like that."

"I do appreciate the offer," Alcide said. "You three try take care."

Sookie stood on the porch and watched as Alcide drove off, waving to the two of them before he was no longer visible. Once she was inside she decided to cook the rest of a decent dinner and sautéed some green beans and cooked some crinkle cut fries in the oven.

Steve woke up as Jason and Sookie sat down to dinner. He paused at the food and there was a look of longing in his eyes. Human or vampire he was still a southern boy and might want to try some of the food.

"You want some?" Jason asked.

"May I?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure you can handle this anymore," Sookie said as she placed a chicken wing and one of the smaller muffins onto a plate and set it before him.

"Thank you." Steve folded his hands together and closed his eyes. "We should say grace."

"Of course," Jason said. "Reverend since you are a guest and a reverend you should do the honors."

"Dear lord in our heaven," Steve started. "Thank you for providing us with the food that my friends have cooked and thank you for creating such kind hearted individuals who are willing to see the good in anyone and everyone. I understand why you wanted me to become a creature of the night and I will use this gift to take down the evils in this world. Thank you again, praise your light and amen."

"Amen," Sookie and Jason said together and dug in.

Steve tried to eat. He took several bites from the chicken and cornbread, paid compliments to the chef but grabbed his stomach a few minutes later and ran to the bathroom where sounds of vomiting were heard.

"I'm sorry," he said softly when he returned. "It really was delicious though."

"It's okay," Sookie said. The sad look in his eyes told her he was going to miss eating food as much as being in the sun. "I'll get you a Tru Blood." She fetched in a cool bottle of B positive and placed it in the microwave.

"Everyone has been nice since they found out what happened to me," Steve said as he sat down. "I got calls from some of my flock, offering to stake me for me."

"They want to kill you," Sookie said in an alarmed tone. "How is that nice?"

"They way they spoke to me," Steve said and chuckled weakly. "They are my enemies now and they are still speaking to me with kind words. They were all worried about me and want to fight for me, well granted they want to kill my species but it's almost kind of nice."

"Always nice to be loved," Jason agreed.

"Well you do have us now," Sookie said. "And Eric and Pam." She removed the bottle from the microwave and handed it to Steve.

"I was wrong about you Sookie," Steve said as he accepted the bottle. "I thought you were once the Whore of Babylon but I can see it clear now you are more like an angel. You and brother both have the face of one."

"Thank you, Steve," Jason said.

"I had a seed of doubt about you being a traitor by the way you looked at my church," Steve said. "You thought it was beautiful and anyone who could appreciate such beauty couldn't be evil. You even looked like an angel there." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about all that I said. I'm sorry I tried to kill you and I do see what I see in you and I can smell it. Your blood smells so good and-" His fangs shot out. "I better drink this." He took a long swig.

"I appreciate your apology," Jason said. "What about you, sis?"

"I accept your apology," Sookie said. She had felt herself blushing when Steve was complimenting her.

There was a knock at the door. Sookie set down her fork and knife and stood up.

"I could go and see who it is," Jason said.

"I'm already up," Sookie said and ran to the door. She had no idea who it could be. Still too soon for Alcide to return. It might be Sam or Tara, or even Arlene.

"Hello, Sookie," Eric greeted from the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think some vamps especially baby vamps would miss eating human food, too bad they can't process it.

Even if the food didn't taste the same to Steve he would say it was good to just be polite.

**Replies:**

Anonymous, thank you so much. I hope season 5 turns out to bee good.


	25. On the Road Again

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 25 On the Road Again_

* * *

><p>The accommodations for travel could be a lot more comfortable for him, but Bill knew they didn't care or were trying to make the ride as uncomfortable for him as possible. At least the silver wasn't exactly touching his skin and only weighing him down by being draped over his blanket covered body.<p>

They had been traveling since the others had returned after dropping off Sookie, Jessica and Alcide. Gerald and Bill were put onto a the back of a Uhaul truck that contained a coffin for Gerald to sleep in and two blankets, one for Bill to rest on and another to cover him along with the chains.

"How are you feeling?" Gerald Connors asked. He was drinking from a small glass beer bottle that was emptied and replaced with blood, had to be real blood and not any of the synthetic stuff.

"I feel like I want to kill you," Bill answered as he glared into Gerald's eyes. "At least injure you in some fashion."

"My dear Mr. Compton you are not a gracious guest at all."

"Guest?" Bill raised his brows. "I'd hate to see how you treat actual prisoners then."

"You mean that young child? Oh she was a prisoner. There was no mistake in that and she did put up a fight. You should be proud of your Progeny. She even bit my hand and delivered quite the nasty kick right in between Beau's legs. Beau of course had some of her blood, but considering where she kicked him-"

"Enough," Bill snapped. "You are the same monsters who get off on torturing young vampires."

"Not all young vampires," Gerald said and leaned down over Bill s close as possible without touching the silver. "Do not interrupt me again or I will have the blanket under the silver removed."

"Where are we going?" Bill asked. "Will Russell be there? What about this Golden One?"

"We will meet with the others that is true." Gerald took a long sip from his glass. "I suppose you are wondering what this is."

"Blood," Bill stated the obvious.

"Very good but special. This is blood from a vegan and they had been a vegan for at least twenty years. I do taste the hint of some fruit and vegetables."

"Russell does like having gourmets around."

"That he does. When you get to be old as him you have to find new ways of being creative about the way we live. Although I doubt you will get to live as long as him."

"What are you going to do with Sookie's blood?"

"You ask too many questions," Gerald pointed at him. "I should be the one asking you the questions."

"What do you want to ask?"

"The other part of the bargain. We let your friends go free and you give up yourself and tell us where your friend, Eric is."

"Now to tell the truth he really isn't my friend."

"Now why are you telling me details that I really don't care about? All I want to know is the location of Eric Northman."

"I will tell you when we reach our location and only to Russell," Bill said. He had hoped Amelia had informed Eric of his sudden up and running off.

"Fair enough," Gerald said. "Enjoy the ride."

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps<em>

The piercing blue eyes of Eric were the last Sookie had expected to see when she opened the door and she did not expect the vampire to light up like what when he saw her.

"I missed seeing you," Eric said and reached for her , only pausing because of the border at the entrance way.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked. She had thought he was in his safe house.

"Looking for Bill," Eric answered. "And Jessica and when I couldn't find them I came here." He smiled again. "May I come in?"

"This isn't my house."

"Can your brother invite me?"

"You are going to have to ask him." She took a step back and turned around to see Jason standing behind her.

"Well I would invite you," Jason said and folded his arms. "But if only if it is okay with my sister here."

"Sookie, please," Eric said.

"Jason please," Sookie asked.

"Well I could always rescind it," Jason said and relaxed his shoulders. "You can come in, Eric."

"Thank you," Eric said and stepped inside, never taking his eyes off of Sookie. This time he did not reach for her. Sookie threw herself on him and embraced him.

"Bill is going to betray you," she warned as she hugged him.

"I wouldn't expect anything different from him," Eric whispered in her ear.

"I have some Tru Blood's in the fridge," Jason offered. "Mostly B positives since Steve likes them, but there are few other kinds."

"I appreciate the offer," Eric said once he and Sookie had parted and followed Jason into the dining area and paused when he noticed Steve was there, sipping on his bottle of Tru Blood.

"Hello, boss," Steve greeted.

"Steve," Eric said and nodded. "How is Pam?"

"Doing good, gave me some time off after that interview. We did the transference spell and she is officially my Maker now."

"Wait," Jason said and held up a hand. "You can do that?"

"Through a special type of witch," Eric explained.

"The lord might have taken away his sight but gave him a different gift," Steve said. "Did Sookie explain to you what had happened?"

"I believe it is something that involves Jessica," Eric answered and looked toward Sookie for the answers.

"Last night a bunch of werewolves that work for Russell forced themselves into my house," Jason explained. "Jessica and I fought them but they still managed to kidnap us. They drove us to this one location where a second vehicle was and they split us up and took her someplace else and they took me to this abandoned church."

Sookie stepped in along with Steve to tell the older vampire how they along with Alcide came to Jason's rescue, how they were able to fight back against the wolves and staked the one vampire known as Gregor.

"You should be proud of yourself, Steve," Eric said as he put a bottle of Tru Blood into the microwave. "Not often does a younger vampire overpower and older one and give them the True Death, especially a child such as yourself."

"Now I can't take all the credit," Steve said and pointed to Sookie. "She did knock him out for me."

"He healed me with some of his blood," Jason added "and took me to the hospital."

"Sookie you may proceed," Eric said.

"Alcide managed to get the exact location from that one wolf," Sookie said and continued to tell about how she and Alcide tracked down the one address, was captured, thrown in a prison and then were released when Bill arrived. She mentioned how the enemy got blood from her arm, how they were tied up, blind folded and gagged and taken miles away in the middle of nowhere."

"They removed her fangs?" Eric asked in a low voice that was a borderline growl and looked like they were about to crush the bottle he was holding.

"Really burned her mouth and throat," Sookie added. "But she drank some of our blood and we buried her there so the sun wouldn't kill her."

"Bill said he would offer himself and location of where we were staying in exchange for you three?" Eric asked.

"That was what was said between them."

"Jason, may I borrow your phone?" Eric asked.

"Can I ask why?" Jason asked as he gathered up the dishes that were used.

"If Edginton's agents are looking for me they will pose as a danger to our land lady. I need to warn her first and then Pam."

"Sure," Jason said.

"I can warn Pam," Steve said and pulled out his phone. "Seeing as she is now my Maker."

"I appreciate that," Eric said and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

While both vampires were on the phones Sookie broke out the Tupperware and used it to store the uneaten food and put it in the fridge while Jason placed the dishes in the sink. They were unsure of what the next move would be.

"Amelia is packing up a few things," Eric said when he got off the phone. "She has someone to stay with."

"Pam has been warned," Steve added and turned off his phone.

"So now what?" Jason asked.

"We look for Ismene," Eric said. He was still determined on trying to find this ancient vampire.

"We have no idea where she is," Sookie pointed out. "Or where to look."

"I may have been given a clue," Eric said. "Mud."

"Mud?" Sookie and the others repeated.

"Is that a name of a small town or something?" Jason asked.

"Mudville?" Steve offered. "Where Casey lost the game?"

"A possibility," Jason said. "Perhaps she is where there is a lot of mud."

"That could be anywhere," Sookie said and threw up her hands in frustration.

"What about mud slides?" Steve asked.

"The drink?" Asked Jason.

"No," the younger vampire said. "Actual mud slides. We look up to see if there are any mud slides happening in the world right now."

"And cross reference it with some of the vampires in the community," Eric said. "Good thinking young one."

"Are you certain she can help?" Sookie asked.

"I am certain," Eric said. He did not sound that way. "She is all we have right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Steve is referencing the classic poem, Casey at the Bat.


	26. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 26: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_

* * *

><p><em>Shreveport<em>

Pam closed her eyes halfway as she leaned back into her chair with her legs spread apart. She moaned softly as the warm wet strokes of the tongue brushed up her inner thighs getting closer to the center. She hoped it would be slow and the fine manicured fingernails might break into the skin just a bit.

"Ahhh," she gasped when she felt the tongue glided slowly against her lips and moved around in a circle, closing in on her eager clit.

"Pam?" Ginger knocked on the door. "Pam your phone is going off."

"Not now, Ginger," Pam said and placed her hand on her lover's head. "Don't stop."

"But it's Steve," Ginger continued. "He says it's urgent."

"Tell him to hold on," Pam said.

"Steve?" Helena asked and brought her head up. "Your employee?"

"Yes," Pam sighed, knowing that getting pleasured by the Magister was not going to happen tonight.

"Where did you say he went?" Magister asked as she ran her fingers through her hair and gathered it into a bun.

"He went to a Podunk town for a few nights off." Pam slid out of the chair and adjusted her skirt. "That interview is a bit trying for him."

"I understand that," Helena said and looked for her purse. "But the AVL does want him as a spokesperson."

"What does the Authority think of that?"

"They agree with the decision." Helena rooted around in her purse. "The child won't be the only one. We have encouraged them to also find someone else who has a few more centuries at being a vampire." She pulled out a tube of lipstick.

"Who?"

"Tyler Hugglebee."

"Is that a vampire or a character from Harry Potter?"

Helena paused in her application to chuckle. "Never took you for someone who would be up on human pop culture, Pamela. He is a vampire who was turned in 1590. He used to perform at The Globe. Started his own acting troupe after being turned."

"Of vampires?"

"Humans, vampires, werewolves, demons and he claimed he once worked with a nephilim. The troupe had been around for a few centuries, then he worked on his singing skills and did opera, then went down to operettas and then to musicals. He has done Broadway."

"So he is effervescent enough for the AVL."

"Precisely, he and the reverend know how to speak to the audience." She finished touching up and put her lipstick back into her purse. "Tyler has knowledge and support from many of the older vampires and Steve, being recently turned, can related to the humans better."

"You have thought of everything," Pam said and left the private room.

Ginger was standing outside with a frantic look on her face and holding up Pam's phone and tapping at the bars.

"I have plenty of bars and minutes," Pam said and accepted the phone. "Hello Steve."

"Pam, we have a bit of an emergency," her Progeny did sound like was in a bit of a panic. "Eric is here."

"He is?" Pam raised her eyebrows and ran to another part of the establishment. "A member of the Authority is here." She whispered.

"Sorry didn't know. You need to get out of town and go into hiding. Some of Edgington's henchmen kidnapped Jason and Jessica, tortured Jessica to lure Bill to him now there is a good chance Bill will sell out the location of their hiding place so they can get to Eric."

"But you said Eric is not there."

"And when they are going to find out that he isn't there they are going to go for plan B."

"Me," Pam answered. They would capture her and torture her to draw Eric to them. "I will pack up my things at once."

"I'll let him know."

"Stay where you are for now," Pam instructed. "When they realize your connection to me then you will be plan C." She hung up and put her phone away. "Ginger!" She walked back to where she had last seen her loyal employee.

"Yes, Pam?" Ginger walked up to her.

"Pack my things and make arrangements with Anubis Air and the Lugosi in London." That was one of the more popular and vampire friendly hotels in the U.K.

"Why are you leaving the country?" Ginger asked.

"Yes why are you leaving?" Helena asked.

"I have been informed that those who serve Russell Edgington are abducting anyone who was associated with his enemies."

"So he has made his first move," Helena said. "I will inform the Authority and warn the new king of Mississippi."

Pamela nodded and turned to Ginger. "Use this card and pay for everything, and send Hailey to the office at once."

"On my way."

Pam ran to the office and looked for a few things that she wanted to take with her. There were a few detailed notes, some money in the form of travelers checks, a few pieces of jewelry that was in boxes. She found one box that contained a bronze ring with a Celtic design and slipped that on when she heard a knock on the door.

"If that is you, Hailey you may enter."

"You wanted to see me?" Hailey asked in a worried tone as she stepped inside. The girl thinks she is about to be written up or fired. Pam had much bigger plans for her.

"Yes come in and lock the door behind you."

"Okay," Hailey gulped and closed and locked the door.

"Come here. I promise I won't bite."

"I know you won't bite me," Hailey said and placed her hands behind her back.

"Have you ever been to London?"

"No," Hailey answered. Fear was replaced with confusion.

"How would you like to go with me?"

"Ontario or England?"

"England of course that was where I was born and turned." Pam walked up the girl. "I'm going to be truthful with you and I want you to be truthful with me. I'm in danger right now and that is why I have to leave."

"The IRS kind of trouble or mafia kind of trouble?"

The corners of Pam's smile turned up. "Oh I wish it were those two. The first I could just toss our accountant to and let them chew on his bones and the second I could make a nice meal out of. There are vampires out there that are a lot meaner and more vicious than me or I could ever dream of being."

"These are vampires without souls?"

"That show," Pam sighed and shook her head. She knew it could have been worse. Several first time visitors would slap on fake fangs from Hot Topic and put on body glitter. "All vampires have souls but since we all started out as humans we share very similar attributes to them and one of them is insane and wants to kill my Maker. I need someone who could be a body guard, someone who I can count on and someone who has natural toxin against vampires."

"I don't know what you are saying."

"Yes you do. I was a bit skeptical at first, but then I noticed little details. The way you always know when people are fornicating on the premises, the foods you eat."

"I just have good ears," Hailey said as her eyes widened in realization that Pam knew her secret. "And I'm a chocoholic."

"It's not just the chocolate. I've seen what else you eat: avocados, almonds, asparagus, strawberries, and oysters. All those foods are aphrodisiacs."

"How would you know?"

"I have tasted some of those in the past before I was turned. That doesn't change the fact of what you really are. There is the fact you avoid spearmint and the creature that attacked Steve's original maker. That creature is you. Now reveal your true form, succubus." She grabbed Hailey by the arm and made sure the bronze ring came in contact with her skin, expecting to smoke like silver on a vampire.

Hailey screamed and slipped from her gasp, but instead of a burn the mark on her arm where the ring touched was in the form of a bad rash.

"I-I thought it would burn more severe," Pam said. She was certain she was right about the waitress. She even looked it up.

"You are only half right," Hailey said as she slipped out of her clothing save for her undergarments.

"Half right?"

"Yep," Hailey answered as her skin darkened and her body shifted and changed. "I'm only half succubus."

"Half succubus," Pam muttered as she examined the girl.

Instead of bright red or the color of a bruise Hailey had turned dark pink like a human with a bad sunburn. Her impala like horns were half the length of a regular succubus and instead of bright red eyes hers were more of a violet color. Her tail was thinner and shorter and did not end in a furry tuft and the fur on her legs started beneath the knees instead of at the thighs and ended not in cloven hooves but an odd blunt foot with three thick toes ending in hoof like toenails. She had the pointed ears and the sharp canines as well as the black claws and the wings although they were not furry.

"How did-" Pam started but Hailey cut her off.

"My daddy is human."

"That would explain it." She looked the girl up and down. "How old are you, really?" She read that both succubae and incubi could live for a thousand years.

"Almost twenty three. My parents said I was conceived during the night that Halley's Comet came around in '86."

"And let me guess your were named after it?"

"Sort of." She shifted back to her human form. "As you can see I have feet more like a mesohippus "

"What?"

"A prehistoric horse."

"Of course, Ginger did say you were smart. Were you the one who gathered some of that bitch's blood?"

"Had plenty in my claws," Hailey answered.

Will you come with me to London?"

"Sure I always wanted to see it."

"Tell Ginger to take you home and pack heavily for our trip."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Decided to shift gears and focus a chapter on Pam and at Fangtasia and I decided to be a little different with the Succubus/Incubus myth and gave them weaknesses.

I also drew a picture of Hailey .com/art/Hailey-270129187

**Replies**. jrme5759, Thank you. I am leaning towards Sookie/Eric.

Anonymous. Well I plan for Alcide to end up with a friend of Sookie in the books, and I will leave it at that.


	27. Movies

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 27 : Movies_

* * *

><p>The search for Ismene is has still been on the fruitless side. Steve had checked the website links and didn't have to do much of a web search since the recent news about the mudslide in El Salvador and asked if there're were any vampires within the area. He promised to pray for them and was worried that Ismene might be in that location.<p>

"So far a total bust," Sookie sighed.

"Godric would not let me down," Eric said as he paced around.

"Maybe you need to ask him to be a bit more specific," Jason suggested and earned a scowl from Eric. "I'm just saying that he might give us a specific country."

"Eric, you have to try," Sookie said and stared into his eyes. "Who knows what they are going to do to Bill if they can't find you."

"So this is what it is all about," Eric said and folded his arms as he stared down at her. "You want me to speak to Godric for Bill's sake."

"And yours," Sookie could not believe he would don the green eyes. "And Jessica's and my own and Pam's and everyone involved."

"But you are concerned about Bill."

"Of course, he is my friend." She shook her head. "I can't believe you are acting like this and right here."

"How should I be acting? You only said Bill's name at first." He did not see Jason or Steve roll their eyes and share a glance with each other.

"Because he was the one in immediate danger." She closed her eyes and balled up her fists. "Why are you are starting this now."

"I am only following your lead."

"Don't you dare do that, Eric Northman. I did not lead you on with anything. I worry about all my friends. I wish you still had amnesia sometimes."

"You liked me better then?"

"Of course I did. You were not a jealous, arrogant, complex creature." She walked away and placed her hands in her hair. "Fuck my life."

"If you want me to throw this guy out just give me the word," Jason said as he sat down on his couch.

"No he's staying," Sookie sighed and stared at her brother. "Jason I'm sorry about all of this."

"All of what?" Jason asked.

"Everyone coming here. First Jessica, and then me, then Steve and now Eric."

"Why you blaming yourself for that?" Jason asked as he picked up the remote. "I don't mind having a lot of people over. I never have to worry about being lonely."

"When this is all sorted and when my house is fixed I will promise to visit with you more often."

"Now you are getting all WB or CW drama on me," Jason said and chuckled. "Hey Back to the Future."

"No one is certain," Steve said after he had turned off the computer. "Jason is if it is all right if I warm up another bottle?"

"Sure. Most of those are for you, Jessica and Eric." He did a double take. "Wait where did Eric go?"

"Headed for the basement," Steve said on his way to the kitchen. "Are you or Sookie thirsty?"

"Hit me with a beer," Jason answered. "Sis?"

"I'm fine," Sookie said. Truth was she wasn't fine and it was because of Eric vexing her with his Eric ways. She needed to stop stewing in anger, lucky for her a good scene from the movie was on.

* * *

><p>Eric wanted to punch a few holes in the wall when he made it down to the basement. He was angry with Sookie but mostly he was angry with himself with how he had acted. He knew Sookie was right but he was too damn stubborn to tell her that even though he knew he should.<p>

"Calm my mind," Eric whispered. He held out his arms and moved them in a circular motion while he imagined himself on a ship. He pictured it bobbing up and down on the waves and could hear the water splashing against the hull. He could hear the wind blowing against the sail and the multiple creaks of the oars.

That went well enough for him to kneel down and concentrate on Godric. He blanked out his mind and filled it with darkness. The only name he could hear was Godric and the only person he could see was Godric.

Eric stood up when he could smell the wheat that had been warmed by the sun during the day and felt the stalks brushing against his skin. He stood up in the field and looked around for his maker.

"Godric," Eric called out. "We still need more."

"What is wrong?" Godric's voice came out to him before he appeared in the distance. "You are full of hate, full of anger. It has grown from the seeds of jealousy."

"Ismene," Eric began. "We still don't know where to find her."

"This is not just about her, Eric," Godric said and shook his head. "You are troubled."

"Sookie. She has great concerns for Bill. I fear I might lose her to him. He was her first."

"You want to control her heart?"

"No. I never want to control it. She has the most purest heart of them all and I want to protect it and her. I want her to know and feel my love."

"And will she if you show nothing but such rage?" Godric asked and tilted his head. "You should not have planted the seeds nor should you have nurtured them and let them grow."

"I don't want her to choose Bill over me."

"Do you love her? Do you really love her?"

"More than anyone," Eric whispered.

"If you love her then let her be. You would want her to be happy. I know of the story in the bible about the two mothers and the child."

"The king knew who the child's mother really was because she would rather give him up so he would not be harmed. I want her to be happy," Eric sighed. "I will have to learn to give her up."

"You are on the right path my friend," Godric said with a smile and started to fade.

"Godric wait, Ismene."

"She knows you are looking for her," Godric faded out of view.

"Godric wait," Eric called out and opened his eyes to see that his maker was gone. He may not have found the answers he wanted, but he did receive the ones that he needed.

When Eric returned to the upper floor he saw the others sitting on the couch and enjoying the movie laughing at the mad scientist character saying damn several times in a row.

"Sookie," Eric spoke up. "I am sorry for what I said. I want you to be happy. I just wanted you to be happy with me and that wasn't really fair of me. I will not like it if you do choose Bill over me but I will understand and learn to move on."

"Eric," Sookie whispered and stood up.

"I'm sorry for letting my anger and jealousy get the better of me," Eric said. He looked down and only looked up when he felt Sookie grabbed his hand. He stared into her eyes before she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'm also sorry," Sookie said. "Thank you for apologizing."

"He had an epiphany," Steve said with a small smile.

"I had one of those on the toilet once," Jason added.

"Jason," Sookie said and fought hard to keep her eyes from rolling.

"That's where I do all my hard thinking," Jason tried to explain. "And when I'm there with all these strange thoughts running through my brain sometimes one of them would explode and put in the special images and words there."

"I'm sorry," Sookie whispered.

"Don't be," Eric said. "Let's finish this movie together."

There wasn't much left to the film but it was still enjoyable even with the commercial breaks and Steve impressed Eric and the others with his impression of the Marty character. The sequel to the move was coming on next.

"I'll watch this with you," Sookie said while Jason went up to make popcorn. "And I want to be here when Jessica arrives but I won't be able to stay up for the third one."

"Do you have to be at work in the morning?" Eric asked.

"At noon," Sookie answered. "I want to do some things first, stop by my house before I arrive at work."

"When would you get off?"

"Only six and half hours tomorrow, Arlene comes and takes over for me—Arlene." Her eyes widened.

"Is your friend all right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah she is fine, but she asked me to read the thoughts of Terry's friend and it sounded weird."

"What sounded weird?" Jason asked as he returned. The sound of the microwave was going.

"Patrick's thoughts," Sookie explained. "He's Terry's friend. I listened in and they were distant and slow and everything he thought he would say out loud and there seemed to be a second voice in there."

"Second voice?" Eric repeated.

"Arlene thinks he might be possessed by a demon," Sookie said.

"I could perform an exorcism," Steve offered. "I mean I'll try. I have no idea if you have to be human for that to work."

"Not a demon," Eric said. "Demon's don't possess people not like in the movies. They can be summoned and alter the body, give it powers and abilities but the person who summoned the demon is the one who truly is in charge. If this friend of Terry is possessed then it's by a ghost."

"Ghost of a demon?" Jason asked.

"I can still try to exorcise it," Steve said.

"Either a ghost possession or he is under a spell," Eric added.

"Is there a way to tell for certain?" Jason asked.

"There is, but it would require magic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There really was a mudslide in El Salvador in November of 2009.

Michael McMillian does a great Marty McFly. Type in "Back to the Future with Vampires" In Youtube and you can see it. After watching that I had to had that little bit in the fic.


	28. Abracadabra

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 28: Abracadabra_

* * *

><p>Alcide returned with Jessica a half hour before and Sookie managed to beat her brother to sweeping up Jessica with an embrace. After Jessica was hugged by everyone, even Eric gave her a small one, she was given a bottle of Tru Blood to drink. Without her fangs she was going to have to rely on Tru Blood for a few months.<p>

"Still hurts to speak," Jessica whispered after taking a long gulp from the bottle. "But I am better now."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Sookie said.

"Not your fault," Jessica said. "Not anyone's fault except theirs."

"I could have fought better though," Jason said. "Should have been able to kill more of them before they got to you. I-" He was stopped by Jessica placed her finger on his mouth.

"I just said no ones fault" Jessica said before she kissed him and then turned around and kissed Steve on the cheek. "I heard what you did for him."

"I was the only one who could really heal him," Steve said and shrugged. "If werewolf blood would have worked I'm sure Alcide would have done the same."

"I would," Alcide said and Sookie knew it was true since both of them used their own blood to help.

"You are welcome to stay a bit," Jason said to the werewolf. "Sleep over if you need to."

"Thanks for the offer but I gotta get back. The pack and I have a few things to discuss."

"Would you like something to drink?" Sookie offered.

"I'm fine for now," Alcide said with a smile. "You all take care now."

After he had left they spent a half hour talking and watching the movie. When it was over Sookie excused herself for bed. After she had changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth she came across Eric standing in front of her temporary room.

"Are you here to wish me a good night?" Sookie asked.

"I promise I will not do anything creepy and watch you sleep," Eric said and with the way he was smiling Sookie could tell he was trying to joke. "Your brother would kill me and even when he falls asleep there are two other vampires that will drag me away."

"I'm kinda too tired for this," Sookie said and yawned.

"I do need to improve my sense of humor it seems."

"No it's fine. My brain is about to shut down for the night."

"May I give you a good night kiss on the back of your hand?"

"You can give me one on my cheek, like you did before."

"Good night, Sookie," Eric said and kissed her cheek.

"There is a love seat that turns into a bed in Jason's exercise room," Sookie said as she opened the door. "I think it would be a good idea to take it down stairs."

"I will ask him about it."

"Good night, Eric," Sookie said before she went to her room and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>It was busy at Merlotte's the next day around lunchtime, busier than usual and Sookie busted her butt trying to get every ones food and drinks to them, make sure it is right, and check up on them. The regulars did tip a little more better than usual seeing how she had a whole lot on her plate and most of the non regulars were understanding with how busy it was and tipped her well and after dealing with a rude and snobby patron another customer gave her a big tip and a website to something called Customers Suck at an online journal site.<p>

At three it started to finally quiet down and Sookie was able to speak with Holly for a few minutes. She felt guilty asking her about magic. There was more to the woman than being a Wiccan.

"Holly I hate to ask you this because it just seems wrong to just talk to you about this subject-"

"Sookie, sweetie you don't have to feel bad about asking me questions about magic and witchcraft," Holly said with a smile.

"I should be talking you more about your son and asking how your dates with Andy are going," Sookie said.

"We can talk about that, but go on and ask."

"It's about Terry's friend, Patrick."

"I can do an exorcism," Holly said and when she noticed the confused expression Sookie gave her she continued. "Arlene already told me that she thinks the soldier is possessed by a demon. I had to correct her on that."

"I was going to ask if you knew a way to tell if someone is actually possessed or just under a spell."

"Oh there is a way," Holly said and nodded. "We just have to know when Patrick is going to patronize this place." She walked over to the kitchen window. "Terry, do you know if your friend is coming today?"

"He said he will be in around seven," Terry said over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Sookie has a crush on him."

"I do not," Sookie protested and noticed the way Holly was winking.

"You do too. You told me you were happy that Arlene introduced you to him."

"So that was why you wanted to speak with him," Terry said with a smile. "He is a great guy, Sookie. I can talk with Arlene about us going on a double date somewhere like bowling."

"That would be great," Sookie said. That was a good cover and Patrick was easy on the eyes and maybe he does speak what he thinks when he isn't a puppet for something supernatural.

"Okay we know he is coming in this evening," Holly whispered. "Now we gotta get some of these folk out so they won't see what I'm going."

"How?" Sookie asked. "We just can't tell everyone to leave."

"Leave it to me," Holly said and walked back into the kitchen. Sookie could see Holly through the window talking to Lafayette.

"Miss," one of Sookie's customers waved her over. "Can I get some hot sauce?"

"Let me grab you a bottle," Sookie said and ran back towards the kitchen. She was about to enter when she heard Lafayette scream.

"Fire," Holly shouted as she bolted from the kitchen.

"It's really burning up," Lafayette shouted.

"We gotta leave," Holly said. "Emergency folks."

"Hope you all understand," Sookie said as the customers rose from their chairs. "Once it's taken care off you can come back and-"

"Drinks will be free and your meals will be half off," Sam said.

The customers smiled as they walked out and Sookie stood in the doorway and watched both the customers and Holly as she lifted up the welcome matt and made a circle on the floor out of salt, not just a circle this time. She drew a whole pentagram and placed a few herbs from the kitchen in the center. Before she put the rug over it she whispered a phrase in a language that Sookie did not recognize.

"What did that do?" Sookie asked after Sam gave the all clear and the customers came back in.

"I made a ghost trap," Holly explained. "Anyone who is possessed by a ghost and steps over the entrance will not be able to leave the rug. If Patrick can move freely then it's more likely a spell and I will try something else."

"Thank you," Sookie said before going to fetch the hot sauce.

As soon as her shift had ended Sookie changed her shirt out with one she brought from Jason's. Her brother offered to treat her to dinner at Merlotte's when she was done for the evening. After changing and letting her hair down, Sookie walked around to the front to wait for Jason. She did not have to wait for long. Her brother arrived a few minutes later along with Jessica and Steve.

"I hope you don't mind if I brought some company," Jason said.

"Don't mind at all, besides it is your treat." She turned to smile at Steve and Jessica who smiled back.

"Nice friendly get together," Steve said as he glanced at the entrance. He was wearing his button down striped polo and crisp and clean kaki pants. "Haven't really done that since my turning."

"Well have fun," Sookie promised. "Well all the fun you can have here. How are you feeling, Jessica?"

"Much better," Jessica said. She put on a lavender blouse and skirt ensemble. "I won't feel complete until my fangs grow back but my mouth and throat are better."

"If I could give you mine I would," Steve said and earned a friendly pat on the shoulder from Jason.

"That's so sweet," Jessica said.

"Come on," Jason said. "Hate to be rude but I'm starving."

They sat down in Arlene's section and Jessica shrank back in her seat when Arlene approached them.

"Having dinner here?" Arlene asked. She brightened at the site of Steve. "Welcome to Merlotte's Reverend."

"Yes we are," Jason said. "And I don't need a menu tonight."

"Burger with fries and a beer?" Arlene asked.

"A double cheese burger, fries and a beer," Jason corrected.

"What about for you, Sookie?" Arlene asked.

"I'm in the mood for some catfish tonight," Sookie said. "And fries and I'll also have a beer."

"Let me guess," Arlene said in a slight snide tone. "A bottle of Tru Blood for you." Her eyes were on Jessica.

"Make that two bottles," Steve said and held up two fingers. "Do you have B positive?"

"Oh right," Arlene nearly dropped her pencil. "Sorry Reverend, I keep forgetting you happen to be one of them, and we do have B positive."

"I'll also take a B positive," Jessica said.

"Two B positives for the two vampires."

"We are going to do a test tonight to see if Patrick is possessed or under a spell," Sookie whispered to her.

"Oh thank the lord," Arlene said and closed her eyes. "You and Holly are life savers."

"Amen to that," Steve said.

"I'll be right back with the beer and the Tru Blood's," Arlene said and walked off.

"That's not fair," Jessica said. "She didn't give you any attitude."

"She not a big fan of vampires?" Steve asked.

"She's got vamp phobia," Jason said. "Hate isn't at your old level that is for certain."

Sookie only half listened to them. Her eyes were on the doorway. She didn't have to wait long. Patrick Devins came in with a couple other men and stepped onto the welcome matt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. I received the last two of the Sookie novels, although the best part about Christmas was watching my almost two year old daughter open her gifts and play with them.


	29. Breakfast At Tiffany's

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 29 Breakfast at Tiffany's_

* * *

><p>Sookie had sucked in her breath the second Patrick and his friends had stepped inside. The other two men were about the same age. One was Caucasian with hair the color of burnt cinnamon and a bit of a belly. The other was tall, African American and a scar on his left eyebrow.<p>

"This way to the bar," Patrick said and lifted one foot to step off the welcome matt and followed with the other foot.

"Not possession," Sookie said.

"What does that leave us?" Arlene asked as she set down the mugs of beer and the two warmed up bottles of Tru Blood.

"A spell of some kind," Sookie said and shrugged. "You might have to ask Holly about that." She took a sip from her beer.

"I will before she leaves," Arlene said and quickly replaced her fear with her good customer service grin. "How are your beers and your uh blood?"

"Great," Jason said after he had finished taking a gulp that left a foam mustache on his face.

"Good," Steve said. "Just the right temperature."

"Tastes good," Jessica said. Sookie knew she was lying since she hated the taste of Tru Blood.

"What happened to your teeth?" Arlene asked when she noticed the missing teeth.

"Some sickos tore it out of her," Jason said. "She has to wait about three months before they grow back."

"So there is no chance you can bite me?" Arlene's smile grew in size.

"No," Jessica and pointed at Steve. "But he can."

Steve took the cue to smile and let his fangs extract.

"Oh." Arlene took a step back. "I'll go check on y'all's food."

As soon as she had left both Jason and Jessica broke down into giggles. Jessica even held up her hand and Steve shrugged before giving her a high five.

"Really?" Sookie asked.

"That was kinda funny," Jason said. "The look on her face when Steve's fangs appeared."

"Almost the same as your face when I showed you my fangs for the first time," Steve said as his fangs retracted. "I do feel a little bad about scaring her like that."

"She deserved it," Jessica told him. "She has always been giving me the stink eye when I worked or tried to cover her eyes so I wouldn't glamour her, kept her distance or made her fingers into a cross form whenever my fangs came out."

"I guess I'll be meeting more like her in the near future," Steve said and stared at his bottle. "And probably the distant future, considering I'm near immortal." He took a long swig from his bottle.

"How can you stand that stuff?" Jessica asked.

"I try to adapt my taste buds to it," the younger vampire said. "I've been doing a lot of adapting. "

"You probably don't want to drink from people."

"No, I don't." Steve said and continued to stare at his bottle.

"We all do when big changes hit you," Sookie said softly, knowing what she was going to say to the vampire might not be what he wanted or needed to. "Loosing Gran created a hole in me. I wasn't sure if I ever recover. I still not sure if I will ever heal, not completely." She looked up when she felt Jason reach out and grab her hand. "Then there was the fire. I'm have been adapting to those changes."

"I had to adapt a year ago," Jason said. "When Sookie left for that other dimension and everyone was looking for her and I had to accept the fact that she might be dead and I was alone and I was taking care of the folk in Hot Shot and then when Felton and Crystal took me prisoner and…" He trailed off as he stared in his beer.

"I freaked out a little bit when I first became a vampire," Jessica said. "I cheered up almost immediately, but I was still freaked out at first."

"I do appreciate this," Steve said.

"Okay here they come," Arlene said as she returned to the table with the plates. "One double cheese burger and fries for Jason and one catfish and fries for you, Sookie." She set down the plates. "Do you have enough ketchup for your fries?"

"Got plenty," Jason said and held up the full bottle that was on the table.

"Thank you, Arlene," Sookie said as she looked over her plate. There was batter fried catfish, steamed broccoli and fries and a small little dipping bowl with tartar sauce in it.

"We got some bottles of malt vinegar," Arlene brought up. "If you want to eat it English style." Some customers liked the vinegar with the American version of Fish and chips.

"Tartar sauce is just fine," Sookie said.

"Well you know the drill," Arlene smiled at them before she glanced up at the sound of the door opening. "You gotta get a load of Breakfast at Tiffany here."

Sookie looked up and saw the shortest vampire she had ever seen. She knew by the paleness of the skin the girl, or actually woman considering how long she might have been dead, had. She could see why Arlene called her that. The vampire had her dark hair put up in a stylish updo with the tiara like comb set in. She was also wearing the little black gown with the slit, the dark ballroom gloves that came to her elbows and the heels. She had a few ropes of pearls around her neck and wore the same style of sunglasses as Audrey did in the movie. The only thing missing from the look was the signature cigarette holder.

She was not alone. She came in with four people, two men and two women and one of the men and one of the women were both vampires. The female vampire had her bright blond hair styled into pigtails that poked out of her habit like headdress and wore a hot pink baby doll dress with white trim. The male vampire wore a white puffy poet shirt and dark purple velvet jacket with matching slacks and dark boots. The female human wore a light blue halter-top and matching mini and was sucking on a lollipop. The male human wore an orange shirt, tan leather jacket and khakis and brass goggles on the top of his head.

"Interesting group," Jason commented before turning around.

"Why are they all dressed like that?" Jessica asked.

"Please don't come to my section," Arlene whispered through clenched teeth. "Bad enough there are two vampires in here already."

"Hey," Jessica and Sookie snapped at once.

"Oh God," Arlene said and spun around to face them.

"I don't mind since I did bring this down upon myself," Steve said while frowning at her. "But could you not follow that up by taking the good lord's name in vain?"

"Oh sorry," Arlene said and plastered on a fake smile when Holly Golightly's mini-me and her entourage sat themselves down in the table next to Sookie's group. "Hello and welcome to Merlotte's home of the famous burger Lafayette. Can I start you with something to drink?"

"Do you have O positive in the form of Tru Blood?" the small vampire asked. Not only was she short but she looked about as young as Godric was.

"No all we got is A and B both positive and negative," Arlene said while trying to maintain her composure.

"Oh pooh," the little vampire said. "I'll take an A negative then."

"I'll also have an A negative," the male vampire said.

"Make mine A positive," the female vampire asked.

"Dirty martini with three olives please," the man said.

"I'll have a cosmo," the last member of their party ordered.

"Oh and can I have a little straw with my Tru Blood?" Mini Audrey asked.

"Sure," Arlene said and sketched it down before hurrying away.

"She was fast," the male vampire said. "I hope I don't have coffin breath." The others in his group chuckled at his little joke.

Sookie tried not to focus on their party and only her food and her own problems. She wondered if she should talk about the repairs on her house or about Russell, Bill and Eric. Lucky for her Jason became captain of the conversation and brought up his favorite movies including the Back to the Future Trilogy and the others were talking about them as well.

Sookie let her mind wander and she couldn't help but listen to the minds of the humans in the next booth.

_Small town is pretty quaint although stereotypical_ The woman thought. _Not surprised that the people here are racist as fuck. I doubt they can even make a decent cosmo._

_Man I got a huge craving for fries_, the man thought. _When the waitress returns I'm gonna ask for a huge plate._

_I hope we find who Izzy is looking for or the ones looking for her_. The woman pulled out her lollipop. It was one of those dumdum types. _I hate staying in these catpiss towns for long_.

_Someone playing Trisha Yearwood? Has been a while since I heard one of her songs. I am going to get one of those Ipod things and go through all my CD's and then download any that I—why does it feel like someone is listening in? I aint even talking just thinking but it's like someone at the next-_

Sookie tried to quiet it down but it was too late. The guy was whispering to the others and the turned around to look at them.

"So which one of you can read minds?" Mini Audrey asked.

"How do you-" Jason had started.

"Why would you think that?" Jessica had cut in.

"One of us heard," the female vampire said and nodded at the two humans in their group.

"That would be me," Sookie said.

"Fascinating gift," Mini Audrey said. Her eyes fell on Jessica and Steve. "Two baby vampires. Are they not adorable."

"Madame one of them is the enemy," the male vampire said.

"Not anymore," Mini Audrey said. "Reverend Steve Newlin so nice to finally meet you now what you sleep during the day. You are even more handsome face to face then on TV."

"I thank you," Steve said. If it were possible for vampires to blush he would be doing that.

"Are they the ones who are looking for us?" The female human of the group asked and pointed at Jessica and Steve with her candy.

"That depends on who you are," Jessica said.

"You might have heard of me," the little vampire said with a wink. "My name is Ismene."

* * *

><p>Happy Year Everyone.<p> 


	30. Shine

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 30: Shine_

* * *

><p>Sookie dropped her fork onto her plate as soon as she heard the name of the short vampire. She heard Jessica's gasp, Steve nearly slamming his half full bottle on the table and Jason dropping his half eaten burger on the plate.<p>

"I believe they are the ones looking for us," the female vampire in the baby doll dress said. "Or rather looking for you."

"If they are looking for me then they will have to be happy with all of us, Anya," Ismene said and smiled at Jessica and Steve. "I always love seeing baby vampires, so adorable and full of promise."

"Should we push the tables together?" The male vampire asked.

"Oh yes," Ismene nearly gushed. "Lets do that it would be so much easier to talk and it would be like the human teenagers at what they call a high school cafeteria. At least like in the movies and television."

"They do that," Jason said as they pushed the tables together. "I remember doing that."

"Did all the girls want to sit next to you?" The human woman asked. "I know if I went to school with you I'd sit next to you all the time." She did not see Sookie rolling her eyes.

"Some girls and a lot of guys. Most of my team members to be exact," Jason said finished the last of his beer.

"I've been a bit rude," Sookie said. "I know your name, Ismene but you don't know ours. I'm Sookie. This is my brother, Jason, Jessica and I guess you sort of know Steve."

"I guess it's my turn," Ismene said and pointed at the other female vampire. "This is Anya," she pointed at the male vampire, "Valentino." Her fingers pointed at the humans. "Lawrence and Cassidy."

"Here we are," Arlene had returned after everyone shook their hands and said their Nice to meet yous. "One martini and one cosmo." She set the drinks down in front of Lawrence and Cassidy. "And here are the Tru Bloods." She set them down in front of the vampires and placed the one bottle with a straw in front of Ismene.

"Thank you dear," Ismene said and flashed her a large smile.

"Let me know if there is anything else I could get you," Arlene said as she started to slowly back away.

"Can I get a large plate of fries?" Lawrence asked. "Just one big plate and pile em high."

"Sure I'll see what they can do in the kitchen," Arlene said before turning around and practically running off.

"See what I mean?" Jessica said and pointed her thumb at Arlene's direction.

"Just don't ask everyone to flash their fangs at her when she comes back," Sookie said. "I'm sure Ismene is above such childish antics."

"Oh my dear you do not know me that well," Ismene said and chuckled. "But I don't wish to provoke things with those who fear us."

"She has nothing to fear," Valentino said. "Her blood does not smell that good."

"I can't smell anything off her," Anya said as she picked up her bottle. "Not over that perfume of hers."

"I thought that was just me," Steve said and rubbed the bottom of his nose. "Maybe I could put a new kind of fear in her. I can tell her I was once like her. First fearing and then hating all vampires and then-" His fangs came out.

"Nice," Valentino said and gave him an approving nod.

"Oh could you do that to her?" Jessica asked in an excited tone.

"Does everyone act like a twelve year old when they turn into a vampire?" Sookie asked.

"I have been reborn and in a way this is my second child hood," Steve said with a shrug.

"Second child hood, I like that," Jason said to him.

"It seems you are enjoying being a vampire," Valentino said. "I thought you would be more like one of those self loathing brooding types, at least for a few years."

"Now don't get me wrong but it there was a way for me to go back to being a human I would take it," Steve said as he fingered his bottle. "But as I said before I am adapting. Each night is getting more easier."

"I have a question," Jessica said as she stared at Ismene. "Why do you dress like that?"

"Jessica," Sookie gasped and could not believe the lack of tact the young vampire had just displayed.

"Audrey Hepburn was a goddess," Ismene said with her eyes closed and voice full of admiration. "A human goddess but still a figure of beauty and grace and pure class. I have seen all of her movies and Breakfast at Tiffany's is my favorite of hers. In fact it is my favorite movie of all time and I have seen movies since they were invented. I even love that movie more than all the plays and operas I have seen over the centuries." She paused to take a sip through her straw. "Do you love it?"

"Of course," Sookie said. "It was one of Gran's favorites. Every time it was on TV we would watch it and we bought it for her on VHS for Christmas once."

"She wore it out," Jason said. "Sookie and I finally convinced her to get a DVD player."

"You bought it for her for her birthday," Sookie reminded him. "And I got her the movie on DVD."

"It was one of the few movies my parents let me watch," Jessica said. "I remember telling my mama I wanted to be just as pretty when I grew up and then my daddy gave me a lecture on vanity and Jezebel." She shook her head. "I was jealous of the freedom the character add."

"It was one of my mother's favorites," Steve said. "And Sarah's and we would show it to the youth groups on movie night every now and again."

"I always love hearing stories relating to my favorite movie," Ismene said with a slight girlish squeal.

Sookie wanted to push on and ask about what she could do about the Authority and about Russell but she also didn't want to be rude and everyone one was having a good time. They even barely noticed when Arlene returned with Lawrence's fries except for Jason who asked for a refill on his beer.

"I take it you are all Baptist?" Anya asked.

"Baptist and proud," Jason said with a smile.

"Try never to miss a church service," Sookie added.

"Still am," Steve said. "Although the Fellowship of the Sun is non secular Christian. I may not be able to lead a congregation but in my heart I'm still a reverend."

"Never loose the faith," Anya said. "I am a proud Catholic."

"Anya here used to be a nun," Valentino said and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Ismene still prays to Zeus and Artemis. Lawrence is Jewish and Cassidy is Lutheran."

"I was baptized Lutheran," Cassidy said while using her hand to turn down Lawrence's offer of sharing his fries. "I am a Christian but I don't really belong to any church."

"She likes to call herself a lone wolf," Valentino said and chuckled.

"A nun," Steve said and smiled. "I'm not the only member of a clergy to be turned."

"We vampires had our fingers in the religion pie now and then," Valentino said proudly. "But many do keep the faith."

"It is a bit hard sometimes," Anya said. "Mostly due to not being able to attend a house of the lord."

"But she reads the bible," Isemene said. "She prays and sings and has quite the collection of Christian band CD's."

"Do you have a favorite band?" Sookie asked.

"News Boys are my favorite," Anya answered.

"Hmmm gotta love the News Boys," Steve said and nodded.

"Can never give up on the simple pleasures of life," Ismene said and nodded at Lawrence who as indulging on his fries. "Am I right, Lawrence?"

"Yup," Lawrence said before picking up another fry. "These are my crack and these are some of the best fries ever. Anyone else want one?"

"I'm pretty much full," Sookie said while Jason did take up on the offer.

"You know I'm on a diet," Cassidy said, causing the rest of her party to sigh and shake their heads. "I just need to loose three pounds. That's the last of the weight and that is all." She held up her candy. "This is my non diet treat for the week."

"That's kinda not fair," Jessica said. "You can still eat yummy food but you won't and Steve and I and your vampire friends can't."

"Oh that," Ismene said. "Giving up on the food you loved as a human is one of the hardest things about being a vampire. I found a way around that."

"How?" Sookie asked.

"Mixing the blood with the food," Ismene said. "For example putting the Jell-O powder in blood instead of water, and it doesn't have to be human blood. It can be cows or pig's blood. I even tried sushi a few weeks ago. Just boil the rice in cow's blood and mix more blood with the soy sauce."

"Can you make blood chocolate bars?" Jessica asked.

"Of course," Ismene said. "But I would wait a decade or two before trying that. Even with blood mixed in the human food doesn't sit well with vampire children." She turned to face Sookie. "Lawrence told me about your mind reading. How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was a child," Sookie answered. "How did he know I was reading him? Do you have telepathy, Lawrence?"

"I'm a geomancer," Lawrence explained. "I read patterns from rocks and tell fortunes that way."

"He is also tuned into the natural beat of the Earth," Ismene said in a proud tone. "Always knows when a volcano is about to blow or when and where an Earthquake is going to happen." She gave him a light pat. "That's how he was able to know that the volcano would be perfect."

"Mud volcano," Valentino explained. "The mud is nice and cool, perfect for swimming and good for your skin."

"Mud," Sookie repeated. Godric was pointing them into the right direction.

"It is odd at first," Lawrence said before taking another sip from his drink. "I guess those of us with a sixth sense type of gift can tell when others are reading them."

"That would make sense," Jason said. "Do you have any magical creatures in your blood?"

"You mean like a fairy?" Anya asked. "Telepathy is linked with them not premonition or telekinesis or geomancy."

"So you know?" Sookie asked and tensed up.

"Seeing that you can read minds is a given," Ismene said. "I'm been around three millenniums of course I know, but don't worry I know you are not pure being a hybrid." She turned to Jason. "Do you read minds or have any gifts?"

"No," Jason said. "I'm just a plain boring human."

"Don't say that," Sookie said to him. She had gotten into many arguments with him whenever he expressed jealousy in her gift.

"Humans are far from boring," Ismene said. "Lawrence here has his geomancy and most humans tend to lose their special gifts when they get turned."

"I don't have any gifts," Cassidy said in a don't give a care tone.

"You are gifted," Ismene told her. "She's a damn good artist in multiple fields, drawing, sketching, painting, sculpting and using that photoshop on the computer."

"So you do like humans," Sookie said finally taking the reigns and steering the conversation.

"I believe she has established that," Valentino said.

"Because there is a reason we tried reaching you," Sookie continued. "And he is a threat to humans and to two vampires that I care about. The threat is Russell Edgington."

"Oh Russell," Ismene gasped in a sad tone.

"You knew each other?" Steve asked.

"He was one of my greatest accomplishment and now one of my greatest disappointments." She shook her head sadly. "I'm his Maker."


	31. Once Upon A Time

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 31: Once Upon a Time._

* * *

><p>Bill had almost gotten used to the silver chains that held him against the wall. His skin had become numb to the burn. He was more concerned about his appetite. He hadn't had blood, real or synthetic, since he was chained up and he was hungry. If his hunger grows he knows he won't be able to control his actions or emotions.<p>

"Guess who is here?" The familiar warm and southern fueled voice of the man that Bill had expected to see, but still had dreaded since he first came there, carried through the underground halls of the complex.

"Mississippi Fried Vampire," Bill said as he remembered the appearance of the old vampire the last time he saw him. "Extra Crispy."

"More like original recipe," Russell said as he came into view, dressed in the same burgundy jacket and beige slacks that Bill had met him in. His hair and fangs were back and everything had healed. "If I didn't know any better I would say I'm the one who looks better, Compton."

"You looked better when we dumped you in cement," Bill said and looked down.

"Preparing to bow to your true king?" Russell asked in a smug tone. "You can offer yourself to be my royal asshole licker and I will still have you killed."

"Why are you stalling?" Bill asked. He had a theory.

"I want to make sure I have both you and that Viking. I want you both together, chained together so the last thing you both see will be each other's eyes." He smiled and leaned against the wall. "Now I heard you made a little deal with my boy, Gerald. I believe part of the deal would be the location of Eric Northman."

"He is in New Orleans."

"If you are telling the truth then I appreciate it," Russell said. "But if you are lying I will have your fingers and toes chopped off one by one until you tell me the truth."

"It is the truth and I'll give you the address," Bill said and licked his lips. "If you give me just a spoon of Tru Blood."

"I cannot call myself a proper gentleman if I refuse refreshments for my guest." He clapped his hands. "Hilde fetch me a bottle of Tru Blood for Mr. Compton here and a notepad and something to write with."

"I take it you don't want to work with us," Bill said. "The Authority is after all three of us."

"Oh the Authority?" Russell rolled his eyes. "We will be taking them on, building a bit of an army as we speak, just made hundred new vampires who will be rising soon."

"And you will torture those as well?"

Russell seemed to be actually confused at that. "Oh." His eyebrows rose in recognition. "Nicolette is quite upset about losing her progeny. She has a score to settle with the bitch that stole him. Her words not mine. I watched the good reverend on that show with Mrs. Walters. I did take Gerald aside and told him I was displeased with what he had done. My Golden boy also gave him a verbal lashing."

"You have many progenies to care for," Bill said. "Are you sure you can handle them all?"

"We will all be able to handle the new members to our family," Russell said.

"Family members? Don't you mean cannon fodder?"

"I prefer the term foot soldiers."

Bill shook his head sadly. "You are a sad excuse for a sentient being. The vampire that turned you made a huge mistake."

* * *

><p><em>Inis na bhfiodhbhadh (Ireland) 900 B.C.<em>

The stone circle was now complete and all that was left was for an offering to be made to the goddess, Druantia. They marauders from the north keep plaguing their land and after the multiple fires from two nights ago the villagers were in talks of packing up everything they had and travel even further south.

Fiachra and the others told them it would be foolish to keep running. They would soon run out of south to run to will end up running into the sea and drowning. He told them to have faith in Druantia and once the circle was built and the sacrifice made things would change for them.

"Fiachra I brought him," Rhydach said as he brought in the lamb that was kicking it's legs in desperation to get out of the young man's arms.

"Good lad," Fiachra said pointed to the one flat slab of stone. The others were standing straight up and ended in points. It wasn't the most beautiful or well-organized circle but it would be enough.

"I have him prepared," Rhydach said and used every muscle in his limbs to hold down the lamb and keep it from wiggling away.

"Druantia we call upon you to protect our village," Fiachra said as he pulled out a knife. "We have built this circle upon your honor. My people need your help." With one quick swipe of the knife he had slit the throat of the lamb. "We give you one of the best of our sheep, that we depend on food and clothing. Please accept our offering and help our people."

"Protect our people," Rhydach added. "Save our people."

After several minutes Fiachra stood up. "Rise." He waited for the youth to stand up. "You have done well my apprentice."

"Thank you, Fiachra," Rhydach said with a smile. His bright blue eyes were full of pride.

"Rhydach I am not young," he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I have entered the winter of my life and soon shall no longer be part of this world. When my body returns to the Earth you will be the one to pray for the people."

"I will be here for our people."

"You are a good lad." He tucked a few strands of blond hair behind Rhydach's ear. "You may return home. I will stay here and continue to pray to the Goddess."

Fiachra had prayed for several hours not realizing he had fallen asleep when he had. He woke up to hear the sound of someone or something drinking. He looked towards the direction of the circle and the sacrifice and saw someone that appeared human lapping up the blood.

"What creature are you?" Fiachra asked as he made his way to the circle. "Reveal your true form and be gone from this holy ground."

The figure leaped back further into the shadows before scaling on top of one of the stones and in the moonlight she was beautiful. She had long dark hair that seemed to float in the breeze and was dressed in white swathes that wrapped around her pale body and limbs.

"Druantia," Fiachra gasped before he kneeled down in front of her. "You have accepted my sacrifice?"

"The blood is good and filling," the goddess said. "I will need something stronger. Tell me why did you seek my counsel?"

"Roving bands of pillagers come down from the north and attack my village," Fiachra explained. "They steal our food, violate our women, set fire to our homes and have harmed and killed many a men who seek to defend it. I keep telling our people to keep the faith and you came."

"Those who seek harm upon your people shall be punished," Druantia said. "But in order for me to assist you I will need a stronger sacrifice."

"I will give you anything."

"Even your life?"

"To save my people, to save those who I care and love? I will gladly give up my own life."

"Then we have an accord. This will only cause pain at the start." She leaped down and landed on Fiachra , knocking him back. The last thing he felt was the piercing bite in his neck.

The marauders returned the next night, just as Fiachra crawled out of the dirt along with the goddess, hungry oh so hungry and furious at the attackers. He ran, twice as fast as a deer and snapped the neck of one before he tackled the other and ripped out his throat with the new set of fangs in his mouth. The blood tasted delicious. He gulped down some before he killed another marauder and then another. With Druantia's help they were able to kill everyone in that band.

"What has happened to me?" Fiachra asked after he had drank his fill. "I thought I were to die."

"You are dead," the goddess said. "You are a creature that is neither dead or alive. You are stronger and faster than before. You can protect your village, except you cannot show yourself to them, not anymore."

"Rhydach will lead them in your worship," Fiachra said.

"We may see your apprentice live up to your expectations," she said and pointed at the bodies. "We need to remove them."

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps, November 2009.<em>

Sookie had leaned in as she listened to Ismene's tale. It was hard to believe that Russell was once a Druid priest in ancient Ireland and was willing to sacrifice himself for others.

"So what did you do with the bodies?" Jason asked.

"Sliced off all the heads and took the bodies with us," Ismene said. "I was part of a small nest and decided to share the wealth as well as show off my new progeny. When we returned to watch over the village the next night we had discovered the villagers had put up pikes and placed the heads on them." She smiled. "Never attacked again, well were never attacked for the next fifty years before we moved along."

"What about Godric?" Jessica asked. "I mean what about his Maker?"

"Oh Maximus," Ismene closed her eyes. "He was a mistake almost from the start. He was a Roman soldier, nearly died trying to get his men to safety and as you can see I have soft heart for those who believe in the self-sacrifice. I turned him."

"Why was he a mistake?" Sookie asked.

"He did not hide completely from his people, just hid what he was. He continued to fight, rose in rank, became a lord who had many fields a large house and slaves and he was brutal towards them and one of the slaves was Godric. I do not blame that boy for killing Maximus."

"Will you help us?" Sookie asked. "With the Authority and Russell?"

"Of course, my dear that is why I came here. Now we shall reconvene at a better location? Perhaps the estate that has been taken over by a bunch of puppies?"

"Bill's house?" Jessica asked.

"That would be perfect," Ismene said. "I hope there is a working DVD player there. We shall meet there tomorrow night, discuss the details and watch a movie."

"Sure," Sookie said and the others nodded in agreement. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late for Bill then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I went with the backstory Dennis O'Hare came up for Russell and made him an Irish Druid. Russell said his original name meant Raven in his old tongue and Fiachra is Celtic for Raven.

Inis na bhfiodhbhadh Is the oldest name for Ireland that I came across.

Druantia is a Celtic goddess associated with fir trees and. Also known as Queen of the druids and was a fertility goddess as well as goddess of protection.

In one of the True Blood extras Pam talked about Godric and his maker and said Godric's maker was a Roman soldier that took Godric as a slave a few years before he was turned.


	32. Holiday

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 32: Holiday_

* * *

><p>Sookie had a long shift that started at noon and ended at eight. It wasn't too busy compared to the day before and there were still a good amount of tips. Somehow Sookie managed to pull a muscle in her leg near the end of her shift and by the time she was done she was also experiencing some pain in her upper back around her shoulders.<p>

Jessica was able to come in and work around seven and would be off around midnight. She did seem like she was doing much better although there were a few times she appeared distressed and Sookie figured it was because of Bill.

"You know we will find him," Sookie promised.

"I know," Jessica sighed. "I also know we have our bumps in the road of our relationship, but he's still ten times a better father to me than my daddy was."

"He did have children before he was turned."

"I know," Jessica said and nodded. "And we work with one of his great great great grandsons." Her smile faded. "Should we tell them?"

"They have enough on their plate without this," Sookie said. "And I think until we find Bill he would appreciate it if we helped Terry out with Patrick."

"I don't like Arlene but I will help anyway I can for Terry and those kids."

"Thank you," Sookie said and half walked half limped.

"Sookie are you okay?"

"Just a muscle pull. I'll be all right for the night."

* * *

><p>Despite Sam suggesting she should call it in Sookie stayed on for her full shift and once she was done she drove to Bill's house where there were a few weres in human form standing guard. The pack's members would be taking turns to watch over the area. In addition she was informed from Steve that there would be a few members of the Authority patrolling the area a few times a week in search of Russell's minions.<p>

"Hi Sookie," one of them greeted when she came up to the doorway.

"Is your leg bothering you?" Another were asked.

"A little," Sookie said. "Thank you for your concern."

"I think they might have a fully stocked first aid cabinet," the first one said. "I rummaged around after getting a thorn in my hand."

"I think I might be fine," Sookie said and held up her purse. "I have some Tylenol in here." She walked through the doors and came face to face with Eric.

"Hello Sookie," Eric greeted her and looked her up and down. "You are injured?"

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked. "You have to keep a low profile, remember?"

"Steve brought me over," Eric explained and pulled the large pair of sunglasses from his pocket. "I also wore one of your brother's hats." He looked deep into her eyes. "Now are you injured?"

"Just a sore back," Sookie lied. "I'll just take some pain killers in my purse and get plenty of rest tonight."

"You are also limping." He pointed to his ear. "I could hear the sound of your footsteps and the usual rhythm is off."

"You memorized my foot step rhythm?" Sookie wasn't sure if she should be impressed with that little detail or freaked out.

"Let me take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Please don't be stubborn if anything let it be in regards to you taking care of me when I lost my memory. Now please tell me where it hurts."

"Muscle pull in my thigh," Sookie said.

"Please follow me." Eric turned to lead her through the house.

"I've been here before and besides it isn't really Bill's house of now." She knew that technically it was but considering how old Ismene was and the fact that Bill was no longer king she held a great amount of rank over him.

"Hey there, Snooki is it?" Lawrence greeted when they passed by him. He was more laid back in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt with the Tasmanian Devil on it, but he was still wearing those strange goggles on his head.

"It's actually Sookie."

"Oh sorry," Lawrence apologized and looked quite embarrassed.

"It's okay. How are you adjusting to being here?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. Your friend left everything so Cassidy and I had places to sleep and we restocked the fridge. We also bought some popcorn for tonight."

"Sounds good," Sookie said.

"I hope you will excuse us," Eric said as they passed through. He led Sookie to the bathroom. "I want you to have more privacy."

"I don't have to pee."

"No a bath."

"I prefer a shower after work."

"For your leg," Eric said and pointed at her leg. "The warm water will help with the sore muscle."

"Sore muscle?" Valentino asked from behind.

"Does everyone have to know?" Sookie asked.

"I just want to help," the other vampire said. He had also gone casual and was wear a cranberry hued bathrobe over a black shirt and matching pajama pants. "I'll be right back." He dashed off at vampire speed and returned later with a container of salt and a handful of bright green leaves that smelled sweet and refreshing.

"What are those?" Eric asked.

"Fresh mint leaves and Epsom salt," Valentino explained. "You put this in the bath and it helps with the pain. I always recommend this to Cassidy after she has a good workout. The mint is also good for a bath when you have a head cold."

"You know a lot about natural and herbal healing?" Eric asked in an impressed tone.

"I was a doctor in my day," Valetino said. "Back when I was practicing medicine what we called medical science and professional healing is what they call new agey today."

"Thank you," Sookie said as she accepted the mint leaves and salt. "How much should I use?"

"All the leaves," Valentino instructed. "And about a cup of salt."

"I'd hate to use all of your mint."

"I'm sure they have more," Eric said and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. "You need to take care of yourself."

"There is plenty," Valentino assured her. "I think Cassidy bought too much. She likes to make her own herbal teas and Anya prefers fresh leaves to dried and the oils when she cooks and bakes."

"A vampire that cooks real food?" Sookie asked. "Oh you mean that special vampire food Ismene mentioned yesterday."

Valentino chuckled. "Ismene has several homes across the planet and has many humans as friends. Anya loves to cook, especially for them. When she was alive she would cook for her sisters, for the poor and for the orphans her church took care of. Before we leave she will want to cook for you."

"I would be honored," Sookie said. Gran brought her to never say no to an offer of a home cooked meal and she was curious to how a vampire would cook for a human audience.

"I will let her know," Valentino said before he walked off.

"Sookie, now is a good time for your bath," Eric said and pointed to the tub. "I will stand guard outside."

"How will I know you won't try and peek at me?" Sookie asked as she turned on the water and adjusted to real warm, almost hot temperature.

"I swear on the tombs of my parents and sister," Eric said and smirked. "Besides I have already seen everything already." He stepped out of the bathroom before she had a chance to yell at him some more.

* * *

><p>Eric was right. The warmth of the bath water did help as well as the salt and the mint. She would thank Valentino when she was done. As soon as she stepped out and grabbed a towel she saw a note on the floor that Eric had slipped underneath, except the handwriting looked more like Jason's.<p>

Hey sis, I found one of Jessica's outfits still there, hung it on the door knob so you would have some clean clothes to change into.

"Thank you, Jason," Sookie whispered as she quickly opened the door and brought in the clothes.

"Sookie," Eric said with a smile as soon as she entered the den. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Sookie answered. "Thank you Eric, Valentino and thank you for the clothes Jason. Are you sure Jessica won't mind?"

"I called her at work before I brought it out," Jason said. "She should be here soon."

"What movie are we watching?" Sookie asked.

"Glad you asked," Ismene said. She still had her hair up but she was wearing a dark purple blouse and black skirt. "Tonight I'm in a mood for Roman Holiday."

Jessica arrived a half hour later and by that time all the refreshments were ready. Anya even prepared some miniature sandwiches along with the popcorn, soda and Tru Bloods. Cassidy had her own popcorn that was free from butter and salt and flavored with a light cheese powder and pepper.

Sookie enjoyed the movie. She hadn't seen it since she was nine and she picked up on parts that she had never seen before or didn't remember.

"Did you know that wasn't in the script?" Ismene asked when Gregory Peck's character had put his hand in the Mouth of Truth and pretended that it was bitten off.

"Poor Audrey's scream is genuine."Sookie leaned back as she watched and enjoyed the film. She didn't notice a pair of strong hands take hold of her shoulders and massage them as well as the area behind her back. She was sure it was Eric; it just had to be.

"Miss Ismene," one of the wolves cried out as it entered the house. "We got a situation."

Ismene cursed in Greek as she put the movie on pause. "What is it?"

"A panther," the were answered.

"God damn it," Jason said and was smacked on the hand by Anya. "Sorry." He stood up. "Tell those jackasses that I aint one of them."

"This one isn't full grown," the were said. "And she's injured."

"We should at least see," Sookie said. "They might not even know you are here exactly."

"They probably sniffed me out," Jason grumbled. "Fine I want to look her in the eyes and tell her that I want nothing to do with her or her kind."

"How come none of you have tried to attack her," Eric asked.

"She was already injured," the werewolf answered. "She was bowing her head. Panthers are like us wolves in that aspect. A bowed head means they come in peace."

Even though the Panther might be in peace the other weres that were standing guard had shifted into wolf form and were growling at the small panther that had her head bowed and leg raised.

"What the hell do you want?" Jason asked while both Jessica and Steve stood in front of him.

The panther looked up at Jason before she shifted into a young teenage girl with dark reddish brown hair tied into pigtails. She was sobbing and bleeding from her left arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay. There were some sign in issues with the site and I got a little distracted.

Today is my daughter's second birthday.

Replies

nko163: Thank you very much.

Anonymous. Yeah they are distant relatives in that sense.


	33. Blow Me Away

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 33: Blow Me Away_

* * *

><p>Sookie stared at the young werepanther as she was lying on the ground and weeping. Seeing her so helpless she could not help but take a step towards her, but was held back by Eric grabbing her arm and pulling her back.<p>

"Becky!" Jason shouted from behind and tore off to the young girl. "It's me."

"Jason," Becky sobbed and smiled at him.

"I need help," Jason said as he examined her arm. "I need to get her inside."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with them," Jessica asked as one of the werewolves and Steve walked over to them. "After what they had done to you."

"She's different," Jason said and tried to pick her up. "She's the one who untied me and let me escape."

"Did one of her own do this?" Steve asked as he and the wolf helped Jason carry Becky inside.

"Been a while," Jason said.

"They stopped beating me for that weeks ago," Becky said. "Jason, it hurts."

"I know," Jason said softly.

"That is a bite wound," the werewolf said as he inspected it. "From a werewolf."

"They were so strong," Becky said as everyone followed them inside. "So many. I ran to get help."

"Could these be Russell's wolves?" Sookie asked as they placed Becky on the couch. Cassidy was ready with a wet cloth to clean the wound and Valentino had several items in a few small jars.

"There is a possibility," Eric said. He watched as Valentino swabbed some of the clear stuff from the jar and put it over the wound followed by placing a large cotton pad over and wrapped it in gauze. "She might need a hospital."

"How long ago were you attacked?" Ismene asked. Her normal friendly and playful tone was replaced with a calm serious voice.

"Not long ago," Becky said as Valentino took a knife to his own wrist and bled into a shot glass. "They might still be attacking. We have to help them. I think all the ones that bed Jason had escaped cause there is the possibility they might be pregnant."

"You were bit by one of the wolves?" Ismene asked. When Becky nodded she continued. "You were able to over power it?"

"No, I ran to get help. One wolf followed me and pounced on me then Grady came and attacked the wolf. They were still fighting as I ran. I continued to run until I smelled Jason and followed the scent here." She accepted the shot glass from Valentino. "Thank you, sir."

"Those wolves could still be there," Sookie said.

"You are not going to fight them," Eric told her.

"Not alone I'm not," Sookie said and watched Becky drink Valentino's blood.

"As much as I hate going back there I just can't let them get all killed," Jason said. "There are other kids there."

"I'm coming with you," Jessica said as she looked at him.

"So am I," Steve said.

"We need to decide who is going," Ismene said. "And who is staying."

"My dear Ismene," Eric said and lowered his head. "I respect your decision but why are you fighting to save a bunch of inbred werepanthers?"

"This young one came to us for help," Ismene said and nodded at Becky. "You can see how desperate she is. I also have an ulterior motive but that will wait until we arrive."

* * *

><p><em>Hot Shot<em>

The only one who stayed behind to watch over Becky was Cassidy and the artist was reluctant to stay. Ismene had to order her to not join them. The two of them were not completely alone. There were a few werewolves to stay behind and stand guard.

Sookie and the others piled up in various cars and drove to the border before they got out and walked. She looked around at all who were with her. Her brother and Lawrence were the only two humans and in addition to the vampires there were half a dozen werewolves.

"Should we fight fire with fire again?" Steve asked as they were about to enter the village.

"That would be a good idea," Sookie said. "We need every little bit of an edge we can get."

"What is this fight fire with fire?" Anya asked. She had been clutching a rosary and praying for them.

"We let the wolves on our side drink some of our blood," Steve explained. "Our enemy has wolves that are high on V. It makes them stronger, but it is their decision."

The werewolves muttered to each other before one turned towards them. "We'll do it."

Each of the vampires cut themselves with either their fangs or their claws and a werewolf latched onto them.

"So you know how to use a gun?" Jason asked Lawrence.

"I know enough," Lawrence said. "I might not always be able to shoot to kill, but the ones that don't kill will still injure."

"Can you make rocks fly at them?" Jason asked.

"Dude, I'm a geomancer not an Earth Bender."

_I smell V_ Someone was coming there way.

_I think there is a vampire bleeding around here, and it's more than one vampire bleeding._

Fresh V

"We got company," Sookie said as three wolves ran up to them. She did not have to fire her energy. Jason shot one square between the eyes and Eric and one of their own werewolves.

"More will be on the way," the wolf known as Dawson said. "We have to move."

Eric, Ismene and Dawson led the way into town. Two other groups of werewolves attacked them but they were easily killed. Another wolf, named Maria-Star, said that they fell so easy because they were in a smaller groups.

"Damn," Jason whispered through his teeth at the site of Hot Shot.

There were several dead bodies on the ground and Sookie couldn't tell if they were werewolves, werepanthers, or even both. There was a large group of people gathered around in a circle, several of them were injured and other's standing behind them, glaring pure menace at them.

"Which one of you is the patriarch of this here spit town?" A tall man with dark hair set in a pony tail walked up to the group.

"I am," an older man said.

"Luther," Jason whispered the name.

"Bring him here," the tall man said. "Have him kneel before me."

The thugs pushed Luther on his knees and even from the distance Sookie could see black fur sprouting on him.

"Don't start changing you old yokel," the leader said. "Tell me your name."

Luther paused in his transformation and reverted back to his human form. "Luther."

"Now as the elder you have the power to swear over your pack to me. Will you fall in line and become part of our pack."

"No," Luther said and tried to stand up but the two wolves held him down. "Panthers don't run with wolves."

"Are you certain you won't reconsider?"

"We will never join your kind," Luther said and spat into his eyes.

"Not surprised," the leader said and wiped the spit from his eyes. "Kill him."

Sookie stood up the second five wolves pounded on Luther who turned into a panther and fought back. She was about to rush in with guns, or her hands, blazing but instead was pulled back by Eric.

"We need a plan," Eric said as the wolves continued to slaughter Luther. Several of the other werepanthers were about to rush in from the circle but the wolves held them back.

"He is right," Ismene said. "We cannot just rush in."

"Where did that other human go?" Dawson asked.

Sookie looked toward Lawrence who was just as confused as she was. They both looked around and could not see Jason. Where was her brother?

"Now who is nex-" the leader never got to finish his sentence. The sound of gunfire cut him off and a hole appeared in his neck. Blood gurgled out as he fell over.

Two more gunshots were fired and two more wolves fell over dead with wounds in their heads

"There," one of the enemy werewolves said as they pointed to one of the houses as another shot was fired and killed him.

Everyone looked up at the house where Jason stood, aiming his gun at the enemy werewolves.

"That's right folks," Jason said. "Jason Stackhouse is back." He continued to fire until he heard a click.

"Run out have we?" A female were asked as several more were climbing up the house.

"Jason," Sookie gasped as she ran up to them and threw several light blasts at the ones that were climbing after her brother, knocking them out instantly. She heard a wolf run up to her and she turned around, only to have Eric intercept it. She watched as both vampire and wolf fall to the ground and Eric used his fangs to tear out the wolf's throat.

More gunshots were fired coming from Lawrence as the six wolves from Shreveport pounced on the other wolves and the vampires rushed in, breaking the were's necks or knocking them out.

"Oh yeah," Jason said in a proud tone. "He's brought the cavalry."

Sookie continued to user her fairy light to attack the wolves as she watched the others. The vampires were doing well although both Jessica and Steve were easily over powered. It took the power of three wolves each to take out Anya and Valentino. Eric and Ismene fought at amazing speeds before five wolves brought down Eric and Seven tackled Ismene.

A different kind of growl was heard. It was a growl that Sookie had heard in National Geographic specials and there were multiple growls. She glanced over to the circle as nearly everyone who was of age shift into panthers. They took out the few remaining wolves who were trying to keep them down before joining the fray.

"Get off them," Sookie shouted as she fired blasts at the wolves that took down the vampires. She could see Lawrence, Dawson and the others were surrounded by even more. She fired everything she could at them before another wolf tackled her to the ground.

Sookie looked up weakly at tried to use her light on the wolf that was holding her down but instead of the beautiful glow it was only a few sparks of light.

"What's wrong?" The wolf asked in a condescending way after shifting back to his human form. "Batteries run out?"

Sookie chose not to answer him and only looked up. One of the werewolves had climbed up and was about to take out Jason only to have a brand new hole put into his chest.

"Dumbass," Jason said and aimed the gun at the one holding Sookie down and fired at him. "You don't walk up to a guy who had just finished reloading his gun."

Sookie kicked off the dead werewolf and tried to stand up, only to fumble. Not only did she wear out her fairy powers but she also wore out her stamina. She watched as the enemy wolves keep falling like dominoes. She wanted to continue to help and fight and looked for something to throw only to stumble and fall.

The firm arms of Eric caught her and pulled her close to his chest. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and smiled before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To me it seems that Sookie's "Microwave Fingers" Are tapped into her energy level, hence why she collapsed and I feel she should have a limit to how much light blasts she could do. I don't like characters that have too much power and no weakness's.

**Replies:**

jrme5759: Thank you, Sookie has plenty of issues to go through.

nko163: Thank you very much


	34. Underneath it All

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 34: Underneath it All._

* * *

><p>When Sookie woke up she realized she was in a bed, only not her bed or rather her bed at Jason's. A few of the springs were broken and the fitted sheet felt like it hadn't been washed in a while.<p>

"Eric?" Sookie moaned and wiped her mouth. There was dried blood there. She had a pretty good idea whose. "Eric where are you?" She heard someone outside her door. "Eric I can hear you listening in on me."

"My name isn't Eric." The person behind the door was a young boy of nine. "I'm Hector."

"Where is everyone?" Sookie asked and sat up on her bed. "What happened?"

"The bad wolves lost," Hector said. He had light brown hair that stuck out on all corners and reminded Sookie of a haystack.

"Where are the good wolves and the vampires, and the two human men?"

"The vampires drank all the blood from the bad wolves," Hector explained. "All those who were hurt tasted some vampire blood and feel better. One vampire helped heal with what we had."

"And Lawrence and Jason?"

"The man with the goggles is now a werewolf. He got bit a few times and Jason is one of us." The kid didn't know the truth.

"You were misinformed," Sookie said softly. "Were's don't turn humans into weres with a bite. The full moon had passed and Jason didn't change."

"He didn't?" Hector's lower lip hung. "But the old text said he would."

"What old text?"

"I'll go get it." The little boy said it and ran off. The door was only closed for a few minutes before Eric walked in with a bowl and spoon.

"Eric," Sookie breathed his name.

"You had both me and your brother scared," Eric said as he approached her bed. "And everyone else was worried."

"I just spent too much energy," Sookie explained. "And I take it you gave me some of your blood."

"You know me well," Eric said with a smile. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not really in the mood for soup." She had a pretty good feeling that what was in that bowl was recently killed.

"It's not soup," Eric said and lifted a spoon. It contained a square of shredded wheat and it dripped milk. "It's the frosted kind."

"I guess I can have some of that." Sookie accepted the bowl and took a bite. It may have been the store brand and she didn't care.

"I take it you have been briefed?"

She chewed and swallowed. "I know we won. You vamps have fed and you helped heal with your blood."

"That is true," Eric said and chuckled. "Steve thinks he may have drunk too much. Ismene is giving him a belly rub."

"Jason?" Sookie asked before taking another bite.

"He wants to be a lone. He feels guilty about what had happened."

"Why?"

"He said something about abandoning them after promising to take care of them."

"They hurt him badly. Several of the women had raped him and gave him a scare. He thought he was going to turn into a werepanther. Why would he feel the slightest bit guilty?"

"Because he is a Stackhouse. You and your brother have a lot in common."

Sookie wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. She continued to eat silently and was halfway done before she asked another question.

"What about Russell's wolves?"

"Ismene insisted on keeping one and taking it with her back to Bill's," Eric said as he used his thumb to brush away some of the milk that dribbled down the corner of her mouth. "I'm not sure about the others."

"And the pregnant women, or rather the ones who think they are pregnant?"

"Someone went to get them. We will return Becky when she feels well enough."

Sookie continued to eat and she drank down the bit of milk that wasn't soaked in. Eric set the bowl aside and climbed into bed with her.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked as Eric smiled at her.

"You spent too much of your energy this evening. I want to make certain you are well. Let me give you a back massage."

"I am fine, really."

"Just to be certain."

"Well you did bring me cereal," Sookie said and rolled over on her stomach. She felt Eric's hands go to work as he rubbed and kneaded her muscles. He even helped relax tight areas and a small knot that she didn't know she had. The way his fingers moved was like a powerful drug and her lids closed half way.

She felt his lips on her cheek and she didn't move, not when they brushed against her chin, nor the playful little pecks on her nose. She only opened her eyes when his lips met with hers.

She remembered the last time they had kissed like that and how her body had severely tingled. Sookie hadn't realized how much she wanted this kiss and she was going to savor it. When Eric started to pull away she pulled him back and parted his mouth with her tongue.

"Sookie," Eric said softly when Sookie had to take a deep breath. "I may have overstepped my bounds."

"No you haven't. I want to keep stepping." No sooner had she said those words did she find her clothes peeled off and tossed to the side while Eric kissed her breasts. She let out a moan when she felt his tongue brush against her nipples and felt his fingers slide up her thigh.

"Sookie, you are quiet wet," Eric said as he rubbed his fingers inside.

"Keep going," Sookie encouraged. "Please keep going."

A single finger entered her followed by another and a third. Eric slid up and down slowly while her hips gave a little thrust.

"More Eric, please fill me."

As soon as Eric granted her request she felt complete. Something was missing from her and he completed it. She could feel her own blood mingle with his and became one energy that continued in the same rhythm as their hips. When she closed her eyes she saw stars, and fireworks and sparklers.

Eric did not slow down. He continued with his motion while he grinned, showing off his pearly fangs. He wasn't too rough despite the creaks from the springs both broken and whole.

Ecstasy gripped Sookie and she bit so hard to keep from screaming she tasted her own blood. Bliss radiated through her own body and once the last ripple had faded away she rolled over and let out a loud gasp.

"How do you feel?" Eric asked.

"A hundred percent better," Sookie sighed. She felt like she was high. She hadn't even noticed someone was knocking on their door until she heard Eric shout that they were not ready for visitors.

"I believe that boy has come back," Eric said as he wiggled back into his jeans.

"His name is Hector," Sookie said as she fetched her clothes, or rather Jessica's clothes and put them back on. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Eric had slipped on a shirt. "Hector you can come back inside."

"The door was locked," Hector said and stared at Eric with his eyebrows raised. "And someone told me not to enter, so I waited for a while."

"I do have to wonder why it took a while," Sookie said.

"I brought the book," Hector said and held up a leather bound tomb that had seen better days. It wasn't dusty, but there were cracks and scratches and as he flipped through the pages Sookie could see that some of them were dog-eared, ripped and a few were torn out. "Here." He pointed out a picture of a panther biting a man.

"Let me see," Sookie said and looked at it. There were a lot of words written in a language she didn't understand, nor could she pronounce. The first picture under the man getting bit was the man under a full moon. The next picture was the man with hairy arms and fingernails as long as claws. The following picture was of a half man half panther creature.

"Did you read this?" Eric asked. "Or did only rely on the pictures?"

"We can read somethings," Hector said in an offended tone. "Not this language."

"What is this?" Sookie asked.

"Sanskrit," Eric answered. "One language I have yet to learn and to read." When he noticed Sookie looking at her. "I only recently became fluent in Swahili."

"Do you think any of the others might know?"

"We shall see."

* * *

><p>They had left the small bedroom and entered an equally small living room. Jason was nowhere to be found but Ismene, Steve and Lawrence were there. Lawrence was staring at a glass full of strange liquid before he took sip and nearly sprayed everyone when he coughed.<p>

"Are you all right?" Sookie asked and turned to Hector. "What was that?"

"Whiskey," Lawrence asked once he regained control. "Home distilled whiskey."

"Authentic moonshine," Ismene said with a smile. "Lawrence was curious about it."

"Yeah," Lawrence said as he looked at the glass. "That will put hair on your chest."

"And not a werewolf bite," Sookie said and handed the book to Ismene. "Right? Can you read it?"

"Been a couple decades," Ismene said as she examined the text.

"Is that Sanskrit?" Steve asked as he looked over the ancient vampire's shoulder.

"It is," Eric said. "How is your stomach?"

"Fine. Remind me not to gorge on werewolf blood."

"More complicated than a mere bite," Ismene said. "The teeth of the biter must be wet with the blood of their species and the victim must be bitten on the full moon for it to take effect."

"That's why Jason didn't turn," Sookie said. "But why didn't Alcide know?"

"He only knows what he has been told and witnessed," Eric said. "They have never tried to turn a human into one of their own before and have seen humans bitten with only saliva on their teeth."

"It would not be complete though," Ismene continued to read on. "The victim would become a creature that was half man and half panther. That is all." Her eyes widened. "I have seen such creatures before. They called themselves panther men, but I thought they died out centuries ago."

"Apparently more can be made," Sookie said and handed the book back to Hector. "Do you understand?"

"I will tell the others."

"We will be heading back home soon," Eric told the boy. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You are welcome," Hector said as he continued on his way.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"I can't," Sookie said as she remembered her bowling date. "I got a fake date."

"Fake date?" Eric sounded amused.

"It's to help out Arlene and Terry."

"The next night?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Took me longer than I hoped for this chapter but I had to get my mind in the right place for the Sookie/Eric scene.

**Replies: **jrme5759. Thank you. I still feel a bit rusty on fight scenes.

Anonymous: Thank you. I disliked how they did the Werepanthers in the series.


	35. The Man in Me

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 35: The Man in Me._

* * *

><p>Sookie had a large variety of clothes and she was able to bring most of them over to Jason's while her house was repaired. She usually had the right kind of outfit planned for dates or just for going out with friends. She did not know what to wear on a fake date.<p>

"Maybe the jumper dress," Sookie said to herself as she pushed clothes along the rack in the closet. She found the light blue dress with yellow flowers printed on it. She wasn't sure about the shirt that shared a hanger with it. White wasn't good for dates after Labor day, or at least that was what she was told when growing up. She thought of a yellow shirt to go with it, not bright neon yellow or mustard yellow but more of a pale butter yellow color. That would be perfect.

"Are they going to pick you up or are you going to meet them there?" Jason asked from the doorway. Even though they returned home late the night before he insisted on going to work that day and had only recently returned home.

"Arlene said they are going to pick me up," Sookie said as she laid her outfit on her bed. She had already perfect shoes picked out even though it didn't matter since she was going to replace them with the bowling shoes. She had chosen a pair of sable brown flats since they were not too dressy and not too casual and a pair of sheer beige socks that were almost like stockings but only went up to her calves.

"When was the last time you went bowling?" Jason asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Been a few years," Sookie said and remembered how for her victory wasn't how many pins she knocked over but how many times her ball did not fall into the gutter.

"Maybe they will put on bumpers like they do for little kids."

"You are a laugh riot," Sookie said and decided a simple light blue headband would be the perfect accessory for her hair. She heard the sound of a belt being undone. "I know this is your house but could you please not undress near me?"

"Sorry. I'll go finish in the bathroom. I could use a shower anyway. I smell like a pig's butt in August."

"Thanks for sharing." She knew her brother would be using the bathroom that was adjacent to his bedroom leaving the other for herself. After she had finished dressing she brushed her and slipped on the band. She put in hoop earrings made out titanium. After she had started to date Bill she gave away all her silver jewelry to charity. Bill and Eric replaced it for her with titanium, platinum and white gold that was close to silver without actually being silver. The last touch was a sweep of light blue shadow, a little mascara and lip-gloss.

"You look nice," Jason commented to her once he stepped out of his bedroom, wearing nothing but a white undershirt and black and gray plaid pajama pants.

"Thank you," Sookie said and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 6:15 and Arlene said they would pick her up around 6:30.

"Good evening," Jessica greeted them as she stepped out from the door to the basement. She was dressed in her Merlotte's uniform. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a couple bottles of Tru Blood and put them in the microwave.

"Ready for work?" Jason asked

"Leave in a few," Jessica said and pulled out the bottles. "Go easy on Steve. He feels a little off."

"Off?" Jason repeated.

"He did say he drank too much werewolf blood last night," Sookie said, knowing that couldn't be it since she never heard of vampires having problems from overeating before.

"It's not that," Steve said as he walked in. He was still wearing an old Dallas Cowboys shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. His hair hadn't been brushed. "I don't know how to explain it. I feel like something, a part of me is distant."

"Maybe you miss Pam," Jessica suggested as she handed Steve the second bottle. "I miss Bill. I think this is why I'm drinking this without gagging because he wants me too and I don't know if he is safe or hurt or God knows what they are doing to him." She hadn't noticed the tears of blood falling out of the corners of her eyes. "I shouldn't be doing this before work." She wiped them away.

"I think we all miss him," Sookie said and placed an arm around her. "You believe he is still alive, or undead?"

"Yes," Jessica said and smiled. "Yes I do."

"We are going to find him and rescue him. I just know we are." She looked up at Steve. "And you should call Pam. Maybe just listening to the sound of her voice will help."

"I'm going to do that," Steve said and took a long swig from his bottle.

"And I have to pretend to be somewhat interested in Patrick so I can scan his mind," Sookie said with forced enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"They also have an arcade with ski ball," Sookie said as soon as they stepped inside J. J.'s Bowl-O-Rama. The last time she was there the place only had a few arcade machines.<p>

"Had that for a couple of years," Terry said. He was dressed in a yellow and black shirt and plaid shorts. "I think we know who is going to be the winning team tonight."

"Sorry Sookie," Arlene said with a smile.

"Don't be so sure," Patrick said and winked at Sookie. "I'm not only a good bowler, but I am also a great teacher."

"I'm going to need all the lessons I can get," Sookie confessed. "Besides this is just for fun and to get to know each other."

"Exactly," Arlene said and gave her a husband a light pat on the shoulder. "Can you book us a table, Terry?"

"Tonight I am not Terry," Terry said as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. "Tonight I am The Dude." He slipped them on and walked to the counter.

"Oh lord," Arlene groaned and placed her hand over her face. "He's been on a Coen Brothers kick."

"So," Sookie said. "Patrick, did you and Terry bowl together a lot?"

"Whenever we got off," Patrick said and smiled. "Not much of a bowler are you it seems."

"Nope," Sookie said and smiled. "Arlene can vouch for me on that subject."

_Don't worry I'll see to that_. "Don't worry I'll see to that."

"We got lane seven," Terry said as he held up his pair of ugly shoes. "Just got to tell them your shoe size."

After they picked up their shoes and found their names Terry had set up the names including writing in Dude for himself.

_I'm a little hungry_, Patrick thought. "I'm a little hungry."

"We should get some food before we start," Arlene said. "They got burgers and hot dogs and pizza and nachos."

_Do they have fried chicken?_ "Do they have fried chicken?"

"Man, Patrick," Terry said and shook his head. "You and fried chicken."

"I love fried chicken," Patrick said with a smile. "Nothing wrong with that."

"You eat it all the time," Terry said. "You need some variety in your life."

"We will see if they have it," Sookie said to him. "But if they don't what would you like?"

"Couple of hot dogs then," Patrick said. "And a beer."

"Two beers," Terry said and held up his fingers. "And some tacos. I know they got tacos."

"Come on, Sookie," Arlene said and grabbed her arm. "We won't be long."

There wasn't much of a line at the concession area and Sookie was able to read the menu with ease. They only had fried chicken as patties for sandwiches. She decided to order that for Patrick and a large slice of pizza for herself.

"Sookie?" Tara walked away from the stand with two soft drinks. "When was the last time you went bowling?"

"A long time ago," Sookie said and remembered that Tara didn't really bowl either. "Are you here with Lafayette?"

"Nope," Tara shook her head. "Hoyt invited me to go bowling and I took up on his offer."

"How has he been?" Sookie asked. She didn't see much of Hoyt at Merlotte's in the past few days.

"Dealing," Tara answered. "And not acting like most guys around here. He's been lying in bed listening to country music, eating ice cream, watching life time movies."

"He told you all that?"

"Hell no I was there with him. Plan on meeting tomorrow for the tree?"

"Hadn't rained in a few days. I do plan on giving it some water."

"Sookie," Arlene called over from the counter. "I need your help."

"Bye Tara," Sookie said and went over to help Arlene with the trays. "Tara has been spending a lot of time with Hoyt."

"I think it's sweet," Arlene said and brought her tray to an empty table before she pulled a small baggie from her purse. "Give me Patrick's beer."

"What is that?" Sookie asked and pointed at the baggie.

"Holly made this. I put it in Patrick's beer and he drinks it. Some of the same concoction is in this little glass bottle charm Holly is wearing right now. Whatever color it glows will tell us what kind of spell Patrick is under."

"Here." Sookie handed Arlene the glass and watched as her friend put in the powder. "Are we certain he's under a spell."

"He isn't possessed," Arlene said as she tossed the empty bag away and handed back the beer to Sookie. "Why else wouldhe have two voices in his head?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he has two personalities. He was in Iraq with Terry."

"That's true," Arlene said after she paused. "If this doesn't work maybe you can go to a mental hospital and listen to a patient with multiple personalities." She closed her eyes. "What am I saying? Sookie I'm sorry I'm putting you through all of this."

"I don't mind," Sookie said as she and Arlene walked back to the guys.

Patrick did like his sandwich and complimented Sookie on the good choice. The game wasn't too bad. After a few gutterballs, Patrick gave her a few tips on how to roll the ball and even suggested using a ball that was slightly lighter than the one she was used to. Sookie did improve. She usually only had one spare a game if she was lucky but with Patrick's help she achieved five and even a strike.

"Oh my God," Sookie gasped and pointed at her perfect roll. "Did you see that?"

"That was great," Patrick said and clapped.

"I owe it all to you," Sookie said and gave him a hug. She hoped they could find out what was wrong with him.

"What did I miss?" Arlene asked as she ran over to them. She excused herself to call the babysitter and check on her kids and missed the roll.

"Sookie here just rolled her first strike," Patrick said.

"That's great," Arlene said.

"Pretty good but you still are behind," Terry said. "You are up, dear."

Arlene rolled and caused a split and the second ball went into the gutter.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked.

"I gotta pee," Arlene answered while catching Sookie's eye. "I'll be right back."

"I also have to go," Sookie said as she ran off after Arlene. As soon as they were in the ladies room Sookie caught her breath. "You called Holly?"

"Yes and she said it turned black."

"What does that mean?"

"She said that all she knows is that it's bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

_Anonymous_. Thank you. I wanted to pace it and make it more real.


	36. Life in the Fast Lane

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 36: Life in the Fast Lane_

* * *

><p>"She doesn't know but thinks it's bad?" Sookie asked after Arlene had told her the news she received from Holly. "That is not going to help us."<p>

"No it's not," Arlene agreed. "But we do know it is a spell. She is positive about that."

"I wonder who wanted to turn Patrick into their puppet," Sookie asked. "or why."

"I have no idea. All I know is some witch is using Patrick as a tool to get to Terry. How am I supposed to tell him? 'Hey sweetie your friend is under a spell and I think he is a danger to us and the kids?' That won't really work now will it?"

"I don't know what to say. I could still pretend to date him to keep him from you until we find out the truth."

"I'm not going to ask you to do that," Arlene said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll find away to keep Terry occupied and not be alone with him."

"We'll do what we can."

They both returned to their lane where both men were laughing about some joke or funny memory from their time in the military.

"You can stop talking about us now," Arlene announced to them.

"Hey Arlene," Terry said as he picked up his plastic cup. "Patrick invited me to this little get together this weekend. You don't mind if I go?"

"You can't go," Arlene said and put her hands on her hips. "I promised my mother we'd visit this weekend. Don't you remember?"

"You did?" Terry asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"'Course I did. You were watching the game when I told you."

"Ah crap," Terry said and slapped the side of his head. "I'm sorry, dear. Sorry Patrick I forgot about those plans."

"That's okay," Patrick said. "Maybe another time."_ Bring him to me_.

Sookie took a step back. The second voice was loud and clear for that brief moment before it faded back to the distant mumbles she usually heard and the voice was female.

"Sookie?" Arlene had noticed how scared she was.

"I'm fine," Sookie said. "Lets just finish this game."

* * *

><p><em>London, England<em>

The room service had delivered much to Pam's delight. She brought in the stainless steel covered dishes. The first had a bottle of Auricle Delight and the second had a small bottle of strawberry bubble bath and blood scented oil bath pearls. This was what she needed after being cooped up for nights. Her only entertainment besides the television was to listen to Hailey describer her days out. She had tried a few of the night clubs and bars and she just finished a threesome with some gal and guy who she already had forgotten the names of.

"It was real good tea," Hailey said as she sat on the couch and nibbled on some of the authentic English toffee she bought. "I never really drink hot tea and never English breakfast tea, although this one was infused with a bananas foster flavor."

"I think there might be a tea shop in Shreveport," Pam said as she ran her bath. She had only returned from her little sexcapade an hour ago and was in a good mood, the good mood was made even better when her roommate was taking a nap, but now she had woken up and returned to her usual evening report.

"I never thought to look," Hailey said and shrugged. "Those little sandwiches were good. I've had egg salad and type of cheese spread before but never cucumber sandwiches. Those scones were fresh baked and the cupcakes and cream puffs were so good."

"You never been out of the country," Pam had guessed as she added a couple capfuls off bubble bath to the water.

"Not even to Mexico. I've been to several states. My daddy took me to see Mount Rushmore even."

"Hailey dear, I'm not even in the slightest mood to feign interest in your tourism." She dropped in a small handful of pearls.

"Well excuse me for actually enjoying your native city," Hailey said and placed her hands on her hips. "Why don't you go out and have some fun?"

"Nothing here really excites me." She let her robe slide off her naked body before she stepped into the tub. "Except for a few flings.

"Sometimes you have to make your own fun. You can try one of the local pubs, look for some fangbangers to let you suck from them."

"I have been doing that" She removed the cap from the bottle and took a sip. Tru Blood was an import and the U.K has it's own local brands including Auricle Delight. It was advertised as the drink that tasted like it came freshly squeezed from a human heart and after trying it Pam had to agree. It was much better than Tru Blood.

"I'm going to watch some more Doctor Who reruns and some of this Torchwood. It's nice to watch the episodes before it reaches Syfy."

Pam tried to ignore her but the hybrid wouldn't shut up.

"Pam are there such things as time lords?"

"No," Pam said and took a sip. "Unicorns don't exist either."

"Too bad," Hailey said with a sigh. "I wonder if the doctor would even think about taking a human succubus hybrid as a companion.

Pam rolled her eyes and took another sip. "Hailey take a note for Fantasia. We will see to ordering some Auricle Delight. It will be costly, but worth every penny, especially with how we will charge it."

"Got it."

Pam closed her eyes and sank deeper into the tub and into bliss while she slowly sipped from her bottle. Her few minutes of pure bliss was cut off when she heard a phone go off.

"Pam it's for you," Hailey sang out. "It's from Steve."

"Bring it to me," Pam ordered. The only two people she would talk to would be her Maker and her adopted Progeny.

"I got it," Hailey said as she entered the bathroom with her hand over her eyes. After she peeked through her fingers she slid the hand down and handed Pam her phone.

"For someone who is half succubus you certainly are modest," Pam said.

"I was raised to be somewhat polite. I do feed off of sexual energy and I can make folk horny but I prefer not to."

"You have gifts and abilities and sensations that lift you up over the humans. Embrace them." She brought the phone to her ear. "Hello Steve."

"Hello Pam," Steve said in a weak tone. "Were you talking to me about abilities and sensations?"

"No I was telling that to Hailey. However you should follow the advice. Is there a reason you wanted to speak with me?"

"I felt a little off," Steve said. "I think it's because we are separated."

"Do you also seek guidance?"

"Not exactly, although we found Ismene."

"You found her?" Pam asked and sat up.

"Rather she found us. She found shelter at Bill's place."

"Very good," Pam said and tried to make herself sound a little bit proud. "Anything else."

"Some of Russell's wolves attacked the werepanther community. There were about fifty of them and we won. We took them on and most of that group is dead save for those who are forced to join the Hot Shot community and Ismene's prisoner."

"I wish I was there to help torture that beast," Pam said and took another sip. "When I get back I want you to try a different brand of synthetic blood. I'm pretty sure you will enjoy the taste." She realized she was smiling. It had been so long since she had a Progeny after being a bad one to Collin. There are so many things to teach to Steve and she actually enjoyed the idea.

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps<em>

Jason had paused the Mario Kart game when Steve made the phone call and only half listened while he thumbed through the manual. There wasn't much to listen to since he did experience most of what the vampire was saying.

"You said you were telling Hailey to accept her gifts?" Steve asked. "You didn't turn her, did you? Oh she's a half succubus. Wait those are real? That is an eye opener. Thank you for talking with me. Have a pleasant night, or early morning."

"What time is it over there?" Jason asked as soon as Steve had hung up.

"Almost three," Steve said as he picked up his remote.

"Succubus's are real?"

"Apparently." He blinked. "Hailey was the one. I saw this creature with wings and claws and she attacked my former Maker. That had to be her."

"She pretty?" He knew Steve had a crush on him. Jason wasn't sure if he was only into guys or if he liked both.

"Very," Steve said. "You don't remember the waitress that served you and Sookie on my first night as a bouncer?"

"Oh yeah." He remembered a girl about average height with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. "She was pretty. Does she like you?"

"As friends." He chuckled. "If you think she has a crush on me then no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not as handsome as you are."

"Don't say that."

"It's true," Steve said softly. "You look like an adult and I got this baby face sometimes people confuse me for a teenager."

"I also got confused for a teenager and you are good looking, especially now that you no longer gel and let your bangs hang over. You got this great smile, warm eyes and beautiful eyelashes and I'm not the kind of guy that compliments other guys like that."

"You are just saying that."

"Other people think that. Sarah did marry you. She must have thought you were a catch."

"I think it was a marriage of convenience," Steve sighed and looked down

"Stop that," Jason chided. He placed a finger under Steve's chin. "You are a good looking man."

"You think so?" Steve asked as he leaned in closer.

"I know so," Jason said before he kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No I'm not gonna break up Jessica and Jason. That I promise.

**Replies:**

nko163: Thank you. Eric is relaxing and taking it easy.


	37. That Don't Impress Me Much

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 37: That Don't Impress Me Much_

* * *

><p>Jason could feel every hair on his body stand on end from the impact of the kiss while a thousand different voices were shouting in his head. One voice kept telling him that he only liked women, another told him that this will ruin his relationship with Jessica, the third told him go ahead because it felt good, the fourth voice told him it was too soon to be swapping spit with the reverend, and the fifth voice chided him and telling him they were not surprised since this was typical for Jason Stackhouse to move onto another lover.<p>

It was Steve who pulled back first. He smiled briefly before looking sheepish and ran his hand through his bangs.

"Uh," Jason said and swallowed.

"My fault," Steve said. "I shouldn't have moved in like that."

"I was the one that moved in on you," Jason said. He wasn't sure if he should admit that he liked it or not. "I've never kissed a guy like that before, not that I kissed a guy in any other way."

"I've never really kissed other men. I've gone down on them since I became undead but never really kissed."

"Nothing wrong with sucking dick," Jason added and almost imagined Steve between his legs with his lips massaging the head of Jason's cock. "If you happen to be into it and enjoy it."

"I think this still might be my fault. I did give you some of my blood to drink."

"You were trying to save my life." Jason stood up after popping a few joints in his neck he turned towards the direction of the kitchen. "You want another Tru Blood?"

"Yes, please," Steve said.

Jason hoped he didn't make his friend uncomfortable or if Steve was able to read off his vibes. Maybe it was the blood that caused them to kiss. There wasn't any possibility that he had deeper feelings for the young vampire.

"Naw." He shook his head and nuked the bottle of Tru Blood while he opened himself a bottle of beer. He heard the front door opening when the microwave went off.

"How was your date?" Steve asked.

"Pretty good," Sookie answered as Jason entered the living room with the refreshments. "I bowled my first strike ever."

"You actually got a strike?" Jason asked. "Were you using your fairy powers?"

"No," Sookie said and dropped her purse on the table. "Patrick was a great teacher."

"Congratulations on your strike," Steve said before his smile faded. "Isn't Patrick the one who is under a spell?"

"He is," Sookie said as her voice turned solemn. "And it has been confirmed that he is under some kind of spell."

"How did you confirm it?" Jason asked before he took a swig from his bottle. "Sorry, sis I should offer you a drink."

"I'm fine," Sookie said. "Holly made some magic powder and Arlene put it in his beer and it was linked to something that Holly was wearing. When Patrick drank his beer it turned Holly's charm black."

"That means he's under a spell?" Jason asked.

"A bad one. Holly doesn't know the specifics just that it's another bad thing in a long line full of trouble."

"How are we going to find out?" Steve asked.

Sookie shrugged. "Holly said she would speak with some other witches and they will help her."

"So we have to wait for both Ismene's group to interrogate that werewolf," Steve said. "And for the witches to come through?"

"May have to wait on the witches," Sookie said. "Might not have to on the werewolf."

"They got her to talk?" Jason asked and wondered if those vamps were able to trade information for more V.

"Not yet," Sookie said and smiled. "Spoke with Cassidy. She invited us to a dinner tomorrow night. She said it was part of something called Operation Kindness.

"I'm always up for a nice dinner date," Jason said although he had no idea what would be served.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Jessica helped each other with their hair and make up before they went over to Bills place, or rather Ismene's place now, for the dinner date. Sookie had gathered Jessica's hair in a nice French braid and helped her with her blush and eyeliner while Jessica helped Sookie put up half of Sookie's hair in a twist and used a curling iron for the rest and helped Sookie pick out a nice lip stain for her lips.<p>

"I think I might be over dressed?" Jessica asked. She was wearing her preferred little black dress and matching two inch heels.

"I think you look nice," Sookie said and wondered if she was a little under dressed. She chose a knee length pleated dark purple skirt and a pretty black blouse that she bought at a Kohls in Monroe.

The guys were waiting for them. Steve and Jason were both wearing khaki slacks, button down shirts and leather loafers.

"You both look gorgeous," Jason said as his eyes lingered on Jessica.

"Jessica you look like Botticelli's Venus," Steve said. "And Sookie, are you certain you don't have large pair of white feathery wings?"

"That is so sweet," Jessica said with her hand over her heart. "Both of you are wonderful."

"Thank you," Sookie said

"Shall we?" Jason asked.

As soon as they had arrived at the house Sookie felt herself scooped up in Eric's arms. Everything turned into a whirlwind that ended with a firm and cool kiss.

"Eric," Sookie sputtered as soon as their lips had parted.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," Eric said and set her back down.

"I was," Sookie said and looked around for the others, only to see Lawrence who was there to collect their coats.

"Ahem," Valentino cleared his throat to grab their attention. He had just walked up to them and stood with perfect posture. "Dinner awaits."

Sookie did feel underdressed when she saw the long table covered with a nice linen cloth and the lit candles. They had also set out the fine china and while the silverware wasn't silver she knew it had to be their finest.

The bigger surprise was the werewolf sitting at one end of the table. She had her hair up and was wearing a dress and a gold locket.

"What she doing here?" Jessica demanded.

"She is a guest," Valentino said and pulled two of the chairs for Jessica and Sookie.

"I am so happy you made it," Ismene said as Valentino pulled out a chair for her. "Tonight we shall dine on Anya's talent."

Sookie wasn't sure if should be called a talent or more of a magical spell. Saying Anya was an excellent cook was a bit of an insult. Her food was beyond fantastic. They started with a warm and delicious pumpkin soup. Sookie had never tried that kind of soup before and regretted never having to try it. Her tongue was upset when the spoon clacked against the empty bowl.

The second course was filet mignon with vegetables that were sautéed in a wine sauce and red skinned potatoes that were cooked in olive oil and just the right herbs and spices. They even had fresh baked rolls and served cabernet sauvignon in fine crystal wine flutes.

"This is so delicious," Jason said when he was nearly done with his plate. He couldn't stop complimenting the vampire nun.

"This is wonderful," Sheila, the werewolf said. During the meal they tried to include her in discussion and Sookie tried to read in on her thoughts only to hear how the vampires were being fools if they think this was the way to get her to talk. "Pretty good for a vampire."

"This is amazing for anyone," Sookie said. "I'm envious on how you can cook like this."

"Why thank you," Anya said. "I did have a few centuries to perfect this."

Dessert was chocolate mousse that had a little bit of mint cooked in. Anya had brewed a special coffee that would compliment their dessert and even though Sookie did not care too much for fancy coffee drinks she did enjoy that one.

Eric had sat across from her during the dinner. He enjoyed a special blood soup that Anya had prepared for the vampires along with slices of beef hearts in a blood sauce and rice cooked in Tru Blood. He kept smiling at Sookie and she could not resist his ice blue eyes.

"And now for a special treat for our guest of honor," Ismene said when Valentino and Cassidy cleared out the dishes.

"Oh please," Sheila said as she rolled her eyes. "We all know that I am your prisoner and you just want me to spill all of Russell's plans and even if I knew all of them I still wouldn't tell you."

"You are still our guest," Ismene said not loosing an ounce of her cheerfulness. "Now come here into the den. We have it all set up for you."

What they had set up was an upholstered lounged chair and ottoman. There was a small wooden end table next to the chair with a bottle of wine and a glass.

"What is this?" Sheila asked as she approached the chair. "Are you going to paint me?"

"If you would like," Cassidy said. "I can go and get my easel set up, but I'm going to paint something different."

"Just sit back and relax," Eric instructed and guided her to the chair. "Just lean back."

Lawrence entered with a small box like attaché and a bowl full of warm and soapy water. Valentino was walking around lighting sticks of incense in their burners and Anya placed a CD in a player.

"What are they doing?" Steve whispered.

"I don't got the foggiest," Jason answered.

"When was the last time you had a pedicure?" Lawrence asked as he opened the attaché and pulled out a small box. _Sookie if you are listening try and get into her mind._

"I can't remember," Sheila said as she pointed at the stone. "You going to use one of those Pedeggs?"

"Why would anyone use something that looks like a cheese grater on their feet?" Lawrence asked and held up the stone. "This is a pumice stone. All naturally made from volcanoes and works the same." He guided Sheila's feet into the bowl.

Sookie watched partially enthralled with the tactic. As Lawrence gently scrubbed the bottoms of Sheila's feet with the stone, Eric massaged her shoulders. Sookie wasn't sure what it was: the foot scrub, the massage, the wine, incense or the music, but whatever it was the werewolf was getting more and more relaxed.

_I can't believe how good this feels_. Sheila thought while her toenails were being trimmed. _Why haven't I done this before? These vamps are pretty good prison guards. I haven't eaten like that in a while. They still want me to talk. I aint talking. This is all good and well but doesn't compete with V and when they least know it I'm going to find away out and drink all the blood from these vampires._

It wasn't working as well as they hoped. She watched as Lawrence moved from trimming the nails to filing and buffing them.

_The one doing my nails is human aint he? He is doing a good job down there. I wonder if he's gay. They got some good human servants. Someday I'm going to have some servants like em. Maybe there will be a few survivors when we go and slaughter those in that Sun church in Dallas. _

Sookie sucked in her breath and sat up higher on the couch.

_I might be the lone member who will get_ _to go with them. I just have to play my cards right and will get into the good graces. I have plenty of time to escape before the 18__th__. Just think of a good plan, Sheila._

That was enough. Sookie leaned back and watched as Lawrence continued before he let Cassidy to take over with the actual painting. Once she was done, Cassidy took a hair dryer and blew it over the toenails.

"You tried," Sheila chuckled. "And I have to say my feet look great and I thank you for it, but you aint getting me to talk."

"I believe it is your bed time," Isemene said in a sugar sweet tone before she nodded at Eric. "Eric, could you escort her back to her bedroom?"

"Gladly." Eric grabbed the werewolf by the wrist and lifted her up and walked her out of the room.

"What was the purpose of that?" Jessica asked.

"To get some information," Ismene said. "Sookie?"

Sookie took a deep breath. "They are going to attack and slaughter the people in the Fellowship of the Sun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Many have wondered if Jason's feelings for Steve is because of the blood bond. It might be that, it might also be something else.

**Replies:** jrme5759, Thank you very much

Desireecarbenell, the vamp blood did start things.

Anonymous: Thank you. I wasn't sure if I was going to go that way at first when I started the story, the same with Tara and Hoyt, but I can see them dating and there is no JB so far in True Blood and Hoyt is sweet enough.


	38. I Hate Myself For Loving You

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 38: I Hate Myself For Loving You_

* * *

><p>"They are going to attack and slaughter the people in the Fellowship of the Sun." As soon as Sookie had said the words she looked around for a reaction. Cassidy raised her brows as she cleaned up her bottles of polish and Lawrence let his jaw drop. Valentino tilted his head to the side while Anya pulled out her rosary.<p>

"Good," Jessica said softly.

"Good?" Steve snapped at her.

"They hate our kind," Jessica said.

"They are my people," Steve said and turned to Sookie. "The entire organization?"

"No, just the church in Dallas," Sookie said.

"When." Steve placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you know? Tell me you know."

"Ease up on her," Jason said.

"On the eighteenth," Sookie answered.

"A Wednesday," Steve said and walked around in a circle. "Evening service of course. That's when we sometimes do pray-ins. We have to warn them. We have to protect them."

"Why?" Jessica asked him.

"Cause it's the right thing to do," Jason said.

"Maybe for you," Jessica told him. "They want to kill me and my kind."

"I know these people," Steve told her. "They are good people, families and we have a good community."

"A good community of killers that are about to get what they deserve."

"Jessica," Sookie gasped along with Jason.

"They do not deserve that," Steve said as his fangs extracted. "Don't you dare say that."

"They hate you," Jessica said and pointed at her teeth. "Are you forgetting what you are now?"

"No. I still can't turn my back on them."

"They turned their back on you," Sookie reminded him. "When Godric asked if anyone would give their life for your previous beliefs they all backed down."

"I can't hold that against them," Steve said as his fangs retracted. "That was expecting too much of them. I don't care if they think I'm a monster. I can't stand by and let them just get killed off that way."

"He is right," Anya said. She had finished her prayer. "How can we call ourselves good Christians if we let them be massacred and do nothing?" She heard Lawrence clear his throat. "Good people then."

"I can't believe y'all are even considering this," Jessica said and crossed her arms. "Jason they brainwashed you."

"And there might be people there that are like me," Jason said.

"They made big plans to kill Sookie," Jessica said and pointed at her.

"I don't think they all shared the same beliefs the reverend had about me," Sookie said, quite astonished at the way Jessica was acting.

"Used to believe," Steve corrected.

"Used to believe," Sookie said. "And Steve said there are families there with children and babies."

"Good Christian families," Jessica said and rolled her eyes. "Daddies beating their children if they are not Christian enough and their mothers standing by and not saying anything."

"That is not true," Steve said.

"Jessica that is enough," Eric said. Sookie had no idea how long he had been standing there.

"How much have you listened?" Sookie asked.

"Enough," Eric said and stared into the eyes of the vampire girl. "Your Maker would be very disappointed in you and what you are saying."

"You agree with him?" Jessica asked as she pointed at Steve.

"You are not thinking clearly," Eric said. "If we let Russell's group to kill those humans how would you think the media will respond?" He waited for her eyes to widen in realization. "Exactly, now they will still speak of vampires and possibly werewolves attacking them but some might speak on our behalf."

"Saving the lives of my flock is only worth for good public relations for you?" Steve asked in disgust.

"For you as well, young vampire," Eric reminded him.

"I-I…"Steve wasn't able to finish and cradled his head with his hands while he closed his eyes.

"This is like a bag of cement on his head," Jason said while Ismene comforted Steve and pulled him into her arms.

"Why are you defending him?" Jessica asked.

"I tend to do that," Jason said and frowned at her. "Defend my friends."

"I thought I was your friend."

"You are."

"Then-"

"Enough," Sookie snapped the same time Valentino told them to stop and Lawrence held up his hands in a time out gesture. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Sookie is right," Eric said. "We need to make arrangements with Anubis Air, Hotel Carmilla and get in contact with Isabel."

"I'll make the arrangements," Sookie offered at the same time as Cassidy. "Cassidy can book the flight and our stay at Carmilla and I'll contact Isabel."

"Sounds fair," Cassidy said and turned to Ismene. "May I come on this venture?"

"You may," Ismene said to her. "We need to decide on who is staying and who is going?"

"I'm staying behind," Jessica said in a proud tone before she folded her arms, and turned her back to them.

"I'll also stay," Lawrence volunteered. "Going to need someone to watch over our guest during the day."

"Anyone else who wishes to stay?" Ismene asked and only Valentino raised his hand. "Cassidy make arrangements for seven flights and book about three rooms."

"Way ahead of you," Cassidy said. "Hello I like to book three rooms from about the sixteenth through the twentieth."

"Looks like we are going to have ask for time off again," Jason said.

"Looks like," Sookie agreed as she dialed Isabel's number. She watched as Eric suggesting Jessica return home for now while she waited for the Sheriff to pick up.

* * *

><p>Bill paced inside his cell like a caged animal. He felt like an animal. He was ready to tear off a few heads, vampire or werewolf it did not matter to him. He hadn't had a sip of Tru Blood in the past few nights and he was loosing his composure.<p>

They had moved him to the cage with bars lined with silver and the offered him food if he provided them with the information that they had sought. The vampire called The Golden One had suggested it to Russell and the vampire king agreed but he was more than willing to throw Bill around the cell when they couldn't find Eric.

"He wasn't lying, sire," the Golden One said in a soothing voice. "The apartment was lived in there were bottles of Tru Blood in the refrigerator. Eric Northman must have known that William here would have betrayed him. Am I correct William?"

"There is a good chance," Bill agreed while he kept his eyes on the bottle of Tru Blood in The Golden One's hand.

"Did you warn him?" Russell demanded.

"Seeing as I didn't know what you were doing or had planned, I did not," Bill said.

"He is honest," the Golden One said. "He may have this." He handed the bottle over to Bill.

Bill had thanked him before he gulped down the bottle. He didn't receive another drink until the next night when they asked him where Eric might have gone. Bill had given him the name of the safe house in Mississippi and was rewarded with another bottle and that was the last time Bill had drunk anything.

"Are you suffering?" Russell asked him as he entered the holding area. "Dream of having a drink. I bet you wish to have a taste of blood, any kind of blood." His smirk grew in size. "You are willing to do anything for a drink, even hunt down a pretty young gal and bite her in the throat."

"No," Bill said as he dropped to his knees. "I'll never hunt or hurt a person ever again."

"Oh you say that now, but after a few more nights of being thirsty you might end up changing your mind."

"You are going to release me like a starved animal upon the public?"

"No we are not," the smooth and soft voice of the Golden One echoed through the area as young vampire walked up to them. He had a small cup in his hand.

"Ammon my pet," Russell said to him in a gentle tone. "I will listen to your suggestions but I am the one calling the shots around here."

"Then I suggest we do not completely starve him," The Golden One or Ammon said as he handed Bill the cup. "He will receive another before dawn but only one cup until the seventeenth."

Bill accepted the cup and drained it. Once he had licked the last drop from inside and licked up everything that was on his lips he looked back at Russell.

"You two seem close," Bill said. "One of you made the other."

"Very astute Mr. Compton," Russell said and placed an arm around Ammon. "My Golden boy here was the third vampire I have made. I know you are wondering about the others. Dead, dead just like Talbot but unlike him they were killed by those humans you respect too much."

"What is special about the seventeenth?"

"We are a going to ship out to Dallas," Russell said with a smile. "Or rather Gerald and his team are and you will be going with them."

"You will attack and feed from those who attend the Fellowship of the Sun church service," Ammon said. "You will be fitted with a collar-"

"Keep the collar," Bill said. "I will gladly kill some of those humans, your majesty."

"Are you trying to act like you will swear fealty to me?" Russell asked. "I would be touched if I actually was buying what you were selling." He turned to Ammon. "We will keep the collar."

"The collar will be a test," Ammon said. "Mr. Compton isn't the one who murdered Talbot."

"Only helped seal me away. Now Mr. Compton. Bow before your king."

Bill got back down on his knees and bowed before Russell.


	39. If You're Gonna Play In Texas

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 39: If You're Gonna Play in Texas_

* * *

><p>Sam had given her some time off although he suggested giving them an anonymous phone call to warn them. Sookie had of course, but they were too stubborn and while they thanked her they mentioned that if Reverend Newlin were still human he would want them to not give in to fear.<p>

She also made arrangements with Tara about the tree and have the contractors call her if any problem would arise. They had finished gutting out the burned parts, rebuilt the foundation and were working on building up the walls. The electrician will be in while she is gone to replace the wiring.

Once Sookie made sure that everything was taken care of she had packed and Jason drove them to the airport. Sookie had expected to fly coach but Cassidy had a bit of a surprise for them. She had made arrangements for first class.

"This is the only way to fly," Cassidy said as she leaned back in her chair with her Cosmo in hand. She had booked both the humans and the vampire flight as first class.

"Never done this before," Jason said after he took a sip from his beer. "Don't have to pay extra for drinks. Almost like getting them for free."

"After having a fight with your girlfriend I figured you could use a little bit of pampering," Cassidy said as she shoved her sunglasses back.

"She's not really my girlfriend," Jason confessed. "She is a friend and we are close but not exactly together in that way."

"Ah friends with benefits. That I completely understand." At least she didn't use the other term for it.

"So Cassidy," Sookie decided to change the subject. She was trying to read while drinking her rum and Coke but the chatter between the woman and her brother was distracting her. "How do you like living here in Bon Temps?"

"I've been in small towns before," Cassidy said and shrugged. "Where everybody knows everybody, however I have gotten to eat the best Cajun food while at lunch once."

"You went to Crawdaddies?" Jason guessed.

"That was the place."

"The food is pretty good there," Sookie said.

"I ordered to go and bumped into this rude woman," Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Old enough to be my mom, overweight, curly hair, and bad mouthing several people."

"Sound's like Hoyt's mother," Jason said.

"I never met Hoyt but I feel very sorry for him."

"Did she say anything to you?" Sookie asked. She was curious to see how Cassidy's big city snobbery would clash with Maxine's small town pride.

"I apologized after bumping in to her," Cassidy said. "But as she walked away I could hear her calling me a skinny Yankee tramp."

"Didn't you say you were from Central Florida?"

"Born and raised," Cassidy said. "I still root for the Magic during basketball season."

"I aint the brightest," Jason said. "But the last time I checked Florida was in the south and it was part of the confederacy."

"That really isn't something you should be proud off," Cassidy said. "I don't care about the Yankee part. I was more pissed at the skinny tramp."

"She can be awful at times," Sookie said. "She also has her sweet moments." She thought about Maxine offering to wash hers and Tara's clothing for them. "Maybe that is a sign that you no longer need to diet."

"Could be," Cassidy said with a smile and downed the rest of her drink.

* * *

><p>Since the plane touched down during the day they had a shuttle pick them up along with their luggage and the travel coffins and took them to the hotel. The human clerk was warm and inviting when he spoke to them and handed them their keys.<p>

"How are we going to divide ourselves?" Jason asked.

"I figure Sookie and I can share a room," Cassidy said as she held up one key. "Anya and Ismene bunk into another and the guys get the third room." She handed Jason a set of card keys.

"We'll have the bellhops bring your things and the rest of your party to your rooms," the clerk said.

"Thank you," Sookie said with a smile and turned as several men and women in the bright red suits and hats lifted up the coffins onto carts. Her heart fell when she remembered her friend, Barry and how he was trapped in the fairy world and she was never going to see him again.

"We'll hold onto the keys for Anya and Ismene until they wake up," Cassidy said as they followed the bellhops to the elevators.

"Aren't the people from the airlines going to be wanting their coffins back soon?" Sookie asked as they rode their elevator to their floor.

"As soon as everyone wakes up the bellhops will bring them back down and the hotel will call someone from the airline."

After entering their room and brought in the suit cases from the bellhops, including those that belong to Ismene and Anya as well as their coffins, Cassidy flopped onto one of the beds.

"What are some of your hobbies?" Cassidy asked.

"I like to read," Sookie answered as she sat down on her bed. "And when it's warm and nice out I like to sunbathe and I like going to the high school football games and occasionally the movies and watch TV." She noticed the odd look the other woman was giving her. "I guess your hobbies and career are one and the same."

"Pretty much," Cassidy said and held up her hands. "I always viewed hobbies as something you do with your hands like ride a bicycle, play sports, arts and crafts, do crossword puzzles, write poetry, garden, bake those sort of things."

"I guess really don't have much. I do take care of the garden but I see it as more of a chore. I have been thinking of taking up crocheting." She remembered how her Gran would make beautiful afghans, scarves and placemats and sell them at the yearly church bazaar.

"My cousin loves to crochet." Cassidy brightened up. "She saves money every year around Christmas and birthdays. Last Christmas she made these cute little phone cases." She pulled out what looked like a little crochet panda bear accept she lifted the head and pulled out her phone. "See."

"That is so cute."

"I know right?" She put her phone back in its case and placed it back in her purse.

"How long have you known Ismene?" Sookie had wondered if they should start unpacking but wanted to talk a little longer.

"A year and half. I was a struggling artist who worked at a Target. I set up some paintings at the Winter Park Art Festival and during the evening sales she bought everything."

"Do you sell more art?"

"Thanks to her I do. So tell me how you got to know your local vampires." She slid out of bed. "You can tell me while we go to the store for some Tru Blood. The honor bars here knock up the price on everything."

"Sure," Sookie agreed and followed her out the door. "He came into Merlotte's one night."

* * *

><p>"Eric?" Sookie asked when the door to the guys room had opened shortly after sun down.<p>

"I am over here," Eric said from within. "Children have a bit of trouble getting out of these. You can come in."

Sookie stepped inside while Eric was opening Steve's travel coffin and helped the younger vampire out. Jason was standing near the microwave while sucking down the remainder of his soda that was part of his dinner from Burger King.

"I didn't know what to expect," Sookie said. She had noticed that Steve wore pajamas and other sleeping clothes when he slept in coffins or down in the basement. "I was preparing myself in case I got crushed again."

"I would never crush you," Eric said and placed his finger under her chin. "Unless you asked me to."

"Here you go," Jason said as he handed the two vampires a bottle each.

"Drink fast," Eric told him. "We need to look presentable to Godric's old nestmates."

"My old enemies," Steve said between gulps.

"This going to be awkward for you?" Jason asked. "You can stay in the room."

"No," Steve held up his hand. "Time I confront my past. I'm not afraid of them."

"Isabel would not let them fight against you," Eric said while Steve continued to drink. "They also respect me due to my age and connecting with Godric."

"Isabel seemed star struck when I talked about Ismene," Sookie brought up.

"Godric had spoke fondly of her to his nest and to his lieutenants," Eric said.

"Won't any of them report you to the Authority?" Sookie asked.

"From what I have heard the Authority is not looking for us as of now. They are not handing out flyers or wanted posters. Only a few know we are marked."

"And what if one of them is in Isabel's nest?"

"She will make them swear not to rat me out."

After the two vampires finished feeding they took turns using the shower. Eric had asked Steve to wear one of his purple silk shirts and an old black leather jacket and even though they were a little big on them they did look nice on the young vampire.

* * *

><p>"I shall enter first," Eric instructed to the others while he held Sookie close to him. He could not forget his place or manners to Ismene and nodded to her. "If it pleases you."<p>

"It does," Ismene said with a smile. "It gives me a chance to make a great entrance."

"Stay close," Eric whispered to Sookie.

"Don't worry about me," Sookie said as Eric knocked on the door.

"Eric," Isabel said when she opened the door to the mansion. "It is good to see you Progeny of Godric."

"And always good to see you, Sheriff. May we enter?"

"Of course," Isabel said and took a step back. "We have plenty refreshments for everyone."

"It is nice to see you again," Sookie said and smiled at Isabel.

"I am happy to see you well," Isabel said. "You told me your handsome brother also came with you."

"Right here," Jason said as he entered with a smile. "And a compliment from a beautiful and classy gal like yourself is worth a hundred from celebrities."

"You do know how to charm a lady," Isabel said to him. "We have a variety of beer."

"Thanks Miss, I mean Sheriff Isabel," Jason said.

"Just Isabel will do." She turned to Cassidy who had just walked in. "You must be Cassidy Harvelle."

"That I am," Cassidy said. "It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to finally meet the artist," Isabel said and pointed to a small end table that had a sculpture of three dolphins that looked like they were jumping in a circle. "I could not pass up on purchasing such a masterpiece."

"I'm beyond flattered," Cassidy gasped. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "I keep thinking I could have improved this."

"Don't say that," Sookie said to her. "We are our own harshest critics."

"Anya," Isabel said to her next guest. "Or should I say Sister Anya?"

"I'm not quite the nun anymore," Anya said with a knowing wink. "Thank you for letting us into your home."

"You are always welcome," Isabel said. Her smile faded when she saw who the next guest was. "Reverend Newlin."

"Miss Isabel," Steve said.

"He is with us," Eric reminded Isabel. "He is one of us."

"Reverend Newlin," the name was snarled out as a vampire ran up to them and grabbed Steve and before Eric could say anything snapped the young vampire's neck.


	40. Back In Black

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 40: Back in Black_

* * *

><p>Eric had felt Sookie grab onto him when the snap was heard and he heard the gasp from both Cassidy and Jason while Anya stared with her mouth open. Isabel looked embarrassed by the member of her nest and Area behaving in such a fashion.<p>

"Oh little one," Ismene said as she ran inside and approached Steve who didn't fall, but just stood there.

"Ow," Steve said and adjusted his head and neck until they were facing the right direction. "That hurts like the dickens."

"Did you forget?" Eric asked.

"Or do you not watch TV?" Jason asked. "Or read the news or anything like that?"

"I knew what he was," the one vampire said and continued to glare at Steve. "But did all of you forget who he is?"

"Who he was," Ismene corrected. "I had a beautiful entrance planned and now it is ruined." She placed a few fingers in her forehead and feigned pain. "Oh Isabel please forgive me."

"I should be the one apologizing to you," Isabel said before giving the vampire under her a disappointed glance. "Honestly Phillip, do you have to behave this way in front of our guests?"

"He is no guest," Phillip said as his fangs popped out. "Did we not forget how he and his flock planned to hunt us down like animals?"

"You might not forget that," Steve said in a low and menacing tone. "And I will not forgive how at least one of you killed my family."

"I remember," Phillip said in a smug tone. "I was there with Stan when he drove into their car. I believe I heard a baby cry."

Eric felt his own fangs extract when Steve shoved Phillip into the wall and bared his fangs at the other vampire.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip out your spine?" Steve asked.

"Well for starters I'm older than you," Phillip said and shoved him off.

"Hey," Jason said and stood in front of Steve. "Calm down and back off."

"Stand down, Phillip," Isabel ordered.

"He's not going to like why we are here," Sookie whispered.

"They won't but you said Isabel would agree to it," Eric told her.

"Steve you need to stay calm," Anya was trying to calm him down.

"I can't," Steve said, never taking his eyes off Phillip. "Not after what he has done."

"Revenge will never bring you peace," Anya said and grabbed his hand.

"She is right," Eric added. "It will not bring anyone peace. I sought revenge after Russell Edgington for what he had done to my family and that caused him to rip out the spine of that news anchor."

"This way," Isabel led them inside to the living room where there was a microwave on an end table and several small metal wash bins filled with ice and bottles of Tru Blood, beer, and soda. "Help yourselves to anything we have to drink. Shall we warm up a few bottles of Tru Blood?"

Eric and Ismene did not need to drink any but Anya and Steve needed another bottle. Jason had selected a beer and Sookie and Cassidy chose Diet Cokes.

Eric scanned around the room. He was able to find and identify the other vampires that were in the old nest before it was blown up by the suicidal bomber. There were also a few new pale faces. There were also several humans and Eric would not classify them all as fangbangers. They were humans that were claimed by some vampires, unclaimed lovers and friends. There was also a tall man with his hair tied back.

"Attention everyone," Isabel said trying to get everyone's attention. "You may want to know why I have asked you all to come here." She waited until everyone had quieted down. "You have been witness to and experienced the backlash from when the vampire terrorist known as Russell Edgington murdered a human on television."

Everyone muttered an agreement or nodded their head.

"I fear as do my friends from Area Five that another attack may happen soon," Isabel continued.

"Another televised attack?" One of the humans asked. She had a shirt with Equal Rights for the Living Impaired.

"We are not certain," Isabel continued.

"Who is the target?" The man with the ponytail asked.

"The Fellowship of the Sun."

"So?"

"Big deal."

"Why should we care?"

"Let them become living juice pouches,"

"Every last one of them deserves to die," Phillip said and raised his fist. "Why should we try to protect those pathetic flesh ba-" He was interrupted by the sound of a glass shattering.

"Sorry," Steve said as he held the broken remains of his Tru Blood bottle and watched as the liquid drip onto the floor. "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"I still can't believe we are allowing their leader in here," Phillip said as he pointed at Steve.

"Former," Sookie blurted out. "Former leader."

"They would not allow him to continue to lead them," Eric said. "He would be seen as an abomination, a monster like the rest of us, yet he still wishes to save them. It has been a while since I have seen such kindness."

"PR," Jason brought up. "Isabel just said we got to think about PR. You have the whole church slaughtered that aint gonna stop the hate. There are other branches of the Fellowship and other groups who hate vampires and if Russell's goons end up killing them all then the haters are going on the air and say uh...they were right." He did have a good start and impressed Eric until he had lost his momentum.

"I could give y'all an example of what they might or actually will say," Steve said. "And there are many convincing speakers out there."

"Russell wants to lord over all vampires," Eric continued. "He wants us to fall in line and follow his rules. He thinks he can unite all of those who are supernatural either by birth, by transformation or by learning."

"He has become deluded," Ismene continued. "He feels he owns the planet that everyone should bow down to him. He may have wolf packs under his thumb because he gives them V, but he will not have everyone bow before him."

"Travis how do you feel?" Isabel asked and pointed to the tall man with the ponytail.

"My pack has encountered a fringe group of his wolves," the tall man said. "Try to convinced some the cubs to leave our pack and join his by V bribery. When they refused they were beaten. I know several packs refuse to get involved out of fear, but I feel if we refuse to fight out of fear then will we end up bowing out of fear."

"Alcide feels the same," Sookie said and Eric placed his hand on her shoulder. "The Shreveport pack has already took a stand against those who serve Russell."

"I still don't see why shouldn't we align with Russell," Phillip said. "I remember cheering him on during his speech."

"Phillip," Isabel started.

"Don't talk me down," Phillip said. "These humans are not our equals. We feed from them. They are food and servants and should be treated as such."

"As your Sheriff I demand you stand down," Isabel said with her usually calm tone turning stern.

"Maybe I don't want to be part of your area, Sheriff. I wish Stan was still alive and running things. Godric only named you because you as big amount of pussy as he is."

Eric bolted forward and grabbed Phillip behind his neck and held him firmly. He felt and heard his fangs extract.

"Thank you, Eric," Isabel said. "As much as I hate the paperwork that will come up tomorrow I still have to do this. Phillip for rebelling against your Sheriff and willing to align yourself with a known terrorist I sentence you to the true death."

Eric grinned when he heard the verdict and turned to Steve. "Revered. I believe you should be the one."

"As tempting as it would be I must decline," Steve said. "Killing him won't bring me peace. Protecting my flock will."

"Claire?" Isabel asked.

"Gladly," a female vampire with blond hair said. She rushed off and returned with a wooden stake and shoved it into Phillip's chest before running to a young human male who embraced her.

Eric had tried to jumped back away from Phillip before he could explode but didn't get away fast enough. Blood and bits of flesh splattered on Eric and anyone else was within range of being painted with dead vampire.

"I hate having to do that here," Isabel said sadly. "That will be hard work to get the stain out of the carpet."

"You just need to pour club soda on it," Ismene offered. "Get up the chunks and then soak it in club soda."

"Thank you ancient and honored guest," Isabel said as a few people ran off. "Tell me how do you feel about the situation?"

"Russell needs to be stopped," Ismene said in a sad tone. "He might listen to me since I am his Maker but he is quite insane and might fight me off for not agreeing with his ideas, but I will stand up to him and stop his madness and I will save those people."

"Thank you, Ismene. You can imagine what kind of damage to our movement if he is a success with his attack." Isabel took a step back away from the people who returned with a roll of paper towels and a bottle of club soda. "I cannot force you all to fight. I only ask you to think of what would be best for vampire kind and what would Godric do if he were in my place."

"Sheriff, you have my pack," Travis said.

"Thank you," Isabel said. "I suggest we all get cleaned up and those who wish to fight meet here before dawn on the 18th. Those who are human or werewolf meet here around dusk of that day."

Eric approached Sookie. "Do you think you candle this fight?"

"I know I can," Sookie said.

"That is my girl" He reached down to hug her but she took a step back.

"I'd hug you but you are covered in dead vampire. You even got a piece in your hair."

"Ah," Eric said and wiped away the strand. He definitely needed another shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Happy Valentines all and Happy Half Price Candy Eve.

**Replies:** Anonymous, thank you very much. I like keeping people on the edge of their seats.


	41. God Bless Texas

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 41: God Bless Texas_

* * *

><p>Bill stood firmly as he kept the church in sight while trying to ignore the burning pain of the silver collar that he had been fitted with. His "king" had assured him that it was next to impossible to remove since it was binded with a spell. That wasn't the only spell that was put on his new jewelry. He was told that if he so much as take one step out of line then the collar would constrict and shrink until it was no bigger than a ring that would fit on a newborn's finger.<p>

The parking lot was filled with cars, not a single space was available and some people parked in the grassy area in front of the field or along side the road. From everywhere he stood he could see a few people standing in

"Full crowd tonight," Gerald said. The man always seemed to enjoy wearing fine suits, no matter what the occasion. "Are you certain you are up for this, Mr. Compton?"

"I'm hungry," Bill said as his fangs extracted. "I plan on pigging out tonight."

"It does look like there will be quite the smorgasbord," Gerald agreed. "And I know you are looking forward to ripping off some heads of these zealots and guzzle down their sweet juice from the opening, but right now .you need to reign in your pearly fangs since you do know what your role in this is."

"I do," Bill said. He was to pretend to be human and convince those at the gate to let him through and glamour them into letting everyone with fangs in.

"We did go through the trouble of making you look alive."

"That's true." He looked down at his hands. The right combination of foundations were used. They wanted to give him some kind of color without going Jersey Shore in their words.

"Boss," one of the werewolves came in through the walkie-talkie that Gerald carried. "There are a few groups of Sun warriors walking around the parking lot, and they are armed."

"And what do you have?" Gerald asked in a sarcastic tone. "Pillows? Take them down, kill them all and try to make it look discreet."

"Sorry," the wolf said before he shut off communication.

"If only our blood could actually give them brains," Gerald sighed. "Bill it is time for your part."

Bill cut through the parking lot, keeping at a human like pace. He only paused to hide when one of the so called hunting parties was close. They were not his intended targets. He decided to let them be Puppy Chow.

"Sanctuary," Bill cried out when he reached the front doors. "They are after me." He watched as several Soldiers of the Sun leaped to their feet and readied their weapons.

"Were on automatic lock down," one of the humans said. He was tall and fit, had a silver chain draped over his shoulders and a gun.

"I tried to get here sooner," Bill said in a whiny and pleading tone. "Trust me I tried." He looked over his shoulder. "And now they are trying to kill me."

"How do we know you aint one of them?" Another soldier asked. He had a thick moustache.

"He don't look pale enough," a third guy said. He had bright red hair

"I aint a vampire," Bill said and grabbed the white gold cross that was hanging around his neck and gave it a kiss.

"See?" The red head asked. "Kissing silver and not pale."

"I bet that isn't real silver," the one with the chain said and held out the end of his chain. "Grab it."

Bill tried not to smile as he grabbed the end. He was given special gloves that were thin and clear to wear in case the humans wanted him to touch silver. He was told the were similar to the kind of gloves that came in boxes of hair dye, only they fit him better.

"Should we let him in?" Moustache asked.

"Yes please," Bill said as he looked the other man in the eyes. "Let me and my friends in."

"Friends?" Chain asked. "You didn't mention friends."

"But they came with me and you have to let us in." After he put the glamour on them he turned to Red. "You have to let them all in." Once he had put everyone under he opened the doors and picked up his walkie-talki. "All clear." He heard the sound of the men being slaughtered as soon as he walked inside.

There were several more guards in front of the doors leading to the chapel. They were confused and one of them approached him as he drew close.

"Who are you?"

"Someone seeking faith," Bill answered. He heard the doors slam open as several of the new vampires along with the werewolves rushed up to join him.

"Faith?" Gerald asked. "They might as well as pray to say hello to their lord since they will be joining him."

Three of the guards aimed their weapons at them and fired while a fourth ran inside to warn the congregation they were under attack.

Bill dropped to the ground the second the bullets were fired and crawled as fast as he could to one of the guards, grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down while another vampire pounced on him.

"There is a delicious treasure behind these doors," Gerald said as he and a couple werewolves opened the doors.

Several people screamed and several more rose to their feet as the vampires and the wolves flooded in. Those that were standing were shoved back down or grabbed and ready to be bitten.

Gerald rushed to the pulpit and tore out the heart of Newlin's replacement before he turned back to face everyone with a large smile.

"Good evening mortals and Christians," Gerald said and held up the heart of the reverend. "Is it me or do the reverends here have the longevity of a Spinal Tap drummer?" He tossed the heart into the crowd earning more screams before he licked his palm. "Hmmm tastes righteous."

Bill tried not to roll his eyes at Gerald hamming it up. He hoped their leader would give them the go ahead already. He was starving. He did notice several people whipping out phones.

"That's right bring them out," Gerald said. "Go and try to call your policemen. By the time they get here you will all be sucked dry. Those of you who can record video on your phones please do so. When they pry them from your cold dead hands and upload the videos. I want everyone to see what happens to those who try to hunt us down, try and refuse to accept their places in the food chain. You humans believed you were the only ones for a long time, but we exist and there are others and we shall be united to take you all down, unless you bow before us and accept us as your true masters."

"Never," one brave and stupid man said as he stood up. Two of the were's hauled him out of his pew and snapped his neck.

"Don't break too many of them," Gerald said. "We want them whole when we eat them. Brothers and sisters and our friends in the pack, I declare the buffet to be o- His speech came to an end when a wooden object exited out his chest a few seconds before his body blew up.

"Get out of my church," Steve Newlin said in a low and cold tone as he walked up to the podium, dressed in his white suit that had only a few splatters on it and brandishing a rifle. "And get away from my flock."

Several vampires, werewolves and humans rushed in from behind him and the sides and several of them were firing guns and crossbows. A few were even wielding swords.

Russell's soldiers jumped at them. Bill grabbed at one of the other side's werewolves and threw him to the ground before he tore out the man's throat. He looked up to see a gold flash of light send a different vampire flying backwards.

"Sookie?" Bill asked. He did not have to look further and instantly found Sookie firing another blast at a different werewolf.

Something struck him from behind and he flew into the wall with enough force to leave a few cracks. Still dazed from the impact he was still able to look up and see Eric staring down at him.

* * *

><p>It had only barely registered in Eric's mind that the vampire that he had struck would be Bill Compton. The younger of the two stared back up at him without regret or shame. He also didn't look surprised.<p>

"I will deal with you later," Eric promised before he turned back to the melee. He was in awe of Jason Stackhouse as he continued to fire his gun at the enemy. Each time he fired off the gun it would strike in the chest of the undead and in the head of those who were two natured.

A warrior scream was heard and Cassidy, dressed up in a yellow tracksuit used her borrowed katanna to slice off the head of another vampire. She ducked, rolled and stood up in time to punch another were in the throat.

"Allow me," Eric said as he launched himself on the werewolf and tore through his neck until he dropped dead.

"Most of the church goers are hiding under the pews," Cassidy said and pointed. There were hundreds gathered either under the long wooden chairs or squeezed in the area where they usually put their feet.

"Too much going on to try and carry them out now." He turned to where he had last seen Sookie and watched her use another of her fairy light blasts to deflect another vampire. Once down she slammed her stake into his chest. "I like a girl who doesn't mind getting dirty."

"Now is not the good time for that kind of talk," Sookie said and ran to another vampire.

"Then you shall also get a later," Eric said with a smirk and punched out a different vampire. This one was extremely easy to subdue and just as easily to decapitate.

There were many vampires that were extremely young and easy to fight. Even Steve was able to overpower them before he staked them or fired wooden bullets into their chest. The wolves that were high on V were the bigger challenge.

"I think we are winning," Jason said when there only a few remaining vampires on Russell's team left.

"You are right," Eric told him and was about to grab another werewolf when two other people also tried to grab him.

"Enough," Ismene cried out. "Do you seek mercy?"

"Surrender," Eric ordered and watched as the remaining enemies dropped to their knees and raised their hands. He looked around. Every inch of the chapel was covered with some form of destroyed vampire and blood that was sprayed from werewolves and humans and there were several dead wolves and humans on the ground along with many of those who were injured.

"I don't think this will be a hundred percent in your favor," Sookie said to him.

Eric shook his head and watched as the frightened parishioners crawled out.

"No it won't be."


	42. It's Magic

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 42: It's Magic_

* * *

><p>Eric walked around the chapel having to pull his feet out of one gooey pile after another. He knew he was going to have to have a shower when he returned back to the hotel and he was going to have to have another outfit to be cleaned by the hotel staff.<p>

"Eric?" Sookie asked as she walked over to him. "Do we know who on our side died and how many?"

"Isabel will keep count of those she had lost," Eric said as several of the humans who were hiding were now crawling out. "Travis will know how many wolves he had lost."

"Are they taking any prisoners?"

Eric held out his arms in a shrug. "Not my place to say. For the vampires I would give them the True Death. I do not know how the local wolf pack is run."

"This is going to take a while to clean," Steve said as he waded through the mess. "I hope these wastes of immortality realize they do not attack my church." He shook his head. "Didn't we just get the vestibule re-carpeted a year ago?"

"A year and two months ago," one of the parishioners said.

"Right," Steve said as he counted down on his fingers. "Wade, I need you to find out who else is calm and get everyone outside. We need some ambulances here and we need to pray for those who had lost their lives." He turned to where the body of his replacement was sprawled out. "Oh Thomas." He kneeled down beside him. "You were a good man. You did not deserve this."

"He shouldn't be doing that," Eric said softly.

"They were close," Sookie said. "Let him grieve."

Steve wasn't just grieving but he also had his hands folded in prayer fashion. Anya was also praying and even some of the church members had lowered their heads.

"Joseph are you here?" Steve asked. He had small pools of blood under his eyes.

"I am," Joseph said and took a step towards him and paused when he saw the blood. "Your eyes."

"Do not worry about that," Steve said. "I want you to lead my flock for me. Show them what is right and listen to not only God and your mind but also what is in your heart." He wiped away the blood and looked up. "Look at that sky. All of those stars are suns so far away and yet we can still see them. All example of the Lord's holy light." He did not see one of the parishioners sneak up behind him with a sharp piece of wood.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as he grabbed that man and wrenched the wood away from him.

"What the former reverend wanted," the parishioner said.

"I don't think he wanted you to kill him," Jason said.

"He wanted us to kill all subhuman abominations," the man said. "Now he is one of them."

"You piece of shit. He still cares about your sorry ass. He was insistent we help you. He doesn't care if you see him as a monster or not but I do."

"No more bloodshed," Sookie said and held up her hands. "You need to make sure everyone is cleaned up, calmed down and checked out by a doctor. We'll take care of our own."

Eric sought out Bill who did not move from where he was pushed and hauled him up by the neck. He pulled his hands away from the burn. He crouched down and tugged down at the bottom of the turtleneck of the sweater and found a collar of silver, wrapped around the younger vampire's neck.

"Collared," Eric gasped as he helped Bill to his feet. "I hope you will be able to move your feet and legs. I'm not carrying you."

* * *

><p>Eric was the last inside the nest and he brought Bill inside with him. He shoved Bill down onto one of the chairs.<p>

"You," Steve snarled as his fangs came out. "You were their prisoner. Your friends were worried about you. You know what they are capable of and knew what they have done to me and your own progeny and yet you still side with them?" He gave Bill a large kick in the shins.

"Stop," Eric said and held up his hand while both Ismene and Jason dragged Steve away. "Before anyone passes judgment I wish to show you this." He pulled down the collar, revealing the silver band.

Ismene and a few other vampires gasped at the collar.

"What is that?" Jason asked. "Some sort of mind control device?"

"Not quite," Eric explained. "This collar will tighten if he is disobedient to his master and it will keep on getting tighter and tighter until it decapitates him."

"When the authority was set up we outlawed such forms of torture," Ismene said and shook her head. "Fiachra thought they could be necessary but I told him they were barbaric. He refused to listen."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Sookie asked. "Is it constricting his vocal cords?"

"No," Bill said and looked up at Eric.

"Whoever is monitoring the collar would know if he told anyone and would cause the collar to tighten."

"Do you know how to remove it?" Sookie asked. Her eyes widened. "Is there a way to remove it?"

"We can," Ismene said and nodded towards Isabel who was on the phone. "We need the help of a witch or three witches."

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Sookie asked.

"They will be here when they get here," Anya said. She had a bottle of Tru Blood in her hands. "You do not look well." She handed it to Bill.

"Thank you," Bill said before he greedily drank down the contents in less than two minutes."

"They starved him," Anya said.

"They didn't make me starve," Steve said. "I guess in a way I was lucky."

"No one was lucky if they were their prisoner," Jason said and placed a hand on the former reverend's back.

"They are on their way," Isabel said once she had hung up. "We will deal with the prisoners now."

"Are you delivering the True Death to all of them?" Ismene asked.

"Part of a case by case basis," Isabel said.

"Many of them were quite weak," Ismene said. "Anya had also noticed they were easy to defeat."

"Even I was able to subdue them," Steve said. "They were younger than me even. Why would they send an army of young vampires to attack my flock?"

"Because they didn't know we would be there," Eric said. Steve's question did propose one issue that worried him and he had no idea if Bill would answer. He still had to ask. "Bill has Russell's minions created several new vampires?"

"Yes," Bill said and closed his eyes to brace for the pain. The collar did not tighten at all.

"How many are there?" When Bill refused to answer he asked a different question. "Is he building an army?"

"Yes."

"An army of weak vampires would not make sense," one of Isabel's nest said. "They would not be able to overpower most vampires."

"I was able to kill Gerald," Steve said and held up his hands. "And he is much older than me."

"You did use a gun that shot wooden bullets," the same vampire reminded him.

"Exactly," Steve said. "Arm them the same way and teach them how to use them and they will have that edge."

"Not to mention plenty of blood to give to the werewolves," Sookie added.

"There is plenty to discuss," Anya said and brought Bill another bottle. "We will talk about what has happened and try to think about what plans the enemy has and try to provide comfort for Mr. Compton."

The group of witches had arrived around one and were lead by a thin woman in her early sixties who kept her mostly gray hair styled in multi braids. She wore beaded necklaces made out of copper and turquoise, thin bracelets adorned her wrists and clanged into each other and she wore a tie-dye shirt and a bohemian skirt.

"Where do you want us to set up?" She asked showing teeth that were filled with gaps.

"On the floor," Isabel said. "In front of the collard one."

"Oh good," the youngest of the trio said. She had mahogany hued skin and dark loose curls that fell to her shoulders. She did not wear anything that wasn't discreet, modern jeans, boots, t-shirt and jacket. She did wear a pentacle around her neck along with pink framed glasses. "These were getting heavy." She set the bag down.

The third witch was the only male. He was in his thirties and had purple streaks in his light brown hair. He also dressed similarly to the girl and had a tooth like earring dangling from his left earlobe. He was carrying a large leather bound tomb.

"Get everything out of the bag," the old hippy said. "Jay turn to page 382."

"What does this spell do?" Jason asked.

"Two spells," the hippy said and held up two fingers. "The first is to sever the link between the spell castor and the collar and the second is to remove the collar."

Eric watched as the youngest witch pulled out rolled up cloth the color of eggplant and unroll it. She pulled out several kinds of candles, small bottles of liquid and powder, a rose, a spool of thread, pair of scissors, a key made out of iron a bottle of alcohol, a large feather and a few small bowls.

"Jay, Ella, Light the green candles," the hippy instructed.

The other two witches placed the candles in their holders and lit them. The male witch poured a few of the different vials in one of the bowls and the thread.

"Join hands," the hippy witch asked and she and the other witches linked hands while they chanted.

Eric felt a soft and warm hand grab his. He was certain it was Sookie's and he when he looked down he saw that he was right.

Jay lifted the spool out of the bowl and Ella pulled at the free strand and the two of them unraveled it a bit.

"And now for me." The hippy used the scissors to snip the thread.

There was a soft flash surrounding Bill's collar. He smiled weakly at the trio before muttering a thanks.

"We are not done yet," Jay said and used the stone to crush the rose into a pulp before he added some liquid from one vial and powder from another.

"Let me," their leader said as she dipped the barb of the feather into the bowl and looked like she was trying to write on the collar while chanting. She dipped the feather into the bowl several times and continued to write until she was satisfied. "Join again."

The trio linked hands once again and this time as they had chanted several small symbols appeared on the collar and glowed.

Jay opened the large bottle of clear liquid and poured some into the bowl before his leader swiped it away.

"Pure grain alcohol," she explained before she took a sip and set the bottle down. "Now we add a little salt and a little rosemary and this." She pulled off one of her button pins and used the sharp pin to prick her finger. She let a few drops fall into the water.

Ella put in the key and once again they linked hands and chanted.

"Time to unlock," the hippy said and pulled out the key. She placed the end against the collar and the metal seemed to turn into liquid and swallow part of the end.

"No," Sookie gasped and held on tighter to Eric.

"This is a good thing," Eric told her. "Watch."

Glowing slashes appeared in the sides of the collar and smoked before the silver band fell off Bill's neck in two pieces and landed on the floor with a thunk.

"Bill," Sookie parted from Eric and ran up to her ex.

"That was kind of fun to watch," Jason said.

"Always is," Cassidy added.

"How much do we owe you, Chloris?" Isabel asked.

"About three hundred," the hippy said. "That should cover the cost of the supplies and a few other things."

"We will help you clean up," Isabel offered.

"And then return to the hotel," Eric added. He was in the mood for a good long shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'll leave you on this note. Tomorrow is Pancake Day as well as Mardi Gras. If you live in the states and near an IHOP you can go there tomorrow and score some free pancakes.


	43. You Shook Me All Night Long

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 43: You Shook Me All Night Long_

* * *

><p>The vampire behind the desk did not even bat an eye at them when they walked past and Sookie had to wonder how often did this guy see his fair share of blood baths and she also had to wonder why he wasn't part of the battle at the Fellowship. Then again she knew not all bosses were as benevolent as Sam and the guy probably couldn't get the night off to help even if he wanted.<p>

"Why don't you go on first?" Sookie asked when she and Cassidy returned to their room. Sookie had her fair share of vampire splatters on her own clothes, skin and hair but Cassidy was ten times worse. Her red tracksuit was once yellow before they went in.

"Thanks," Cassidy said and unzipped her suit. "Are you certain? Most of it got on my clothes."

"Go on ahead," Sookie said. "Where did you get that?"

"Had to get it after the first half came out. I may not be a big fan of Tarantino movies but I loved Kill Bill." She peeled off her suit and threw it into the large plastic bag that was set up for their laundry. They both knew before hand that it was going to be a blood bath and they wanted to be prepared.

"How did you know how to use a sword?"

"Fencing lessons," Cassidy chuckled. "I got a whole lot of hobbies. I even used to do tomb rubbings, but I gave that up." She jumped inside the bathroom.

"Tomb rubbings?" Sookie repeated. She had wondered what it would be like to be a normal human like Cassidy and be able to explore a variety of talents and hobbies. Sookie was never interested in art or playing a musical instrument. She only sang during church and the holidays or when someone started a big sing along at Merlotte's. She did wonder if she could get into gardening, or crochet.

The knock at the door interrupted her thoughts although a new one was formed. Who would be knocking on their door at this time at night?

"I'm coming," Sookie said and looked through the peephole to see Eric standing behind the door and grinning at her. That was the cheesiest grin she had ever seen on that vampire, especially for one that was still covered in blood and bits of dead vampire.

"Hello Sookie," Eric greeted he when she opened the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Sookie said and stepped aside to let Eric inside. "What do you want?"

"Your shower." His answer came out straight forward and he did not seem to be kidding or speaking in metaphors.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Nothing is wrong it's working fine for your brother."

"You can't wait for Jason to finish?"

"Steve has his turn after Jason and then it will be Bill's turn." It was both Eric and Sookie's decision to bring Bill back with them to the hotel and let Bill sleep in the same room as the guys.

"You really can't wait that long?"

"Have you ever noticed how long Bill takes to shower?"

"Fine," Sookie said after rolling her eyes.

"We could take it together and save on water."

"What do you really want?"

"I really want to shower and I want to take a shower with you."

"Nice that you can actually be all honest," Sookie said with her hands on her hips.

"I'll be even more honest. I really need help getting my back cleaned and I forgot to pack my scrub brush that I use for my back."

"You are impossible." She walked away from him and nearly into the bathroom door as it opened.

"All yours," Cassidy said as she walked by wearing a Miami Dolphin themed pajama set. Her hair and head was wrapped in a towel. "Hello, Eric."

"Hello, Cassidy," Eric greeted.

"Didn't expect you this evening," Cassidy said and gave Sookie a wink.

"What did that mean?" Sookie asked.

"You know." Cassidy jumped into her bed and picked up a magazine. She gave Sookie a thumbs up before turning the pages.

Sookie shook her head and grabbed a change of clothes before she stepped inside the bathroom. She heard Eric enter behind her and close the door.

"I guess I should apologize for her," Sookie said as she set her outfit down on the edge of the counter.

"Why?" Eric asked as he stripped off his dirty and soaked clothes. "Because she was perceptive and accurate?"

"I plan on getting clean, not dirty." She undressed as fast as she could and turned on the water. Once it was a temperature she preferred she stepped inside.

"Perfect," Eric said as he stepped in after her.

She tried to ignore him as she first rinsed off what she could before using twice the amount of shampoo she normally used. After rinsing she stepped aside to allow Eric to wash his hair and she scrubbed the rest of her body.

"You don't mind washing my back?" Eric asked.

"Not at all." She said as she used the mesh to scrub every inch of his back. She could not help but notice how it glided over his firm back muscles and she made sure to get every inch, from is shoulders all the way down. She would have stopped washing his backside if he asked but continued to wash away, slowly gliding down each cheek.

"My turn." He turned around and Sookie cannot help but to drink in his appearance with the warm water sluicing down his body and steam forming clouds above them.

Sookie swallowed as she turned around and felt the mesh scrub gently across her back. She felt a familiar tingle course through her when he reached her bottom. She turned around and he continued to scrub her hips and moved on to her thighs.

Eric dropped the mesh and lowered himself to his knees as he brought himself closer to her. He licked her, tongue moving into circles slowly until it grazed against her center. He continued to lick, ganging speed with each swipe of his tongue.

Sookie held out her arms and grabbed at the tiles to brace her while her hips thrust and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

A wave of sensual explosions passed through her while she moaned out Eric's name and slipped and would have hit her head if Eric hadn't caught her.

"Just a tease for now," Eric said with a smirk. "There will be more when we return home."

At any other time she would have swatted at him, but right now she felt too good to care.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Jason was ready to go back home. They were flying out the next evening after checkout and once they got back he would have a talk with Jessica, hopefully she would be in a better mood by now.<p>

After showers the night before Jason crawled into bed and went to sleep while the three vampires talked and downed Tru Blood. He was sure they were talking about Russell and the Authority and all he wanted was to sleep. He slept until nearly noon and after getting dressed and brushing his teeth he joined Sookie and Cassidy for a meal at IHOP where he had several cups of coffee and ate the T-bone and eggs meal that also came with pancakes.

After their meal the three of them did a little site seeing. Jason wanted mostly to go out of the memory of his and Sookie's mother. She was a big fan of _Dallas_ and always commented on how Dallas had one of the prettiest looking cities especially at night. They didn't visit too many shops although they did stop in a candy store where they got to sample some of their homemade fudge. They bought plenty. Jason suggested the got some of the fudge for Tara and he bought a big bag of salt water taffy for Becky and the other youths in Hot Shot.

After a take out dinner from a place that advertised having authentic Texas barbecue they returned to the hotel. Jason ate along with Sookie and Cassidy in their room before he returned to the one he shared with the other guys.

"Evening Jason," Eric had greeted before he bit down into the neck of the woman that was in his lap.

"Uh," Jason said and watched as Bill sucked from the thigh of a different woman and Steve was drinking from the wrist of a third.

"Eric insisted we order room service tonight," Bill explained before he returned to his meal.

"I figured," Jason said. "I read the menu of fang bangers."

"You kinda look like one of us," Steve said and pointed at his lips. "Although I doubt that's blood."

"Nope." Jason licked his mouth and tasted more of the barbecue sauce. "Just barbecue. If you excuse me I need to shower."

He took his time to shower where he thought about what had happened the night before. Jason recognized some of the people from before. The humans they had rescued were all frightened and many were confused. Some of them still seem to admire Steve even though when he was fighting he had his fangs out and he did drink from some of the enemy wolves.

The last thing he did before leaving the shower was have a good whack. He hadn't masturbated since before he left Bon Temps and needed to let it out. As he stroked he thought about Jessica naked, then an image of Jessica riding him like a mechanical bull followed by him licking her pussy.

"Come on," Jason muttered. He needed to release himself but that wasn't happening no matter what position he imagined himself and Jessica in and if he jerked any more and he was in danger of breaking it off.

He thought of Jessica sucking him off, hoping that would do the trick but as he continued to imagine her image dissolved and was replaced by Steve. Jason didn't stop. He was so close now, even closer than before and could hear Steve moaning in pleasure in his head.

"Oh God," Jason gasped when he released. "Oh God no." He stared at his hand, covered in his stuff before it washed away. He could not believe thinking about Steve in that way was what got him off.

He had regained composure when he walked out of the bathroom. The bangers had left and the vampires were looking over the list of various movies and TV shows they could watch.

"Seriously?" Jason asked and got their attention. "Are you all just going to sit around and watch television? Don't you want to go out and see a few more sights before we got back home?"

"I'm from here," Steve reminded him.

"Considering how old we are you know we have been here before," Eric reminded him.

"I get that, but there are some places that Sookie hadn't seen at night and I 'm sure she wouldn't mind someone to escort her."

"If she accepts my offer then I will take her out," Eric said and left the room.

"Were you trying to get rid of us?" Steve asked.

"No, I just feel odd," Jason said. "Seeing those ladies here and they way you were sucking them."

"You miss being with Jessica," Bill deduced.

"Exactly." Jason pointed at him.

"Perhaps I might shove off," Bill said as he rose to his feet. "I am in deep gratitude to Ismene and I would like to get to know her and Anya a little better."

Jason flopped backwards in his bed when Bill had left and let out a low breath.

"There is still me," Steve said. "But I understand if you want me to go."

"No. I already did that in the shower."

"Oh that. I thought I made you uncomfortable."

"No you don't." It was a lie but he didn't want to upset his friend. "I'm just upset about having too many in the room while I exercise." He dropped down on the floor. "I don't mind having you watch." He began his push ups and counted each time he lifted himself off the ground, wondering if Steve was enjoying what he saw.

* * *

><p>"Now I am going to ask you again," Russell said as he walked around his guest that was weighed down with silver chains on the table. "Will you or will you no-"<p>

"Your majesty," The Golden One said as he rushed into the room. He took one glance at their guest and sighed. "I am sorry about barging on you, but this is important."

"Is this about the attack of the church?" Russell asked.

The Golden One nodded. "I have just received the news myself." He closed his eyes. "We lost."

"Any survivors?"

"Only one of the werewolves escaped, the rest were killed or taken prisoner. There were other vampires and weres and humans there, defending them. I will have a full—" He paused. "You are not upset?"

"If we had killed every one of those god fearing cowards and our enemy, well that would be the frosting. We will just have to eat the cake with out it"

"You knew our enemy would be there?"

"I was counting on it," Russell said. "The Authority will be investigating it, they will only noticed our guest had been missing after he had returned, or after he had been killed." He placed his hands behind his back as he walked up to his guest. "Now, your majesty, I still need an answer. Will you or will you not swear loyalty to me."

"No," Alex Whitfield, the vampire king of Oregon choked out despite the fact he had a shard of silver poking through his tongue and several other pieces of silver shoved into his body.

"Kill him?" The Golden One asked.

"Not just yet," Russell said as he picked up a pair of pliers. "I still want to see if I can persuade him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Goofed a bit on my last note IHOP is doing their free pancakes on the 28th, usually it has been on the same day as Mardi Gras/Shrove Tuesday/Pancake day.

Yes I wrote a shower scene. I was upset that they messed up on what would have been a wonderful scene. I was hoping for one like in the books.


	44. Home Sweet Home

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 44: Home Sweet Home_

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps<em>

Sookie was grateful to be back in her hometown and at work, even if it had gotten busy in the last hour and now it was six thirty and nearly all the tables were full. She worked at double speed to help keep all of her customers happy, bringing them plates of warm food and glasses and pitchers and bottles of cool drinks.

"I can't believe you went to Dallas for those assholes," Tara said from behind the bar where she was making a Long Island Iced tea for Jane Bodehouse. "Didn't these guys try to sacrifice you and Eric?"

"Under the command of Steve Newlin," Sookie reminded her as she filled up her tray with a couple of beers and various cocktails. "Who is quite different these days, or nights. He only kills the real bad and evil vampires now."

"That would be most of them," Tara said and handed Jane her drink. "Now I added a bit of the ole Tara TNT to that so don't drink it too fast."

"The Tara TNT," Jane said as her eyes lit up. "Don't tell Sam but I like your iced teas better."

"What is the Tara TNT?" Sookie asked.

"Secret recipe," Tara said and winked. "My cousin isn't the only one who can do secret recipes." She spoke of the infamous Burger Lafayette. It wasn't just the way the sandwich was assembled as Lafayette said. He mentioned it was the right kind of spices within the meat and the way he cooked it.

Sookie took the drinks to her fifth table, took orders from the sixth and seventh table and checked on the other five. Her first table was ready for the check and her second wanted their pitcher refilled.

"You are wrong about all vampires," Sookie said after she dropped off the food orders for the two tables and handed Tara the request for margaritas for her sixth table. Table seven just wanted one bottle of Samuel Adams and sodas for the rest.

"I said most," Tara corrected her as she mixed up the margaritas.

"You should meet Ismene, Anya and Valentino. Isabel is nice and Bill and Eric-"

"Bill tried to kill you and he lied to you and Eric used you."

"They actually loved me." She closed her eyes and inhaled while thinking about Eric. "I believe they still love me. Jessica is a nice girl."

"Tore out Hoyt's heart."

"Okay how about this? Steve Newlin is a much better person now that he is a vampire."

Tara shrugged. "Okay he aint as bad as he was before, but I still don't want to sit down to dinner with him."

"He is staying with us but he will be with Ismene on Thanksgiving." She took the margaritas back and dropped off the check before she returned with the beers and sodas and checked on her other tables before returning to the bar to grab a few more beer bottles and refill some soda glasses.

"Are we still making plans for Thanksgiving?" Tara asked.

"If you and Lafayette still want to come," Sookie answered. She had already purchased the turkey and the baking ingredients. Jason had told her he got the can of cranberry sauce and bought the potatoes and the box of Stovetop. That just left the corn, string beans, carrots and celery for the nibble plates and she needed a jar of gravy. She tried making gravy from scratch and it never tasted right to her.

"Course we do. Who's all going to be there?"

"Jason, you, Lafayette, Lawrence and Cassidy." She paused. "Oh I should invite Claude. He is family sort of. And Eric asked if it is okay if I invited his employee" Before they left Dallas, Eric had mentioned calling Pam and ask her and the waitress, Hailey to return.

"Won't Claude be worried that he will be on the menu?"

"The vampires will all be together. Ismene invited us but I told her I had plans and she wanted you to come but I explained the situation for you and we all came to the idea of the humans in one house and vampires in another." She closed her eyes. "Good lord that sounds like segregation."

"No it sounds like a good idea," Tara said. "For inviting your fairy God Uncle that is. Eric's employee is human?"

"Mostly," Sookie said. She decided to wait to tell Tara that she was inviting a half succubus. "Like me, and Steve knows her and vouches that she is a real sweetheart."

"Keeping busy?" Sam asked as he walked into the bar.

"Sam, we got the usual whiner," Tara said. "But why aren't you open on Thanksgiving?" Tara made her voice sound as whiny as possible. "I don't like my family, I don't want to cook, Not everyone wants to be with their families or want to cook on Thanksgiving."

"Oh boy," Sam said and chuckled. "What did you tell them?"

"The same thing you told that other person," Tara said. "Sam Merlotte actually cares about his employees and all his employees wants to be with their families on Thanksgiving and if you want to eat out then go find a fucking Denny's."

"Except for the fucking that is what I say," Sam said. "Sookie when you can tell Arlene that Luna will infiltrate this place."

"I will," Sookie said. "She told me she was running out of excuses to keep Terry from going. Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Luna invited me to join her family," Sam said. "Sookie, you have tables waiting."

"I'm on it," Sookie said as she went back to wait on her customers.

"They got that news on that church attack," Brian Rathers said when Sookie returned to his table to bring them more onion rings and hot wings.

"Oh," Sookie said and glanced at the screen. The vampire that Steve had identified as Gerald was giving his speech while the screen was shaking. She watched as Gerald was shot and Steve Newlin walked up to the podium.

"Woo," Brian said as he and the rest of his table stood up and clapped after watching Steve tell Russell's crew to get out. Other people were also cheering. "You do not mess with a reverend's church."

"Wow," Sookie said as she returned to Tara with a few more cocktail orders. "I wonder if this means they still support vampires that are not insane and evil."

"Or they are a big fan of action movies," Tara said as she mixed.

"Reverend Newlin saved us," a Fellowship member said when they were interviewed. "He brought his friends along and they all saved us."

"Were all his friends also vampires?" The reporter asked.

"Not all of them, some of them had complexions," the church member said. "Then again some of those who attacked us were also human."

"I don't know what to think anymore," another fellowship member said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe some are different. Reverend Newlin still had his soul. He wants to fight for us and help the helpless."

"Oh lord," Tara said as she planted her head against the surface of the bar.

"She was referencing _Angel_," Sookie said.

"Well Newlin did use the same amount of hair gel as him."

"He doesn't gel as often anymore," Sookie said and wondered if Eric was watching.

* * *

><p>Eric stared at the large television screen as he watched all the footage that was shown, looking for any detail that might point him or Bill out to the authority. So far everything that has been shown on the different stations and no one had captured an image of him or Bill. They also checked the world wide web via the smart phones that Cassidy and Valentino owned and still nothing.<p>

"How does this change public opinion of vampires, Diane?" The anchor head asked.

"Still divided," Diane said as she held the microphone in front of man. "Reverend Joseph Jones, you are the new reverend of the Fellowship of the Sun?"

"That is correct," Jones said. He was wearing a shirt with God Hates Fangs printed across.

"And what is your view of vampires now?" Diane asked.

"Nothing has changed," Jones said. "They are still evil creatures that must be hunted down and killed."

"This includes the former reverend, Steve Newlin?"

"Sad to say yes. He may have saved us from an attack but why did he wait until after Reverend Owens was killed along with several other parishioners? I wouldn't be surprised if he asked that other group to attack us so to make himself and his friends look like heroes."

"Despite the fact the other vampires are dead?"

"They are willing to sacrifice their own to complete their tasks."

"Why are we watching this garbage?" Jessica asked and pointed at the screen. She had screamed when she saw Bill and threw her arms around him. Eric watched the two of them embrace each other and apologize to each other, making him feel envious and wishing for Pam to be near him. She had told him that she and Hailey will return soon.

"To make sure we have not been filmed," Eric said. He had glanced towards Bill who nodded. Everyone else was seating in front of the screen except for Cassidy who was in the middle of painting and Steve who was pacing while talking to a representative of the AVL.

"I think vampires are a lot like humans," a young woman said as she was being interviewed. "There are good ones and bad ones and they are at war with each other. Steve Newlin is a hero."

"And a sexy one," her friend said and pointed at her shirt. She had used fabric spray paint to write Bite Me Newlin across the chest. "I just made this."

Jessica snickered along with Lawrence and Valentino. Bill had an eyebrow raised and Ismene had her mouth pulled into a smirk while Anya shook her head.

"Oh good gravy," Steve gasped while he had his hand over his eyes. "Yes I'm watching it and I heard."

Eric walked over to him and gave the younger vampire a pat on the back. He would have said something but was afraid they would hear him on the other end.

"I understand you want me to speak in front of the cameras," Steve said. "I'm currently in Bon Temps, staying with a friend. Where am I right now? I'm in the old Compton house with Ismene and her friends. Yes, that Ismene." He smiled at Ismene. "They want to speak with you."

"I wonder what they have to say," Ismene said and accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"What do they want?" Jessica asked.

"They want me to speak about what happened," Steve said. "And they want me to speak right this instance but I didn't really tell them I wasn't in Shreveport."

"Are they coming here?" Jessica asked in an alarmed tone and looked at Bill.

"Yeah I know, Eric and Bill have to leave," Steve said as he grabbed his head. "At least until the interview is over."

"Or maybe Ismene can convince them to remove the mark on their heads," Valentino suggested. There was that possibility.

"Are you certain?" Ismene asked. "This is ridiculous I was one of those who created the Authority and you are telling me you can't do that?" Her voice had rose higher than Eric had ever heard it and her mouth as set in a scowl. "How could you?" Her fangs extracted. "Then maybe it needs to be changed. The fact that you want to kill two vampires who have been extremely loyal to up until now over some minor aspect is ludicrous. Yes I expect you here, but you are not welcome in my book. Good night." She hung up and handed the phone back to Steve.

"You were not able to convince them?" Bill asked. Leave him to state the obvious.

"Stubborn jackasses," Ismene hissed. She retracted her fangs and turned to Eric. "You both need to leave. Find someplace to hide. Somewhere they won't think to look."

"Some place remote," Lawrence said and Eric could smell the wood burning. "Some place in the sticks where a bunch of hillbilly's live."

"Hot Shot?" Jessica asked.

"They won't take us in," Bill said and shook his head.

"They were attacked by Russell's wolves," Eric explained. "And we came to their aid. I believe they will hide us for the night." He hoped he was right.


	45. Hot Blooded

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 45: Hot Blooded_

* * *

><p>Jessica was pacing around the house while everyone was trying to clean up and prepare for the AVL to come along with other members of the Authority to film Steve and get his statement on the event. She was conflicted with several emotions about the event. She wanted to go with Bill since they had only recently been reunited. She had told the others not to go to Dallas and when she heard about what had happened she felt a little guilty for not being there and felt even guiltier for not being reunited with Bill then and there.<p>

"Hey Red," Lawrence said as he shook up his yahtzee cup. "Easy on the pacing please. It's ruining my concentration."

Jessica snatched him up and held him over the back of the couch. "Don't you fucking tell me what to do."

"Ease up on your aggression please," Lawrence said. "Seems somebody should have had a V8."

"Shut up," Jessica snapped. "I can do what I want since it's my Maker that has to hide out in that shit hole and all you are doing is just play some fucking party games. So unless you got any idea that will help us then do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up."

"Let him go," Valentino said and Jessica felt herself being grabbed from behind.

"Don't touch me," Jessica said and spun around to face the older vampire.

"You need to mind your manners," Valentino said coldly. "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

"None of your business." She folded her arms.

"Jessica stop this, please," Ismene said. She was carrying a bottle of Tru Blood. "You do need to eat. You are acting quite agitated."

Jessica swiped the bottle from her and took a sip. Ugh it was so bitter and a bit too metallic. If she still had her fangs she would have find someone to glamour and drink from them instead of downing this crap.

"Feel a little better?" Ismene asked.

"Not really," Jessica said before she took another sip and shuddered.

"It isn't palatable to everyone," Ismene said. "Sometimes adding a little seasoning to it helps."

"Like salt?"

"Salt and pepper, some like to add just a drop of lemon juice, some like a touch of sugar. Experiment with it a little until find what you like."

"Now if you let me explain," Lawrence said as he grabbed his cup. "I was trying to find out where Russell's new home base is located."

"Didn't Bill tell you?" Jessica asked, knowing that it was a stupid question the moment she asked it.

"He was in their dungeon the whole time," Anya explained. She was in the middle of deep prayer with Steve. Jessica had no idea what they were praying about but if it helped Steve relax then she was all for it. "He also said he had forgotten any other detail that he remembered, like someone had erased it from his mind."

"Now let me try again," Lawrence said and gave his cup another shake before he dumped the several stones that were inside.

There was a knock at the door. Valentino excused himself to see who it was while everyone except for Cassidy watched Lawrence read his stones.

"Get those cameras in here and set them up stat," a cold and flinty voice echoed through out the house before a woman in a pinstripe suit, four-inch heels and dark hair in a tight bun walked in. Jessica guessed that she was a vampire.

"Helena," Ismene greeted with a voice that dripped honey. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"The answer is still no," Helena said and turned back to the people setting up cameras and a boom mike. "We need two comfortable chairs in the middle here and a coffee table between them."

"Oh really?" Ismene asked before she grabbed the other vampire by the shoulder and pulled her away. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean what I say," Helena said. "I do not control the Authority I am only their voice and while you did present a good argument for them they still refuse. I side with them slightly. Both Bill Compton and Eric Northman are loose cannons."

"They are like lion cubs," Ismene said. "Both can look innocent and sweet, be fierce and lash out and can be tamed."

"And you are providing the whip?"

"I may have to borrow yours." She gave the other woman a wink.

"Touché, but their decision still stands. They can plead their case before some representatives but I think they are unmoving in their decision."

"Can't they have a fair trial?" Jessica asked. "Why do these representatives have to be the judge, jury and executioner?"

Helena shrugged. "That is their way."

"Can you request a trial by tribunal?" Ismene asked. "You are the new Magister."

"I will request it and tell them that such a request is also backed by you."

"And me," Jessica added. "Y'all are talking about killing my Maker."

"I will make mention of that as well, especially if you are under ten in vampire years."

"I don't know if it will count, but there is also the fact that he has some living family in town."

"Descendants," Helena said in a non impressed tone. "I will note that."

"You have several," Ismene said to her. "I have hundreds. You know that Louisa on the QVC? My descendant."

"On your sibling side?" Jessica asked since Ismene looked no older than sixteen.

"From my children. I had three. I was dying after I gave birth to my third child and a special healer turned out to be my Maker. I wonder how many of these vampires can look down on humanity when their distant relatives are humans."

"Three children?"

"I know I look young, but remember back when I was turned you were lucky to live to be thirty five."

"Ms Helena?" A man asked. He was dressed in a suit and had silver hair. On a second glance Jessica saw that it was Jack Baron, the local news anchor from Shreveport. "I need to get this interview down so I can air it for the eleven o'clock news."

"Of course Jack," Helena said. "Mr. Newlin your public awaits."

"Right," Steve said and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Get him a bottle of Tru Blood," Helena ordered. "Bring a cup of water for Mr. Baron. These two humans need to go." She pointed at Lawrence and Cassidy. "Why are you wearing goggles?"

"They're prescription," Lawrence explained and slid them back over the top of his head.

"Prescription goggles?" Helena asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I had them customized. I need them to read since I'm far sighted."

"Fair enough, but you need to clear out."

"Not going to happen," Cassidy said. She had moved her easel, canvas, palette, brushes and paints.

"This does not concern you."

"Number one this is not your house and unless Miss Hamby tells me to leave I will stay here," Cassidy began. "Number two. I am human and therefore are not subject to the Authority and number three unlike you I were there."

"Damn," Jessica gasped. She could not believe how ballsy Cassidy was being and wished she was as brave when she was human. A part of her wished she had that kind of backbone now.

"You were there?" Helena said in a disbelieving tone.

"I was the Uma Thurman wannabe." She moved her hands in a sword swinging motion.

"So that was you. You two can stay and watch but do not make a single sound." She turned to face the chairs. "Five, four, three," she did not count the last two numbers.

"Good evening. I am Jack Baron with an exclusive interview with the former Reverend of the Fellowship of the Sun, Steve Newlin." He turned to Steve and held out his hand. "Good to see you, Steve."

"Thank you for having me," Steve said as he shook Jack's hand.

"Steve, I think it's safe to say what is on everyone's minds and talk about what had happened at your father's church."

"Tragic," Steve said and closed his eyes. "I am still mourning my old friends."

"Many wondered how you knew about the event."

"We came across someone who works for Russell," Steve explained. "Some of my new friends were able to get the answer from her."

"How were you able to get the truth out?"

"Now some would say by torture," Steve waved his finger. "But the opposite. We made this individual comfortable, fed them well cooked meals, let them indulge in a bubble bath, gave them a massage and pedicure and well a little more wine." He paused to take a sip from his bottle.

"So you loosened their lips?"

"Exactly and the second we learned of it we made calls to the church and to a different group of vampires in Dallas."

"Some might wonder why you would go back to save them."

"Number one those people were my flock and family and friends and what kind of Christian would turn their backs on a group of people if they know they are in danger."

"But you have been turned and most of them no longer trust you. They see you as the enemy." He took a big drink from his water.

"They are still people I know and care about and nothing is going to change that for me."

"Do you have any idea where Russell Edington might be located, or what is next move is going to be?"

"That I can't answer because I have no idea. Russell is my enemy and he is the enemy of the AVL and every other good hearted vampire out there."

"Do you know if and where Edgington will strike next?"

"Sadly I do not, but when I learn of any new details I will contact both the proper authorities and the AVL."

"Those are all my questions," Jack said and held out his hand once again. "Thank you again for speaking with me."

"It was my pleasure," Steve said as he shook it.

"Cut," Helena called out with a satisfied voice. "That is a wrap."

"I think that went well," Steve said and finished off his bottle.

"Very well," Jack said with a smile. "Is it all right if the crew and I head back?"

"Go on," Helena dismissed them with a wave before she turned to Jessica. "I will try in my best effort to convince the others to give Bill Compton and Eric Northman a fair trial."

"Thank you," Jessica said. Once they were gone and far enough away she would contact Bill and tell them they were in the clear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for all the reviews everyone. Next Chapter will be the Thanksgiving one.


	46. Alice's Restaurant

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 46: Alice's Restaurant_

* * *

><p>It was nice to have a full house for Thanksgiving and there was even an extra guest in the form of Hailey. Eric had called back Pam and while Pam was spending the holiday with the other vampires he had asked Sookie if Hailey could spend it with her. The more the merrier and everyone had asked if they could do something to help out with dinner. Sookie had put the turkey into the oven before she made breakfast of French Toast with sausages and scrambled eggs.<p>

"Did Claude say he was coming?" Jason asked while he was peeling potatoes with Hailey.

"He said he will be here," Sookie answered. She was in the middle of making the dough for the rolls. "He said he was bringing the wine. I have no idea when he will be here."

"What about those others?" Tara asked. She and Lafayette were helping with the nibble plates. Tara was slicing vegetables and Lafayette was assembling the cheese and cracker plate.

"Soon," Sookie said. "They do tend to sleep in. They also said they were bringing extra desserts that Anya baked the night before."

"I'm not sure if I can handle anything a vampire bakes," Tara said as she set up the sliced carrots and celery. "Jason, you got any ranch?"

"In the fridge," Jason answered. "And don't knock it till you try it. Anya should have her own show on the Food Network."

"That good, hooker?" Lafayette asked.

"Oh yeah," Jason said and nodded.

"I hope to get to try some of her cooking," Hailey said and set another skinless potato down. "Are you going to boil them whole?"

"They cook faster when they are cut up," Sookie said. "If you two want to get a jump on will be appreciated."

"What about the skins?" Hailey asked.

"I'll throw them away," Jason offered.

"Oh I thought you would want to mix them in after the taters are mashed."

"Gran did like to mix in the skins," Sookie said and remembered how good Gran's mashed potatoes were. "We'll use the skins."

"What I want to know is what's your deal?" Lafayette said and pointed at Hailey. "You been with dat bitch Pam for a whiles. You her lover?"

"No," Hailey said and blushed. "And Pam really isn't a bitch. She just gets bored with human stuff."

There was a knock at the door and Tara announced that she would answer it.

"Why would a vampire want to take you on vacation then?" Lafayette asked.

"That ain't your business, bitch," Tara shouted at him before the creak of the door opening was heard. "Hello and welcome to the Stackhouse residence. You must be Cassidy and Lawrence. Come on in."

"That bitch aint calling me a bitch," Lafayette said under breath.

"I agree with Tara," Sookie said and placed the dough onto a floured piece of wax paper. "If she isn't comfortable telling everyone then she doesn't have to." She squished and punched and kneaded the dough.

"You can put those in the fridge," Tara said as she led the two guests into the kitchen.

"Is that a cake?" Jason asked in a hopeful tone when he saw the round dessert in a large round plastic case.

"Yes and it's chocolate," Lawrence said with a huge grin.

"Even better," Jason said.

"I love chocolate," Hailey added.

"Also brought a peach cobbler," Cassidy said as she and Lawrence put the desserts in the fridge. "I always wanted to try that." She pointed at Sookie. "I bet it's like working with clay."

"Except these should taste better," Sookie said. She washed her hands and used some oil to grease a bowl. "I have to let this relax for an hour and give it time to rise." She put the dough in bowl and covered it with a cloth. "Jason, how are the potatoes?"

"All peeled and sliced," Jason said.

"Put them in the large pot with hot water and then stick it on the stove." She stepped far away from the sink to give her brother room and after he placed the pot on the stove she turned it on.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Hailey asked.

"Right now we can just relax, watch the last of the parade and help yourselves to the nibble plates."

"Nibble plates?" Lawrence asked and raised his brows.

"Plates with crackers and cheese, vegetables, and olives and pickles," Sookie explained. "Light stuff to snack on until the main course is done."

"I figured as much, just wanted to clarify," Lawrence said as they all went to the living room.

* * *

><p>Claude had arrived after Sookie had put the rolls into the oven and gave the turkey another basting.<p>

"It seems that I am a bit over dressed," Claude said. He wasn't wearing a suit nor was he as casual as the others. He had donned a pair of corduroys, a button down cotton polo and a light jacket.

"No you are fine," Sookie said and accepted the bottles from him. He had brought both a white and a red wine.

"The white is best served cold," Claude instructed. "The red is best at room temperature."

"Thank you," Sookie said and put the white in the fridge and the red on the counter. "I need to start making the pie."

"Anything I can do to help?" Jason asked.

"I need the husks off the corns," Sookie said as she thought of what else needs to be done. "The string beans need to be cleaned." She put in the ingredients into the bowl. She used a can of pumpkin puree. Gran would buy a whole pumpkin and clean it out and puree what was left on her own. She had insisted that all that extra effort made it taste real good. Sookie just did not have the time.

"You don't have any fresh lemons in the house do you?" Hailey asked. She had transferred the potatoes to a bowl and was mashing them.

"I usually don't put lemon juice in mashed potatoes, or even potato salad."

"Lemons are like poison to faeries," Hailey explained. "Like mint is with my mother's family."

"I had no idea." Sookie had to stop and think about the rest of the meal. No she didn't use lemon anything in any other food. "No lemons were used at all. Thank you for letting me know."

"Anytime."

Sookie poured in the contents into crust while Lafayette cleaned the beans and Tara and Jason removed the husks from the corn. The rolls were almost done and even when the corn and the beans would be done there would be a good chance that the turkey would still be cooking.

"You making that casserole, Sook?" Lafayette asked.

"No casseroles," Sookie answered knowing that he meant the green bean casserole that involved both cream of mushroom soup and French fried onions. "I do that at Christmas along with sweet potatoes and mashed turnips. I'm going to sauté them."

"Sauté them?" Lafayette asked and placed his hands on his hips. "Should have mentioned that sooner. I'll be happy to sauté them."

"You don't have to do that," Sookie said.

"Am I the master of the skillet or am I the master of the skillet?"

"You are the master of the skillet without a doubt." She watched as Lafayette grabbed a few things from her fridge in order to prepare.

"I don't mind boiling the corn for you," Tara said while she and Jason continued to rip of the husks.

"Thank you everyone," Sookie said. She removed the rolls from the oven. She had baked them in a muffin pan since Jason loves rolls when they come in muffin form and placed the pie inside. "Oh crap."

"What?" Several people answered at once.

"I forgot to make the stuffing."

"Is it in a box?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes it is but-"

"Say no more I can make the stuff that comes in boxes."

Sookie shrugged. This was what Thanksgiving was about; Friends and family getting together, helping each other and enjoying a good meal. She just wished Eric was with her.

* * *

><p>The turkey did take longer to cook that Sookie expected but in the end she did not care about that small aspect. Her main concern was how it tasted and if everyone was going to like it.<p>

"Now this is a turkey dinner," Lawrence said after swallowing another bite. "You and Anya should get together on the next meal."

"I can't take all the credit," Sookie said while she picked up her wine glass. "I had a lot of help."

"So you are a whole fairy?" Cassidy asked and pointed at Claude. "I should have guessed seeing how handsome you are."

"Thank you for the compliment," Claude said. "And thank you Sookie for inviting me for dinner."

"You are family." She wished she could have invited Hadley and Hunter and would have if she knew where they were.

"So how many are out there?" Jason asked. "I've come across vampires, shape shifters, maenads, werewolves, werepanthers, and faries."

"Succubae and incubi are real," Hailey spoke up. "My mama is a succubus."

"No shit?" Tara asked. "You don't seem like one."

"Cause I don't act slutty?" Hailey asked.

"No cause you don't got wings or horns or any of that," Tara said.

"Not in my present state," Hailey said. "I can shift, but not fully since I'm half human."

"What else?" Jason asked in the tone that reminded Sookie of when they were younger and they looked for presents under the Christmas Tree. "I mean is there anything else that we thought were not real, but are."

"There are elves," Claude answered. "They are not related to us. There are selkies and they are more related to the shifter community than the fairy community."

"Think wereseals," Cassidy explained. "Thought to be a type of fairy but everyone got it wrong." She nodded to Claude.

"There are also zombies and ghouls, kitsunes, tengus and kappas."

"What about those green monsters near the border?" Jason asked. "They ones that kill goats."

"Chupacabra's?" Tara asked.

"Yeah those, are they real?"

"I have not cross paths with one of them," Claude said and shrugged. "But they might be real."

"And is Santa real?" Jason asked.

"There was a Saint Nicholas," Claude said. "He kept a few Krampus as pets. Those were often mistaken for hobgoblins due to their furry bodies, but they still exist make mischief and if they encounter truly naughty children they would be punished."

"Punished how?" Lafayette asked. "They weren't eaten were they?"

"Spanked with a whip and ordered to clean the entire house, even though sometimes that caused even bigger messes.

Sookie felt her phone vibrate and felt like she needed to step away from the conversation. "My phone's going off. Is it all right if-"

"Go on sis," Jason said.

Sookie ran into the kitchen and saw the number was from Alcide. "Hello Alcide? Happy Thanksgiving."

"Sookie," Alcide answered. He sounded excited. "I just got the news. Russell had a sent a few packs of his wolves to kill the ones in Dallas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah I know, way to kill the mood there at the end.

My family always did the nibble plates and everyone helped out in the cooking. One year my brother peeled the entire bag of potatoes and they do taste better with the skins on.

The title of this chapter is the name of one of the longest songs ever and the one they play only on Thanksgiving down here.

Big thank you to all my reviewers and lots and lots of Kudos to you. I wish I could send you all some Kudos bars since they are yummy.


	47. Working For the Weekend

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 47: Working For the Weekend_

* * *

><p>"Oh God," Sookie gasped as she felt her legs grow weaker. "Oh Alcide I'm so sorry." She should have figured that Russell would retaliate that way. "How many were killed?"<p>

"If you mean of the Dallas pack?" Alcide asked. "The number is minimal compared to how many of Russells that were killed. Still many needed medical attention."

"How many wolves did Russell send?" Sookie asked.

"Over two hundred."

"I've seen the Dallas pack. I fought along side them. There were not that many. How was it possible that they able to defeat Russell's pack unless there was magic was involved." She would be able to understand if it did involve magic in some fashion.

"No this is better than magic," Alcide said. "We got Sheila and Rusty to talk a little more and mention what Russell tends to do when his plans have been upset like that and we contacted the wolves in Dallas. They were able to convince the packs from Fort Worth, Irving, Waco and a few other neighboring cities and towns to form a pack alliance."

"Alcide," Sookie gasped. She did not know what else to say.

"I wish I were there. Another idea of Russell's that backfired on him. He hoped that by taking out the Dallas pack he would cow tow ever other pack to back down and not rise against him."

"Instead those other packs know that if they stand together they can stand up against him. Alcide that is great news."

"I know, oh and I'm sorry about not wishing you a happy Thanksgiving. I think we all are grateful for a little bit more now."

"I know I am," Sookie said and thanked Alcide for the news before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Jason asked as soon as she had sat back down.

"Alcide," Sookie explained and repeated the information back to the others.

"Dem wolves are smart," Lafayette said. "And they got balls that is for sure."

"Band together and not take any crap from anyone," Tara added. "You have to give them credit."

"We can all do that," Sookie said and when she had everyone's attention she continued. "Russell Edgington thinks he can unite all supernatural beings against humanity. He has some vampires, some werewolves and some witches working for him. That will not be enough. If every wolf pack unites, every shape shifter gathers together, the vampires that oppose him along with the help of witches, mediums, geomancers, fairies, succubae and ordinary humans we can take him out."

"Hell yeah," Jason said and stood up. He looked around awkwardly. "I thought you were giving a speech or a toast or something."

"It can be," Sookie said and raised her glass. "Who is with me?"

"I am," Cassidy said as she and Lawrence brought their glasses against hers and Jason's.

"Count on me," Hailey said and clinked her glass. "My mama and her family will be more than happy to help."

"You know you can count on me, Sook," Lafayette said.

"Don't count me out," Tara said and brought her glass against theirs.

"I have said I wouldn't fight," Claude said as he grabbed his glass. "But my kind can't hide forever and there are still plenty of human fairy children out there who are in danger from Russell. The sooner we take him out the better. I am in." He clinked his glass.

Sookie smiled as she sat back down. "Now who is in the mood for dessert?"

* * *

><p><em>November 27<em>

Jason had to pause after leaving the bathroom. It had happened again. He was only able to cum when he was thinking about Steve. He kept telling himself it was the blood, but it wasn't just masturbating. The last few times he had sex with Jessica he couldn't get off without thinking of Steve and the erotic dreams he had contained both Jessica and Steve.

"Maybe I need to kiss him," Jason said to himself. _Or Maybe you need to fuck him to get it over with._ Why would he think that? _Cause your desire is growing for him and it's going to keep on building and building until you stick it up his ass. Now get in there and seduce him._

Jason smacked himself in the side of the head and wondered what was wrong with his brain. Maybe he really is a slut who would sleep with anyone. No, he still felt love for Jessica and he wants to make her happy and he won't be keeping her satisfied if he keeps on thinking of Steve. What if he shouted out Steve's name in the middle of sex.

"I'm going to ask him first." He walked into the living room where Steve was on the couch with the remote in his hand. "Hey Steve." He flopped down next to him.

"Nothing really good on," Steve said. "Unless you want to watch and old Christmas special."

"Not really in the mood," Jason said and scooted closer to him.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"You." Okay he got that out. Now he was in the mood for a beer.

"What?"

"Can we have sex?" Jason asked and closed his eyes. "Okay that is the bad way to ask. I hate putting you in that position and—I can't stop thinking about you. You are in my mind and I know how you feel about me and I like you a lot and you probably hate hearing me say this but I like you a whole lot better now and then, not that I didn't admire you back then but you tried to kill my sister and we always been close."

"Jason," Steve tried to interrupt.

"It might be the blood talking but I can't stop thinking about you at all and I have woken up with a raging boner after dreaming about you and I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Jason."

"I just don't know what else to do and it's really wrong for me to play with your emotions like that because I know how you care about me and-" He was cut off when Steve grabbed his head and kissed him.

"You are always on my mind," Steve said when their lips parted.

Jason closed his eyes and they kissed again. Steve's kiss was cool like Jessica's and his lips were as soft but there was a bit more of a tingle, almost a bit nicer. Jason used his tongue to part Steve's mouth. He could feel Steve's tongue against his. He glided his tongue over Steve's teeth and felt the fangs grow.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve asked.

"No," Jason said as he grabbed the hem of his pants. His dick was pressing against his pants so hard it was starting to hurt.

"Allow me." Steve slipped them off for Jason before he caressed the hard cock with his fingers in sensual and smooth strokes. After pushing the coffee table for more room he dropped to his knees.

Jason watched as Steve used the tip of his tongue to guide the end of his cock in his mouth. The vampire's lips brushed against the skin while he sucked. His tongue massaging the head.

"Oh God," Jason moaned and felt his hips thrust.

"Hmmm." Steve continued his lips stroked against Jason's hard flesh while he took more into his mouth, not stopping until Jason could feel it hit the back of his friend's throat.

Sookie cannot remember the last time Merlotte's was this slow. It was just her, Arline and Jessica for the evening and they each only had one or two customers per section. There was only person at the bar and it wasn't Jane Bodehouse. Sookie new the slowness was because it was the day after Thanksgiving and most people were at home resting after getting up early for those door buster deals.

"Not much for tips tonight," Arlene sighed when she went to drop off the check for one of the only two customer groups she had that night.

"Nothing wrong with a relaxing evening," Sookie said as she placed a chicken basket meal down for one of her own. "After Wednesday."

"That's for sure," Arlene said as she walked over to the bar and waited for Sookie to catch up. "Hopefully tonight will be the night I find out what was going on."

"Find out the cause and how to fight it," Sookie said and nodded.

"Going to be hard to break it to Terry though."

"How did you convince Terry not to go?"

"I told him I don't got anyone to watch the kids tonight," Arlene said with a smile.

"Is this where we go when we are bored?" Jessica asked and leaned her back against the bar on the other side of Sookie. "And our customers are nice and happy and I don't want to check on em too much because then they will get pissed."

"Pretty much," Arlene agreed.

"So what are you all doing for Christmas?" Jessica asked.

"Hard for me to see vampires celebrating Christmas," Arlene said. "Now Halloween I can understand but Christmas?"

"There are many vampires who actually enjoy the holiday," Jessica said. "Including me."

"You know of one reverend who got turned," Sookie reminded her. "And I know of a nun who is a vampire." She wondered if Anya would bake anything. She also wondered if Valentino knew of any holiday scented baths and if Cassidy would be making any gifts and Lawrence… "Oh crap. I just remembered. Lawrence is Jewish."

"Lawrence?" Arlene asked.

"New friend of ours," Sookie explained. "He wears goggles."

"Oh that guy," Arlene said and smiled. "He doesn't look Jewish."

"I wonder if he needs a menorah," Jessica said.

"What are you three doing?" Sam asked as he walked up to them. "I don't pay you to stand around."

"Already checked on everyone," Jessica said.

"Then you find something else to do," Sam said. "Arlene you can scrub this bar. Sookie check the shakers and ketchup bottles. Jessica you can help Lafayette in the kitchen.

Sookie checked each shaker and bottle and only one peppershaker needed filling and it was one third full. She checked on her two tables. One wanted the check and another wanted refills on their sodas.

She was happy to see Kevin and Kendra enter but her smile faded when the went to Jessica's section.

"The one thing about it being slow," Sookie said as she walked up to the bar. "This slow is that your shift seems twice as long."

"And running out of things to do," Arlene added as she cleaned the tumblers.

Sam stepped out wearing his coat. "I gave the keys to Lafayette. I know you can manage without me."

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam said._ Luna got discovered. I have to help her. _

"You can't lie to me," Sookie said as she ran out after him.


	48. Voodoo Child

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 48: Voodoo Child_

* * *

><p>Sookie tried to ignore the chill from the night air as she ran after her boss. She knew it would seem like she wanted to get involved with anything that included elements and creatures of the supernatural but Sookie just wanted to help and Sam would do the same for her if the circumstances were reverse and she felt like she owed Sam for all the times he had given her several days off to assist in her vampire friends affairs.<p>

"Sookie stop," Sam said and turned to face her. "This doesn't concern you."

"It concerns my friends," Sookie said as she thought of Arlene and Terry. "And their families."

"You are not even involved in this and you shouldn't be."

"Too late I already am." She placed her hands on her hips. "I read Patrick's mind. I was there with Arlene when she put the magic spell denominator in his beer. I helped her think of some excuses to keep Terry from going with Patrick to that private party. I am already involved and I want to help in any way possible."

"What about your customers?" Sam asked as he pointed back to the restaurant.

"Two people at one table," Sookie said. "I'm sure Arlene or Jessica can cover."

"What if more comes in? What if it gets crowded?"

Sookie gave him a look. "Sam when has it ever gotten seriously crowded on the day after Thanksgiving at night?"

"Go back inside."

"No I'm coming with you."

"You didn't let me finish," Sam said. "Go back inside and grab your coat. It's cold out here and I don't want you to get hypothermia while risking your neck."

"I'll be right back," Sookie said with a smile before she ran back inside.

Jason panted as he continued to thrust his hips. He could not believe how much he was enjoying the sensation.

"Oh God," Steve moan out as he continued to ride on Jason's hips. "Don't stop."

"I'm gonna cum," Jason gasped. His arms were firmly around Steve's chest. Vampires don't sweat but Jason certainly did and he was covered in a glistening coat. "Oh Steve, oh oh oh." He gave one last thrust as he felt himself release into the former reverend before he collapsed back down onto his bed.

Steve sighed as he rolled over onto his side. "Now I understand."

"Understand?" Jason asked between deep breaths.

"What Sarah was talking about." He smiled as he cuffed Jason's head. "You took me to Heaven."

"I'm not that good," Jason said as he stroked Steve's chin.

"Yes you are. Maybe that is one of your fairy abilities."

"Super sex," Jason chuckled. "Some power."

"I think there is more to that. You ever wonder why you are such an excellent shot?"

"Magic sex and magic shooting powers?" Jason had to think about it. He didn't have too much training when he learned how use a gun or a crossbow and no matter what he was always able to be on target. "If that is true then I wonder if Robin Hood was part fairy." He pursed his lips. "Wait he wasn't real."

"There was a Robin Hood. The legends and stories were based on a real man and now that you mention it I won't be surprised if he did have fair blood. You certainly made this man merry."

"I'm happy to satisfy," Jason said as he looked around his bedroom. They both had agreed to move to someplace more private so Sookie and Jessica walked in on them."

"How did that feel?"

"Great."

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I'm actually glad I became a vampire."

"Wow," Jason said. "That is quite the compliment."

"I'd understand if you never want to do this again."

"No. I reckon I am going to wan to have sex with you again." He kissed him. "And kiss you and let you feed of me."

"Oh," Steve said as he fangs popped out. "Hey you two, not now." He tapped at his teeth.

"I wouldn't mind if you want to drink me now. I trust you not to take too much."

Steve went in for another kiss, lasting for a full minute to Jason's delight and trailed down the side of Jason's face, giving him little kisses until he reached his neck.

Jason widened his eyes when he felt Steve's fangs pierce his neck and closed his eyes at the sensual way his new lover drank from him.

Sookie's thoughts were running a mile a minute as she road with Sam. She had no idea of where they were exactly heading.

"Thank you for coming with me," Sam said after several minutes.

"You know you couldn't keep me away," Sookie answered.

"I can't believe I told you to stay."

"Where are we going exactly?" Sookie asked.

"This tree. It's a type of oak tree and it's huge. Some of the branches grew so long and so low that they have hit the ground, then up and then down in these arches." He smiled. "Emma called it the Whomping Willow even though it's an oak tree."

"Isn't she a little young for those books?"

Sam shrugged. "Luna showed her the first two movies. When Emma gets a little older she will let her read the first few books and let her watch a few more movies."

They were quiet for a few more minutes. Sookie stared out the window and wondered how they were going to organize anything. She knew they would be able to get many vampires and werewolves on their side and Sam will bring it up at the next Shifter meeting and she would talk to Holly about the witches but she still had no idea how she was going to pull it off and convince everyone.

"There is the tree," Sam said and pulled the car along the side. "C'mon."

Sookie followed behind and kept her mind open for anything that might come from Luna or anyone that might be after her if she is in trouble.

Sam held up his hand, telling her to pause while he sniffed the air and then ran straight for the tree.

"Luna," he whispered.

The meow of a cat answered him and a brown tabby jumped down from the branches. She rubbed up against Sam before she walked over to a mound of dirt and dug.

"Is that Luna?" Sookie asked and wondered why the other shifter couldn't wait until she was human before having to go to the bathroom.

"It is," Sam said as Luna unearthed an old army jacket. "She's trying to get out the clothes."

"Did she drive here or did she turn into a larger animal and carried them."

"We'll wait for her to tell us," Sam said as he turned around.

Sookie also waited to turn around out of respect for Luna and heard her change and grab the clothes.

"The address was at this sports bar," Luna explained. "But Patrick led me to this place that was in the woods behind it. There was this old shack and there were several soldiers just sitting on these old rotten benches. You can turn around."

Sookie spun around the same time as Sam and could see Luna dressed in clothes that were a little large for her hanging from her frame.

"What were they all doing?" Sookie asked.

"Just sitting there all staring straight ahead," Luna explained. "And then this frail little old woman comes walking up to me. She had her head wrapped in a bright red scarf and wore so many necklaces."

"What did she say to you?" Sam asked as they walked back to the car.

"She stopped smiling when she looked into my eye and accused me of stealing the warrior's skin." Luna shook her head. "She was right in a way. I was taking another's identity but I did not take his skin."

"Then what happened?" Sam asked.

"She demanded the whereabouts of the real Terry. I told her she wasn't getting her claws on me and she came at me with a small knife. I ran away from her. Then all the men and women stood up and chased after me. I turned into a bat and flew away."

"I need to call Holly," Sookie said now that they had some information on the spell caster.

"I flew back a few hours later, my borrowed clothes were still there. I quickly got dressed ran to the sports bar, called you, Sam. Then when I was far enough away I turned into a horse and carried these clothes to the tree."

"Hello, Holly?" Sookie greeted when she reached the Wiccan. "We got some information on the witch responsible." She wasn't sure if she should call the woman a witch or a sorceress.

"Oh good," Holly answered.

Sookie relayed the information to her, including Luna's description of the soldiers behavior and the way the woman was able to identify Luna's true nature.

"Ask if her if the necklaces contained beads and natural elements," Holly said in a concerned voice.

"Luna were the necklaces on the witch made of beads and objects from nature?" Sookie asked as she got into Sam's car.

"Yes they were," Luna said. "There were some striped stones, bones and feathers."

"Bones, feathers and striped stones."

"Okay," Holly answered and Sookie could hear her take a deep breath. "She wasn't trying to stab Luna. She was trying to infect her. This woman sounds like a Mambo and she has turned Patrick and the others into zombies."

"Zombies?" Sookie gasped.

"Zombies?" Sam and Luna repeated.

"You have to warn Arlene," Sookie said. "Patrick wants to eat Terry's brains, or is it flesh?" She wasn't sure the movies were different.

"First of all as much as I love George Romero's movies he has ruined zombie lore for everyone," Holly said. "Real zombies don't eat human flesh. Now ghouls on the other hand do, but they prefer dead flesh. Zombies are slaves of their master in this case this Mambo that tried to stab Luna. They get infected by a powder that contains the tetrodotoxin from puffer fish. The victim's heartbeat slows down and they seem like they are dead and when they wake up again they are zombie slaves."

"How do we stop them?" Sam asked.

"How do we stop this woman?" Sookie asked. "And can we save Patrick and the others?"

"One way she is continuing controlling them is by giving them a weaker form of the powder every few days," Holly explained. "Cut off the powder and they should be fine."

"We'll think of something," Sookie said. "We just got to warn Arlene first."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fun little fact. Romero didn't want to call his undead creatures zombies. He wanted to call them ghouls and thought zombies were more of a Caribbean creature.


	49. Aeroplane

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 49: Aeroplane_

* * *

><p>"I think I'll go with the Dutch Rose," Sookie said as she relaxed on the couch with the Miller Lite pillow behind her head and the tile catalog book on her lap. She had Sunday off and after church she decided to make the order for the tiles now that the walls, foundation and back porch had been completed. The wires and pipes were also restored.<p>

"Excellent choice," the man from the tile company said. "We will have someone on Tuesday morning."

"Tuesday," Sookie repeated. She was working on Tuesday but she would be closing that night. She would be there to meet with them when they come." I'll be there."

"Excellent and how will you be paying?"

"Check. I'll have it for you on Tuesday."

"Sounds perfect Miss Stackhouse," the man said. "We will be there before ten."

"Thank you. Have a great day." As soon as she hung up she decided to make another lists. She would make a general Christmas list, baking list and a list of people she planned on buying gifts for.

The door opened and Jason walked through. He was carrying plastic bags with groceries in them.

"Did you get everything?" Sookie asked. Sometimes she had to make a list for her brother when Jason wanted to go shopping and even then sometimes Jason would still forget an item.

"Got everything," Jason said as he walked past her and set the bags on the table. "Tru Blood, bread, carrots, mac and cheese, a bottle of iron supplements and one of those chocolate oranges."

"Thank you," Sookie said. She loved getting those special chocolate treats around this time of year. She also enjoyed sipping egg nog, and stirring hot mugs of cocoa with candy canes.

"Got the folk from the tiles place set up?" Jason asked he put the food and Tru Blood in the refrigerator.

"All set out to come out on Tuesday," Sookie answered. "I'll be looking through the catalog for the cabinets. I do like the ones I originally had but I still want to look and see if there might be something I would like better."

"That's good," Jason said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "I think I'll put the lights up." He opened the bottle of supplements. "Do you need one?"

"I haven't had a vampire feed from me in a while and I've been eating my fair share of beef and dark green veggies." She paused when she realized what she had just said. "Did you let Jessica feed off of you recently?"

"No," he popped in the vitamin and drank some of the juice. His thoughts were growing louder.

"Did you let Steve feed from you?"

"Yeah." _Don't tell her everything. I hope she doesn't find out about me and Steve._

"What about you and Steve?"

"I let him feed from me," Jason answered. _Damn it sis, don't read from me. I aint telling you what happened to me._

"So something did happen. Did he give you more of his blood to drink?"

"No."

"Did you catch him masturbating?"

"Hell no."

"Did he catch you masturbating?"

"No."_ oh Jesus she is getting close._

"Did you two actually have sex?"

_Oh Shit!_

"Jason," Sookie gasped. She could believe her brother would cheat on Jessica with another vampire if that vampire was female but a man? "You had sex with Steve Newlin?"

"You aren't going to tell anyone?"

"No, but you should tell Jessica. I can't believe you slept with a man."

"I couldn't stop thinking about him. I kept dreaming of him and I couldn't get off unless I thought of him and when I'm jerking off in-"

"Stop," Sookie said as she held up her hands. "I can't know about your special Jason private time."

"You aint grossed out by this?"

"Just you talking about what you do in the shower." She shook her head. "Jason, you are my brother and I love you and I don't care who you sleep with."

"Not true."

"I don't care if you sleep with women or men, or vampires, or a shifter, or a fairy or anyone if they aren't jerks or evil. I do care about Jessica and her feelings and you need to come clean with her."

"Come clean," Jason chuckled. "We did take a bath together."

"I'm serious."

"I'll tell her."

"When she wakes up."

"When we are alone," Jason said. "They are both down their sleeping."

"When you both are alone." She needed to get out. "I'm going to see Arlene."

* * *

><p>Arlene was able to talk for an hour before she had to dash off for work. She offered Sookie a cup of Irish Coffe while she visited.<p>

"I hope it's good," Arlene said after she poured both cups. "I'm disappointing my Irish Grandaddy on my mother's side if it don't taste just fine."

Sookie took a sip. It was rich and warm and full of a flavor. "It's delicious."

"Oh good," Arlen said as she sat down. "I don't want to tell anyone but I've been drinking a lot more with the whole Patrick thing and now that I know he's a zombie I just want to knock back even more."

"I saw you and Holly talking to each at work yesterday," Sookie said after taking another sip of coffee. She had to be a bit wary since the whiskey flavor was a bit strong. "I know she explained to you about what real zombies were like."

"I know and I told Terry about it."

"How did he take it?"

"Wasn't too happy," Arlene said and slurped more of her cup. "He didn't want to believe me at first, but Sam backed me up and Holly backed me up and Andy told him and I quote 'There is everything running around except for Oompa Loompa's and course we'd run into zombies sooner or later and where is my damn beer?'"

"Sounds like him," Sookie said. "Did that convince him?"

"It did and now he is determined to save his friends. Not just Patrick. Those guys that came in with him are also friends with Terry."

"Did Holly tell you about the powder?"

"Don't know how to get Patrick and keep him secluded." She made a fist. "But I do know what I'm going to do when I come across that Rumba."

"Mambo," Sookie corrected.

"Whatever. I just know I'm going kick that witch's ass so hard." She took another sip. "Do you want to do another cookie swap this year?"

"Sure," Sookie said. She loved Arlene's lemon bars and would be happy to make a batch of gingerbread cookies for her.

"Crap," Arlene said as she checked her watch. "Sorry, Sookie. I gotta get to work." She downed her cup. "Your working Tuesday?"

"I am," Sookie answered. "Closing what about you?"

"I'll also be closing. We can talk about the cookies later."

"Bye Arlene," Sookie said as she grabbed her purse. She wasn't sure where she was going now but she wasn't in the mood to return home.

* * *

><p>Jason took a bite out of the turkey sandwich he had assembled. He had toasted the bread, place some lettuce on it, some of the turkey meat, some stuffing and then smothered it in gravy.<p>

"What the hell?" Jessica asked. She was sitting at the computer reading over the various threads in the various forums at the Deserve A Choice website.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked before he took a bite. He knew he had to tell her the truth. He would have told her last night if she hadn't jumped his bones in the manner she had. He even joked about needing an ice pack to cool down his groin after.

"I clicked on the next page of this thread and everything turned black," Jessica explained. "And now I get this website is unavailable crap."

"Maybe it's suffering from one of those glitches," Jason suggested.

"Maybe."

Jason ate a few more bites of his sandwich before he set it down and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess I'm in the mood." Jessica said as she stood up. "Maybe this will be back up when we are done."

"I wasn't suggesting sex," Jason said. "If you want to but I need to get something off my chest first."

"Sure."

"You see I have this huge confession to make. I've been having these dreams and I woke up with a hard on and I have trouble getting off and I kept thinking about this other vampire and I-" He paused to take a long sip from his beer. "I slept with Steve."

"You two had sex is what you are saying?" Jessica asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm sorry Jess."

"You don't have to be." She stroked his chin. "We haven't said we would be exclusive."

"You slept with anyone else?"

"No, because I can't find anyone I like." That actually stung even if she didn't mean it.

"Oh."

"Do you like having sex with him?"

"Yeah but I won't do it again." No matter how much he wanted to have sex with Steve he was going to go behind her back.

"You can sleep with anyone you want to and if you want to sleep with him again you can, although please let me know so I can watch."

"You want to watch?" Jason asked.

"I wouldn't mine participating either."

Jason had to take another long pull from his beer after hearing that. "Sure. I like the idea of three ways."

"So we should get together and just have a ménage a trois." She smiled and turned around to face the screen and refreshed it. "Oh no."

"What happened?" Jason asked as he picked up his sandwich.

"It got hacked."

Jason peered over her shoulder and nearly dropped his sandwich. Everything about the site was different. Instead of the usual landing page there was a picture of Russell Edgington under the words that spelled out The King of All Vampires.


	50. Derezzed

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 50 : Derezzed_

* * *

><p>The rapid movement of fingers across the keys of the computer keyboard were like music to Russell's ears. He smiled as he sat back and listened while he sipped his drink. The blood had a hint of almond flavor due to the human having feasted on the nut for a few days and it was mixed with just a few drops of rich cream.<p>

"High quality security has been added," the vampire child said before he blew a bubble with his gum. He had claimed to be one of the best hackers in the country when he was turned and he lived up to his brag. He was able to hack into that Deserve a Choice website, deleted it and started to build the site to Russell's desires.

"Are you certain no one will crack it?" Russell asked before he took another sip.

"Positive. They guard dog codes that I put up along with multiple firewalls have made it impossible to get into." He paused to chew a bit more. "Or should that be impassible?"

"I don't care what you call it. I just want to make sure that no one can get through."

"Oh trust me no one can. If they want to set up again they are going to have to find a new server, not even the host can delete this."

"Let them have their corner to cry into," Russell grumbled. Deserve a choice? That was to laugh at. Humans don't have any choice in the matter when it comes to vampire affairs. They should be pleased and honored to be given the gift of immortality.

"Your majesty might I have a word?" Ammon asked when he stuck his head in the doorway.

"My Golden boy you will always have my ear," Russell said with a smile. "You may enter."

"I have a few questions about our current state of affairs," Ammon said. "You sought to punish the Dallas wolf pack."

"That didn't work out too well," Russell reminded him.

"You have many cells of wolves as you once put it. Do you not want to have them all band together and strike out all the wolves of the state?"

"Bad idea," Russell told him. "There would still be stragglers around to round up other packs in other states and history tends to repeat itself, when the wiz kid here is done I want you to look up the story on the Alamo."

"I understand but we should not back down."

"We won't." He took another sip from his glass and left the room. He walked down many halls ignoring everyone whether they be a vampire, a werewolf or a witch or a shifted and continued to the room that was set up as the lab.

"Hey bossman," the middle aged werewolf scientist greeted him. He was wearing his lab coat and goggles.

"Doctor West?" Russell asked as he tried to remember.

"You are thinking of Doctor Wess, and no I'm James Herbert, Doctor James Herbert of course."

"How is it coming along?" Russell asked. He didn't care about the names of his chemists.

"Pretty good," Herbert said as he led Russell to a large container filled with a glowing clear liquid. He had been informed the liquid was from fairy blood that it was the essence of light. It was the key element that kept vampires from combusting at least for a certain time.

"How much longer until it's perfected?" Russell demanded. It had been weeks since that little bitch had some of her blood taken before she was released. If he knew then what he knew now then they would have not let her go.

"Not certain. One of the test subjects has been sitting out all day from sunrise to sunset to be exact but well the days are shorter and while he is not one of the newer vampires he was still less than a century old.

"We will find out tomorrow then?"

"Well no he went out again but only lasted a couple more hours."

Russell cured in Gaelic as he walked around the lab. He paused at the refrigerator that contained the blood from the other hybrids that his soldiers have captured. He paused again when he reached the centrifuge, and the other devices used to separate the fairy essence from the blood. There were the microscopes, the vials and the beakers and petridishes. There were also various magical knick knacks: mirrors, stones, branches from various trees, glyphs and runes that were drawn in.

"Please don't touch those," one of the witches said. Russell remembered her name as Meadow and preferred the term sorceress to witch. She had her mouse brown hair cut short in a boring bob style. She wore dull colored clothes that were baggy on her chubby frame. She even wore thick black framed glasses. The only detail that made her stand out was her heterochromia. One eye was a medium shade of brown while the other was blue green.

"I know how you witches like to keep all of your items in order," Russell said as he stepped away from the table and made himself dash to where he was only an inch in front of her. "But remember you are a human with a gift. Do not talk to your superiors like that again or you will be my next dinner.

"You must be careful," Meadow said. She did not flinch.

"Your majesty I hope I'm not stepping out of bounds but she is one of the best," Herbert said in a nervous tone. "She just suffers from a bit of OCD. Gets really upset if anything is out of place."

"If your and the rest like you were not useful I would have you eaten a long time ago," Russell said to the witch. He needed both to develop the sun walking elixir. The witches fused the magic with the science trying to increase the amount and helping it bond with the cells of the vampires.

"You must be careful," Meadow said again. "You will get what you want and more."

"More? Why would or should I be wary of that?"

"Because it would be more than you bargained. There have been heart beats and the breath of life. The change of color."

"The side effects," doctor Herbert said. "A few of the test subjects have experienced temporary heart beats, having to breath for a few minutes and the color of their skin has changed also briefly."

"The jolt of the sun made the hearts beat am I correct?" Russell asked and waited for the scientist to nod. "As for breathing. All vampire can breath." He inhaled deeply and exhaled. "The keyword is can and not must. We don't need to breath, but we can if we want."

"They felt like they had to breath."

"Are you certain it isn't psychological?"

"I am not certain about that, but that doesn't explain the change in pigmentation."

"You just need to work on it. Keep on improving the formula and keep testing." One way or another he will walk in the sun again.

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps<em>.

Eric had grabbed the last of the books that were on the tallest shelves and brought them down for Anya. She had wanted to know if there were any cook books around and after hearing from Bill that there were a few she was set on finding thm.

"Oh thank you," Anya gave him a hug and grabbed his arm. "Tall and strapping Viking that is for certain."

"You are not the first that have done that," Eric said while trying to keep back a smile. "You are not the first to say that."

"First nun?"

"I have pillages across many lands that have many religious women and many of them have swooned when they laid their eyes upon me."

"Some one certainly likes to brag," Lawrence said. He was leaning against the wall and munching on an apple.

"I only speak of the truth," Eric said to the man. "Have you not any admirers?"

"I don't like to kiss and tell," Lawrence said before he took another bite.

"Not many then?"

"Sookie is right, you really are a child."

"Honestly," Anya said and shook her head. She looked through the titles of the books and blew off the dust.

"Lawrence?" Valentino approached them with his dark wavy hair slicked back. "I need to borrow your car."

"Going shopping?" Eric asked.

"I need to get more mint, peppermint since it doesn't effect Hailey. I also need to get honey, ginger, oranges and meadowsweet."

"Go on," Lawrence said as he fished his set of keys from his pocket and threw it at him.

"Thank you," Valentino said after he had caught it. "I won't be too long."

"I trust ya."

"Ah," Anya said as she held up one of the books. "Fine southern cooking."

"How long will you be with that?" Eric asked out of curiosity.

"A while," Lawrence answered. "She will take a bit of time to read it and analyze each recipe." He took another bite of his fruit and headed off towards the direction of the den.

Eric decided to follow him. Steve was still on the phone with either the AVL or the Authority and was seated on the couch. Jessica was pointing out the site that got hacked to Bill and Pam was talking to someone else. Jason kept wandering back and forth with Steve and Jessica. Ismene, Cassidy and Hailey were unpacking boxes that contained various decorations.

"On the tenth?" Steve gasped out loud. "That does not give people enough time to prepare." He paused to listen. "So you have already had those rides built and set up and they will be ready." He paused again. "Yes I will ready to fly to New York tomorrow and be on the Daily Show. I'll just go and purchase a ticket. I already have a seat purchased and waiting and you will send a limo to pick me up." He blinked. "No Tru Blood will be enough. I don't need to bite someone. I know we will talk soon."

"You are going to be on the Daily Show?" Jason asked as soon as Steve had hung up.

"Seems like," Steve said. "They want me to promote the Holiday Carnival."

"Is that going to be like the Festival of Tolerance?" Bill asked.

Eric had shuddered at the mention of the Festival and remembered what had happened the last time.

"It's like an actual carnival," Steve said. "Like a county fair but held in various cities at the same time with rides and booths. There will be aspects from the different holidays and how different countries and cultures celebrate it including us vampires."

"That sounds delightful," Ismene said as she pulled out a wreath.

"Well there will be one just outside of Shreveport," Steve said. "I have to either be at that one or the one in Dallas."

"You will be at the one in Shreveport," Pam told him before she turned to Eric. "I request that you stay behind."

"What if Sookie decides to attend this?" Eric asked.

"Then she will go," Bill said. "You don't have to be everywhere she is."

"If I'm not going then neither are you, safety reasons of course," Eric told him. "But I will let Sookie know." He will also find some way to be at that carnival. He will be with her.


	51. Talking In Your Sleep

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 51: Talking In Your Sleep_

* * *

><p>Sookie had spent the evening at Merlotte's and she wasn't alone. Tara was minding the bar and Hoyt was already there enjoying a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of chili and a beer. After visiting with Arlene she went to Michaels and looked around the crochet area. She found a some guide books and looked at the prices of the yarn and hooks. One of the sales staff was very helpful and Sookie told them they would end up coming back.<p>

"Hey Sook," Tara greeted when she came in.

"Hey," Sookie said and sat down.

"You feeling okay?"

"I just had a bombshell delivered to me," Sookie answered. "I'm going to need a drink before I return home."

"You are in luck," Tara said as she draped her hand towel over her shoulder. "Because I happen to be your bartender tonight."

Sookie could not muster enough energy to laugh. She did smile at her friend's joke and give her a friendly nod.

"So what will be your poison?"

"I think I'll try one of those cosmos that Cassidy seems to enjoy."

"I wonder if she's a fan of those Sex in the City gals," Tara said as she pulled out various bottles including one of cranberry juice.

"It does seem that it might be festive." She in haled deeply and placed her head in her hands.

"You want to unload on me. I am your bartender and your friend. Trust me I can listen to whatever shit has got you down and I don't care if it is deep shit, holy shit or bullshit."

"It was Jason," Sookie answered.

"What did he do to you?" Hoyt asked. His mouth had been full up until now.

"Nothing to me personally."

"What did he do his vamp of a girlfriend?" Tara asked as she set the drink down in front of Sookie.

"Nothing to her either except behind her back," Sookie answered before she took a sip. It was tart and sweet. "Tara this is pretty good."

"Not surprised," Hoyt said and rolled his eyes. "I can't feel sorry for her, besides knowing her she probably has another blood donor lined up for her."

"I have no idea if she does or not," Sookie said.

"So who is the flavor of the week?" Hoyt asked. "Sorry Sookie, I know he's your brother, but he's a slut."

"So who is it?" Tara asked. "That is if you want to tell us."

"Steve Newlin," Sookie answered. She should have checked to see if Hoyt had been drinking because he sprayed beer out while laughing.

"Seriously," Tara said.

"I am serious."

"No shit?"

"Jason with a guy?" Hoyt asked.

"I like Jessica," Sookie answered "She's my friend and almost like having a sister and I don't want her hurt."

"She's a vampire," Tara said. "That kind of thing won't hurt her."

"Yes it might," Sookie said and sighed. "Maybe I'm just feeling like this because it's Steve Newlin, because of what he was like and he's different now and not just physically." She rubbed her head. "I probably sound like a huge homophobe right now."

"No you don't," Tara and Hoyt said to her at the same time.

"You feel all strange and stuff because Jason cheated on Jessica right?" Tara asked. "Not because he slept with a guy."

"Because of Jessica." She knocked back the rest of her drink while she thought about ordering another drink but she was still sober enough to know that might not be wise.

"Another?" Tara asked.

"Just a Cherry Coke please." She felt her phone vibrating. "Is it okay if I answer this?"

"Your phone," Tara said as she put ice in the glass and poured in the soda. She topped it with an actual cherry.

"Hello, Eric?" Sookie had read the number was from Bill's house but she was certain that it was Eric who was calling her, or she was hoping it was.

"Hello Sookie," Eric greeted her. "Do you have plans on the tenth?"

"Not really," Sookie answered. She wasn't sure if she was working. "Why what is going on?"

"There will be a carnival outside of Shreveport," Eric answered. "For all holidays and sponsored by the AVL."

"Do you want me to go with you?" It sure did sound like he was asking her out on a date.

"I would love to go with you but I can't," Eric said and it almost sounded like it pained him to say that. "There will be many representatives from the Authority and AVL that will attend."

"Ismene still can't get through to these people?" Sookie asked

"They are set too far into their ways. I know you are probably lonely right now since your brother is over here."

"I'm at Merlotte's," Sookie answered and took a long drink from her soda. Knowing Jason wasn't home would make it easier to return to that house.

"Yes he is here along with Jessica and Steve."

"Does Jessica want to return to her home since Bill is there?"

"I have a feeling she is going to be spending equal time at both here and at Jason's."

"So he did tell her," Sookie said with a smile. "And he did take it well."

"Are you certain you won't be lonely when you return to Jason's place? I have no idea how long they will be here."

"I'll be fine. I just want to go home and relax."

* * *

><p>Sookie had relaxed when she returned to the house an hour later. She took a long and refreshing shower and read a few chapters of the book she had borrowed before she curled up under the covers. She had felt herself fall asleep but woke up sharply to the sounds of loud sex and to her horror she heard three voices. She buried her head under her pillow, hummed some of her favorite songs to herself and went back to sleep.<p>

She had thumbed through the cabinets guide and she had to make a decision between three styles that she liked. She had decided to bring the catalog with her to work and maybe Holly or Sam might help her decide.

"You don't look like you slept well at all," Holly said when Sookie had entered the bar.

"I didn't," Sookie answered and stared in the mirror. She had brushed her hair and used a type of concealer to cover up the shadows under her eyes but she still looked tired.

"Wild animals making noise?"

"You could say that." When she returned home she was going to tell Jason and the vampires to cool it with the loud sex.

"Not getting enough sleep isn't good for your skin," Holly said as she strapped on her little apron.

"I'm aware of that."

"Before you start, ask Sam for a small glass of water. Drinking plenty of water is good for your skin."

"You should get together with Valentino and discuss beauty regimens and natural healing."

"I need to think about that," Holly said and tilted her head to the side. "I suppose I could."

"Great." Sookie set the guide down on the table in Sam's office with the three styles she had picked out and circles. She had placed a post it note on top of the guide asking Sam for his opinion. "Oh and Holly?"

"Yeah?" Holly asked. "If it's about the cookie swap I'm in."

"No just a small favor. When you have time can you look through that guide? I'm stuck on a decision between three."

"No problem," Holly said. "Which ones are you stuck on?"

"They are the ones that are circled." She ran out to the bar where Sam was mixing a few pina coladas. "Sam, since I got about three minutes before I'm on can I have just a small glass of water?"

"Sure, Sookie," Sam said. He selected a small glass and filled it with water. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Had a rough night," Sookie said as she accepted the glass and took a long drink. "Thank you. You don't mind helping me pick out new cabinets?"

"Do you want me to come with you to a store?" Sam asked.

"I left the catalog on your desk. The ones I really like have been circled."

"I can take a look."

"Thank you." She gulped down the rest of her water.

Her first customers was Maxine Fortenberry and her two friends. One of them was a rail thin woman with a pointy nose and long stringy hair pinned up into a bun and the second was petite and wore huge glasses and a pillbox hat on her head.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Merlotte's," Sookie said as she handed out the menus. She would of asked Maxine if she wanted her usual but Maxine had three usuals.

"Hello, Sookie," Maxine said. "How is your house coming along?"

"Good," Sookie answered. "Going to have the tiles installed tomorrow and picking out the cabinets right now."

"Is it all right if I borrow your catalogs when you are done?" Maxine asked. "That is if you are using catalogs? Been thinking about giving my place a makeover."

"I tend to do that every five years at least," the lady with her hair in the bun said. "Not a major overhaul or anything like that. Just a few little things."

"I haven't painted the inside in years," the third lady said. "I've been thinking of doing each room in a different color."

"Those projects all sound like fun," Sookie said. "Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"I think I'll have an iced tea," Maxine said. "No sugar and lemon."

"No lemon and plenty of sugar," hairpin said.

"Just a slice of lemon, no sugar and decaf," hat lady said.

"I'll be back with your teas," Sookie told them after she had written it down. She head back to the bar and filled three glasses with ice, poured regular tea in two of the glasses and decaf into the third one.

"Got him," Andy said as he burst through the door. He ran straight up to the bar. "We got him."

"Got who?" Sookie asked. She knew he couldn't possibly mean Russell.

"Got Patrick Devins," Andy said with a smile.


	52. Calling All Angels

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 52: Calling All Angels_

* * *

><p>"You arrested Patrick?" Sookie asked. She wasn't certain if she had heard Andy correctly and had to ask for clarification.<p>

"Just hauled him into the station five minutes ago," Andy said in a proud tone before turning to Sam. "Hey Sam can you give me a cheeseburger and fries to go?"

"I'll have your order ready in five minutes," Sam said before he turned towards the pick up window. "Lafayette one cheeseburger and fries for Sheriff Bellfleur."

"I got a couple of other orders right now," Lafayette said. "Tell Andy he going to wait."

"It's a take away," Sam said. "Ask Big John to take care of those orders or to cook Andy's burger."

"And they better not put anything funny in it," Andy demanded while adjusting his belt.

"To go?" Sookie asked as she put the lemons into the right glasses. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" She smiled and nodded towards the direction of Holly.

"Oh I would love to stay," Andy said while smiling briefly. "But I'm on my lunch break."

"What charges did you slap Patrick with?" Sookie asked. She wouldn't mind having Andy walk with her while she served Maxine and her friends but if those ladies were gossip fans like Maxine then it would be a bad idea and in small towns news tends to travel fast.

"Drug possession," Andy answered while he leaned against the bar. "Kendra suspected I was on the V again or chasing after imaginary pigs but I strip searched him and found some white powder inside his socks."

"The zombie powder."

"Keeping him locked up until he is detoxed."

"Thanks for your help."

"This is mostly for Terry," Andy said as he pulled his wallet out. "I have to protect my family and now Arlene and those kids are family I really have to keep an eye out for them, besides I owe Terry a big one for getting me off V."

"I would have done the same thing for Jason," Sookie said. Even if he did keep her up half the night by having a wild threesome with two vampires she would do anything for him.

"Now we have zombies these days," Andy said and shook his head. "At least they don't try to eat you."

"Ghouls do though," Sookie answered.

"Shit, are those real?"

"Fraid so," Sookie said and carried the teas back to Maxine's table. "Here are your teas."

"What took so long?" Hairpin asked.

"I had to slice the lemon," Sookie explained. "So it would be nice and fresh."

"That's a load of crap. I saw you talking to that other waiter."

"What other waiter?" Sookie asked and glanced back to the bar where Andy was waiting for his food.

"That man right there," hairpin said as she pointed at Andy.

"For goodness sakes, Gladys," hat lady said. "You need to get stronger glasses. That's a police officer."

"I do not," Gladys said and squinted. "Oh you are right."

"Don't worry about her," Maxine said. "This woman married straight out of high school to an heir to an oil company. Never had to really work a day in her life. Everyone in uniforms look the same to her."

"I worked at a car hop while I was in high school," Gladys protested.

"What did Andy have to say?" Maxine asked.

"Mentioned something about a drug bust," Sookie explained. She had her pen and notepad ready. "He brought in a guy that had white powder on him."

"Cocaine," Hat lady whispered.

"Are you ready to order or would you like more time?" Sookie asked.

"I think we are all ready," Maxine said. "I'll have the chicken fried steak fingers with mashed potatoes and peas."

* * *

><p>Sookie was a little surprised to see that Alcide had called her while at work. She was worried that Russell had made another attack. After she had changed shirts and was heading to her car she called him back.<p>

"Hello Sookie," Alcide greeted her as soon as she had called him. His tone was light and friendly.

"Hi Alcide. I was at work when you called me."

"I figured," Alcide said. "I'm curious when you are going to be off again."

"I'm off this Thursday."

"I don't know if you had started your holiday shopping yet or not but I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany me to the mall in Shreveport and we can get some shopping done together."

"I would be delighted."

"It's not a date or anything like that. I mean I'm not going to think I'm taking you out .I mean if you want it to be a date or—shit I blew it."

"Alcide relax," Sookie told him while trying not to laugh. "It's a friend date. Speaking of friend date do you have plans for the tenth?" She had asked Sam if she could have that night off and he said she could.

"Got nothing planned. Why?"

"There is this carnival that is going to be held that night."

"Opening night and will last until Christmas Eve," Alcide said. "Watching some guy talk about it right now."

"He'll be there and if he's there then my brother and Jessica will also be there." She closed her eyes as soon as she said that. "I just wondered if you would like to go with me as friends?"

"I'll be delighted," Alcide said. "See you Thursday?"

""I'll be awake around eight and ready to go around ten. Thank you for the invite."

As soon as their conversation had ended she hopped into her car. As she drove to Jason's she felt guilty. Why? Alcide was her friend and she was not dating Eric exclusively and it wasn't like she was in love with him. Was she? He thinks of her, worries about her, enjoys sex with her and she enjoys sex with him. She remembered the last time when they were in the shower.

She nearly hit the breaks. "He never finished." He promised her they would finish when they returned to Bon Temps and here they were both in town. She knew what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Her plans were going to have to be put on hold for a few minutes. There was a strange car in Jason's driveway. Sookie had no idea Jason was having another guest over and as soon as she opened the door she was glad to see who one of the guests was.<p>

Claude was seated next to Jason and he and the third man in the room were laughing and talking and sharing chips and dip and beer. Sookie guessed that the vampires were in the basement or over at the mansion.

"Hi Sookie," Jason said and stood up when he had noticed her.

"Hello Jason," Sookie greeted. "And Claude."

"This is Michael," Claude said as he introduced his friend.

"Hello," Michael said with a smile. He had a light tan and dark wavy blond hair. His light brown eyes were framed by thick lashes and he had perfect white teeth. Sookie could not get over how gorgeous this man was.

"Hello," Sookie greeted. She had plans for later but she also didn't want to be rude. She had no idea who Michael is. There was a good chance he was another fairy since he was just as handsome as Claude.

"I shouldn't really linger," Jason said. "They came about ten minutes ago looking for you. I kept them from being bored, now I'm going to make sure Steve and Jessica are not bored."

"Jason," Sookie said in an astonished tone. She doubted that Claude or Michael knew about Jason being with both Steve and Jessica. She just thought it was rude for her brother to leave like this.

"It's all right, Sookie," Claude said.

"I got the TV hooked up down there for them with the Wii," Jason explained. "They might have gotten tired of Mario Kart by now." He paused half way. "Damn almost kinda rude of me. Sis are you thirsty?"

"I'll grab myself a Coke," Sookie said. She had small glasses of water on her breaks and before and after her shift and she did take some time to go to bathroom. She did feel thirsty but she was craving something with a little more flavor.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Jason offered.

"We are fine," Claude assured him. "Thank you."

Sookie had returned with her soda and sat down at the place where Jason was. She felt antsy.

"Something troubling you?" Michael asked.

"Just the whole not knowing what Russell is going to do next," Sookie explained.

"I can understand," Claude said. "I have been recruiting many for the cause including those like Michael here."

"Are you also a fairy human hybrid?" Sookie asked. She tried to read his mind but it was blank. _Ca you hear me?_

_He is not part fairy_ Claude thought._ You can't read his mind_.

"I am a kind of a hybrid," Michael said. "Didn't know what kind until two years ago. It would explain a lot."

"Is it rude if I ask what you are?" Sookie asked.

"Not rude at all. I'm a nephilim." He studied Sookie's reaction. "I'm a human and angel hybrid."

"Angel?" Sookie gasped and dropped to her knees.

"Please don't pray to me," Michael said and held up his hands. "And while I am named after the archangel he isn't my father."

"Oh," Sookie said as she sat back on the couch.

"Nephilim share a few features with us," Claude explained. "Extreme good looks, unable to be glamoured and blood that can cause a drunk sensation for vampires, except theirs taste sour to them while ours is sweet."

"Some do like sour foods," Michael said and held up his hands to the light. There were pale scars on the sides of each hand near the pinky fingers. "I used to have a sixth finger on each hand."

"All nephilim have them?" Sookie asked.

"They all have a distinguishing feature," Claude explained. "Elf like ears, sixth fingers or toes, having one foot larger than the other, club foot, odd color eyes, strawberry birth marks. Not everyone born with those features are nephilim but all nephilim have it."

"Does this mean you are immortal?" Sookie asked.

Michael shrugged. "I just been told I can live for a long time, heal fast, except for these scars, heal others and…" He turned to Claude.

"Run faster than a human and are more agile and graceful than a human. Some have a few more gifts than others but this is standard."

"All of your kind is helping us?" Sookie asked.

"I don't represent everyone," Michael said. "But I know a lot more and they are going to help."

"Would Russelle also try to recruit you?"

Claude shook his head. "No self respecting Nephilim would agree to assist a creature like Russell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews everyone, been having a bit of trouble with the e-mail alerts being either down or slow.**


	53. Lady In Red

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 53: Lady in Red_

* * *

><p>Sookie leaned back in the couch. She wanted to get ready to go visit with Eric and make him live up to his promise but she also couldn't be rude to her guests. She also tried to keep her thoughts from wandering less she wanted Claude to listen in.<p>

"I need to find some way to get in contact with other nephilim," Michael said after he had finished his beer.

"Many do not know what they are," Claude told him. "It is hard to locate them unless speaking with an actual angel."

"Can you speak with them?" Sookie asked.

"They are almost as hard to find as fellow fairies," Claude explained. "I have been in contact with them before and know their scent."

"We have a special scent?" Michael asked.

"All species do," Claude told him. "Fairies can identify a being based on their scent. I will find as many as I can and ask if they wish to help out."

"I know a few online journal communities and forums," Michael said. "I've been introduced to them when I found out what I was, er I actually had to seek them out."

"Do you think what we find will be enough?" Sookie asked.

"All we can do for that is to hope," Claude told her. _I know what you seek as of now and I appreciate you trying to hold on your thoughts._

_You were able to read them?_ Sookie thought while she stared at him.

_You did a good job at trying to shield them but I am stronger than you in our abilities and I could listen in._

_Sorry._ Sookie picked up a chip. "I could cook you something a little more hearty for a snack."

"This is fine," Michael said. "I really need to be getting back."

"I should go with you," Claude said. "It is your car after all and I could use my magic I don't want to tax it."

"It was nice meeting you," Sookie said and stood up to shake their hands. She would of hugged them good bye if she knew them better.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Stackhouse," Michael said as he accepted her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"It was great seeing you again, Claude," Sookie said as she gave him a hug.

"Tell your brother I am pleased that we met," Claude said. _I hope you enjoy your rest of the evening, but be careful around your vampire lover._

"I'll let him know," Sookie said. _And I'm always careful around them. _She watched the two of them step out and she sat back, munching on chips and dip and sipping her soda while she heard them leave and did not get up until she heard the car pull out of the driveway and down the road.

The second they were gone she ran back to her room and pulled out her red dress. It was light and cotton and comfortable and it ended at her knee and had a plunging neckline and no sleeves. It was perfect. She selected her pair of dark red three-inch shoes and a pair of sheer stockings.

Once she had had showered and dressed she decided to take care of her hair. Sookie plugged in her curling iron, dabbed a little bit of styling mousse in her hair and ran her fingers through it before she used the iron to make long loose curls and she ran her fingers again until she got the effect that she sought.

"Clothes and hair are perfect." She put in gold hoops in her ears and a plunging gold locket around her neck. The locket part was just brushing against her cleavage. She gave her eyelids a smoky color, put on dark mascara and bright red lipstick.

"Mr. Northman prepare to eat your heart out."

* * *

><p>Sookie hoped she would not over power the vampire residents with their heightened senses. She did reapply her deodorant and sprits a little after shower fragrance in the air above her and she was sucking on a breath mint on the way over.<p>

"Sookie," Bill gasped her name when he opened the door. His eyes had doubled at the sight of her and his jaw was hanging.

"Hello Bill."

"You look beautiful," Bill said. "Too beautiful for words."

"Thank you. May I come in?"

"Of course you may," Bill said as he stepped back to give her room. "Is there a special occasion?"

"Not quite," Sookie answered.

"Now there is a vision," Valentino said. "You look quite glamorous." He held out his hand for her.

"Thank you, Valentino." Sookie placed her hand in his hand. She had no idea why she didn't do this more often. The compliments were amazing, but then again they were vampires and vampires do not broadcast their thoughts.

Valentino gave the top of her hand a small kiss before he walked off.

"Enjoying the attention?" Bill asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Very," Sookie said as she walked through the hallway.

"Might I ask why you decided to come for a visit?" Bill asked.

"Looking for Eric." She did not want to go into the details. She really didn't want to hurt Bill with the fact that she had made her choice. "Is he here?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"That is all that I need to know."

She found Eric at a table along with Anya and Lawrence and they were in the middle of a game of Scrabble.

"Check this out," Lawrence said as he put a few more of the tiles in place. "Triple word score."

"You son of bitch," Eric said as he read the words. "How did you do that?"

"Used my brain." Lawrence said as he tapped the side of his noggin. "Read those and weep."

"You are still behind me," Anya said as she grabbed one of her tiles and placed it on the board.

"Well team Lawrence is catching up."

"I hate to interrupt," Sookie said.

"You are not interrupting," Anya said. She glanced up and smiled. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Beautiful?" Lawrence asked and stared at Sookie. He slid back his goggles and gulped. "Wowsers."

"I don't think I had a guy quote Inspector Gadget at me before," Sookie said before she glanced over at Eric.

Eric sat their motionless and without emotion. Sookie had wondered if she had shorted out his brain with her appearance.

"Earth to Eric," Lawrence said

"Eric, are you all right?" Sookie asked. "Please say something."

"Min ren gudinna infinna sig, och henne namnge Sookie."

"What did you say?" Sookie asked. "I don't know any words in Swedish."

"My pure goddess has arrived and her name is Sookie," Eric said.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yes we can." He stood up. "I forfeit."

Sookie followed him into one of the bedrooms and once they were inside she closed the door and locked it.

"You really don't want anyone to hear?" Eric asked.

"I don't want anyone to walk in," Sookie said right before she marched up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him deeply. "Remember when we were in the shower at hotel Camilla?"

"How could I forget?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Remember what you said we are going to do when we get back?"

Eric blinked as he tried to remember. It was only a few seconds before the corners of his mouth pulled back into a large grin. His hand slipped under Sookie's dress and grabbed the end of her panties and pulled it down.

Sookie braced her self for the feeling of Eric's tongue. Even when mentally preparing for it the feeling came as a bit of a shock. It was cool and damp and moved in ways that defied physics. She grabbed onto the frame of the foot board and held on firmly while the surge hit and she felt her release.

Eric murmured as he gulped. He stood back up and grabbed onto her gown. With one deft movement he had removed it, leaving her wearing nothing but her jewelry, bra, stockings and shoes. Her grabbed Sookie and placed her on the bed and kissed her thighs while he removed her heels and stockings.

"Eric," Sookie whispered softly.

Eric kissed her and peeled off his own shirt and slipped out of his pants. He was not wearing any underwear. With a soft growl he pounced on her and removed her bra.

Sookie closed her eyes and she felt his hands caress her breasts and his tongue glide over her nipples. Her thighs trembled from the feeling of his fingers tracing down her legs and brushed against her soft folds.

Eric rubbed her clit in the same quick circular motion as before and Sookie had started to buck from the pure and raw sensation.

She opened her eyes when she felt Eric filling her. With a growl of her own she sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist before she jumped up and pounced down.

Eric's eyes were wide with surprise but he smiled again, baring his fangs.

"Ride me, Sookie."

Sookie grinned as she felt Eric slide inside her. Her thighs squeezed hard around him as she bucked her hips. She could feel him bucking and thrusting and it took all of her strength to keep up with him. Even while she rode him on top he still brought his hand against her and his finger found her sensitive spot.

She wasn't sure how long she was going to last. She continued to ride and squeezed hard as each minor tingle surged through her, growing in sensation.

She cried out loud when the orgasm hit and while still holding onto him she reeled her head back and squealed. The energy ebbing though her she relaxed and collapsed against his chest. One thing she knew for certain was that she was going to be able to sleep well that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **since Eric was taking his sweet time I decided to have Sookie seduce him for a change.


	54. It's Beginning To Look a Lot Like Xmas

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 54: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas._

* * *

><p>Sookie had wondered how she was able to get home that Monday night and asked Eric the next evening if he had driven her back while she slept of flown her back. He denied all questions and she would of asked Bill the same ones but decided not to. All she knew was that she woke up at eight the next day and felt great. Jason had bought donuts for the both of them and made coffee and she was able to meet and pay for the tiles.<p>

The following days and evenings breezed on by. Arlene had given her updates on Patrick's health and the former zombie was snapping out of it. and things have been a blur for him in the past six months. They would make plans to confront the Mambo and free the others at another time.

Sookie was also able to make her lists and thanks to help from her coworkers she was able to make a final selection on the cabinets she wanted and had them ordered. She wondered if she would be able to move back into her house for Christmas but even if it was completed before she would still spend the holiday at Jason's.

Sookie had been visiting with her friends at the mansion. Cassidy had been spending her days making ornaments for their holiday tree where there were plenty of red and green and blue and white. Anya had made the best fruit cake Sookie had ever tasted. Valentino sang various holiday songs with a beautiful baritone and Ismene was talking about the play she was going to put on for the crowd at the carnival.

"What my village and many others had celebrated around the winter time," Ismene explained. "Several of gods and goddess would travel down to the world of Hades and visit with Persephone. The only one who doesn't go down is her mother, Demeter because she is afraid she would violate the agreement and steal her daughter back months early. Hades has ordered a feast for everyone and there is a lot of dancing."

"That sounds wonderful," Sookie said. "I look forward to seeing it."

"Lawrence and Cassidy have been taking care of the auditions during the day," Ismene explained. "The AVL loved the idea and are going to have a stage set up for me."

"I almost wish it were the tenth already."

Bill and Eric both seemed to be in a bit more of a festive mood. Bill and several of the wolves have strung up various lights on the house and went for a blue icicle style of lights. There were more blinking lights in a rainbow of colors that were put around the windows, blue and white blinking lights on some of the trees and red and green on the bushes.

"Where there any kind of winter holidays that you celebrated?" Sookie had asked Eric. "Back when you were human?"

"Yes there was," Eric said with a smile. "We celebrated Jul. It was our new year and there were twelve nights. Odin would ride Sleipnir for the wild hunt. I remember as a child I would put out my boots and fill them with hay for Sleipnir to snack on and in the morning it would be filled with treats and toys and treats back then were apples and nuts that were glazed with honey and toys were made from wood. My favorites were a wooden dagger when I was eleven and a wooden dragon when I was eight."

"That sounds amazing," Sookie said. "And the boots are like Christmas stockings."

"Many things in your Christian holiday were taking from us and the Celtic pagans," Eric told her. "Odin was combined with Saint Nicholas to become Santa and Sleipnir was changed into reindeer."

"It makes me wonder if there is anything about Christmas that is Christian," Sookie said. "Besides the songs and the Naivety."

"You have your Christmas stars," Eric told her.

"And candy canes," Anya said as she brought a couple over to Sookie. "They are shaped like shepherds crooks and said they were first shaped this way for choir children."

"Thank you for the treats," Sookie said. Learning more facts about the holiday makes Christmas even more enjoyable for her.

* * *

><p>Thursday came and Sookie had coffee and a bowl of Christmas Crunch for breakfast. She had salvaged a few of her holiday themed clothes and put on a bright blue shirt with a picture of Rudolph on it and wore a white button down sweater with red snowflakes printed on it over it.<p>

Alcide was right on time and told her he had already eaten and she did not have to offer him anything, not even coffee and he would treat her to lunch.

Sookie had expected the mall to be crowded and it certainly was. Nearly every store had some kind of sale going on. She had brought her list and looked over it at the kiosk with the map while she figured which stores would have the kind of gifts that she wanted to get for her friends.

"Is Jason first on your list?" Alcide asked as they walked through the mall.

"Of course?" Sookie answered. "Is Janice first on yours?"

Alcide nodded. "Pretty much. She was kind of disappointed that we aren't dating. She likes you."

"I'm sorry I let her down."

"Don't be. You can't force your heart to beat a different beat."

"I do hope you find someone," Sookie said. "Although there isn't anything wrong with being alone, but you are great guy, Alcide. You are sweet and looking out for others, reliable, strong, you do what is right and you have beautiful eyes, a great smile." She lowered her voice. "And you do have a great body."

Alcide smiled and his cheeks turned pink. "Janice likes owls." He led her into a shop that sold various things with an owl theme. "She told me she needs a new kitchen clock."

Sookie walked around the shop while Alcide looked at the clocks. Her eyes fell on an owl kitchen tool holder. It's back was hollow and held various spoons, ladles, long forks, whisk and egg beater. It didn't cost too much and it would be perfect for Anya.

"That's for Jason?" Alcide asked when he saw that Sookie was purchasing.

"For Anya."

"Ah the vampire chef," Alcide said as he remembered her name.

The next stop was in a department store and Sookie was able to find a new leatherman for her brother. Jason had complained that his was getting a bit rusty and hard to fold.

They walked through various stores. Sookie bought several different kinds of scented lotions for Holly, Arlene, Danielle, and Hailey. She bought a hair brush set that looked like it was out of a fantasy novel for Pam.

"Probably plenty of gift ideas in the bookshop," Alcide suggested.

"You are right," Sookie agreed. She was able to find a western novel for Valentino, coffee mugs for Lawrence, Sam, Terry, Andy and Lafayette that she planned on putting some cookies and candies in each one. There was a beautiful 2010 Audrey Hepburn calendar that she was certain that Ismene would like and a couple of CD's for Tara and Jessica.

"We should break for lunch," Alcide said and they went to the food court. "What would you like?"

"Something that I don't get often back home," Sookie said as she studied the various restaurants. "I think I'll have some Chinese food." She had ordered a shrimp in lobster sauce meal that came with fried rice and an egg roll and a coke to drink.

"Don't get to eat Italian that often myself," Alcide said as he joined her. He had a pasta dish with some garlic bread sticks and a soda. "Besides pizza."

"Do you have most of your shopping done?" Sookie asked before she took a bite from her egg roll.

"Just a few more gifts for some of the pack members," Alcide answered. "What about you?"

"There is Bill and Eric," Sookie said. "And Arlene's kids and Cassidy and Steve."

"Do you have them figured out?"

"Cassidy will be some art supplies and Arlene's kids would be from the toy store. I'm not sure about Steve. I mean what do you get for a reverend turned vampire that used to hate vampires?"

"Who also happens to be a Texan?"

"Are you suggesting I get him a cowboy hat?"

"He's a proud Texan, keep that in mind."

"You got all that because he said he can drive a pick up?"

Alcide shrugged. "Pretty much."

After they had eaten they continued to shop. Sookie saw a nice Dallas Cowboys sports jacket and she bought that for Steve. She found a new brush set for Cassidy and a new video game for Bill at the toy store she found a couple of travel board games for Cody and Lisa. She was about to head to check out when she noticed the Lego sets that were on display and one was for a Viking ship.

"Why not?" Sookie thought and purchased it as well.

"So do you feel like you are going to drop?" Alcide asked as they left the last shop that sold wrapping paper, bows and gift tags.

"Pretty much," Sookie said as they passed by the area where kids were lining up to see Santa. There were a few people dressed as elves with obvious fake ears and painted on red cheeks.

"Remember being a kid and waiting in line?" Alcide asked.

"Up until I was ten," Sookie said. "Elves are real."

"I'm not surprised," Alcide said.

"I've been told they eat children," Sookie whispered.

"So much for that myth. I prefer it when they fixed shoes, made cookies or looked like Legolas."

"Same."

"How about a hot chocolate?" Alcide offered as they headed back towards the entrance where they came in.

"Okay, but only if you let me buy," Sookie said. They both selected medium sized cups of cocoa. Alcide chose the dark chocolate with mint marshmallows and Sookie ordered the mocha topped with whip cream.

"This is pretty good," Alcide said after taking a long sip and staining his mustache with chocolate.

"You should stop by Merlotte's. We have several holiday and winter season drinks. We have hot toddies, mulled cider, eggnog, cranberry tini and hot chocolate tini."

"Sounds good." He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Thank you for inviting me." She smiled at him. "And thanks for agreeing to coming to the carnival for me."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Jul was a real holiday and did inspire some of the Christmas traditions. I was going to write a mention about Hannukah but in 2009 it did not start until the 11th.


	55. Dance Magic Dance

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 55: Dance Magic Dance_

* * *

><p>Sookie was able to locate and put up the six foot plastic tree in the living room and put it's skirt around it before she went to work. She hoped that Jason would wait for her so they could put up the decorations together. She remembered how Jason would accompany her and Gran to Clay Montgomery's tree lot every year to find just the right tree and help pay for it. Gran wanted to get him his own tree for his house but Jason told her he was happy with the plastic one he had and mentioned how he hated having to clean up dead pine needles.<p>

The plastic one did shed, not much, but some of the fake needles did fall of and she was able to sweep it up. Sookie can see the benefit of having a fake tree. It was easy to set up and easy to take down and put away, less mess to clean up, save money each year, didn't have to water it, didn't have to throw it out and there was no guilt about killing a tree.

Sookie enjoyed decorating for the holiday as much as she enjoyed baking for it and if she had any friends who needed help with their decorations she was always more than willing to lend a hand. She also helped Sam with decorating at Merlottes and arrived at work an hour before she needed to be.

Sam was outside putting up the lights with help from both Terry and Patrick who had a cigar in his mouth.

"Hello Sookie," Terry greeted. He had a string of lights wrapped around his arm and had just set up a ladder.

"Hi Terry," Sookie greeted back. "Sam, Patrick."

"Hello Sookie," Sam said, taking a break from using his hammer. "You're early."

"I know," Sookie said. "Came to help with the decorations."

"The three of us can take care of the lights," Sam told her. "There are a few boxes with some indoor stuff you can put up. I know you remember where they usually go."

"I do." She smiled at Patrick. "How are you feeling Patrick?"

"Much better," Patrick said and smiled back. "Past six months felt like a dream. Although going out bowling was one of the highlights."

"I feel bad for pretending to be a date," Sookie said.

"I felt it was more of a getting to know you kind of date," Patrick told her. "I want to thank all of you for your help."

"Do you know the name of the Mambo who did this to you?"

Patrick nodded. "She called her self Mambo Ivy."

"Ivy?" Sookie repeated.

"That was her name."

"It certainly fit," Terry said. "She was poison."

"Do you know where she is?" Sookie asked. She had no idea how much Patrick remembered of his ordeal.

"Don't know where she lives. I do know where she had moved everyone," Patrick said. "It's this old abandoned church about thirty miles from here."

"West by northwest?" Sookie asked as she remembered the direction that she, Steve, and Alcide had taken when they had gone to rescue Jason.

"That's the one," Patrick answered and blinked. "You have been there before?"

"On a different rescue mission."

"You don't have to help with this," Patrick said. "Terry and Arlene told me all about how you helped."

"I want to help save your friends," Sookie said.

"You don't have to get further involved," Patrick told her.

"You can ask her not to help," Sam had started. "But once she had her mind set to it she will insist on seeing it through. Trust me on this."

"We might be able to use Sookie's help," Terry said. "I think she and I get off around the same time and Tara will take over for Sam, right?"

"Pretty much," Sam said. "We will meet in the parking lot around nine."

* * *

><p>Work seemed longer than usual. Hours felt more like days and Sookie kept looking at the clock every now and then. Work was at a medium level and many customers ordered some of the more festive drinks and treats.<p>

Sookie was surprised to see Steve come in on his own around seven thirty. He smiled when he caught sight of Sookie and walked straight up to the bar.

"Evening reverend," Sam greeted him. "Would you like a B positive?"

"I would appreciate that," Steve said. "You can call me Steve. I'm not really a reverend any more."

"Can't you hold an evening service?" Sam asked after he had put the bottle in the microwave.

"I suppose I could, but I'm not sure if anyone is willing to listen to a sermon that is conducted by a vampire," Steve said. "Some might and possibly other vampires might attend." He chuckled for a few seconds before his eyes widened. "Wait a second."

"Hatching another idea?" Sookie asked him as she walked by.

"I believe I am," Steve said.

"Here you go," Sam said as he placed the bottle of Tru Blood down on the counter.

"Thank you," Steve said and handed him cash. "Might if I run something by you, Mr. Merlotte?"

"You can and you can call me Sam."

"I have some tickets for the carnival," Steve said and took a long drink from his bottle. "I thought you could hold a raffle, sell some tickets or give it out as a bonus for purchasing a specific drink or something like that, and on the ninth you announce the winner."

"Sure I can do that," Sam said. "I know where to get the tickets."

"Thanks Sam. I'll be here on the ninth."

"The AVL keeping you busy?" Sookie asked.

"Plenty busy," Steve said after taking another sip. "But I don't mind promoting the carnival. This time of year always has me pumped. This time and Easter has always seemed to fuel me in the past."

"I'm glad that you are better spirits. Jason told me that you are happy with being a vampire now."

"Your brother is a godsend, and I've also fallen for Jessica. If there is a way the three of us can get married." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I would be ecstatic if you can."

"You take care then future sister," Steve said and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "And praise his light everyone whether is light comes from the sun or the stars, praise it."

"He really does love Jason," Sookie said softly. "Steve Newlin as a brother in law?" She had to think about that one.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain this Mambo Ivy is going to be there?" Sam asked as he drove the four of them to the abandoned church. Sookie sat next to him and read off his fear.<p>

"Positive," Patrick answered. "She had set up this date. Still wants me to bring Terry."

"She's in store for a surprise," Terry said. "She got us and our guns."

"What about these two?" Patrick asked. _What's the bar tender going to do? Throw a bunch of bottles at them? Sookie can be intuitive but there is no way she can fight._

"Can you both keep a couple of secrets?" Sookie asked.

"Sure," Terry said.

"What kind of secrets?" Patrick asked.

"Very big ones," Sam said. "I'm not exactly human."

"You're not?" Patrick asked. "I know you are not a vampire."

"I'm a shape shifter," Sam answered. "Kind of like a werewolf but I can turn into all kinds of animals: dogs, cats, horses, rabbits, owls, flies, bulls."

"All this time," Terry gasped. "You never told me."

"I'm surprised Andy didn't tell you."

"My cousin knew?"

"You were under Maryanne's spell," Sookie explained. "Andy, Sam and Jason tried to save everyone that's how they found out."

"What are you, Sookie?" Patrick asked.

"I'm part fairy," Sookie answered.

"Is that why you can read minds?" Terry asked.

"She can read minds?" Patrick asked. _Great now she knows I've been picturing her in Princess Leia's slave bikini._

"You are not the first to imagine me wearing Leia's slave outfit," Sookie told him.

"Damn," Patrick said and covered his head. "That ain't going to work right?"

"Nope." Sookie had to laugh. "I also can shoot bursts of light from my hands."

"Wow," Terry gasped. "Can Jason do any of that?"

"He has recessive fairy genes," Sookie said and realized how ridiculous that sounded as soon as she said it. "He's got magical shooting abilities when it comes to guns and arrows."

"Maybe he should be here," Patrick suggested.

"It's just us," Sam said. "And no one knows were we are."

Sookie was glad she was the one with the mind reading abilities and not Sam. Tara had wondered why Sam was leaving at the same time as Sookie and Terry and she knew that Sookie knew something. She couldn't keep everything from her friend and she told Tara about their little mission.

"We'll stop here," Sam said as he pulled up along the side of the road.

"There are a lot of stickers and brambles along the way," Sookie warned.

They were silent for several minutes until Terry brought up Iraq and how he had remembered Patrick being shot and that a nurse told him that Patrick was dead.

"Same woman," Patrick said. "Mambo Ivy is nurse Ivy. Maybe I did die and she brought me back for some reason."

"Why does she want me?" Terry asked. "Why does she want Rick, Toby, John, Carlos and everyone else?"

"She wants soldiers," Patrick said.

As they neared the church Sam held up his hand for everyone to be quiet. "Patrick you go in with Terry. I'll sneak up behind her. Sookie you stay back."

"What?" Sookie asked. "No."

"We can get the element of surprise on her," Sam explained. "She is not expecting you and you can't shape shift."

"Things get heavy you come with your fairy blasts," Terry told her.

"I can't believe you are asking me to stay back," Sookie said while looking at Terry and then turned Sam. Except it was just Sam's clothes falling to the ground. "Sam?" She stared at the pile ignoring the gasps from the others.

A reddish brown mouse climbed up through the neck hole in Sam's shirt and stared at Sookie with a twitching nose. Sookie just wanted to pick him up and tell him how adorable he was but knew that it was Sam and he would say something about it later.

"That Sam?" Terry asked and blinked when Sam nodded his head. "Well I'll be damned."

Sam squeaked and scurried away from his clothes and ran into the church.

"That place is probably crawling with several other rodents," Patrick said. "He won't be noticed."

"You ready?" Terry asked.

"Ready," Patrick answered. "Follow me."

Sookie crouched down near Sam's clothes and watched as the men enter the church. She peered in through the corner of a window and watched as the two of them walk up to the pulpit that was decorated with candles, painted sculls, various jars and dead plants that were bundled together.

A thin woman with her hair wrapped in a crimson scarf and wearing various necklaces turned around. Her face had it painted to look like a skull. She smiled in delight when she saw both Patrick and Terry.

"Shouldn't there be more?" Sookie whispered to herself. She only saw six other men inside. She raised her head a little more to see what was going on.

She had no idea anyone was behind her until she felt firm hands on her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you everyone for the reviews, faves and alerts. I wish I could give you all something like llamas at DA.


	56. Mambo Number 5

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 56: Mambo Number 5_

* * *

><p>Sookie would have let out a scream if it weren't for the fact that a large, calloused hand had been clamped over her mouth. She kicked back and felt her heel strike against the knees of her captor but they did not flinch. As she struggled to get free she felt the heat from her fairy light build in her hands and she grabbed one of her captors, even burning him did not cause him to let go. She felt more firm hands grab onto her arms and pin them to the sides before she was dragged inside the church.<p>

"Sookie," Terry gasped when he caught sight of her.

There were several more soldiers, men and women who were lying down at the sides of the church who stood up and fifteen more walked out of the hiding area behind the pulpit.

"Very sneaky," Mambo Ivy said as she pointed at Sookie and then turned to Patrick. "And very naughty, Patrick."

"I'm free from your mind control crap," Patrick said as he and Terry both grabbed onto the rifles that were on their backs and aimed them at Ivy. "Let her go."

"Drop your weapons," Ivy said as Sookie felt the cold blunt end of a gun against her temple. "Or she dies."

"You don't know how good of a shot we might be," Terry said. "You'd be dead before the command can be given."

"Oh?" Ivy asked. "Gentlemen and good soldiers if I should die this evening then shoot the girl."

"Shit," Terry said as he and Patrick set down their guns. "Sorry, Sookie."

"Not your fault," Sookie said or tried to say through the hand. They still had Sam. He could at least escape and get help.

"Now where is your little friend?" Ivy asked as she walked around. "There was a fourth member in your group." She paused and her grin grew even larger. "A ha." With a quick swipe of her hand she snatched up a mouse and Sookie was certain it was Sam. "Now reveal your true self." She said something else, something that Sookie didn't under stand before she dropped the mouse.

Sam changed back mid-fall and stared up at Ivy while more of the zombies surrounded him.

"A shape shifter I could use," Ivy said.

"You aint turning us into zombies," Terry said angrily. "You have no right to use us as your slaves."

"I got no right?" Ivy asked as she walked up to him. "Your ancestors had no right to take my people and make them slaves."

"This is what it's about?" Patrick asked in disbelief. "Well you got Henry, Jacob and Stacey and other soldiers who are black." He pointed at an Asian soldier. "Wayne is Korean and Carlos, Tony, Erica and several others are Hispanic."

"This isn't about the past," Ivy said. "This is about now and the future."

"Are you trying to take over the world?" Sam asked in an are-you-serious tone of voice?

"No, but the vampires are. I foresaw it in a vision. A great and powerful vampire shall rise in power and take on the world before the year has ended." She shuddered. "I do not wish to be a slave to a vampire and I know how to protect myself."

"By using all these people as cannon fodder?" Sookie asked as soon as she pulled the hand away. "You are just using these people to shield yourself."

"I need to protect myself," Ivy said. "And I need strong people to protect me." She pointed at Sookie. "It is a pity you are not strong. You are not a soldier or a shape shifter."

"What are you going to do with Sookie?" Patrick asked.

"She has seen too much. She will have to die."

"Hell no," Terry said as he wrenched himself from the zombies holding him. "You said she wont die if we don't kill you."

"You don't kill me and she won't die," Ivy said. "But I am in charge here. I am in control and I have no use for her."

"She's part fairy," Patrick blurted. His outburst had caused the Mambo to pause. "She can read minds."

"What do I need a mind reader for?" Ivy asked and placed her hands on her hips. "You can't read vampires brains. All they think about is blood."

"That's not true," Sookie said. "They care. They have their own problems. They think about their families that they left behind. They can fall in love, run their own businesses. They enjoy classic movies, play games, play video games, they like to cook and do anything and everything that we do."

"You bore me," Ivy said.

"Maybe you should listen," Sam said.

"And maybe you need to keep your mouth silent," Ivy said. "I have no use for a vampire loving fairy girl."

"You don't get it," Sookie said. "The vampires I know are enemy to this vampire that you saw in a vision. They are forming their own army against his. It's not just vampires either. My friends are recruiting humans, werewolves, werepanthers, shape shifters, witches, succubae and incubi, nephilim, and other faries."

"You do not know when to be silent," Ivy said as she walked up to her.

"And you do not know when to listen," Bill Compton's voice was heard before he bolted into the room and grabbed Ivy by the neck.

There were several more blurs that rushed in, grab the vampires that were holding Sookie and her friends.

Rifles being cocked were heard before Jason and Andy walked into the church and aim their guns at few other zombies. A pink a demon like creature with black claws and bat wings pinned another zombie to the walls. Lawrence pointed a gun at another zombie and Cassidy had her sword pointed at another.

Ivy would not stop screaming until Bill placed his hand over her mouth.

"Andy?" Terry asked as soon as he saw his cousin.

"How did they know?" Sam asked and looked at Sookie. "Did you call them?"

"No I didn't," Sookie said and realized who could have called the others. "I did tell Tara were we are going."

"She did call us," Eric said from where he stood behind her.

"Hey uh I appreciate this," Patrick said. "But these guys are not thinking on their own."

"He's right," the demon creature said with Hailey's voice. "They have this glazed look in their eyes. Hard to see unless you know where to look."

"What should we do?" Bill asked. He wasn't looking at Eric or Sookie. He was staring at Ismene.

"Find the source of the powder," Ismene said. "Find out where it is and get rid of it. They are all going to need showers after and then it will be a few days before it is completely out of their system."

"Try their shoes," Patrick suggested before he turned to Ivy. "You looked me up. Got me under your spell and then used me to find where all the others are."

"I brought you back," Ivy said. "You would be dead and rotting in the dirt if weren't for me. I am the reason you are alive today. You owe me."

"Will killing her cause everyone else to die?" Bill asked.

"Those under her spell will still live," Eric said. "I've come across zombies before."

"What about Patrick?" Terry asked. "He actually died."

"It doesn't matter," Patrick said. "I was meant to die eighteen years ago. I received these extra years."

"Don't say that," Sookie said.

"After what she had done to us I don't care," Patrick said. "Kill her."

"If you insist," Bill said.

"No," Sookie's cry was echoed by Terry but it was too late. Bill had snapped the neck of Mambo Ivy.

Nearly all the zombies tried to point their guns at Sookie or tried to go after her but they were all held back and had their weapons confiscated by the others. They were still struggling even with the vampires trying to glamour them.

Patrick blinked but he did not fall over dead. He held out his arms and took a deep breath and released it.

"Looks like he lives," Eric said.

"Not sure what my body is supposed to do," Patrick said. "Am I just supposed to fall over and die, or my body turn to stone and then dust, or is it supposed to rot."

"I believe you are just supposed to be," Ismene told him. "Live free and be free."

"What are we going to do with all these guys?" Jason asked.

"Do for them what Andy did for Patrick," Terry said. "We cure them."

"We will glamour them," Eric said once he had finished glamouring a different zombie. "Take them back to the mansion and have them wait it out in the cells."

Sookie felt herself drop to her knees. She watched as Jessica hand Sam's clothes back while covering her eyes and the rest of the vampires continuing to glamour the rest of the soldiers.

She looked up when she felt hands pick her up. "Eric."

"No it isn't," Bill said when she turned around to face him.

"Don't touch me," Sookie said and stepped away from him.

"Sookie I'm sorry if I hurt you," Bill said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She glanced at Patrick.

"He didn't mind."

"Still you could have waited."

"Great, great , great granddad," Terry said and approached them. "I still have great respect for you, but I'm a little pissed with you. You could have gotten Patrick and Sookie killed."

"I don't think he knew about Ivy's last command," Sookie said.

"He still shouldn't have killed her," Terry said.

"She wanted to kill Sookie and enslave you," Bill said.

"You could of killed Patrick."

"He was willing to take that risk," Bill said as his voice rose.

"Don't you ever think ahead?" Sookie asked. "Don't you even care?"

"Of course I care," Bill said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and was instantly pulled off by Eric. "What are you doing?"

"She does not need or want your protection," Eric said. "She clearly has made her choice. Leave her alone and help us with the rest of the zombies."

Bill glared at Eric before he walked towards the nearest zombie and put his glamour on him.

Sookie leaned back against Eric and felt somewhat relieved. She had helped with one threat and she was looking forward to the carnival, even if it means that she won't be with Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The Trailer for season 5 is up and I can't wait.


	57. Winter Wonderland

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 57 Winter Wonderland_

* * *

><p>Sookie had decided to put on her snowflake print sweater again but this time she was wearing her dark blue shirt and she was wearing a jacket over it. She had put on thick socks that went up to her knees and her favorite pair of boot cut jeans and black boots. She decided to complete the festive look by wearing snowflake earrings and her Santa cap that had were name written on it in a glittery gold paint.<p>

"You are looking festive," Jason said. He had on his red plaid jacket over his snowman sweatshirt and also wore jeans and boots. "I know this is supposed to be a date but you don't mind if we all use the same vehicle? We can use my truck and cut down on the gas use."

"Sounds like it would be smart," Sookie said. "I'll check with Alcide first but I'm sure he would agree."

Jessica and Steve had emerged from the basement a few minutes later Steve was dressed in a white suit with an AVL pin on his upper left lapel. Jessica had put on a green dress and wore gold jewelry and Sookie was about to ask about the cold, but remembered at the last second and bit back on her tongue.

"You both look nice," Sookie complimented them. "I just love that dress, and Steve, you look very handsome tonight."

"Thank you," Jessica said.

"Thank you very much," Steve said.

"Wow," Jason said as he glanced them over. "My two favorite vampires are outshining me tonight on appearance."

"Don't you say that," Steve said.

"You look very nice," Jessica added.

"I love the both of you," Jason said before he kissed Jessica and Steve.

Sookie ran to the door as soon as she heard the door knock and opened it. Alcide was there dressed in black shirt, leather jacket and Jeans. He was smiling.

"You look beautiful tonight," Alcide said to her.

"You also look great," Sookie said. "Come on in." She stepped back to let the werewolf enter.

"Alcide I have a small question," Jason said as soon as everyone had greeted each other. "Don't mind if we take my truck, save you on gas?"

"Sure," Alcide said. He put an arm around Sookie's shoulders. "As soon as everyone is ready."

"We are ready," Sookie said. Her goal was going to be to have fun that night.

* * *

><p>Steve had guided them to the area where they could park and as soon as they had stopped he mentioned that he had to go and find some of the members of the AVL before he gives his big welcoming speech. Jessica and Jason wandered off on their own, leaving Sookie and Alcide to be alone.<p>

"Sookie I know you have true feelings for Eric," Alcide said.

"I know," Sookie said. "But I'm glad you are here with me."

"Your brother seems happy with his girlfriend and his boyfriend."

"I know. I want Jason to be happy." She felt Alcide's arm around her shoulders.

"How about I try to win you something?"

They walked to one of the game booths where the object of the game was to knock over a pillar of what looked like fruit cakes wrapped in plastic with fake rubber snow balls.

"Now you sir look big and strong," the barker said. "Do you think you can knock these over?"

"Let me try," Alcide said and handed the barker some money. He received three snowballs. He threw one and knocked several cakes over, he knocked even a few more with his second throw and after his third throw there wasn't a single fruit cake standing.

"Good arm," the barker said. "What kind of prize would you like?"

"Which one would you like, Sookie?" Alcide asked.

There were various stuffed animals of different sizes. Sookie pointed at a large snow fox with a red scarf.

"Now what would you like to do?" Alcide asked.

"Let's see what kind of rides there are," Sookie suggested. There were several familiar rides that have been given a festive look. There was a carousel with reindeer, polar bears, snow dragons and horses adorned with sleigh bells. The roller coaster was called the Sleigh Ride and the sky bucket seats were designed like those on ski lifts. The Ferris wheel was lit up with lights that blinked from red and green to blue and white.

There were several other game booths all with holiday related themes and various food booths. There were plenty of hot beverage stands that sold cocoa and cider. There were also stands that sold large gingerbread cookies, large red and white peppermint lollipops, latkes, pecan Yule logs, turkey legs, and even regular fair food such as corn dogs, funnel cakes, and large pretzels.

There were a few large thrones that looked like they were made out of gingerbread and decorated with candy that had someone dressed up as Santa Clause seated in it. Children were lining up to see these Santas and were given special stockings.

"I suggest we go on some of the more faster and wild rides first," Alcide said and nodded towards the roller coaster. "In case we want to have something to eat later."

They rode the roller coaster, the tilt a whirl, the scrambler and the large Viking ship at eight thirty they walked back over to where the large stage was. It was almost eight thirty when the AVL would be welcoming them.

* * *

><p>"Good evening," the man on the stage greeted the audience and Sookie recognized him as the mayor of Shreveport, Cedric Glover. "Welcome to Shreveport and welcome to the first Carnival of the Holidays." He waited for the applause to die down before he continued. "When I was first approached with the idea back in July I fell in love with it. The idea of all Americans, both the living an undead coming together to enjoy the night and all the festivities that classic carnival can provide and not only will we be celebrating the union of both humans and vampires but also the different holidays that everyone in Shreveport and neighboring cities celebrate."<p>

Sookie clapped along with the rest of the audience and smiled at Alcide who smiled back. She knew there some werewolves who wanted to reveal to the world what they were and they have been living alongside the humans for centuries.

"Now our next speaker needs no introduction," Mayor Glover continued. "He is the only person who has been a spokesperson for both Fellowship of the Sun and the American Vampire League. Ladies and gentlemen, Steve Newlin."

The audience clapped again as the mayor took a step back and Steve stepped forward. Sookie had noted it was not quite as loud as the applause for the mayor and she wondered if it was because Steve was a vampire. She had to wonder if they were not comfortable around vampires the why did they come to a carnival that was sponsored by the American Vampire League.

"It's great to see all of you and it's great to be here," Steve began as the applause died down. "The reason we are here, well there is a lot of reasons to be here. I sure do love a good carnival and if I were still human I'd be looking for the nearest booth that sold corndogs. They were one of my vices in the past."

"Those are kind of addicting," Alcide agreed.

"But I am not here to dwell on the past," Steve continued. "We are here to focus on the now and the future. I want to know how many of my fellow vampires are here in the audience right now?" He waited as several hands were in the air. "It's great to see you have come out as it is to see everyone else. Now I am a proud Christian. I love the lord and love his son, Jesus. I feel blessed waking up each night knowing that they are watching over me."

"Amen," several people shouted.

"But there are not just Christians out here tonight. There are those who follow the Torah and the Koran. There are Hindus, Buddhists, Shintoists, Wiccans, those follow the older religions of Scandinavia, Greece, Egypt, and those of the ancient druids. This is what tonight is all about. Everyone coming together to learn and respect each other's beliefs and mostly we are to enjoy ourselves and have a good time."

The audience applauded again only a little louder.

"Thank you now go and enjoy yourselves and please return here at nine for our small plays." Steve did not lose his grin at all while he spoke and continued to smile even when he had left the stage.

"I know I'm having a good time," Sookie said as finished clapping. "Are you having fun?"

"Haven't been to a carnival in a while," Alcide said. "And thanks to the former reverend I have got a huge craving for a corn dog."

They walked back over to some of the food booths and purchased corn dogs, latkes and something to drink. They ate their treats while they walked back to the stage and nearly bumped into Steve who had already reunited with Jason and Jessica.

"Looks like we are together again," Jessica said. She had Steve both were carrying bottles of Tru Blood.

"Great speech," Alcide told him."

"I didn't have to add lib anything," Steve said before he took a sip from the bottle he was carrying. "Are you going to watch the play?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Sookie said. She would love to see how Ismene's people had celebrated their winter holiday.

"Nice fox, sis," Jason commented on her stuffed animal.

"Alcide won it for me," Sookie said as she placed her arm around her friend.

"I should try some of these games," Jason said. "Maybe try and win something for Jessica."

"Or I might try and win something for myself," Jessica told him.

"Or for myself or for Steve," Jason said. "Or we can all try and win our own prizes."

"I already have my prize," Steve said and pointed up. He was standing under an archway that was set up and had mistletoe hanging from it.

"Both our prizes," Jason said and walked up to him. He cradled Steve's face in his hands before they leaned into each other for a kiss. As soon as they parted Jessica grabbed onto Steve and gave him a kiss before she kissed Jason.

"Now that is an interesting way to kiss," Alcide said. "I guess it would be bad of me if I stood under that?"

"No it wouldn't," Sookie said and stepped under the arch.

Alcide gave her a small kiss on her forehead before he stepped back. "Not too forward now was it?"

"No it wasn't."

"Would it be forward if I gave the little lady a kiss?" One of the Santas had approached them. There was something familiar about his voice.

"All good holiday fun," Sookie said.

The Santa leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm certainly feeling a bit more festive." There was no mistaking that voice now.

"Eric?" Sookie asked.

The Santa pulled down on his beard for a second, but that second was all that Sookie needed to confirm who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I'm not a big fan of corndogs myself but my husband really loves them.

If I don't post anything before Sunday let me whish a Happy Easter to those who sell it. My two year old will be egg collecting for the first time.


	58. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 58: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_

* * *

><p>Eric did feel a bit of a relief from pulling down the beard to reveal to Sookie who he really was and the fact that he was at the carnival. The damn beard was irritating and actually caused him to be a bit itchy.<p>

"Eric," Sookie breathed.

"Yes," Eric said before he brought his finger up to his lips. "Shhh."

"Oh of course," Sookie said before she looked up at the mistletoe above her.

Eric took the hint and leaned over and kissed her. He did not close his eyes and took in the warmth of Sookie's beautiful brown eyes before she closed them. He held on firmly to her, not wanting to part for anything.

"Ahem," an annoyed voice said behind them and Eric turned around to see a young human couple. The girl had her arms folded and was glaring daggers at them while her boyfriend just shrugged.

"Sorry," Eric said as he stepped away from Sookie. He turned to Alcide. "Sorry if I'm ruining your date."

"You don't have to be," Alcide said with a knowing smile on his face. "We are just here as friends."

"I can't believe you are here," Sookie said after she had stepped out from under the arch and the annoyed girl had taken her place. "Are you not afraid the Authority will find you?"

"They won't recognize me," Eric said as he patted the padding that was sewn into the shirt he wore that gave him the appearance of a large belly full of jelly as the poem went.

"You do have a point," Alcide said. "I didn't recognize you. Where did you come up with this kind of idea?"

"Ismene," Eric explained. "She insisted I come and suggested I dress like Santa. Valentino and Hailey helped make the costume."

"Are they here?" Sookie asked.

"Of course. Ismene herself is the narrator for the play and some of the others are performing in it."

"What about Bill?" Sookie asked and Eric was surprised he did not tense up when she inquired about him. "Is he also here?"

"Is he also Santa?" Alcide added. "Or is he dressed like an elf, or a reindeer?"

"He's still at the mansion," Eric told her. "He did not feel like coming. He was afraid he might get in the way and he wanted to keep Pam company."

"Really?" Sookie asked. "Pam wants Bill as company?"

"Why didn't she come?" Alcide asked.

"She never was into carnivals. The Underworld movies are on tonight. She has a huge crush on Kate Beckinsale, and if she found out that I told you she will kill me."

"Secret is safe with us," Alcide said.

"Do you think we should head back to the stage?" Sookie asked as she glanced at her watch.

"We should," Eric told her and held out his hand to her and smiled when she took it.

There was a good crowd that had gathered back at the stage and the cameras were about to turn on to record.

"ABC is making live broadcasts," Eric explained. "They are capturing the various carnivals and will be airing the play live."

At exactly nine Ismene had walked out on the stage with a small microphone taped to her costume of a white gown. Her dark hair was piled up on her head and she smiled at the crowd.

"Good evening and welcome the to the winter visit," Ismene said. "A long, long time ago, my village would celebrate this time of year as when many of the gods and goddesses would go to the underworld to visit Persephone. For those who do not know she was the daughter of the Earth goddess Demeter. One day Hades fell in love with Persephone and took her to his kingdom below the surface. Demeter pleaded with Zeus for the return of her daughter and Zeus agreed as long as Persephone did not eat anything. Hermes snatched up and brought her back to Demeter, but Persephone had eaten six seeds of the pomegranate fruit and she had to spend six months with her husband in the underworld and while she is gone, Demeter grieves her and because she grieves the plants turn brown and die and wont turn green until Persephone's return."

Anya stepped onto the stage dressed in a light green gown and wore a crown of laurel leaves. "It has been near three months since my daughter has been taken." She collapsed on her knees. "The others shall visit her for me. I cannot go, for if I see her then I know I shall break the compromise and steal her back to the surface." She made a sweeping motions across her eyes. "Oh land I am sorry I know you cannot grow when I'm this sad, but I must grieve. For my daughter is not with me." She collapsed and wept and the spotlight went from her to where Valentino and Hailey stood.

"Dear wife it is that time," Valentino said. He was dressed in dark armor, had a black crown and cloak. "The others will be here with gifts for you."

"I wish my mother could be here," Hailey said. She was dressed in a blue gown and cloak and had a smaller black crown with fake jewels on her head. "She would understand."

"Your mother has a large heart and it is filled with love for you," Valentino said. "The others are here with their gifts."

The rest of the play consisted of several actors and actresses in the roles of the Greek deities who would walk on stage, say several lines and place the prop that represented a gift down in front of Hailey. Dionysus brought wine, Artemis brought a boar that she had hunted, Apollo sang for her and played music on his lyre, Hephaestus brought her a hair comb he had made, Poseidon brought a colorful shell, Aphrodite danced for her Athena brought her a dress that she had woven and Hermes gave her a calliope he had made. The only ones who did not attend where Zeus and Hera who were too busy to attend.

Eric clapped along with the crowd when the play had ended and leaned down to kiss Sookie.

"That was nice," Alcide said while he finished his clap. "Some of the lines were a little corny, but it was still nice."

"It is," Eric agreed. "Did you like it, Sookie?"

"I enjoyed it," Sookie said.

"What would you like to do now?" Alcide asked her.

"I'd love to go up in the Ferris wheel," Sookie said. "Eric will you join us?"

"I have Santa duty," Eric said. "I would love to join you but this disguise comes with a small price."

"I understand." She embraced him. "I'm just glad you could be here."

"I'm thankful for what little time we have." He leaned down and kissed her lips again. "Now run along and have fun before some of the officials might think about forcing you to dress as Mrs. Claus."

"That wouldn't be too bad," Sookie said. "I'll try not to have too much fun without you."

"Enjoy the rest of your night," Eric said. He wanted to kiss her again, but if he did then he would not be able to leave. He walked away and headed for his throne station that was near the swings and the stand selling something called deep fried fruit cakes.

As soon as he had arrived the Santa that was on the throne stood up and thanked him for the break.

"They know one of us isn't the real one," Eric commented.

"Most of them know that none of us are," the other Santa said. "They believe the real one is at the North Pole, getting ready for his big ride."

"That does make sense," Eric said as he sat down. He let out a loud boisterous laugh that would be fitting for the real Santa.

* * *

><p>Sookie had always loved riding on the Ferris Wheel. She enjoyed slowly rising up to Heaven, feeling the cool breeze as it teased her hair and the warm sun on her skin. She enjoyed looking at the world below her and being able to see everything. She knew of the romantic aspect of the ride but that never appealed to her. It was being up high that she had enjoyed.<p>

"Janice hated it when I rocked the seat," Alcide said.

"You love rocking it?" Sookie asked.

"I just liked annoying my sister," Alcide said.

"I guess brothers are the same no matter what."

"Pretty much."

She leaned back as the wheel went around a few cycles and she watched as the people grew smaller as she and Alcide neared the top and then grow larger as they came back down after about the tenth time around it slowed down to let the people out.

"Want to try a different game?" Alcide asked as soon as they left the wheel.

"Sure," Sookie said and zeroed in on the ring toss game. "I'll try to win you something."

"You don't have to do that," Alcide said.

"Let me try." She handed her fox over to him and ran up to the booth. "How much?"

"Three rings for five dollars," the barker said.

Sookie gave him the money and accepted the rings. They were designed to look like wreaths. She tossed the first one and it missed.

"You still got two more," The barker said.

Sookie tossed her second ring and it landed on the candy cane like peg. She threw it again and it landed on the same peg.

"Good shot," the barker said. He pointed to various framed pictures of mythical beasts. "You can have one of these."

"Which one do you like?" Sookie asked.

"You don't have to," Alcide told her.

"We are here as friends," Sookie reminded him. "You won something for me."

"If you insist," Alcide said and studied the pictures. "I like the one of the black griffin that's flying at you."

"Good choice," the barker said and handed the picture over to Sookie.

"Thank you," Sookie said before she handed it to Alcide and then took her fox back. "Want to go on the swing ride?"

"Of course."

They headed of to the direction of the swings. Sookie thought about checking out some of the information booths after and then riding the gravitron and after that they would look for Jason and the others. Sookie hoped she would see Eric one last time before they returned home.

As they were about to get in line for the swings someone rushed passed them and nearly collided with Sookie.

* * *

><p><em>Abort the mission. The boss wants us to get rid of all the explosives. <em>


	59. Dynamite

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 59: Dynamite_

* * *

><p>Sookie froze when she picked up the thoughts and turned to try to get a good look at the person who thought them but all she saw was the back of a Houston Astro's baseball cap and a brown leather jacket.<p>

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Alcide asked. He had sensed her fear.

"We have to find out who's in charge," Sookie said as she got out of line. "We need to find security and tell them."

"Tell them what?" Alcide asked.

"That person who just ran into us. He was broadcasting about aborting a mission and that there were explosives planted somewhere around here."

"You are certain?" Alcide's eyes had widened when she mentioned explosives.

"I'm positive."

"We can't waste any time. We have to get the people out of here. We have to warn the AVL and everyone who is in charge."

The headed off looking for the nearest member of security and remembered there was a tent that was set up with officers. As they passed by the nearest Santa, Sookie looked into his eyes. It was Eric. It just had to be. She stopped by his throne and whispered what she had heard in his ear.

"You have to get out of here," Eric said. "Find your brother, Steve and Jessica and leave."

"We have to warn everyone first," Sookie told him.

"I have a way to speak with them," Eric said as he held up his walkie-talkie.

"What is going on?" One of Santa's Helpers asked. "Is she bothering you, Santa?"

"Sookie run," Eric told her.

"We'll try to find them," Sookie assured him before she took off after Alcide.

* * *

><p>There were a few security officers in the tent when they arrived and they formed concerned and alert expressions when they noticed how frantic Sookie and Alcide were.<p>

"There are explosives aro-"

"Around the carnival?" One of the security officers asked. "We know."

"Got the tip from one of the Santas," another officer said. Eric had reached them.

"Er-Derek is a friend of ours," Alcide said and Sookie was thankful he came up with a cover name for Eric. "He's on Santa duty tonight."

"We are going to try and get everyone out in an orderly fashion," the first officer said. "You two go on home."

"I have to find my brother and our friends," Sookie said.

"They will hear the announcement," the first officer assured them. "Now please go home."

"I'm not leaving with out my brother," Sookie said and felt herself being dragged away. "Let me go."

"You can't just look for him all over," Alcide said as he dragged her towards the direction of the entrance. "Did you bring your phone?"

"I did." She dialed Jason's cell and when he didn't pick up she called Steve and hoped that the trio were still together. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Steve's voice on the other end. "Steve it's Sookie."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"You three need to get out of the carnival now," Sookie answered and repeated what she had overheard.

"Sweet lord," Steve gasped. "I have to warn the rest of the Authority and the AVL. There could be bombs set up at the other carnivals."

"We are at the entrance," Sookie said.

"The three of us are on our way."

"Thank you," Sookie said and hung up. "They are on their way."

"That is a relief," Alcide said and stared up at the nearest speaker. "I wonder when they are going to make their announcement."

A voice came through the speaker just as Sookie caught sight of Jason, Jessica and Steve.

"Attention everyone. Due to unforeseeable events we have to close early tonight. Please make your way to the entrance. You may receive a stamp that will let you back in tomorrow for free."

Sookie let out a sigh. They were certainly not dumb. Telling the people that there were explosives and everyone would be leaving in a panic that could cause several to get hurt or even be killed.

"Jason." She wrapped her arms around her brother and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine, sis," Jason said and hugged her back. "We are all fine."

"We should get back to the truck," Alcide said and pointed towards the parking lot with his thumb.

"Do you think this is because of Russell?" Jessica asked.

"It could be," Sookie said and watched the crowd that was leaving the carnival. She had hoped to catch sight of Ismene and her friends and Eric and Hailey. "If it is then why would they make a sudden change in plans?"

"Maybe it's the Fellowship of the Sun," Alcide suggested and everyone turned to Steve who was still talking on the phone.

"You got Biloxi and Jackson clearing out right now?" Steve asked. "And you already warned the folk in Mobile. Good we got to get the word spread out and make sure everyone is safe."

"Still doesn't explain why they would abort the mission," Sookie said.

"Maybe they saw Steve on television," Jessica suggested. "They were filming it live."

Alcide shook his head. "Steve is no longer with them."

"It could have been a few members that are loyal to him," Jessica continued with her theory. "Not matter what he is."

"All I know is we have to get out of here," Jason said. "We can try and figure out who is the culprit once we get back to Bon Temps."

"Jason's right," Alcide said. "Let's go."

"No," Sookie said. She was not leaving.

"We have to go," Jason told her and tried to grab her arm.

"I'm not leaving," Sookie said. "Not without Eric and not until I make sure the others are all right."

"Sookie, don't do this," Alcide said.

"Sookie, I love you and respect your decisions," Jason started. "But sometimes you can be dumber than me."

"The last time you insisted on staying back to rescue a vampire caused you to nearly be killed," Alcide reminded her.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked in a slight annoyed tone. "If this is about Bill, then that wasn't his fault. He was tortured and starved and tried not to feed off of Sookie."

"She still nearly died," Alcide said.

"And you are making it sound like it was Bill's fault."

"That's because it was partially his fault."

"You get beaten and starved and see how you act."

"Whoa you two," Jason said and stood in between them.

Sookie ignored the three of them and Steve who was still pacing around and talking on the phone. She did not remove her gaze from the crowd. She perked up when she caught sight of the familiar goggles and Anya's headdress. The group came out together along with Hailey but there was no sight of Eric, not a single Santa Claus followed the six of them.

"Ismene," Sookie greeted them.

"Sookie, I am glad to see you," Ismene said and gave her a hug. "Do you know what is going on?"

"You don't know?" Sookie asked and when Ismene shook her head Sookie explained what she had overheard.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about tonight," Lawrence said and shook his head. "I just didn't know it would be a disaster."

"We should warn the others," Anya said.

"Steve is already doing that," Sookie said and pointed to where the youngest vampire stood. "He's still warning them."

"What should we do now?" Hailey asked she was hugging the stuffed bear she had won in a very tight manner.

"The best thing for us would be to get into our vehicles and return home," Valentino said. He was wearing a large top hat that was white and red striped and had a green ribbon around the base near the brim and a sprig of holly at the corner.

"I'm not leaving without Eric," Sookie said and looked them over. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," Anya said as she wrenched her hands. "I thought I saw him in the audience next to Sookie and her werewolf friend."

"That was him," Sookie confirmed.

"I haven't seen him since," Anya said sadly.

"I can't leave without him," Sookie said as she continued to stare into the direction of the entrance. "I refuse to leave without him."

"I have a good feeling the security is going to make sure no one loiters," Cassidy said. She had been sucking on one of those large red and white swirled lollipops.

"I don't care," Sookie said. "Even if they try to drag me away. I'll blast them. I am not going to leave unless I know Eric is all right."

"That is a bit too excessive for me," Eric said from behind her. "I am certainly not worth that kind of trouble."

Sookie gasped and spun around to see Eric standing behind her, still dressed in his Santa Clause outfit. He even still had the beard on.

"Eric," Sookie breathed his name.

"I believe someone will be on the naughty list this year," Eric said and gave her a wink.

"Thank God," Sookie said and embraced him. "I was so worried." She kissed him. "I was afraid you might not get out in time." She kissed him again. "Don't worry me like that again." She kissed him again and let the last kiss linger.

"I am sorry I worried you," Eric said when their lips parted.

"How did you get out?" Sookie asked. "We've been watching the entrance."

"I just cut through some of the rides," Eric said. "The place isn't walled in. It's all open space."

"Now I believe we can go home," Alcide said in a satisfied tone.

"I think we all should stop by our place first," Ismene said. "We can discuss what has happened."

Everyone agreed that was a good idea except for Steve who was still on the phone and had his face painted with fear.

"Oh no," Steve said. "No, no no."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked him.

"One of the explosives blew up early," Steve said. "There was a timer on it and they tried to diffuse it in Knoxville, but it went off." He closed his eyes. "We failed."


	60. No More Mister Nice Guy

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 60: No More Mister Nice Guy_

* * *

><p>Eric held Sookie close to his chest and rubbed the back of her head as he listened to the news from Steve.<p>

"We have failed," Steve said softly as he stared at his phone. "Three people are dead and several more are injured because we didn't warn in time."

"Don't say that," Jason told him. "Look at all the people we have saved." He pointed at the large crowds as they were dividing up and getting into their cars, vans, trucks and SUVs. "You warned a whole lot of other people. Failure means not saving anyone."

"You did well," Eric said to him.

"The best thing we can do is pray for those who died and who are hurt," Anya said. "And continue to warn the others."

"Keep calling," Ismene said and held up her own phone. "We will also call." She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. Valentino and Anya also pulled out phones and dialed.

"I have to keep going," Steve said as he dialed another number.

"I need to call Pam," Eric said as he looked into Sookie's eyes. "I need to let her know what has happened."

"Go on," Sookie said as she slipped out of his embrace and walked over to where Alcide and Jason stood.

Eric quickly dialed the number to the mansion. He had hoped Pam would be the one to answer, but instead it was Bill.

"Hello?" Bill answered. "Eric?"

"Hello, Bill," Eric said. "Where is Pam?"

"Still watching her movies," Bill said. His tone was low and dull. "I do believe we have gone to commercial though."

"Then put her on," Eric commanded. He waited while he heard Bill call Pam's name and could hear the phone being passed to her.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Pam asked.

"Someone decided to have a blast down here," Eric said. "In the literal sense." He explained to her what Sookie had heard, how everyone was told to evacuate and that Steve had called the Authority and the AVL and informed them that the other carnival sites in the other states might also have some explosives set up and. He finished by telling her that one had gone off and asked her to call Helena.

"I am glad you and Steve are safe," Pam said.

"You sound proud of him."

"I am. Now get home soon."

Eric hung up and turned back to the others. Steve, Ismene, Valentino and Anya were still talking on the phone and the others were looking at him and at the entrance. The blaring sounds of sirens were heard and several police officers and ambulances made their way along with a fire truck

"Looks like they caught someone," Jason said as he pointed at the entrance.

Several members of security were dragging three people in handcuffs. A few of the cops followed with two more people in handcuffs. Two of them were vampires and the other three had color to their faces. They were either weres or witches.

"What are they going to do with them?" Jessica asked.

"I believe they will be taken down town and questioned," Jason said as he placed his hands on his hips. "Don't matter what they are. If they want to be treated like American citizens then will be subject to our penile system."

"If vampires are involved then it can't be the Fellowship of the Sun," Alcide said.

"We'll figure it out when we get back to the mansion," Eric said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Eric was the last one out of the car when Cassidy pulled up to the mansion. His small group of himself, Cassidy, Valentino and Hailey were the first to arrive. The other vampire had finished his calls while in the middle of the drive.<p>

"We are not going to know for sure are we?" Hailey asked. She was still clutching onto the teddy bear that she had won.

"Do you think Pam will let us watch the news?" Valentino asked and he removed the ridiculous hat from his head.

"There is more than one TV in the place," Cassidy told him. She was holding onto her spin art and one of those glow wands that ended in the multiple filament strands, giving the wand the appearance of a sea anemone.

"She will listen to me," Eric said as the second car pulled up.

Lawrence was the first out of the car, followed by Anya and Ismene who was still on the phone. She had her fangs out as she was talking.

"She is quite frantic," Anya explained.

Lawrence had turned on the car lock when Jason's truck had pulled up and everyone that rode with him tumbled out. Steve was also still on the phone.

"Okay," Steve said as he leaned against the van. "Just let me know as soon as you have heard anything. I'm prepared to give me statement for the masses. Thank you." He hung up. "I need a drink." His fangs extracted.

"Everyone come inside," Anya said and pointed to the door. "I'll heat up some Tru Bloods for everyone."

As soon as Eric had stepped inside he was pulled into an embrace by Pam. "I am glad to see you as well."

"Do not scare me again like that," Pam told him. "You should not have gone to that event."

"I went because I wanted to," Eric said as he dropped the hat and beard he wore on the nearest end table and removed his coat. "And you know what I do when I want something."

"You get it," Bill said and glared at him in a disapproving manner. "No matter what the stakes are."

"It was fine, Bill," Anya assured him before she pat the top of his head. "We are all unharmed and everyone at the carnival is safe."

"At least the one we attended," Lawrence added before Hailey smacked the side of his head. "What?"

"He still feels guilty," Hailey said softly and nodded towards Steve's direction.

"Steve Newlin," Pam said as she approached Steve. "I have heard how you alerted everyone to this new terrorist attack."

"I wasn't fast enough," Steve said and looked down.

"Those are what we call casualties of war," Pam said as she stroked his chin, jealous glances from both Jason and Jessica. "You have made me proud tonight."

The words had some effect because Steve smiled. "Thank you for saying that." He held up a rose made out of velvet. "Bought this for you at the carnival."

"This will look nice in my coffin," Pam said and kissed Steve on the forehead.

"I got you something, Bill," Jessica said. She handed Bill a long wrap around snake like dragon. "You can bend him and fold him and wear him across your shoulders or around your arm like this." She wrapped the dragon around Bill's arm.

"Thank you, Jessica," Bill said with a smile. He held out his arm and admired the dragon from all angles before he hugged Jessca. He walked over to Sookie. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sookie told him. "We do have some hungry vampires here."

"And I have what they need," Anya said. She came running back with several bottles of Tru Blood and handed them out to everyone before she sat down on the couch and took a sip from her own.

"This is what I needed," Steve said after he had finished chugging down.

"Do we know who is at fault?" Alcide asked.

"It is obvious," Eric said as he stared into the eyes of everyone, except for Hailey. She was not in the room for some reason and then remembered that she was half human and still had needs. "This is Russell's work."

"If it is then why did he stop?" Jessica asked. "Why did he tell his minions to abort the mission?"

"Now that is a good question," Jason told her. "Why would he do that?"

"I have a good idea," Eric said and waited until all eyes were on him again. "The play was televised?"

"Yes it was," Sookie said. "I saw the cameras."

"Russell is watching the various broadcasts," Eric continued. "He wants to watch when everything blew up but he saw the play and he saw Ismene. He did not want his Maker to be harmed."

"He still respects me," Ismene said.

"Do you think he will listen to you?" Bill asked her.

"I am not certain," Ismene said as she held up her bottle of Tru Blood. "The Authority certainly didn't."

"He is no fan of the Authority," Eric reminded her. "He is more of a fan of the old ways, before the Authority."

"So she is going to tell him to stop?" Alcide asked. "And will he?"

"Won't be that simple," Valentino said and shook his head. "They would have a reasonable discussion. It will be long and they will both argue their points, weigh the pros and cons and then he might listen to her." He paused to take a long drink from his bottle. "Then again he might not."

"Then what?" Jessica asked.

"Then we will kill him," Valentino answered after a shrug. "Although I believe we were going to kill him anyway."

"How are we going to do that?" Sookie asked. "Have Ismene hold him down and Cassidy lop of his head with her sword?"

"I like that idea," Pam said. Several others agreed with her.

"There will be many in the way," Eric said. "We are going to have to fight his forces until we reach him."

"Call everyone who is willing to fight," Ismene said. "Round up everyone. The vampires, the humans, the weres, the witches, the faeries, the succubae-"

"Where is Hailey?" Pam asked as she looked around.

"Right here," Hailey said as she came from the direction of the kitchen. She was carrying a tray that contained six steaming mugs. "Figured us mortals could use something to drink and there was a huge box of Swiss Miss with marshmallows."

"That is what I need," Jason said as he accepted a mug. "Thank you."

The other mortals selected a cup and once Hailey had hers she set the tray down.

"We will find a way to communicate with them," Ismene said as she punched her palm. "Through message boards, through You Tube, through Facebook and Twitter and E-mails. We will communicate with all of them."

"We need direction," Bill said. "We need to find out where Russell is and I'm sorry that the location has been erased from my mind."

"That wasn't your fault," Jessica reminded him. "We will find him."

"When we do we will contact the others," Eric said. "If it is war he wants then it is war he will get."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you everyone who has faved and reviewed and put my story on alerts. I love you all.


	61. Dirty

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 61: Dirty_

* * *

><p><em>Astoria, Oregon<em>

Russell sat back in his chair while held the crystal tumbler in his hand and swirled the mix of AB negative and brandy while he watched the various scenes of this so called carnival that was hosted by the American Vampire League. He was asked by Charles why he was watching this. Russell had informed the underling one can learn a lot about their enemy by observing them in a an environment where they were relaxed and didn't expect a thing. He also wanted to watch when the bombs go off.

"A play?" Russell asked when he heard the announcement. "Fantastic." He sipped his drink as the cameras switched to the view of a stage. His smile faded when he saw who walked out and dropped his glass.

"Sir?" Nicolette asked as she had rushed inside. "I heard something break."

"Goddess," Russell gasped as he watched as his maker was telling the audience about a figure in her religion.

"Your majesty?" Nicolette asked. She had dropped to her knees and started to pick up the pieces of glass.

"Abort the mission," Russell said. "We need to remove all explosives at the carnival in Shreveport."

"Why?"

"Because my Maker is there," He snapped at her and turned back to the screen. "Why are you there, Ismene. You are above these fools. You are above these humans. Why are you subjugating yourself to their nonsense?"

"We got on the phones," Nicolette said as she ran back into the room. He hadn't noticed she had ran off "The explosives are being removed right now."

"Good." Russell sat back down at his chair. He watched the rest of the play before the camera switched over to the carnival in Houston where several roller-bladers were performing various stunts. "Are you still here, Nicolette?"

"I am," Nicolette said. She had her head tilted as she watched the performance. "This is quite amusing."

"This whole carnival is quite the farce," Russell said and took another sip.

The skate show came to an end and they were about to show a different carnival in a different part of the country but the image was cut and instantly went back to the studio.

"We have just received some disturbing news." The overly cheerful and perky news lady had just lost her upbeat demeanor. "A terrorist organization had set up bombs at some of the carnivals, possibly all of them. Authorities are working hard to remove the bombs and get everyone out safely. They ask for everyone who are watching at home to not text or call anyone at the carnivals to minimize panic."

"How?" Nicolette asked. "How did they find out?"

"I have no idea," Russell said.

"What's are next move?"

"We will watch. They won't be able to remove all of them in time."

"And then?"

"Then we move to the next step." Russell downed the rest of his drink. He did not care who they would take out, as long as they destroyed some property, killed some people and that Ismene was safe.

* * *

><p><em>Bon Temps, Louisiana<em>

To Sookie's surprise Jason woke up before she did and made breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with butter and grape jelly. He also had the news on.

"All about what happened last night," Jason said as he picked up his coffee mug. "Surprise, surprise."

"They covering those people who died?" Sookie asked as she sat down at the table.

"Pretty much. It's not just the ones that Steve told us about either," Jason said and took sip from his coffee. A few other bombs also went off in other cities."

"Oh God," Sookie gasped and shook her head. "All those people."

"Well that is the good news if you can call it that. No civilians were killed. Only a few were hurt and those were minor injuries. The only one who were killed happened to be members of security and the AVL."

"This is the work of the vampires," a man in a suit appeared on screen. "They have tried to set their traps to lure us in."

"That's that shithead that tried to stake Steve," Jason said and pointed at the screen.

"Now I've been told it was vampires who warned everyone about the explosives," the news castor said. "In fact it was Steve Newlin himself who was trying to inform everyone about the bombs."

"Steve Newlin was a wonderful man," the man said. "He was a great leader when he was human. Now as a bloodsucking monster he is following their agenda."

"And what would that agenda be?"

"To lure us all into a false sense of security. These vampires are trying to make it look like they are friendly and on our side. That cannot be further from the truth. They set up set up the explosives and then warned everyone to make them look like heroes."

"That don't make a lick of sense," Jason said after he had finished eating some of his eggs. "Most of the people who died were vampires."

"If the vampires were behind it then why would they sacrifice some of their number in this tragedy?" The news castor asked.

"These creatures are willing to sacrifice their own for their own objectives," the reverend said.

"Bull shit," Jason said. "What a load of bull shit."

"Where did you come to this idea?" The newscaster said. "Have you seen this behavior yourself?"

"I am echoing the words that were said by Steve Newlin himself when he lead us and his father the late Theodore Newlin."

"Your former leader no longer shares these opinions."

"That's because he has been infected. The venom that turns good humans into these monsters had altered his brain."

"Again I would love to hear the source of this information."

"I like this guy," Sookie said before she took a bite out of her toast. "He knows how to put these guys in their place."

"I wonder if Steve argued against this guy," Jason said and took another sip from his mug.

Sookie shrugged. "Work is going to be interesting today." She knew that everyone would be talking about what had happened at the carnivals. She also wondered how they were going to find out where Russell was located.

"This guy is redder than a ripe tomato," Jason said of the reverend.

"Thank you for speaking with us, reverend," the newscaster said before he turned to face the camera. "One suspect who has been pinned with this crime is the vampire terrorist Russell Edington who still remains at large to this day."

"We still got the whole nation looking for him," Jason said.

"Still not enough," Sookie said as she stared at the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Eric woke up along with Pam and the other vampires. Being as old as he was he did not need to eat first and went to take a shower. As he washed himself he thought of Sookie and wishes she was with him. He could still see her with her hair plastered against her wet skin as the water streamed down her beautiful body. He felt his hand creep towards his penis but scolded himself. He was above such amusement.<p>

After he had dressed he headed to the kitchen where Pam was waiting for him with a warm bottle of Tru Blood for him.

"Thank you," he said and took a sip. It was the perfect temperature.

"Soon we can feed of willing donors again," Pam said. "I asked our host if we can taste their human friends. She forbids it."

"Like you have said willing donors," Eric told her. He had no idea if Cassidy or Lawrence were willing donors or if Ismene, Valentino or Anya had claimed them as theirs. "Did Hailey offer?"

"I do not like the bitter taste of succubus," Pam said.

"It is an acquired taste," Eric said with a grin. "She is also half human. The flavor might be different."

Pam pursed her lips as she thought about it. "I will ask for a taste."

"Good evening," Cassidy greeted as she walked past them on her way to the kitchen. "Everything is going to hell out there."

"I would not be surprised," Eric said.

"Where is Hailey?" Pam asked. She had been looking around here but the only other people they saw were vampires.

"She's outside watching over Lawrence," Cassidy said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper.

"What are they doing out there?" Pam asked as she headed to the back doors.

Eric followed her out and saw Hailey sitting on a lawn chair that she had brought out and sipping at a Yoo-Hoo. The hybrid was watching over Lawrence who was mostly buried in the ground with only his head sticking out.

"What is he doing?" Pam asked.

"Shhh," Hailey said and held up a hand. "He's been at it all day with his divination stones trying to find our enemy's location and when that didn't work he wanted to be with the earth, to feel her and read her in the hopes that he can get some kind of lead."

"How long as been like this?" Eric asked.

"A few hours," Hailey answered and took another sip from her chocolate flavored drink.

Eric stared at the human and admired the dedication he was doing for their cause. He had hoped Lawrence would feel something soon, not just for the sake of finding Russell but also because the human did need to eat and sleep. When did he start becoming this concerned for humans? Sookie was really getting to them.

"North West," Lawrence suddenly shouted out. "I got a heading on him."

"Good," Hailey said and picked up a shovel.

Eric also picked up a shovel and went to join the hybrid but had the shovel removed from his hands by Pam

"You have just showered," Pam said as she joined Hailey in the digging.

Lawrence had gone into the dirt, naked except for those goggles of his. He shook off some of the loose bits and put on a gardening apron over himself.

"Before I shower I will tell you what I felt," Lawrence said. "I know he is still in this country and he is somewhere where the land touches water."

"Northwest near the sea?" Hailey asked.

"Oregon or Washington," Eric said.

"Felt like one of them," Lawrence said and shivered.

"You need to get back inside where it's warm," Hailey told him.

"We will work on pinpointing the exact location," Eric told him.

Ismene was inside waiting for them with a solemn look on her face and her phone in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Just received some bad news from the Authority," Ismene said. "Or what's left of the U.S branch."

"What happened?" Hailey asked.

"Several of their offices have been breached," Ismene said. "And they have been killed."


	62. Westside

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 62: Westside_

* * *

><p>Eric took only a few seconds to digest the information before he asked how many were killed. He wondered if Russell somehow knew that they were closing in on his location and this was the reason why he was striking out now in such a fashion.<p>

"There were five that were killed," Ismene said. "The others are on the move or on lockdown. Security had been increased for them."

"Not surprising," Pam said before her eyes widened. "What of the Magister? How is Helena?"

"She is fine," Ismene said in a sympathetic tone. "Security has also increased for the kings and queens, but it is too late."

"They were all killed?" Hailey asked.

"The new king of Mississippi has been slayed," Ismene explained. "We still don't know about the king of Arkansas and the queen of Alabama."

"He's not holding back," Eric said.

"I need to get back in the dirt," Lawrence said. "I need to find out his exact location. I need-"

"To take a nice warm shower," Hailey told him. "And have a nice warm meal. You been at this dirt reading and stone throwing and reading all day and you need to take a break."

"Finding Russell is the most important thing right now," Lawrence said as he walked back to the dirt, only to be held back by Eric.

"She is right," Eric told him and gave him a gentle nudge towards the direction of the mansion. "Go shower and get dressed. We will find him. You have narrowed it down for us."

"Lawrence don't make me do this," Isemene said as she pointed to the mansion.

"I can't rest until I find him," Lawrence said.

"Lawrence I order you to go inside, shower and eat and then you may return to your stones."

Lawrence sighed but walked inside the mansion.

"He needs more rest than that," Hailey said.

"One has to find a compromise," Ismene told her.

"He listened to your order and he's human. Can you command Russell to stop?"

"It would not be that easy," Eric stated. "I believe Ismene had released him centuries ago."

"1235 years ago to be exact," Ismene said. "Yet he still may listen to me if I ask and I could try and command him, but we need to find him first."

"We may need someone more powerful," Eric told her. "I'm not saying his gift is not working, but we are going to need more."

"I know," Ismene said. "That is why I'm having Cassidy contact every witch in Shreveport and Monroe and other neighboring towns."

"Do you think they will come?"

"If they know the circumstance they will."

* * *

><p>Eric walked around the mansion for nearly an hour while Lawrence showered and ate a warm meal prepared by Anya. He was not the only one who was stressed. He had seen Valentino chewing on nicotine gum. Cassidy was mixing her own cosmos and slurping them down, Anya was praying, Bill was playing some kind of game and Hailey was chewing on a large chocolate bar.<p>

"Are you worried you might rot out your succubus fangs?" Eric asked her.

"No. It don't work like that." She blinked when she realized that Eric was teasing her.

"You are positive that your family will help?"

"After what Russell did to my mama and my uncle?" Hailey asked. "Of course we want to get back against him."

"What did he do?" Eric asked. His curiosity was piqued. He had no idea there was history between Russell and the succubae and incubi.

"Centuries ago he tried to employ my mama's kind and my mama and my uncle worked for him. Russell and his concubine at the time-"

"Talbot," Eric said as he remembered the handsome vampire that he had slept with and staked.

"Well they both had a thing for the flavor of succubus and incubus blood. There was this harmony going on between them. Russell and Talbot would sip from them. The werewolves would drink from the vampires and get high and the succubae and incubi would feed of the sexual energy from the werewolves."

"Why just the werewolves?"

"Human and vampire sexual energy is good, but werewolf energy is quite delectable."

"I see." He nodded. "Continue."

"After my uncle accidentally scratched Talbot, Russell ordered all my kind to be declawed. That did not sit well with them and they left. There was a fight and many lives on both sides were lost but we won our freedom and since then both sides have been at odds."

"Quite a bit of information," Eric said. "I appreciate the story."

* * *

><p>Sookie was in deep gratitude towards Tara, Lafayette and Holly for agreeing to help and getting into contact with several more witches from the Shreveport and Monroe areas.<p>

"Can't believe we are helping them," Tara said as she shook her head.

"Know how you feel hooker," Lafayette said. "But this is big. You know what that bastard can do. He is fucked up."

"I know exactly what we are up against," Tara said.

"I want to thank you for getting everyone organized on a short notice," Sookie told them.

"You don't have to thank us," Holly said as the car pulled up at the mansion. They were not the first car to park there and after they pulled up and put it into park there was another vehicle pulling up alongside them.

"Tara I want to apologize again," Sookie said to her best friend as they both got out of the car. "I had no idea what you were doing." They had agreed to leave at the end of Holly's and Lafayette's shift at eleven. Sookie ended hers an hour earlier but she stayed and talked with Sam about what was happening. After leaving they stopped by Lafayette's to pick up Tara. Lafayette went inside and a couple minutes later there was shouting and screaming with Lafayette running out. Five minutes later both Tara and Hoyt came out. Hoyt had an embarrassed expression on his face while Tara was still bitching out her cousin.

"You don't have to apologize," Tara said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You are not the one who didn't knock."

"I aint gonna apologize," Lafayette said and shook his finger at her. "That is my place. I do not need to knock on my door and I certainly didn't need to come in seeing that white round ass in the air."

"Okay that is more than I need to hear," Sookie said. She was happy for Tara and Hoyt but she did not need to hear about this.

"And we need to cool it on the negativity," Holly said. "The spell won't work if we are at each other's throats."

"She has a good point," Sookie said and knocked on the door. She took a step back from the door as it opened.

"Oh good you made it," Cassidy said. Sookie wasn't surprised by her lack of tact at all. "Well come on in. It's all set up in the back."

"Talk about negativity," Lafayette said. "I wonder what got up your ass."

"Nothing," Cassidy said as she led them through the large house.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tara asked.

"Stress," Cassidy said through gritted teeth.

"Leave her alone," Sookie said as she looked around for Eric. She didn't see him. She didn't see anyone at all until she reached the back yard where there were several more witches standing around. Jason, Steve and Jessica were there and Eric was standing at the side with Pam and Hailey.

"Hey sis," Jason called to her and raised his beer.

"Hi," Sookie said as she made her way to Eric.

"Sookie," Eric said as he swept her up into an embrace.

"This is the night we are going to find him?" Sookie asked. "It will be over soon."

"Hopefully." He brushed her bangs from hanging over her eyes. "We still need to wait until everyone shows up."

Sookie looked around, trying to see if she recognized any of the other witches. She noticed that a couple of the mansions residents were missing and she made she looked around hard enough.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked.

"I don't see Bill, or Lawrence."

"Lawrence is sleeping," Eric explained. "He spent hours in the dirt yesterday and after a meal he spent the rest of the night and a few hours into the day using his divination skills to locate Russell. Before he collapsed from exhaustion he told Hailey that Russell was in Oregon."

"Is that why there is a huge drawing of the state?" Sookie asked and pointed to the large section that was created by stones, sticks, leaves, and seedpods.

"This is needed to locate Russell," Eric confirmed

Sookie was going to ask about Bill again but the crowd was growing. A woman in her late thirties took the lead and clapped her hands.

"I know some of us have a bit of a apprehension with working with vampires," the woman said once the crowd had simmered down. "I for one don't care what someone is. It matters what they are inside."

"What the fuck is this?" Tara asked.

"I think we should listen," Holly told her.

"To this Sesame Street bullshit?"

"It's not bull," Holly said and shook her head at her.

"What we need is unity," the lead witch said. "We all need to hold our hands together and focus on Russell Edgington. We need to focus on where he is, try to find him. We will have to clear our minds except for his face and his name.

Sookie grabbed onto both Tara and Holly's hands and watched as Tara grabbed onto Lafayette's hand. She was not a witch, not by any stretch, but she did help with spirit summoning spell and she can channel her fairy energy into the location spell.

"Keep thinking off Russell," the lead witch said. "And repeat after me."

Sookie wasn't certain what she was saying or even if she heard or was saying it right. The words sounded like a mix of Latin and Celtic.

"Keep on thinking and chanting," the witch said. She stepped away and linked the two people she was holding on to together before she took a lighter and lit up a bowl full of flowers. As the petals burned she blew on them. The wind grabbed onto the glowing embers and swirled them around as the witch took her place within the circle.

Sookie continued to chant as she watched the embers fall onto the ground near the upper left corner of the state.

"Who has the map?" Valentino asked.

"I got it," Hailey said as she examined an atlas she had in her hands. "Astoria."

"Astoria?" Several people repeated.

"Never say die," Jason said and when some people looked at him he blinked. "Come on it's a classic."

"This is good," Ismene said. "We will take a break then come back, rearrange the map and find where in Astoria our enemy is residing."

Sookie broke away from the circle and headed back inside. She did not notice Eric until he was right next to her.

"You don't always have to be next to me," she told him.

"I wonder where you are going," he said.

"To the bathroom." That made him stop.

Sookie had expected to see Eric outside the bathroom when she was done, but when she opened the door she saw that it was Bill. He stood there without emotion and the way he was staring at Sookie was sending chills down her spine.

"Bill?" Sookie asked.

Bill did not say anything as he grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing? You are hurting me?" She felt a sharp prick enter her skin.


	63. Red Right Hand

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 63: Red Right Hand_

* * *

><p>"Bill what the hell are you doing?" Sookie asked as she tried to jerk away from him. She stared at the syringe in his hand. "Where the hell did you get that?" She tried looking in his eyes but they were blank. "Let me go."<p>

Bill said nothing as he dropped the syringe and picked her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She tried to blast him but her arms were numb and she had lost feelings in her legs. "What did you do to me? Help!"

Bill said nothing as he ran out of the house, carrying Sookie with him.

Sookie tried to cry out for help, but they were moving too fast. She thought of Eric. She wished she could send him a message mentally and hoped he could sense what happened. Her thoughts were growing more and more fuzzy by the second.

* * *

><p>Eric didn't mind waiting outside for Sookie to return. He watched as the group of witches rearranged the shape of the stones and sticks into the rough shape of the Astoria area according to the map. Hailey held up the book so they could read it.<p>

"Help!" The voice sounded like Sookie.

"What the?" Someone asked.

"Sookie?" Jason asked.

Eric bolted to the closest bathroom and figured it was where she was but when he reached it she was not there. He searched all the bathrooms and found nothing save for a syringe. It smelled like Sookie and it smelled like Bill.

"What is going on?" Valentino asked as he snatched the syringe from Eric. "Procaine."

"Bill," Eric growled as he ran out of the house. He focused on where Sookie was and took off after her.

* * *

><p>It did not take Eric long to catch up to Bill although he was certain they were no longer in Louisiana. It was also pretty easy since Bill was just standing there and not moving. He wasn't sure if they were in Arkansas or Oklahoma. He could smell Sookie and see her legs draping over and her blond hair and an arm.<p>

"Bill Compton," Eric shouted as he tackled Bill. He took care to pull Sookie out of the arms of the other vampire before they hit the ground.

Bill snarled and struck Eric in the face with his fist while he tried to grab Sookie away from Eric.

"You can't have her," Eric said. He set her down and threw himself down on Compton. "Where are you taking her."

Bill did not say a single word as he tried to struggle away from Eric's grasp. The younger vampire had his fangs out and was trying his hardest to wriggle away.

"What has gotten into you?"

"This," a voice snarled behind him and a large and warm body tackled him.

Eric brought up his fist against the man who tackled him he grabbed him by the face and forced him down. He felt another pair of hands grab at his legs and he felt the searing pain from silver chains binding his legs. Now he knew why Bill had stopped. Compton had run to where the enemy was waiting for him.

"Should we drain him now?" One of the werewolves asked.

"Get them all in the truck," another voice said. "Our king wants them all."

"Are you certain these are the ones?"

"I'm positive," the second werewolf said. "Silver these two vamps. This girl seems out of it and we are going to take them."

"Not going to make it back before dawn."

"Doesn't the boss want em dead?" A different voice asked.

"He wants to kill them himself. Says it's personal."

"That is why we are taking them to Utah. I got a place there. We can keep them chained up."

"Sookie," Eric said softly. "I'm sorry." He knew he could call Pam, but that would put her at risk. He could give her a soft call, letting her know where he was. She would feel it and know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Pam demanded as she searched through the house.<p>

"He took off," Valentino said and held up a syringe. "He was holding this, but it doesn't just have his scent. Bill's scent is on it."

"Let me see," Pam said as she grabbed the syringe and sniffed it. Her head swam from the scent of the drugs that were used. She could smell Eric on it and Bill and another scent on the needle. It smelled like Sookie. "You are right. Bill used this. He injected Sookie with it."

"Why would he do that?"

Pam shrugged. "He's probably jealous and doesn't have balls to admit defeat. Where did he go?"

"He took off," Valentino said. "I believe he is chasing after Bill Compton who had taken Sookie for some reason."

"Pam, Valentino?" Cassidy approached them. "Do you know where Sookie is?"

"We believe that Bill had injected Sookie with an anesthesia and kidnapped her," Valentino explained. "Eric ran off searching for her."

"Seriously?" Cassidy asked. "You have to be shitting me."

"Trust me," Pam said. "I do not shit people." She wondered what was going through Eric's mind and why would he do a foolish thing like this.

"We have to tell the others," Cassidy said as she pointed outside. "Come on." She ran off towards the back yard.

Pam had to admit that the human was right and followed after her with Valentino in tow. Everyone was talking. All of the witches were surrounding the new area that they drew up and Tara and Jason were staring at their direction.

"Where is Sookie?" Jason asked.

"And Eric?" Ismene asked.

"Have you found Bill?" Jessica asked in a hopeful tone. She was the one who was going to take this the hardest.

"Bill has betrayed us," Valentino said in a solemn tone. "He injected Sookie with Procaine and kidnapped her. Eric ran off to rescue her."

Not even a second went by before everyone started talking at once. There were several gasps, several people saying no. There were several others who asked which one was Sookie and which one was Eric.

"I knew I couldn't trust him," Tara said and shook her head.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Jason said as he clenched his hands into fists. "I am going to kill that shithead."

"Why would Bill kidnap Sookie?" Steve asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Bill wouldn't do that," Jessica said.

"The evidence says different," Pam told her. "Your Maker has betrayed us."

"Bill would never betray us," Jessica said.

"You don't have to defend him because he is your Maker," Jason told her. "You have to look at the facts. His prints are all over the—hey where are his prints?"

"His scent is on the syringe that was used on Sookie," Pam said as she held it under Jessica's nose. She watched as the younger vampire sniffed it before her eyes filled with blood. She closed her eyes and let the bloodied tears fall.

"Jess don't cry," Steve said as tried to comfort her. "Maybe Bill is under a spell."

"Is that possible?" Jessica asked.

"Is it?" Cassidy repeated to some of the witches.

"If he was under a spell then who cast it?" Pam asked.

"Could it be like a silent spell?" Jason asked. "Like they cast it on him while he was their prisoner and then activated now?"

"Like the Manchurian Candidate?" Valentino asked and when Jason and Jessica gave him odd stares he shook his head. "It's a book and a movie."

"This is what he wants," Ismene said. "Don't you see? This is exactly what he wants. He now has all three of them."

"I thought he just wanted some of Sookie's blood," Jessica said. "That's why he just had some of her blood taken."

"What he wanted then is different what he wants now," Ismene said. "We need to tell everyone it is time to take arms. Hailey, you need to contact your mother. Call the werewolves, the faeries the nephilim. It is time to fight."

"We have to find them first," Holly said.

"Can you do that without Sookie?" Jason asked.

"We can," the lead witch said. "Everyone hold hands."

Pam did not pay attention to the witches as they chanted. She noticed that Danny was among them along with his dog, Pavlov. She also noticed that Hailey had a similar map to the image on the ground.

Pam felt a trembled through her body. It was Eric. She knew that feeling. Her Maker was in trouble and calling her, but he wasn't exactly summoning her to him. He was just trying to tell her where he was. She knew the direction and the distance.

"Hailey I need to see this," Pam said. "You can hold that with your finger."

"Why?" Hailey whispered.

"I know where Eric is," Pam answered. "Or it will help me find out where Eric is located." She flipped the pages back to Louisiana and traced her nail near the top left of the state while she calculated the miles and the direction. She turned to Arkansas continued to run her finger and calculate and then to Oklahoma where she stopped.

"Where is he?" Hailey asked.

"Fifteen miles outside of Moore, Oklahoma," Pam answered.

"Is that where you are going?"

"Russell is located in the southwest of Astoria," the lead witch said and collapsed. A few of the other witches came to her aid.

"We know where he is," Ismene said with a grin.

"And we know where Eric is," Hailey said. "And possibly Sookie and Bill."

"Where is your Maker, Pamela?" Ismene asked.

"Near Moore in Oklahoma," Pam answered. "I felt him calling to me."

"Did you feel distress?"

"I did," Pamela answered and nodded. "He was not trying to call me to rush to him. He wanted to tell me where he was."

"There is a good chance he is being moved if he has been captured by the enemy."

"He might need my help now."

"Does he still feel like he is in distress?"

"No," Pam said and shook her head. "He doesn't."

"Keep feeling him," Ismene said. "We need to book flights. We need to alert everyone. Cassidy I need you to set up the webcam. I need to call out to everyone who has agreed to fight on Youtube."

"Hailey, call your mother," Pam ordered. She turned to where Jason, Steve and Jessica stood. "I need you to contact that fairy, and Alcide." She walked over to Tara and Lafayette. "Tell your boss to get in touch with all the shifters. We are moving out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Procaine is also known as Novocaine


	64. Drive

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 64: Drive_

* * *

><p>Jason thought he was going to lose his lunch during the flight and not because of airsickness. He was never prone to air sickness before. He was worried to death about his sister. He ate his hamburger too fast and now all that thinking about the worse things that Russell was going to do to her plus all the turbulence this flight was suffering from was making his stomach do acrobatics.<p>

"You aint going to get sick on me?" Terry asked from the seat next to him. Terry had asked if he could help and pointed out that Jason would have some trouble with weapons on the flight, even with his badge. He knew of a military base not far from Astoria where they could stock up.

"I'm fine," Jason said and rubbed his stomach. "I'm just worried about Sookie."

"We're all worried about her," Patrick said. He and several of his former zombies agreed to join in on the fight.

"I just hope it's not too late for Eric," Jason said. He had a feeling that Russell was using Sookie for bait and wasn't sure if he had other plans for her but he did know that the vampire wanted revenge on Eric and Bill.

"Tried getting here as fast as we could," Terry said and he was right. Even if they drove and switched drivers they would probably arrive at the same time, even later perhaps since they would have to make several stops. They were able to get the flight in the early after noon and the others had book later flights. Some of the vampires flew in the night before and the others would catch the first few flights after sundown.

"They have alerted the local authorities in Astoria," Cassidy said. "Not to mention the local members of the supernatural community. They are swarming around looking for the location as we speak."

"All in that area you told us about?" Patrick asked.

"That would be the place," Cassidy said. "and I know I should of brought it up before but the Warriors of Light are joining us."

"Who are they?" Terry asked.

"Former members of the Fellowship of the Sun," Cassidy explained. "They are pretty new, broke away from the church and formed after Steve fought for his own church."

" With everyone swarming around wouldn't they have found them by now?" Patrick asked.

"You do have a point," Cassidy said in a concerned tone.

"What are you saying?" Jason asked. "Russell has too many of his forces and it's over powering them?"

"That's one possibility," Cassidy said. "I'm not sure about the others."

"Could have some sort of a camo?" Terry asked.

"Camo?" Cassidy raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Camouflage," Patrick explained. "Like a magical form. Keep people from seeing what is really there, or making them forget they see it."

"That could be it," Cassidy said.

"Yeah they say he got some witches working for him," Jason said. "Do you think the ones working with us could over power it?"

"We'll try and contact them when we land," Cassidy said.

"Does this magic camouflage work on werewolves?" Jason asked and knew how stupid it sounded. "Their noses I mean. Could they smell him out or smell other wolves that might be working for him?"

"I have no idea how magic works," Terry said. "Wish I did and don't know if it can fool noses of werewolves or not."

"We'll ask again when we land." Cassidy said. "I do have one question about this base we are heading to."

"What's that?" Patrick asked.

"They'll lend weapons to civilians?"

"I think they will under these circumstances," Patrick answered. "I'm going to have to check with them first."

"My second question is do they have swords?"

"I think they do," Patrick said.

"Are you going to wear your track suit again?" Jason asked. He was amused and impressed with Cassidy's sword skills in Dallas.

"Already got it packed."

Jason tried to smile and hoped that Sookie was fine while he endured the rest of the flight.

* * *

><p>Sookie wasn't sure where they were exactly. All she knew was that she was locked in a basement somewhere and both Bill and Eric were chained to the wall with silver. Bill was asleep when she woke up and Eric was drifting.<p>

"Sookie," Eric whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Sookie said and kissed him. "This is not your fault at all." She ran her fingers through his hair until he was completely motionless.

Sookie had spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to escape. Through her telepathy she learned that the place was crawling with werewolves and trying to escape them would be next to impossible, never mind trying to escape with two comatose vampires.

They did provide her with some food and another gave her some magazines to read. Every time a wolf came down to check in on her they told her that it would be very stupid to try and escape and one werewolf wearing a Star Trek shirt told her that it would be futile.

"Hey guess what," one of their captors said as they came down the steps into the basement. "We are leaving now."

"What time is it?" Sookie asked. She was certain it was still daylight out.

"Don't matter," the wolf said. "We are moving now."

"They will die if you move them now." She pointed at Eric and Bill. "They will burn up in the sunlight."

"No shit," the wolf said in a sarcastic tone. "You think we don't know that."

"I think Russell would be upset if they burned up before he can get back to them." She knew who they were working for from listening to their thoughts. "I'll be perfectly happy to tell him."

"You don't have to tell him anything," the wolf said as a few others came walking down with what looked like sleeping bags. "We got perfect transport for them. Should have thought about this before."

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked as the wolves removed the silver from the two vampires. She walked over to them until she felt a firm pair of hands grab her wrist. "Let me go."

"How stupid do you think we are?"

Sookie chose not to answer and watched as the werewolves stuffed Eric and Bill into each sleeping bag and zipped them up. Two wolves grabbed each of the vampires up and walked up the stairs.

"I still can't believe we thought of this sooner," the wolf holding Sookie said. "I wonder if I would get an award for this idea."

"Maybe you will get a milkbone soaked with V," Sookie said and was shoved to the ground.

"Don't need sass from a mere human," the wolf said as he picked Sookie back up. "Come on."

Sookie felt herself dragged through the house and into the garage where there was a van. She was shoved inside and nearly fell down onto the sleeping bags that contained Eric and Bill.

"You moron," another wolf said. "You forgot to bind her."

"Whoops." He grabbed Sookie back and held her while some rope was used to tie her wrists. "I can't believe I forgot about that."

_I can't believe that we got captured by these guys_. Sookie thought as she stared down at the sleeping bags and she couldn't believe Bill would do something like this.

* * *

><p>Eric remembered drifting off in some sort of basement, but now they were moving again. He could feel they were in motion and felt the bumps. He was also enclosed in a cloth of some kind and he was trying to wiggle out.<p>

"Eric," Sookie's voice was heard. "Open them up."

"Why?" One of their captors asked. "They don't need to breath."

"They need to eat," another werewolf said. "Boss wants them fed. There are some Tru Bloods in that cooler.

The sound of a zipper was heard and Eric poked his head through. He could see the silver weighing down his legs.

"Just got your arms to hold this," the werewolf said as he hand him the bottle.

Eric snatched the bottle for his hand and looked at Sookie. Her eyes were filled with tears and her mouth was set in an apologetic manner.

"Eric I'm-"

"Don't," Eric said. "This is not your fault. I don't want you to apologize."

"It's not your fault," Sookie told him.

"I should have told the others," Eric said. "I acted on impulse."

"Still not your fault."

"Most of this does not lie with me," Eric said as he took a long gulp from his bottle and turned to glare at Bill who was just mindlessly drinking from his.

"I think something is wrong with him," Sookie said.

"That is quite the understatement," Eric said as he continued to watch Bill.

"He won't talk and he has no emotion. It's like he's a robot."

"A robot?" One of their captors asked. "Did our boss create a robot vampire?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Victor," another one said. "He doesn't have a replicant factory."

"Yeah but he's got all those scientists working for him," Victor reminded him. "Who know what's being made in that lab of his."

"You have mad scientists working for you?" Sookie asked.

"Victor, shut up."

"They don't know everything," Victor said.

"They know enough."

Eric ignored their squabble as he drank down his bottle and set it down. He watched as Bill just sat there, not saying anything and just staring straight ahead. It did seem like was a machine and not a vampire. For a second he wondered if Bill actually was replaced with an android, before he realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"Eric," Sookie whispered as crawled closer to him. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through her hair before he leaned down and whispered. "I have sent a call to Pam and the others know were we are headed."

"Will it be enough?"

"I hope so." That was all that they had, just hope.


	65. Sweet Escape

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 65: Sweet Escape_

* * *

><p>Eric had no idea how long they have been in the van or how long they been on the road. Sookie had told him they have been driving at least three hours before Eric and Bill woke up. That would put them at somewhere in Utah when he woke up and that meant they were closing in on Oregon soon.<p>

"I wonder where we are," Sookie said. She was leaning against them. Eric didn't have to worry about her health while in the van. Their captors did go through the drive through for food and even asked Sookie if she preferred a burger or a chicken sandwich and after they had eaten the one called Victor held up the sandwich for her and drink and plopped the fries into her mouth.

"Should be entering Oregon," Eric said softly. "Are you afraid?"

"No. I'm just tired."

"You can sleep on me," Eric said.

"Not sure if I can sleep like this."

"Just have to try. I won't let any harm come to you while you rest."

"I will have to warn you," Sookie said. "I might flop around a lot until I get comfortable."

"Flop all you want." He kissed the top of her head.

She yawned and leaned back further against him. She was quiet and still for a few minutes before she rolled on her side. She then sat up and flopped on him again and slid down a few inches. It only took Eric a few minutes before he realized that she was trying to roll off the chains.

"What she doing?" The one wolf called Mac asked.

"Trying to sleep," Victor said. "Roll around like that."

"Moving more than my cousin," Mac said. "And he's got the jimmy legs."

"I heard it's now called restless leg syndrome."

"Whatever it's called he got it fierce."

"I thought you all tend to walk in circles three times before you lie down," Eric said. His left arm was completely free. He sat up a little more.

"Shut up and get your girlfriend to be quiet," Mac said before he stretched out. "I'm going to take a nap. Victor you keep watch."

"I'm also tired," Victor whined.

"Wake me up in a couple of hours then," Mac said. "Then you can have your turn."

Eric watched as Mac closed his eyes. Sookie continued to push the chains off him with her own body and he carefully adjusted himself without making much sound. He didn't have much to worry. Victor's eyelids were also growing heavier by the minute.

Finally the last of the chains were off his body. Eric kept his eyes on the enemy as he untied Sookie's bindings.

"When I count to three I'm going to break open the back," Eric whispered to her. "Stay close to me."

"I'm ready," Sookie said.

"One." He unzipped himself the rest of the way. "Two." He peeled the cloth off him. "Three." He sprang to the back and with a few kicks he had opened the back of the van.

"What the hell?" Victor shouted.

Sookie fired her fairy blasts at them as the vehicle came to a screeching hault.

"Now Sookie," Eric cried out as he grabbed her and jumped from the vehicle. The second his feet hit asphalt he bolted, or tried to bolt. Bill had tackled him and removed Sookie from his arms. "Unhand her."

Bill growled and punched at him, missing at the last second.

"Eric, run," Sookie said as she sent several of her blasts at the wolves that were about to pounce on him.

"Not without you," Eric said and tried to take her from Bill again.

"He won't harm me," Sookie said as a couple of wolves snatched her. "Run Eric. You can get help."

"I'm not going to leave you." He tried to reach for her again.

"He won't stop. He's only after me not you."

"Sookie."

"Run, if you love me then just run."

"I'm sorry," Eric said and before he raced off with one wolf trying to tackle him mid run. Eric twisted his neck and discarded him before he continued on his way.

Eric continued to run towards the direction of Astoria and paused when he came upon the welcome sign. He closed his eyes and shook his head. How could he have abandoned Sookie like that? How could he turn on the woman he loves? A part of his brain told him he was listening to logic and the fact that Sookie told him to run. The question now was where was he going to go?

Several growls behind him caused him to turn around to face a dozen wolves. There were few other creatures as well. There was a jaguar, cougar and a bear, shape shifters.

"So I wasn't able to escape from Russell," Eric sighed.

One of the wolves turned into his human form. "Did you say escape from Russell?"

"I did," Eric said and raised his hands.

"You know Ismene?"

"I do," Eric said.

"Are you from Bon Temps?"

"Shreveport to be exact, but I've been living in Bon Temps."

"I'm Tad," the werewolf said. "We are part of the resistance."

* * *

><p>Sookie wasn't sure how many times she was going to have to tell Eric to run. Every time Eric tried to grab her Bill would fight him and snatch her back and the tug of war was making Eric an easy target for the other werewolves. If he escaped he could find a way to rescue her and Bill. She could not hate him. This was clearly not Bill thinking.<p>

"Shit fuck," Mac said as tied Sookie's wrists again. "We lost the other one." He glared at Victor. "This is all your fault."

"I had no idea what they were planning," Victor said.

"Quit your whining," Mac said. "You are riding shotgun. Cliff will ride back with us."

"Why do I gotta?" Cliff asked. "It's uncomfortable back there without all the seats."

"Why the fuck am I surrounded by whiners?" Mac asked and rubbed his head. "Get this bitch and this vamp-bot back inside."

Sookie felt herself picked up and thrown into the van. She tried not to feel any fear, knowing that Eric would sense it and she cannot have him running back to save her because she felt afraid.

"This son of a bitch won't even fight back," Cliff said as he and Mac threw Bill back inside.

"Keep them separated," Mac said and pulled the sleeping bag that had contained Eric over to Sookie. "Sleep on this bitch, probably even more comfortable than sleeping on a vampire." He pursed his lips. "You slept with that one that ran?"

"None of your business," Sookie said.

"Knew it," Mac said and grinned. The sleazy tint of his grin made Sookie want to take several showers. "The one thing I wonder about having sex with a vampire is it like sticking a Popsicle up your hooch?"

"Gross," Sookie gasped. "You are disgusting."

"Dude," Cliff said and shook his head. "Seriously."

"Sorry man," Mac said and gave him a pat on the head.

Sookie sighed and lied down. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Eric had no idea where he was going or if he could trust these wolves and shifters. He had no where else to turn and he decided to follow them until he knew for certain what the situation was. He did want to know where they heck they were going.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Eric asked.

"Where the rest of us are waiting," Tad answered.

"Why should I trust you?" Eric asked. He wasn't certain but it seemed like they were nearing a stadium of some sort.

"You have to trust somebody," Tad said. "I know you have no reason to trust us. You have just recently escaped his clutches and I know you can only have our word, but we are on the same side."

"That doesn't reassure me," Eric told him as they walked inside. The stadium was filled with various people. They were seated in the stands and there were several standing in the center.

The ones standing in the center were engaged in an odd activity. They all had their hands linked, eyes closed and were repeating the same phrase over and over. Eric could see other people lighting candles and using fans to blow away the smoke.

"You are wondering what they are doing?" Tad asked. "Because that would be my question if I just came here."

"They are performing a spell," Eric stated the obvious.

"Cloaking spell removal," Tad said. "Some of those witches are werewolves and a few are shifters and a few others are nephilim."

"I see," Eric said and looked up at the stands. No one seemed to be paying attention to him at first. He did see someone stand up and after looking at his direction they bolted down the stairs and up to him.

"Eric," Pam said when she stopped.

"Did you get my message?" Eric asked.

"I did," Pam said. She didn't even notice that Chow had caught up with her. "My flight had just arrived an hour ago. Several other vampires from Shreveport have arrived with me."

"Well you are the sheriff," Eric said as he cradled her chin. "You have done well."

"Thank you," Pam said and perked up.

"I know you were worried about me. You don't have to admit it."

"Pam," Hailey cried out from across the field. She was climbing down the steps as fast as she could and was followed by three others. Eric could easily see red hair and knew it was Jessica. "Pam wait for us."

"Hailey watched over me while we were in the air," Pam explained.

"I see," Eric said and turned to Tad. "I can see you were honest."

Tad shrugged. "I'd probably wouldn't have been fully trusting either if the circumstances were reversed."

"Pam," Hailey continued to shout. "Why the heck did you…" She trailed off when she saw Eric. "Oh my God! Eric, you're all right."

"Eric," Jessica gasped and embraced him.

"I'm glad to see you are okay," Steve said.

"Where is Sookie?" Jason asked.

"She wasn't able to get away," Eric said softly and felt himself a wash with guilt.

"What?" Jason asked as his eyes narrowed with rage.

"You just left her?" Steve asked.

"She told me to run," Eric said. "There was no way the three of us could-" he did not finish. Jason struck him in the jaw with his fist as hard as the human could punch.


	66. 21 Guns

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 66: 21 Guns_

* * *

><p>Eric did not even blink from the impact of Jason's fist against his chin. The only one who grunted from pain was Jason and that was not as loud as the sound of knuckles breaking.<p>

"Ow fuck," Jason said as he reeled away and cradled his hand

"What did you hope to accomplish with that act of stupidity?" Pam asked.

"He was pissed," Eric said as Steve bit into his wrist and brought the blood to Jason. "His anger outweighed any thought of common sense."

"That was quite obvious," Pam said and shook her head. "At least he has his looks."

"Hey," Steve protested while Jason drank from him. "He's not as dumb as everyone thinks."

"He has a lot of good qualities," Jessica added as she brushed her hand against the back of Jason's head. "He get's my blood next time."

"Sure thing, Cherry Cake," Steve said and kissed her.

"Cherry Cake?" Hailey asked.

"Their nickname for me," Jessica explained. "I'm Cherry Cake, Jason is J-pie and Steve is Sugar fang."

"Sugar Fang?" Pam asked in an annoyed tone as she stared at Steve. "You let them call you that?"

Steve nodded. "I like it."

"I think it's adorable," Hailey said and smiled. "They make a cute triad, or would that be trio?"

"Jason, I'm sorry," Eric said. "I insisted on trying to save your sister, but Sookie ordered me to run."

"If it was you and me," Jessica started, "Or you and Steve or Steve and me and one of us tells you to run and you know there was no way we'd all escape I hope you would run."

"Those two love each other," Steve said. "The same love I feel for you and Jessica is mimicked by Eric and Sookie."

"I still don't like it," Jason said as he wiped his mouth. He flexed the fingers in his hand. "Thank you for healing me."

"The Barrier is down," someone from the witches area shouted. "Their invisibility barrier is gone."

"Does that mean we'll be able to find them?" Jason asked.

"I hope so," Steve said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There are some of us riding around," Tad said. "They'll let us know where to go."

"What do we do until then?" Eric asked.

"Load up," Tad said. "We gut guns, knives, swords, and crossbows. We got arrows tipped with wood, iron, silver and salt and we got bullets made out of those materials as well. We have to get ready to move out and take him down."

* * *

><p>Sookie had no idea how long she had been asleep and only woke up when she felt large arms pick her up and hoist her over their shoulder. She gasped once and then looked around for Bill who was being dragged out of the van behind her.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" She asked after they had been walking a while. The way she was laying and his gait was doing a number on her stomach. The greasy food that had been given to her certainly didn't help either.

"To see the boss," Mac answered. "Where do you think?"

"Could you carry me some other way?" Sookie asked.

"Nope," Mac answered and gave her a smack on the butt.

"I don't feel good."

"I don't care."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I'm going to throw up get it all over you." Apparently that was the magic phrase because she was adjusted and carried in his arms.

They entered a room that had a few television cameras and computers with web cameras and were dropped on the floor. Sookie tried to sit up but fell to the side. She looked to Bill for help, but he was still in robot mode.

"Now is that any way to treat out guest?" The voice was enough to cause all of the fine hairs on Sookie's body to stand on end. "You could at least help the girl to her feet."

"Allow me," a smooth and rich voice said and Sookie felt herself being lifted to her feet. "There we are."

"Who are you?" Sookie asked as she stared into the eyes of a Middle Eastern young man who had dyed his hair blond.

"You do not know?" the man asked. He was dressed from head to toe in clothes that were gold in color and also wore gold shower. "Lesser creatures you shall refer to me as the Golden One."

"I aint no lesser creature," Sookie said and took one step towards him, only to be held back by a female vampire.

"You would be wise to know who your masters are," the woman said.

"What have you done to Bill?" Sookie asked and stared as Mac bound Bill's wrists with a silver chain.

"Just a little sleeper spell," the Golden one said. "Thanks to these three." He nodded at three women standing in the corner. "You may remove it.

"As you wish," the women said and linked their hands together. They closed their eyes and said a few words.

Bill blinked and stumbled before he cringed from the pain caused by the silver. "Where am I?" He turned to Sookie. "Sookie? What is going on? Why are not at the mansion?"

"What kind of spell did you put on him?" Sookie asked.

"A powerful one," the Golden one said in a gloating tone. "We wanted him under control in Dallas, but we figured he might be captured by your side."

"You knew were going to be there?" Sookie asked. "But you didn't send a huge army."

"Had to throw you off," The Golden One continued. "We ordered any wolf that was captured to not mention our plans for Dallas, only to think them." He stroked her chin. "You did not disappoint."

"Get your hands off her," Bill snapped.

"My dear Mr. Compton. We needed a sleeper agent and you were perfect. It was a complex spell, but you brought the girl and that will bring Eric Northman to us."

"I told Eric to leave me," Sookie said. "When we tried to escape your wolves he ran."

"Wait," Russell said. "You are saying we had Northman in our grasp and he escaped?"

"Hard to find good help these days," Bill teased.

"Nicolette my dear," Russell said to the female vampire. "I trust you can deal an appropriate punishment for those wolves."

"I believe I will," Nickolette said as her fangs extended. She bowed before them before she left the room.

"Cute," Bill said. "She know any other tricks?"

"She has served me well," Russell said in a proud tone.

"That's the bitch that turned Steve?" Bill asked and was slapped by the Golden One.

"You do not refer to her in such a way," The Golden One said. "But she is the one that blessed the reverend with the gift. It seems he has adapted quite well and has become quite the vampire."

"No thanks to you," Sookie said.

"We should thank you small town folk for that," Russell said. "It seems you can do something right." He glanced at his watch. "We are wasting time."

"Wasting what kind of time?" Sookie asked.

"My prep shots," Russell said. "Ammon my dear, tell doc Herbert and Meadow I'm ready."

Sookie waited for the other vampire to leave the room before she asked. "What are you ready for?"

"I will soon be crowned the king of America," Russell said as he walked around the room. "All vampires will bow before me and that will be followed by all werewolves, all shifters, all witches, all ifrits, all elves and well pretty much everyone in the supernatural community and then we will go against the humans and being much more powerful then them we will defeat them."

"Why would every vampire follow you?" Bill asked. "You think you can kill every member of the Authority?"

"I won't need to," Russell said. "My crack team of witches and scientists have done it and it's all thanks to this little fairy girl." He gave Sookie a pat on her head, prompting Bill to lunge at her again. "Now try and use some brains, Compton."

"That blood you took from me," Sookie said. "You found a way to walk in the sun."

"You can't quite take all the credit," Russell told her. "It wasn't just your blood. Had to get some from more hybrids like you and it was my team of scientists and witches who developed the serum for me." His smile grew when he heard the door open. "Ammon, where are they?"

"On their way," Ammon said. He was no longer as confident as he was minutes before. "We have a large problem."

"What kind of problem?" Russell asked.

"A small army is heading this way."

* * *

><p>Jason screamed at the top of his lungs as he fired shot after shot at the incoming forces from Russell's estate. He had decided to start with silver and aim for the head, that way he could be certain to kill practically anything that way.<p>

"Why haven't you enlisted?" Patrick Devins asked him as he fired his automatic at the enemy and took out various weres, vampires and shifters.

"Never really thought about it," Jason answered.

"Come on you sons of bitches," Steve shouted after he fired his weapon. His fangs were out as he fought. "I'm sending you all to hell, where you can become satans bitches."

"Satan's bitches," Jason laughed. "That's a good one."

"He's been hanging around you too much," Terry said. "I think you might be a bad influence on him."

"Not my J-pie," Steve said and fired his gun. He watched as the bullet struck another vampire but it did not kill him. A second bullet caused him to explode.

"Nice shot, Jessica," Steve and Jason complimented her.

"What the hell?" Terry asked as several creatures in various shades of red and violate flew out on leathery wings and lashed out at Russell's forces. "What are those?"

"Succubae," Jessica answered. "And Incubi. They are on our side."

"That's a relief."

"We might not have a whole lot," Patrick said. "But I don't think he does, not here any way."

"Rest of them are spread out," Steve said. "Trying to kill the Authority the AVL and all the royalty."

"Won't they come here?" Jessica asked.

"Not if we kill Russell first," Jason said and fired again at an advancing wolf.

"Can someone tell me what are those?" Patrick asked as pointed to several men and women rushing out of the largest mansion of the estate wearing next to nothing. Several of them vanished in fire and smoke and reappeared on other parts of the field where they killed some of the resistance before teleporting again.

"I have no idea," Jason said. The only thing he knew what that if they didn't know how to take them then they were screwed.


	67. What Is It Good For?

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 67: What is it Good For?_

* * *

><p>"Aw no," Jason said as he kept watching the strange creatures teleport in and out. A few forces on their side managed to get a jump on them, shooting them in the chest or tearing out their throats but most were able to get away before action was taken against them.<p>

"That's not fair," Jessica said. "How are we supposed to strike back if they keep doing that?"

"That's why they are doing that," Terry said. "They also want to win and will do anything they can or are capable of in trying to beat us."

"But none of us can teleport," Jessica complained.

"That does seem like cheating," Jason said, although he knew better. If had the ability to teleport then he would do so.

"There aint no cheating when it comes to fighting like this," Terry told him.

"Just like the saying," Steve said in a dejected tone. "All's fair in love and war and we are in a war."

"Son of a bitch," Jason grumbled and aimed at one of the enemy wolves and fired.

"Hold on I got a message," Patrick said as he tapped the side of headset. "Those things are called ifrits. They can burn with a touch and they teleport."

"How do you kill em?" Terry asked.

"Sea salt," Patrick explained. "That's why these creatures prefer arid land locked areas. Sea salt slows them down. It's kind of like their kryptonite. They lose their burning and teleporting abilities for a while."

"Switch to the salt," Jason said as he replaced his clip with the one that contained salt. He could hear the others changing out their ammo.

"Would you look at that," Steve said and pointed at one of their fighters placing his hand over his chest where an Ifrit had slashed at him with his claws, but it was the Ifrit that was crying out in pain and smoke wafting up from his fingers. The injured soldier flung more of their blood on the Ifrit and the fire creature covered his face.

"Who is that guy?" Terry asked.

"That's one of the nephilim," Patrick explained. "It seems angelic blood is like acid to these things."

"We can't just encourage our nephilim fighters to bleed on them," Jessica said. Her eyes widened. "They could get some of their blood on arrow tips and blades and stuff."

"Good point," Patrick said and relayed the message through his headset.

Jason kept his eyes on the battle field and watched as an Ifrit teleported several feet in front of him. He aimed and fired and struck the Ifrit in the chest with the salt.

The Ifrit cried out in pain before he ran up to Jason and would of lashed at him if Steve hadn't appeared behind him and snapped his neck.

"All right," Jason said and held up his fist and Steve bumped his fist into his.

* * *

><p>Sookie continued to glare at Russell as the vampire was receiving several injections from a man in a lab coat.<p>

"Are these your rabies shots?" Bill asked.

"You are a bit of a joker, Mr. Compton," Russell said with a smile. "I do admire someone with a sense of humor. Did he always keep you laughing, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Not always," Sookie said. "But he always knew how to make me smile." She noticed Bill had a brief smile of his own when she said that.

"I do have to wonder what it's like to have sex with a fairy," Russell said as the doctor finished up. "I've slept with humans, werewolves, a were tiger, and plenty of vampires but never a fairy." He pursed his lips. "That guy wasn't really a weretiger. I think he was a shape shifter and just liked to turn into a tiger all the time."

"Sir?" The Golden One asked.

"Never Mind that," Russell dismissed whatever it was that he was thinking with a wave. "When can I have that IV?"

"A few more minutes," the young woman standing next to the IV said. She reminded Sookie of that nerdy character from Scooby Doo, Velma, except her eyes were two different colors.

"What is in that bag?" Sookie asked.

"Pure liquid sunshine," Russell said. "We snatched up a few more like you, Miss Stackhouse. We got some of their blood, separated the pure fairy concentrate from the rest and that's what is in the bag."

"You are still trying to find a way to walk in the sun," Sookie accused. "It doesn't last long. Eric drained a fairy and that lasted him several hours and you are older than Eric."

"That is what the preparation shots are for," Russell explained. "It will cause the fairy DNA to bond with my cells, to be infused with my natural chemistry to make this permanent."

"That aint going to work," Bill said.

"Not the way he thinks," Sookie said. She had seen several science fiction movies that involved DNA splicing and it never worked out the way the scientists had hoped it would.

"We tried to warn him," the Velma look a like said.

"That will be enough, Meadow," The Golden One said.

"And once I'm out in the sun then it will be filmed and soon everyone will see," Russell said. "Well everyone except you two and Eric Northman."

* * *

><p>Eric plunged another stake into another vampire. These vampires that were up against him and the others were extremely young. They were even younger than Steve and that left a bad taste in Eric's mouth. He hated seeing such potential be wasted. He was disgusted by the fact that Russell was turning them so he had unlimited amount of soldiers.<p>

He turned around as an Ifrit appeared in front of him and felt the claws rake across his stomach.

"Tis the seasoning," Hailey shouted as she dumped a handful of salt on the Ifrit from above.

Eric ceased the opportunity and snapped the neck of the Ifrit and dropped the corpse on the ground.

"Tis the seasoning?" Chow asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"I couldn't resist," Hailey said.

"Cute," Pam said with a smirk on her lips. "It's like having our own female action hero."

"We have an opening," Chow said and pointed to the open window.

"Are we the only ones that breached the mansion?" Hailey asked.

"Seems like it," Eric said as he climbed through. He second his feet touched the floor he heard growling. He looked around and saw several wolves surrounding him. "Not surprising and not disappointing."

"So this is Eric," the lone vampire in the room said. She was somewhat pretty with long dark hair. "His majesty will be pleased that I handed him over. Although I believe I will have some fun. There is no way I'm going to pass up on this pretty package."

"Not as long as I'm still standing," Pam said. Her eyes narrowed. "So this is the room he keeps the trash in."

"The bitch sheriff," the female vampire said. "And her winged skank."

"Skank?" Hailey asked. "I can still wear white to my wedding, unlike you."

"A virgin succubus?" The woman said and laughed.

"How's the arm, Nicolette," Pam asked.

"Nicolette," Eric repeated the name. "You are the one who allowed you're your progeny to be abused?"

"Are we going to start that again?" Nicolette asked.

"No," Eric said. "We are going to start something else." He rushed towards her and was tackled by a wolf.

* * *

><p>Sookie stared at the IV bag that was attached to Russell's wrist. The ancient vampire was standing still with his eyes half closed. He seemed to be in pure bliss with what was dripping into him.<p>

"Sookie," Bill said after several minutes. "I'm sorry I brought you here."

"Don't blame yourself," Sookie said and walked closer to him. "You were under a spell. You were not in control of your actions."

"I could have tried to resist his control."

"Who said you didn't?" Sookie asked and leaned against him. "I just want you to know that no matter what I still love you."

"You love Eric." He did not step away from her.

"I love Eric and I'm in love with him, but I also love you. Bill you will always be special to me and there is a place in my heart for you. You are one of my closest friends."

"I'm sorry for what I have done in the past. I'm sorry for ever having to wrong you." He was speaking of when he was working for Sophie Anne. "I did fall in love with you."

"I know." She kissed him.

"Bravo," The Golden One said as he clapped his hands. "That was quite the performance. It was better than what the humans call a soap opera."

"Not a performance," Russell said as picked up the sword that was lying against the wall. "That was real and that is why this will be even sweeter. Ammon turn on the cameras."

"Shall I also assist?" Meadow asked. She was still lingering even though the other scientist had left.

"Sure, darling," Russell said. "I want you to both to watch as I remove his head."

"You are going to film his beheading?" Sookie asked in disgust.

"Just a little reminder for all those who appose me," Russell said. "Remember how you enjoyed pouring the remains of my Talbot down the garbage disposal while I watched, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Gladly," Sookie said in a proud tone although she knew where this was going.

"You are going to get to watch as I kill your lovers," Russell said.

"You call that entertainment, Fiachra?" Ismene asked. Everyone looked up in surprise at her as she stood in the doorway. Her clothes were covered in blood splatters and there was a white powder like substance on her shoulder and side. She was healing from several wounds.

"Goddess," Russell said as he nearly dropped the sword. There was something faint coming from his mind, but that was impossible.

"Is this your maker?" The Golden One asked in awe.

"My Maker," Russell said in admiration. "You came to see my biggest triumph."

"Ismene," The Golden One said and kneeled before her. "I welcome you."

"I appreciate your gesture," Ismene said and smiled at him. Her smile faded as she stared at Russell. "You can let them go."

"Let them go?" Russell blinked. "I can't let them go, not after what they have done to me."

"You are far older than they are," Ismene said as she approached her Progency. "You can act like the bigger person."

"They hurt me," Russell said and closed his eyes. "They killed my Talbot. They killed my love."

"Eric told me he killed him out of retaliation of what you have done to his family," Ismene said. "Don't you see this is vicious cycle? There is no way any of us can win if we keep playing the vengeance game."

"You don't understand."

"Shhh," Ismene said in her most soothing voice. "I know it hurts, but time heals. Time will heal this hurt." She stroked his chin.

"I know. You have always been wise, but you still don't understand." He plunged his sword through her stomach. "And you never will." He pinned her to the wall.


	68. Thunderstruck

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 68: Thunderstruck_

* * *

><p>"Ismene!" Sookie shouted as she stared in shock as Russell pined Ismene to the nearest wall with the sword.<p>

"My God," Bill gasped after he had cried out Ismene's name.

"He didn't," Meadow said and shook her head.

"Sir," The Golden One said in a voice that was completely aghast. "How could you?"

"She is still alive," Russell said as he stepped away from his Maker. His eyes still locked on her surprised and sad expression.

"Fiachra," Ismene choked out his name.

"I'm sorry my goddess," Russell said. "But this has to be done." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I know you don't like it when I question your orders sir," The Golden One said as he walked up to him. "But this cannot be forgotten or forgiven."

"I'll make it up to her," Russell said before he turned to Meadow. "I'm going to need another sword."

Meadow blinked a few times before she ran out of the room.

"You have a sword," The Golden One said as he pointed at the blade that was protruding from Ismene. "Remove that from her."

"That would seem to be a bit on the epic scale. I remove the sword from the abdomen of my Maker, instead of pulling the sword from the stone." He grabbed at his chest and blinked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sookie asked and received a slap across her face.

"Don't you dare touch her," Bill said and lunged himself at Russell and nearly knocked him over.

"Careful there, Compton," Russell said as he pointed at him. "I might have this needle torn out from me." He fingered the bag. "Still got about a third left."

"You smug son of a bitch," Bill growled.

"That potty talk is not welcome here," Russell said and there was that whisper was heard again, only louder.

"Sir I do not usually agree with the Lessers I must agree with this one," The Golden One said as he walked over to Ismene. "She is your maker. She gave you the greatest gift of all and if were not for her you would not be standing here now as king."

"She will have her own room," Russell said as he smiled in what looked like admiration towards Ismene. She will have the finest dresses made from silk and satin. She will have the most expensive jewelry. I will see to it that she will have the most delectable blood meals."

"While locked away somewhere," Bill said. "She has hobbies and friends. She knows we can live together with humans. She loves and respects humans, she does not need to be treated like an invalid mother."

"Her love of humanity proves she is mentally unstable." Russell walked around and stared at the cameras. "We need to turn some of these around. I don't want everyone to see her this way."

"You made her this way," Sookie accused. _And you are calling her mentally unstable?_

"What did you say?" Russell asked as he pointed at Sookie. "What did you call me?"

"I said you made her this way," Sookie said.

"You said something else after," Russell said and grabbed at his chest.

"Sir are you feeling well?" The Golden One asked. He had been turning the cameras so they would face away from Ismene.

"I'm fine," Russell said as he lowered his hand and walked in front of the camera.

"I warned you about the side effects," Meadow said as she returned to the room with a different sword. "I apologize if this isn't as sharp as the other."

"That won't be a problem," Russell said as he took the blade from her. "Actually this might be even be better. I like the idea of having them hurt more."

"You going to have yourself videotaped while wearing an IV?" Bill asked.

"A few more minutes," Russell said. "And then the fun will begin."

* * *

><p>Pam grunted as she was thrown against the wall. She was about to stand up when Nicolette was above her and hand her fingernails digging into the flesh of her shoulders.<p>

"Not that old are you Progeny thief?" Nicolette asked as she hauled Pam back up and stared deep into her eyes. "Are you even a century old at least?"

"Older than a century," Pam said as she grabbed the other vampire around the middle and bolted. She had made it to the door of the room before Nicolette got the upper hand and threw her through.

"I'm over three hundred," Nicolette boasted.

Pam clenched her fists and pulled out several of the thick wooden splinters that covered her limbs. She had removed most save for one that was as thin as her finger and longer than her foot.

"Maybe that means you are too old to have a Progeny," Pam said and smirked. "Steve tells me he likes me better. He yearns to speak with me, he is pleased when I compliment him." Now she decided to cut to the bone. "And he says I am more pleasing with my mouth, many have complimented my mouth, said I have a pretty smile, but not in that way."

"Fuck you," Nicolette seethed and tackled Pam again.

"You might be older," Pam said as she plunged the sliver into Nicolette's chest. "But not wiser." She rolled away and watched as the other vampire disintegrate.

"Another bitch bit the dust," Pam said coolly as she plucked the remaining slivers from her body. She decided to keep them. "Eric? Chow? Hailey?"

"Pam?" Hailey called out. She sound like she was crying. "I'm over here."

Pam honed in on her voice and entered a hallway where Hailey was crouched next to a large pile of dead vampire. She froze in her steps. It wasn't Eric, but she did know him.

"Chow," Hailey sobbed. "Took it for me." She buried her face in her hands and continued to weep.

"Not now," Pam said, trying not to let her voice creak. "We need to continue." She wiped away a tear. "We will mourn him later." She sighed when Hailey refused to budge. "Come on and be strong. I have never regretted the day I hired you and wished I did it sooner."

Hailey sniffled some more and stood up. After she blinked away a few tears she widened her eyes. "Eric?"

"I'm here," Eric said softly. Pam turned around and saw Eric. He was not alone. Alcide and Sam Merlotte were with him.

"We lost Chow," Pam said.

"I know," Eric told her. "We need to keep on going."

* * *

><p>"You think you have won?" Sookie said as she watched Meadow help Russell remove the needle from his arm. The bag was now empty and infusing with his dead cells, or so he claimed. It did seem to have a strange effect on him. He did not seem to be as pale as before and he had clutched as his chest twice.<p>

"Think, my dear?" Russell asked and chuckled. "I know I have already won."

"We have friends who know," Sookie said. "Ismene didn't come alone."

"I have heard that some of them have breached the mansion," Meadow said.

"You see?" Bill asked. He had taken the hint that Sookie had mouthed to him and continued with the distraction. "They are swarming the place. You have lost."

"No I haven't," Russell said and held out his arms. "I can feel it surging through me. I will be the first vampire to walk in the sun permanently."

_Is anyone out there that can here me?_ Sookie sent out as she backed up closer to Ismene. Now that no one was staring at her she could focus on burning through her bindings again.

_Who is this?_ The thoughts were strange.

_My name is Sookie._ _I'm part fairy and I hope I can help_.

_Oh really_?

_Yes. I'm trying to help._

_Ignore him._ A different voice reached her mind. _My name is Adrienne and we are in the lab._

_Sookie is that you?_ Claude's voice came through

_Claude, I'm in a sub level_. Sookie sent out. She had finished burning through the material.

_So am I_. Claude sent. _I have found the other fairy humans._

_Russell just injected himself with a whole bag of fairy DNA. He said he can walk in the sun now._

"Who are you talking to?" Russell asked as he pointed at her. "I can hear you."

"She's not saying anything," Bill said. "You really are insane."

_I can feel it in him_. Claude said. _I'm on my way._

"I can clearly hear her talking to someone," Russell said.

"She does not have a phone on her," The Golden One said. "Are you certain you want to proceed."

"Of course I'm certain," Russell said while he grinned. "Dear Americans and by that I don't mean humans. I am speaking to ever member of the supernatural community…"

Sookie tuned him out and shook loose the burnt remains of the rope. "Ismene." She whispered and turned to the impaled vampire.

"Not the same," Ismene gasped. She was weak and was going to need a little blood at least.

"No he isn't," Sookie said as she grabbed the hilt and used every bit of strength she had to pull the blade out. She cringed as she watched as Ismene grab the sword by the part of the blade that was sticking out of her and pulled at it. Together they removed the blade from her stomach.

"Not like that. He has changed even more," Ismene said.

"Not now," Sookie told her and held up her wrist. "You can have some of mine. You need it."

Ismene blinked before she nodded and after her fangs extracted she bit into Sookie's wrist and drank.

"That is why I am your king," Russell continued in his speech. "I am not just the king of the vampires, but I am the king of this country and soon the world." He walked behind Bill. "You will soon see what I will do to all who refuse to bow before me."

"Bill," Sookie gasped.

"Go," Ismene said after she had stopped drinking.

"Get away from him," Sookie shouted and shot a burst of light from her hands and struck Russell. "Bill get up and try to ru-" She felt something knocking in to her and sending her sprawling to the floor.

"That was a nice and noble try," The Golden One said as he stood over her. "But also very foolish my little firefly." He opened his mouth wide and let his fangs extend.


	69. Changes

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 69: Changes_

* * *

><p>Sookie continued to stare at the Golden One as she crawled backwards away from him. She hoped Bill was able to run and that Russell hadn't caught him.<p>

_Keep thinking that_. Russell's voice was heard in Sookie's mind. _I already have caught him._

"He read my mind," Sookie whispered as the realization hit her. Russell had read her mind and she had read his.

"Perhaps he has gained a few of your abilities, fairy girl," the Golden One said as he lashed down and grabbed Sookie by the chest.

"Tie her up for now Ammon," Russell ordered. "Meadow, you bind her. Ammon get back to filming."

"She has harmed you, sir," The Golden One said. "I want her to suffer."

Sookie tried to stand up again, only be to sent to the ground with a slap.

"Don't you dare touch her," Bill snapped.

"I will do a lot more," The Golden One said and picked her back up. "One little taste won't hurt. Well it will hurt you."

"Keep your fangs off me." Sookie felt her energy burning in her hands.

The point of a blade sliced down in a diagonal cut to the left through the neck in a quick movement. A pale hand ending in candy apple colored nails grabbed the top of Golden One's head and knocked it off.

"It actually did hurt," Ismene said as the headless corpse of the Golden One disintegrated into a gooey wet pile in front of her. She dropped the sword and fell to her knees.

"Ismene," Sookie whispered. "You didn't have to do that."

"Had to," Ismene said.

"Ammon!" Russell hollered as he ran over to them. He did not bolt at vampiric speed. He shoved Sookie to the side and collapsed down next to the remains of the Golden One. "Not you, not my Ammon." He grabbed handfuls of what used to The Golden One. "First my Talbot and now my Ammon?" His whole body shook with grief.

"Had to be done," Ismene said.

"How could you?" Russell croaked out. "How could you, bitch?"

"Bitch?" Bill asked as Meadow untied him. "I thought she was your goddess."

"Was a long time ago," Russell said as he blinked away tears. They were tears, actual tears.

"You're crying," Sookie said.

"Of course I'm crying," Russell said and stared at her as if there was something wrong with her. His eyes appeared a more intense shade of blue than before.

_They are not tears of blood_ Sookie thought out as loud as she could. _Look at your tears._

Russell wiped his hands on his shirt before he wiped away at his eyes. _These are tears._

_And you can read my mind_. Sookie added. _And I can read yours._

"What is going on?" Russell asked.

"You are not the same, Fiachra," Ismene said. "You smell different."

"He does," Bill agreed as his fangs popped out. "He smells like he is alive and like sunshine, a delicious aroma."

"No," Russell gasped as he placed his hands over his chest. His eyes widened. "It can't be." He spun around to face Meadow and pointed at her. "What have you done?"

"What you have asked for," Meadow said as Russell's skin took on a gray tone. "We have infused your cells with that of the fairy DNA. It bonded well with your genetic make up."

"Then why am I alive?" Russell asked as his ears turned pointed and his nose grew longer and pointed. "What have you done?"

"With the bonding it had stimulated your heart, brought it to life," Meadow explained. "As your heart pumped the rest of you became alive. Your brain read your living cells, ordered regeneration of new. Your human cells were dead, vampire cells are dead but the fairy cells are new."

"I don't, can't be," Russell said as he stared at his hands. _What am I?_

_You're a fairy, a full blooded fairy_. Sookie answered.

"This can't be real." He grabbed his stomach and ran out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Sookie asked.

"We are going to kill him," Bill answered.

"No," Ismene said. "Fairies are rare."

"Where did he go?" Sookie asked.

"To the kitchen," Meadow answered. "Where do mortal creatures go when they are hungry?"

"Are you working for him?" Bill asked. He was as confused as Sookie was on the woman's true loyalties.

"Not really," Meadow said and removed her glasses. "I was hoping that the serum would have altered him, but I wasn't expecting full transformation." She wiped her glasses clean and placed them back on her head.

"You were undercover?" Sookie asked.

"Do you always state the obvious in the form of a question?" Meadow asked.

"It's a very good question," Bill said and glared at her.

"The answer is simple," Ismene said. "A nephilim would never be on the side of someone like Russell."

"A nephilim," Sookie whispered as she stared at Velma. The two colored eyes should have tipped her off.

"Do you need some more blood?" Meadow asked.

"I am fine for now," Ismene answered.

"I thought I was going to throw up," Meadow said as tears formed in her eyes. "I can't believe he did that to you." She hugged her.

"You knew each other," Bill said.

"She was my ace in the hole," Ismene said. "Meadow, can you take us to the kitchen?"

* * *

><p>Russell had caused a good deal of damage by the time they reached the kitchen. Sookie stared in shock at the amount of half empty bags of various kinds of chips were on the floor, along with damaged packages of cookies, crackers, cereal and pop tarts that littered the tile floor, along with jars of peanut butter and Nutella.<p>

Russell had moved on from the food in the pantry to the refrigerator. He had opened and chugged several bottles of soda, took bites out of different kinds of fruit and cheeses. He wiped his face and opened the freezer where he pulled out the container of ice cream.

"What the hell?" Sam asked. He, Alcide, Eric, Pam and Hailey were at the other entrance of the kitchen on the other side.

Russell ignored them as he removed the top of the ice cream container and grabbed a handful of ice cream. He ignored the cold and shoved it into his mouth.

"To be fair that would be the first thing I would eat," Ismene whispered.

The back door opened and Jason, Jessica, Steve and handful of other fighters walked in.

"Why is he pigging out?" Jessica asked. "Why isn't anyone killing him?"

"Allow me," Steve said. He had a stake in his hand. He walked straight up to Russell and raised his stake.

Russell dropped the ice cream and turned around. He held up his hands and a flash of light jumped from his fingers and struck Steve, sending him flying across the room.

"Steve," Jason and Jessica shouted at the same time and ran to him.

"He's a fairy," Eric said.

"How the hell is that possible?" Pam asked.

"Through a fusion of magic and science," Claude said from behind Sookie. He and several others had gathered behind Sookie's group.

"What are we going to do with him now?" Hailey asked. She had shifted back to her more human like form as she was watching.

"Kill the son of a bitch," Jason said and several others agreed.

"We eat him," Pam said as her fangs extracted. Several other vampires agreed and there were multiple clicks.

"No," Ismene said. "We will not. His kind is rare."

"His kind?" Sam asked.

"He is no longer a vampire," Eric said.

"Russell belongs with his kind," Claude said as he walked up to the former vampire. "Our kind."

"Eric," Pam said as she looked at Eric, hoping for approval.

"No," Eric told her. "Fairies do not wish to reveal themselves to the world."

"But Eric," Pam said. "After what he has done."

"Vampire laws do not cover fairies," Bill added before he turned to Jessica. "You will not lay a hand on him."

"Fuck," Jessica said. Both she and Steve had their fangs out.

"Unfortunately Steve that goes for you," Pam said. "As much as I would enjoy seeing you tear that trash apart."

"I understand," Steve said as he retracted his fangs.

"Russell," Claude said to the new fairy. "Bring your light with mine." He held out his hand and a glow radiated from it.

Russell held out his hand and light shone from his hand. Once his light connected with Claude's they both disappeared.

"Where the hell did they go?" Jason asked.

"They went home," Sookie answered before she ran up to Eric. "I want to go home."

"Soon," Eric promised her. "We will go soon."

* * *

><p>Sookie felt her stomach tighten when she learned the deaths of their allies. She had no opinion about Chow before, but was greatly saddened when she learned he met the true death. She felt her eyes burn with the tears that formed when she came upon the remains of Valentino.<p>

"Anya?" Sookie choked through sobs. "Lawrence?"

"Undead and alive," Anya informed her.

Sookie embraced the former nun. "Where is Cassidy?"

Anya closed her eyes as the blood trickled down. "Gone."

"Oh God, no," Sookie cried out. She and Anya leaned against each other as they cried. She continued to cry even when she felt Eric separate her from Anya and held her close.

"Eric," Sookie sobbed.

"This was war," Eric said softly. "I wish I could say that our side would not be hurt or cannot be hurt."

"You don't have to say anything," Sookie said. She just held onto him and cried.

"We shouldn't have brought him," Jason said.

Sookie opened her eyes and looked over at who Jason was pointing at. Through bleary eyes she could see Terry, crying and cradling the body of Patrick. She could not bear to watch any more of this.

"Sookie, I'm sorry," Eric said. "I wish I could make the pain go away. I don't want you to be hurt. I love you."

"I know," Sookie said and leaned against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wanted to have Steve try and stake Russell like in the books for a while.

The Fic is nearing the end. Only a few more chapters left.

Thank to everyone who has faved, added to alerts and reviewed.


	70. Don't Stop Believing

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 70: Don't Stop Believing_

* * *

><p><em>December 19, 2009. Shreveport<em>

Eric sat down in the most comfortable chair in his office. One the legs were a little wobbly and there was an old stain on the cushion but he didn't care. It was his chair and he was in heaven just sitting in it.

"The show is about to begin," Pam said as she sat down with two mugs of warm blood, type AB negative. "Been a while since we had this."

"Indeed," Eric agreed. He did not remove his eyes from the computer screen. The live feed with the Authority was about to start. Bill wasn't with them but Eric had promised to inform him on the results.

There was a small knock on the door, followed by Hailey sticking her head in. "Is it all right if we watch?"

"Who is we?" Pam asked.

"Ginger and I," Hailey answered.

"If she promises not to scream," Pam answered.

"They both can come in," Eric said. He got up and grabbed a couple more chairs and set them in front of the screen. "I don't think you will like what we have to offer to drink."

"That's okay we brought our own," Ginger said as she and Hailey entered with bright red paper cups from Starbucks. "I'm going to be sad when they stop selling these eggnog lattes." She took a long sip.

"At least they always have cocoa," Hailey said as she sat down.

"Try to be quiet," Eric said. "This is important."

The screen came to life a few minutes later and several vampires walked into the room. There were only two original members of the Authority left, Steele and Hartford, both frozen in their early thirties with eyes the color of ice. One was small and wiry and the other tall and square shaped and nearly three thousand years between them.

Helena followed in next. Her dark hair was pulled back into a long braid and she was dressed in a wine colored power suit. A fine leather Gucci purse was in her hands. She had set it down on the floor next to her chair. Before she sat down she glanced up at the camera and nodded.

"We have her back," Pam assured.

"How can we be certain?" Hailey asked.

"Trust me." Pam winked, causing Eric to smile.

Two other vampires followed in. One was tall and had skin the color of mahogany. He had his hair cut short, square jaw set in a perma-scowl. He was simply known as Brockman and he was an old friend of Eric. He was the one who had taught Eric and Godric how to play chess centuries ago.

The second was an Asian female vampire. Eric believed her name to be Chiang. Her hair was done up in a small bun and her expression was an impasse. She took a seat next to Brockman.

The next vampire appeared to have been in his late thirties or early forties when he was turned. He had his dark blond hair tied back into a ponytail and goatee. He dressed all in black except for a crimson tie and matching handkerchief in his left breast pocket.

"Elliot," Eric said as he recognized the former privateer.

"Who is he?" Ginger asked.

"He used to be a pirate," Pam answered.

"Privateer," Eric corrected. "He worked for the English crown and pillaged from the French and Spanish in the late sixteenth and early seventeenth centuries."

"Is that why he looks like an older Orlando Bloom?" Hailey asked. Pam had forced back a snicker and Ginger blinked when she realized the hybrid had a point.

There was singing in the hallway that grew louder.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere," a tall and handsome vampire waltzed in wearing an Armani suit. He had light brown wavy hair, gold rings in both ears and a pair of sunglasses on his face. "A singer in a smoky room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume." He polished the AVL pin he wore on his left side of his chest. "For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on."

"Aint that Tyler?" Ginger asked as she recognized the other speaker for the AVL.

"That would be him," Eric said.

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard," Tyler continued to sing until he sat down.

"What a beautiful voice," Hailey said.

"He certainly has that," Eric agreed. Brockman and Helena were somewhat amused, Elliot had nodded along to the music. Steele and Hartford showed no expression and Chiang was annoyed.

"I'd love to meet him," Ginger said.

"He can bite my neck anytime," Hailey added.

"I have been informed he is amazing when it comes to licking the bowl," Pam told them causing the two to smile.

"I do not believe I can win with this crowd," Eric sighed.

The last person to enter was Ismene. She had chosen to wore a black dress with a long black jacket. She wore a hat with a veil and wrist length black gloves. As soon as she had entered the room everyone else stood up and did not sit down until she had.

"Thank you all for attending," Steele said once they had taken their seats. "As you know we have lost several members to the minions of Russell Edgington. We are now the new order of the Authority. I believe we all know what the first order on the agenda happens to be." Several people nodded in response as Hartford stood up.

"Many of the surviving members of Edgington's forces have been captured," Hartford said as he read from the form in his hands. "The shifter communities are dealing with their own as are the gifted humans."

"Gifted humans?" Hailey asked.

"Witches, mediums, physics," Pam answered. "Hartford doesn't feel like they belong to the supernatural community since they are humans, humans that can tap into forces and powers that other humans can't but he still paints them with the same brush."

"What about the Ifrits?" Brockman asked. "And the half elves?"

"The Djinn and Elf communities are dealing with them," Hartford answered before he continued to read. "The surviving vampires that have been caught have been given several trials. Magister?"

"Many of them were loyal through the end," Helena answered. "There were several young vampires, children that were made to be cannon fodder for Edgington. They were not instructed in the proper ways. They have been separated and sent to several nests where they living. They will be educated and not allowed to leave the nest. They have been given ankle bands that will give them a painful shock if they leave the barrier."

"There are only four individuals that are unaccounted for," Hartford said. "The whereabouts of Russell Edgington, Bill Compton, Eric Northman and a gifted human named Meadow."

"Meadow is a nephilim," Ismene corrected and earned a few raised eyebrows from the others. "She was working undercover for me. I believe we will wait to speak for Compton and Northman later as for Russell Edgington, he is no longer a vampire and is with his own kind." There were few gasps.

"No longer a vampire?" Elliot asked. "How is that possible?"

"Magic and science working together," Ismene said and pointed at one of the staff standing near the entrance. "Could you be a dear and bring in the entertainment?"

"I already thought I was the entertainment," Tyler said and earned an eyeroll from Chiang.

"It is a different type," Ismene said.

The members of the staff came back, wheeling in a television on cart along with a DVD player. They plugged it in and one person grabbed the remote. They turned the television on and turned on the DVD.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Authority," Ismene said as the footage began to play. "I bring you the evidence of what had happened to Russell Edgington."

"He certainly likes to hear himself talk," Ginger said after several minutes of Russell's great speech.

"I believe that is an understatement, Ginger dear," Eric told her.

"Get away from him," Sookie's voice was heard before she ran into view and blasted Russell with her light before she was tackled.

"Sookie," Eric whispered and closed his eyes. He had felt her fear and wanted to save her but he and the rest of his group were blocked by several witches and elf halflings.

"This is when I decapitated the Golden One," Ismene said in a proud tone when they watched it on the screen.

"Well done," Brockman said while Tyler and Elliot clapped.

"You were recently impaled though," Helena said in an impressed tone. "From what you have told me."

"Miss Stackhouse gave me some of her blood," Ismene explained. "It gave me enough strength to dispense him. Now you will see him change."

They watched as Russell grieved over the Golden One, how he wiped his tears and stared at them and his eyes changing color.

"He is crying real tears," Chiang said in an astonished tone.

"What is happening to him?" Elliot asked.

"Just watch," Ismene ordered.

They continued to watch as Russell's transformation continued. Tyler removed his sunglasses and let his jaw drop. The others had gasped and widened their eyes. The footage ended after Russell ran out of the room.

"That was when he went to their kitchen and made a complete pig out of himself," Ismene said as she stopped the DVD. "of course if we were in his shoes we probably would do the same."

"He turned into a bloody fairy," Tyler said. "How did that happen?"

"It isn't possible," Steele said and shook his head. "A transformation like that is not possible."

"Was not," Ismene corrected.

"What had happened to him?" Brockman asked. "After he had fed on mortal food, what had happened? Where is he?"

"In the fairy world," Ismene answered. "With the rest of his kind."

"We will discuss the science and magic used another time," Hartford said. "Now to discuss what we shall do with Northman and Compton."

"They shall be absolved of their crime," Ismene said. "That is my voice on it. If not then a different punishment than the True Death."

"No," Hartford said and shook his head. "The order was given out by the original members of the Authority and they shall receive the True Death."

"For what crime?" Brockman asked.

"Killing the gifted humans," Steele answered.

"Led by the witch known as Marnie Stonebrook," Helena further explained. "A witch who is responsible for the deaths of several vampires, including most of the previous sheriffs of Louisiana. She had used mind control on vampires, used a spell that urged every vampire within a perimeter to rise out of their coffin and walk into the sunlight and harmed and killed other humans, including a few members of her own coven."

"You are reading that description as if it had mattered," Hartford said.

"I believe it has," Helena said as she glowered at him. "Since they requested our help and we have denied it to them. I have only come across that last detail recently."

"It does not matter. They have violated the rule we gave them."

"They didn't have a choice," Helena snapped.

"No they didn't," Elliot said. "It was an act of self defense."

"The will still meet the True Death," Hartford said.

"Perhaps centuries from now," Brockman said." But as of now I feel that they should live."

"They violated a rule," Hartford continued and looked for Steele to help, but the shorter of the two remained silent.

"A rule that said they can be attacked but cannot strike back," Brockman said. "They asked for help and you refused to assist them. You practically sentenced every vampire in that state to die."

"That's how I see it," Tyler said and nodded.

"And what of your predecessor?" Hartford asked. "They murdered Nan Flannigan."

"She was to meet her True Death anyway," Tyler said and shrugged.

"We still need to honor the order," Hartford said.

"Who says?" Elliot asked.

"Out of honor and respect for the previous members," Chiang answered.

"I believe we should take a vote," Helena said. "All who feel Bill Compton and Eric Northman should receive the true death raise your hands now." Only Chiang and Hartford raised theirs. The older vampire stared at Steele in shock.

"And those who oppose this ruling?" Ismene asked as she raised her hand. Elliot, Helena, Brockman, Tyler and Steele joined her. "Then it is settled."

"No it is not," Hartman continued as he rose from his chair. "Ever since the great reveal we have been loosing sight of what we have established. We are not the same Authority as we once were."

"No shit, Captain Obvious," Tyler said.

"Shut your mouth, Mr. Hollywood," Hartman said and pointed at him. "We are losing our ways and I for once have had enough. I will deliver the True Death myself if I ha-" He did not finish his tirade. Ismene had bolted from her chair and shoved a pencil through his heart.

"Does anyone have a problem with the removal of Hartford from the Authority?" Ismene asked after she was splattered by Hartford. Everyone shook their heads no. "As for punishment for the two I believe they shall remain demoted. We shall also keep leashes on them and have them jump through whatever hoop we wish for them to jump through."

"Sounds good to me," Tyler said.

"Agreed," Brockman added. The others voiced their agreement.

"And that is that," Eric said as he turned off the screen. "I feel like popping open a bottle of champagne, pour a couple glasses for Ginger and Hailey here and mix the rest with some blood, what do you say, Sheriff?"

"I believe that sounds like a good idea," Pam said.

"I'll get the bottle," Ginger said as she sprang up from the chair.

"Going to call Bill?" Pam asked.

"I am," Eric answered. "And Sookie." He can look forward to spending a wonderful Christmas with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I decided to do a sort of videoconference with the Authority and have Eric and his employees watch what is going on.

"Don't Stop Believing" Lyrics are by Journey.

**Reply:** Anon thank you. I have a hard time killing characters that are not mine, although it is easier just to kill minor characters. Killing my own characters is much easier and I never ever thought I'd create OC's that could create such an impact on my readers.


	71. Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Chapter 71: Most Wonderful Time of the Year._

* * *

><p><em>December 25, Bon Temps<em>

Sookie allowed herself to sleep in on Christmas day. She wasn't really going to really celebrate until the evening anyway. She woke up at ten and walked into the kitchen to find out that Jason had made cinnamon rolls from the Pilsbury can.

Jason woke up at six and would be getting off around noon. He said he would be just sitting in the station for six hours. It was another reason why Sookie decided to sleep in.

"First order of business," Sookie said as she stared around the kitchen. "Clean." She hand washed all the dishes in the sink, took out the trash, swept and mopped the floor and gave the counters a good wipe down. After that she had vacuumed the carpet and did some dusting.

Her second order of business was make lunch for Jason. She made him a BLT and placed it in the fridge. It wasn't much but she still felt like she did something for him.

Third order was to put the goose in the oven. Jason had a 25 percent off coupon for full cart of groceries at Kroger and he decided to buy a goose instead of a ham or turkey.

fourth order was deliver some treats. She had baked several pecan pies for her coworker families and she baked banana nut muffins and made her white chocolate and cranberry fudge. She packed them up and drove off to deliver them.

"Sookie, can you stay for a bit?" Sam asked when she finally stopped by his place.

"I'd love to Sam," Sookie said. She had told everyone that she had visited the same thing when they offered.

"It is Christmas," Sam said. "Are you certain?"

"I still have to get the goose in the oven," Sookie answered. It was a small lie. She had put the goose in the oven and left a note for Jason to turn it on when he got home. It was on the same note she made for him about his sandwich and since Jason never missed a sandwich note before she knew he would have seen it."

"I just feel bad not offering you a drink or anything," Sam said. "These all look delicious."

"Before I forget this is for Emma," Sookie handed Sam the small wrapped gift. She had felt bad about not getting gifts for Holly and Danielle's kids and she found a good deal on those Crayola marker packs that had the special markers that only marked on special paper. She had also bought a pack for Emma.

"I'm sure she would appreciate it when she gets back," Sam said.

"They are not spending the holiday with you?" Sookie asked in a sympathetic tone. It was awful being alone on Christmas.

"Celebrating with her relatives out west," Sam explained.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Sookie knew it was a rude question but she was certain he was invited.

"I felt like I'd be intruding," Sam said. "I only know her for less than a year and I don't really know any of her friends and family."

"Do you love her?"

"I love both of them," Sam smiled. "I want to be a good father for Emma."

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Sookie asked. "Jason did buy a decent sized goose and there will be plenty to eat. I've invited Alcide but he said he will be spending it with his family but Tara and Lafayette will be there." She had also invited Lawrence and Meadow after asking Lawrence if he didn't mind sitting down to a Christmas dinner. Lawrence would love to but after losing both Valentino and Cassidy he decided to stay with Ismene that Christmas.

"You know I think I will stop by over," Sam said. "I haven't had goose in a long time."

"We will be eating around six," Sookie said. "But feel free to come by earlier."

* * *

><p>"My goose is cooked," Sookie shouted when she noticed the red part of the thermometer had popped out. She slipped on the oven mitts and pulled it out.<p>

"She means that literally," Tara said as she carried the green bean casserole out to the table. "Lafayette, there is still the turnips."

"Don't you be ordering me around, hooker," Lafayette said as he entered the kitchen.

"Aint ordering I'm asking," Tara answered.

"You got a funny way of asking," Lafayette said as he carried the turnips out.

"Could you guys not do this?" Jason asked. "It's Christmas. Do you need any help carrying that out, sis?"

"I'm fine," Sookie said as she brought out the goose and set it down."

"Wow," Steve answered as he finished setting out the flatware. "Looking at that makes me wish I can eat human food."

"Thank you," Sookie said and heard someone knocking at the door. "Jess can you get that? I think its Sam."

"Sure," Jessica said as ran across the room.

"Lets see got the plates, flatware, glasses, napkins," Sookie said as she ticked off the list. "We have the goose, stuffing, gravy, cranberries, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, rolls and the mashed turnips, oh crap the wine."

"I'll get it," Jason offered and ran back into the kitchen.

"Could you also nuke a couple bottles of Tru Blood?" Sookie asked.

"No problem," Jason answered.

"You over did it," Sam said when he walked into the dining area.

"I still think I should have made a little more," Sookie said. "Even if it's something simple as a salad."

"Don't say that," Tara told her. "This looks delicious and I can't wait to dig in."

The food did turn out to be great. The goose was tender and juicy, the turnips and sweet potatoes were not too sweet and the rolls were crispy and the stuffing as nice and fluffy.

"Did you keep the guts?" Jessica asked when they were half way done with their meal.

"You mean the goose?" Sookie asked. "I kept them. I never throw them out since they are edible."

"Are you going to make pate out of the liver?"

"I think I will," Sookie answered. She had never cooked a goose before and the idea of making and eating something that is considered a delicacy appealed to her.

"Let me know when you do that, Sook," Lafayette said as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Cause I'm gonna be coming over."

"I'll be sure to let you know," Sookie answered.

* * *

><p>Sookie felt a little too full for cake or pie after dinner and when she offered the others they also wanted to wait. They had decided that it would be a good time to open presents.<p>

"I can assure you these are not cards," Jason said as he handed a small stack of envelopes to Sookie. "Or rather not just cards."

"I believe you," Sookie said as she opened Jason's gift. She had expected a gift card to one of her favorite stores. Instead it was a picture of a refrigerator and a delivery and installation date for the 27th. "You bought me a new refrigerator?" Sookie asked as she stood up.

"Merry Christmas," Jason said and hugged her.

"You didn't have to do that," Sookie said. She felt bad now that since she only got her brother a new leather jacket. "I still have plenty of the insurance money."

"You can use that money for something else," Jason said.

"You are the best brother a sister could ask for," Sookie said as she opened the rest of the envelopes and nearly fell over. She received a new stove from Bill and a dishwasher from Steve.

"I hope you like it," Steve said. "Jason told me you didn't have one before and with this kind you don't even have to pre rinse."

"I like it but you really didn't have to do this," Sookie said.

"Anything for my future sister in law," Steve said.

Sookie took a deep breath before she opened her other gifts. They were wrapped packages so there wouldn't be anymore similar surprises. Jessica had bought her a coffee pot and Sam got her a microwave. Lafayette bought her a new pots and pans set and Tara bought her several new mixing bowls and storage containers. She opened the gifts from the rest of her co-workers. Arlene bought her a new toaster and Terry got her a new blender. She received a new hand mixer from Holly. Danielle bought her some new table mats and Big John bout her a new table cloth. Ricky, the other bartender even got her a new rug and Cody and Lisa made her a collage and framed it.

"Arlene told me they made it so you would have some new art to hang in your new kitchen," Sam explained.

"Did everyone coordinate this?" Sookie asked. "I just don't have any words right now."

"I do," Jason said as he held up the brown leather trench coat Sookie bought him. "Best sister in the whole world. I have been wanting this for months."

"Merry Christmas," Sookie said and hugged him.

The rest of her gifts did not have anything to do with her kitchen. Meadow had even gotten her a small twenty dollar gift card to a book store. Ismene bought her a new black dress, Anya created a cook book for her and had it bound with leather, Lawrence got her the new Taylor Swift CD. She froze when she came across the gifts from Valentino and Cassidy. She had thought about giving them back to Ismene, but that seemed wrong and she knew that her new friends would want her to have them. She cried as she unwrapped them. Valentino had assembled a bath set basket for her using natural ingredients and Cassidy bought her several skeins of yarn and a few crochet patterns.

Sookie was not the only one to cry. Jessica wept when she came across the gifts from Valentino and Cassidy. Sookie embraced her as they sobbed together and the two of them were joined by Jason and Steve in a long four way embrace.

After the last gift was unwrapped and the last bit of paper was balled up and thrown away Sookie offered to cut the cake and the pie.

"I got plenty of room," Lafayette said. "How about a slice of that cake."

"I'll take some pie," Tara requested.

"I think I have room for a slice of each," Sam said.

"I reckon I'll also have one of each," Jason said. "And I'll put on a pot of coffee."

"That does sound good," Sookie told him as she cut slices of the cake and pie. Tara had come in after she had finished cutting and helped her carry out the plates.

"I have an announcement to make," Steve said and stood up. "Will be making an official announcement on the networks tomorrow. I talked with them and the Authority about and they approve."

"You proposing?" Jason asked.

"Not yet, J-pie," Steve said to him. "I'm starting a new church. It's called Fellowship of the Night and it will be in Shreveport. It will have Sunday night and Wednesday night services and Anya and I will be leading it. It's Christian non secular and anyone and everyone is invited, no matter if you are a human or a vampire or a shifter, straight, gay or bisexual, it does not matter."

"Oh Steve," Jessica gasped.

"That's wonderful news, Sugarfang," Jason said before he and Jessica embraced him and hugged him.

"I hope you all come opening evening on the thirteenth, although I am going to need some help setting up the night before."

"We would be honored," Sookie said. She took a bite from her cake and heard a knock at the door.

"Sis, could you answer that?" Jason asked. "I'm going to pour everyone their coffee."

"Sure," Sookie said and opened the door. Eric was standing on the doorstep wearing a large red sweatshirt with the image of Christmas gifts and also wore a Santa hat on his head. Sookie wasn't sure which was cheesier, the smile on Eric's face of his outfit.

"Merry Christmas," Eric greeted and held up a red velvet bag that was filled with wrapped gifts. "I brought some gifts from us at Fangtasia."

"You didn't have to do this," Sookie said as she stepped aside for him to enter.

"Hi Eric," Steve greeted. "How is my Maker?"

"Doing well," Eric answered. "She loved the make up and perfume you bought for her. She wanted me to give you something and Sookie, Jessica and Jason. I and Hailey have a few gifts for you as well."

"Thank you, Eric," Jessica said when Eric handed her several packages.

"You do not need to thank me," Eric said as he handed out gifts. "Tis the season of giving is it not?"

"It is," Sookie said when she was handed two gifts, one was from Pam and the other was from Hailey.

"I bought you a new washer and dryer set," Eric said.

"The others told you?" Sookie asked as she unwrapped her other gifts. Pam bought her a large bottle of Godiva liquor and Hailey bought her a bracelet.

"They told me what they were getting you," Eric answered. "I decided to go with the theme. I also will be taking you out someplace special."

"You don't have to do that," Sookie said as she handed him her gift. "Mine pales in comparison."

"Don't say that," Eric said as he unwrapped her gift. His smile returned when he saw the Lego set. "This will keep me busy for hours. There is only one gift I truly want from you."

"You want me to be yours," Sookie guessed. "I thought I already was."

"Do you want to be mine?"

"Always," Sookie answered and felt herself hoisted off the ground. She squeezed him back, stared deep into his ice blue eyes and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Not quite the end but close. The next chapter will be the epilogue.


	72. Epilogue

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_Epilogue_

* * *

><p>Russell had only been in the world of faery for a few days and he was already sick of it. The liquid light and the light fruit were delicious but he craved other foods. Claude had brought him apples, pears and cakes but Russell wanted even more, especially that ice cream. Talbot had made delicious blood ice cream for him in the past but to be able to consume the real stuff was beyond ectasy.<p>

They gave him new clothes, and taught him out to use his light. He still needed to get in control of his thoughts and learn how to not read everyone at once. Even with his new form, and new abilities he still wanted to get out and have his revenge on those who have wronged him.

He had been walking through a small swath where Claude and a few others have brought in oak tree saplings. These trees seem to have a magical property because before they were planted the land was bare, brown and dead, but now it was covered with a lush carpet of bright green grass.

"Time to get more," one fairy said and pointed at the ground. He seemed quite focused as the ground seemed to twist and a dark hole appeared. The fairy jumped through it.

"Now or never," Russell said as he ran after him and jumped. The next thing he new he was rolling around on the ground and he crashed into a shrub. He had no idea where he was. He might as well try to find where that other fairy was and decide to move on from there.

Running through the land he had come across large oak trees, all majestic with their branches reaching for the stars above.

_I smell something odd from this direction_. An odd voice entered his head.

"Hello?" Russell called out and new it was a mistake when he heard growling and dogs barking.

Several wolves and dogs, both Dobermans an German Shepard's came running up to him and surrounded him. They were all wearing vests that service dogs and police dogs wore.

"Halt," a human voice shouted and several men and women ran up to him and aimed strange looking guns at him. They all wore this strange armor that seemed to be made out leather, mesh and form fitting plastic. There were even a few pieces of LED that glowed like neon.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Russell said as he looked them all in the eyes. Four of them were human and four were vampires, he wasn't sure what they other two were yet. The wolves were werewolves and dogs were shifters.

"You are trespassing on the property of the King of Texas," one of the vampires said.

"Sorry, the portal led me here," Russell explained. He could hear the thoughts of the non vampires. They all knew he was a fairy.

"Your companion has already harvested the acorns this morning," one of the guards said.

"Wait a second," one of the vampires said as he approached Russell. "I think I know who this is."

"You do?" one of the human females asked.

"Russell Edgington," the vampire said. "Known terrorist and former vampire."

"Is he still wanted?" Someone asked.

"I think the statute of limitations has run out," another said. "But that is human law."

"He's no longer a vampire," someone else pointed out. "We don't know much about fairy law if there is such a thing."

"I'm calling this in," one of the guards said and brought his wrist to his mouth. "Captain." A full color holographic screen appeared above the guard's wrist. A man in a uniform was on the screen.

"What do you have to report?" The captain asked.

"We came across the fairy, Russell Edgington. We are not sure what to do with him."

"Give me a minute," the captain said and disappeared for several seconds. "Bring them to the mansion. I will send you further instructions."

"Yes sir," the guard said and touched the screen, causing it to vanish.

"How long have I been gone?" Russell asked as he was led out of the small forest.

"For a long time," one of the guards said.

They marched him through a large and lush garden, through a hedge maze, across a manicured lawn and up a marble stone path to a large white mansion that was also illuminated with neon in the night.

"Welcome to the home of the king of Texas," a sultry voice said when they stepped onto the patio. "Please be sure to wipe your feet."

"The motion detector triggers the voice," one of the guards said as they wiped their feet on the thick mat outside. "It recognizes our uniforms, those that it don't know would ask for them to identify."

"Thank you for explaining it," Russell said. Inside the house the floors were covered with either marble tile or fine polished wood. There were runners made of thick plush carpet in various bold colors forming paths for them to walk. There were other colorful rugs in various areas as well as plants in brass pots, sculptures, coffee tables, end tables and credenzas, on the walls were paintings, tapestries and large framed photographs.

One of the photos was of his enemies. They were all gathered in front of a large church. The plaque underneath read. "Fellowship of the Night, Jan 12 2010."

"That was the night before the grand opening," the same helpful guardsman explained.

"I see," Russell said as he looked at other pictures. There were several of people who were married at the church, Sam Merlotte and Luna Garza-Merlotte, Alcide and Amelia Herveaux, Andy and Holly Bellefleur, Hoyt and Tara Fortenberry, Sookie and Eric Northman, Bill and Anya Compton, and there was a three way wedding with Jason, Steve and Jessica Stackhouse-Newlin.

They brought Russell to a large dining room where they sat him down in a large chair and one of the guards placed a cloth napkin across his lap. He watched as a servant lit the candles at the table, another servant poured wine into his glass and a third ladled something that was a dark red color into his bowl.

"Don't have to worry," a different servant said as they set down a small plate with a slice of crusty bread on it next to the bowl. "That's tomato soup."

Russell wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't sure if he should start eating or wait for the king. The soup did smell delicious.

Another servant ran into the dining area and cleared his throat. "May I represent the King and Queen of Texas and their child."

Russell rose to his feet and nearly sat back down when he saw who the king was.

Steve Newlin walked into the room, dressed in a fine white suit with a cow skull bola tie and wore a cowboy hat on his head. One his left he was accompanied by a young female vampire with long red hair and dressed in a lavender dress, on his left was a young man in a gray suit with very pale hair.

"You are the king of Texas?" Russell asked and didn't care how rude it was. "You are just a child."

"Was," Steve explained. "My dear, Mr. Edgington the year is 2369. I have earned my crown."

"2369," Russell said as he lowered himself to his chair. "But I was only in that fairy world for a few days."

"Time is different there," the queen said.

"You must be Jessica," Russell said. "I saw your wedding photo."

"It was a beautiful night," Steve said. "Wasn't it Cherrycake?"

"Sure was Sugarfang." She rubbed her nose against his.

"Oh shoot haven't introduced everyone," Steve said and pointed to the young man. "This is Jason."

"Jason?" Russell said and squinted. "He looks nothing like his picture unless he had a lot of work done. I don't see why. He had a perfectly beautiful face."

"He certainly did," Jessica sighed. "Our other husband died at the age of 107."

"I'm his descendant," Jason explained. "My many times great grandfather was taken advantage of by several women."

"We adopted all of their children," Steve further explained. "Their biological mothers were in this town even smaller than Bon Temps."

"Bunch of hicks," Jason explained. "All werepanthers."

"Are you a werepanther?" Russell asked.

"Yes I am," Jason said.

"What happened to the others? Where are they?"

"If you still wish to get revenge on Eric Northman and Bill Compton then forget it," Steve said. "You are too late for Eric."

"He's dead?"

"He met the sun after Sookie died," Jessica explained in sad tone. "He hated being without her."

"What of his progeny?"

"Queen Pam of Louisiana?" Steve asked. "She's doing quite well."

"And Compton?"

"Bill is with Anya in Tokyo," Jessica explained.

"Let go of this thirst of vengeance," Steve said as various servants poured red liquid into his, Jessica and Jason's bowls. Russell was certain what was in the vampires' bowls wasn't soup.

"Coming from you is quite amusing, your majesty," Russell said.

"I have learned my lesson quite a long time ago," Steve said as he removed his hat. "I was certainly proven wrong when I was turned. All our species can live together."

"I doubt it," Russell said and took a taste of his soup. It was rich and savory.

"Doubt all you want but it's true," Jessica said. The shifter community had their great reveal in 2011, the witch community revealed themselves a year later, the nephilim and angel community a year after that and the others in the following years."

"And?" Russell raised his eyebrows.

"Some were more accepted than others at first," Jessica explained. "But we all got rights, all can marry who we want, no matter what your orientation is."

"So I was wrong."

"Wrong about many things," Steve said and held up his glass. "All the communities worked together. We got laws passed to slow down on global warming, some of the scientists created a way to replace the trioxygen in the ozone layer. Nearly every type of cancer has been cured and every kind of Hepatitis same for most STDs. Still have Wolf Flu, Rhinovirus and Influenza, oh and Scarlet Fever and few others."

"And we all live in a world of peace an no war," Russell said. He had to be dreaming.

"Don't we all wish," Jason said. "China is at war with Korea and before you ask it's all one Korea now and about ten years ago there was a small war in South America."

"There was a second cold war in the twenty second century," Jessica added.

"Discover any life on other planets?" Russell asked.

"Various kinds," Jason said. "Mostly animalistic but some sentient. There are the Valoreans and they have mouths like crabs and long limbs ending in flippers, they live in an atmosphere that is like ammonia though, oh and the Krebuxahs they are like large beetle creatures with bird beaks."

"And what are you going to do with me?" Russell asked.

"Why treat you like a guest of course," Steve said. "You are a guest."

"After what I done?"

"Been centuries for us, we learn to live and forget," Steve took a long sip from his drink. "When you were turned into a fairy you were reborn, given a second chance of life. What you do with this new life is your choice. When I was a human I was a dick." He paused when Jason laughed. "It's true I was a horrible human. Becoming a vampire was the best thing that happened to me. I became a better person, what you do with your new life is all up to you."

"I need to learn more about this new world," Russell said. "And I would like to walk in the sun."

"You can do that," Steve said. "We are preparing a bedroom for you and I have asked my cooks to prepare a nice fine southern meal for you sir, but for dessert you will have an ice cream sundae. I seem to remember you enjoying that little taste you had."

"That does sound nice," Russell said. Maybe he can learn to like living in this new century and new lifestyle he will certainly give it a chance.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

First of all I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. Big thanks to all who faved it, put it on their alerts and reviewed it. You all have been beyond wonderful and I don't think there is a way to thank you all enough. My readers, you are all the best.

Yes I'm a big sap with having Eric not wanting to live after Sookie. But also before he married Sookie he lost Godric and this way he could be with both in the afterlife.

I didn't want to have the future be too perfect, so there is some diseases still left and of course there will always be wars and political tension.

The date I used for the group picture in front of the Church was a special date for me. It was the day my daughter was born. Now she is two and full of energy. She is watching the Cat in the Hat as I type this.

Finally I'm pumped for the new season. Squeed over some gif's and stills and oh Michael Mcmillion's twitter of course.

May you all have great week and a great summer.


End file.
